Awkwardly Reconnecting
by ThatPatheticFanficReader
Summary: The past is in the past, at least, that's what Elsa tries to convince herself. It's been a month after the Great Thaw, and Elsa wants to reconnect with her sister. But after so long of being isolated, the time she spends with her sister can be... awkward. And she just can't shake that uneasy feeling, no matter how hard she tries. (Not Elsanna. Sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hi. I'm just ThatPatheticFanficReader. No one special. Welcome to Awkwardly Reconnecting. So this is kinda my first fic ever. I very much appreciate reviews. Whether you want to comment or critique, I'd welcome it. It's not Elsanna. Be warned: I have to use an online spell check, and I have no beta. I know this story is probably going to be awful. It will get less awful after this first chapter though. **

"Are you ready?" Asks a nervous voice.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle hadn't used her powers for another person's enjoyment in over thirteen years. And never for such a large crowd of people. But her subjects cheer, expecting a magical display ice and snow. This may have been the acceptance Elsa had always dreamed about, but it still so unfamiliar to her. Despite the crowd's enthusiasm for her magic, she still half expected everyone to charge at her with the classic torch and pitchfork cliche chanting "Witch!" Nevertheless, Elsa stands up tall and with a stamp of her foot, freezes over the courtyard.

The positive reaction the crowd shows gives Elsa a look of awe to match their own. Immediately they begin to twirl and glide happily across ice rink, giving Elsa a boost of confidence. With the utmost grace and poise, she waves her arms and freezes the fountains beside her, leaving two magnificent and beautiful masterpieces. With a final burst she sends a blast of magic into the air, causing a light and pleasant snow to fall. Everyone seems to actually be enjoying themselves. Elsa gets a feeling she hasn't felt in years.

_Pride._ She is proud of her powers. This is a realization she has finally allowed herself to accept. _I can't believe this._ She thinks to herself. _I've never been this happy. There is nothing that can possibly be better._ Ever since Elsa had finally "Let it Go," she had learned that she was wrong about some things. This was one of those times, she realizes as a familiar red head slips over to her. _I'm even happier now._

"I like the open gates." Anna tells her with a grin.

Elsa smiles. "We are never closing them again." Before Anna can say anything else, Elsa waves her hand and literal ice skates appear on the princesses feet.

Anna gasps with delight. "Oh Elsa! They're beautiful, but you know I don't ska-"

"C'mon!" Elsa pulls on her sister's hands, causing her to glide. "You can do it!" Elsa giggles as she helps Anna keep her balance.

"Look out, reindeer comin' through." Kristoff and Sven skate by the two.

"I got it, I got it! I don't got it, I don't got it." Anna exclaims as she begins to slip again.

"Hey guys!" Says Olaf as he assists Anna and begins to skate with them. "Glide and pivot and glide and pivot." The sisters continue to laugh and skate, because for the first time in forever, they were together again. And they are happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was a month ago. Things are finally coming down from the excitement of having a queen with the powers of snow and ice. Even though everyone is still amazed by Elsa, life has returned to a state of normalcy. Trade has returned to how it was, with the exception of "Weaseltown," after the fjords unfroze. As far as Elsa knew,the neighboring kingdoms responded surprising well to her powers. Arendelle was prospering.

So why is Elsa so uneasy? She had been trying to reconnect with Anna ever since the Great Thaw. Elsa wanted to make up for all of the years she spent isolating herself from her sister. She squeezes her eyes shut. It hurt to even think about it. Elsa was affected as much as Anna, maybe even more so, due to the fact the she was the one keeping the door closed.

Elsa shakes her head. _I swear, I will never hurt Anna like that ever again._ She pauses. _No, I will never let her get hurt in any way. Not by Hans, not by some other person, and especially not by me._ She sighs with content at her promise.

At the moment, Elsa is addressing an apology letter sent by the Southern Isles on behalf of Hans. Elsa growls a bit at the letter. It's claiming that Hans was "going through a phase" and they "hoped that trade would not be affected." Elsa of course forgave them for their son's mistakes. She didn't forgive _him,_ but she wouldn't let the actions of one snobby prince ruin a kingdom. Even if they did try to defend him.

"HEY ELSA!" Anna jumps up from behind her, successfully startling her. Elsa screams accidentally freezes the contents of her desk. "What are you doing?"

"Anna! You scared me." Elsa clutches the part of her dress above her heart. She looks over to her letter. Frozen solid.

"Aww. I'm sorry." Anna apologizes, looking at her feet. "I didn't mean to freeze your papers. I mean, I didn't freeze them. You did. Not that I'm blaming you or anything! It's just, I don't have amazing powers and it's my fault that you-" She is suddenly silenced when Elsa surrounds her in a hug.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Elsa reassures her. "See? No ice." She shows Anna the now completely frost-free desk. Love does thaw. "Actually Anna, you're helping me."

"I am?" Anna asks, not expecting this at all.

"Yes you are." Elsa says. "I am lonely. And honestly I have no idea how I'm going to reply to King Baldrekr."

"King whosit now?" Anna asks with a clueless expression. Elsa giggles. Anna had never been much for lessons.

"King Baldrekr, of the Southern Isles. He's apologizing for Ha-, for _him_." Elsa doesn't say Hans' name, but it still displeases Anna.

"Oh." She says, her face turning sour. "Him. Well, tell them that their son is a stupid jerkface with a heart so cold tha-"

"Anna." Elsa interrupts, trying not to laugh at Anna hand gestures. "A princess does not call someone a 'stupid jerkface.' _No matter how true it is._" She mumbles the rest under her breath.

"I heard that!" Anna exclaims. "And besides, that's nothing compared to what I was thinking."

"I know. That's why I stopped you. Those are words that should never be spoken by a princess." Elsa says.

"But you can say them. You're a queen." Anna points out. Elsa considers the idea, but ultimately goes against it.

"No Anna. Now, was there something specific in mind when you came up here?"

Anna's face brightens dramatically. "Oh yeah! Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?" Elsa replies, already knowing what was about to be asked.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Yes Anna." Anna squeals in excitement. "Are you just going to stand there? Let's go!" Elsa grabs Anna's arms and pulls her out of the room, both girls giggling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No. His nose should be higher." Anna plucks the carrot from the snowman's face and moves it up.

"What? Now it just looks like a unicorn." Elsa critiques. She moves the carrot back down.

"Then it will be a snow unicorn!" Anna moves the carrot up again. Elsa just laughs.

"No. It should be a snowman." Elsa puts the carrot back in it's original position.

Anna grins slyly."If it's going to be a snow_man_, then maybe this carrot should be put somewhere else. Somewhere a little lower perhaps?" Elsa gasps at Anna's profanity. She quickly put the carrot on the snowman's forehead.

"NO! It can be a unicorn." Elsa says, her cheeks turning red. "It can be a unicorn. A female unicorn." Anna laughs at this.

"You get so embarrassed over the smallest of things Elsa. Why?"

"Why do you have to use such vulgar methods to get what you want?" Elsa retorts, now laughing as well.

"Because it's fun!" Anna exclaims. "C'mon! You should really let loose Elsie."

"Elsie?" Elsa asks.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!" Anna sings, ignoring Else's remark.

"Why did I ever tell you about that?" Elsa asks.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! 'CAUSE ELSE IS A BORE!" Anna keeps singing.

"...That's not how it goes." Elsa says quietly.

"MY NAME'S ANNA! AND I LOVE CHOCOLATE!"

"It's still wrong!" Elsa insists playfully and launches herself at Anna. The poor girl doesn't have enough time to escape as Elsa begins to tickle her mercilessly.

"NO! STOP IT! I- I'M SORRY!" Anna screams.

"Take it back!"

"I TAKE IT BACK! YOU ARE FUNNER! YOU ARE THE FUNNEREST!"

"Funnerest isn't a word. Or funner" Elsa released the red head, who quickly crawls away.

"You are the evilerest." Anna says.

"That isn't a word either..."

"It is now." And to make her point, she crosses her arms sternly. They both remain silent for a minute. These awkward pauses were common in their reconnecting process. It's hard to just forget about the last thirteen years.

"Hello everyone!" Olaf suddenly walks in. "How are you all today? Wait. Is that a snow unicorn?"

"Umm..." Anna replies. "I sup-"

"I love it! What's his name?" He asks.

"_Her_ name." Elsa corrects.

"Sorry. What's_ her_ name?"

"She doesn't have one yet Olaf." Anna says.

"Can she be called Sven?"

"Umm... No. We already have a Sven." Anna tells him.

"Oh yeah! Silly me. Sooo, what should we call her then?"

"Lykkelig." Elsa says.

"Lykkelig. Ohh! It's beautiful Elsa." Olaf says. "What does it mean?"

"'Happy'." Anna translates for her. "It means happy." Everyone is happy. They have good reason to be. Yet, despite her happiness, Elsa could not help but feel awkward. _Why?_ She thinks. But all she really wants to know is, _how can I fix it?_

**(A/N) So yeah. There's the first chapter. Yes, I know it's terrible. There will be plot! I promise! Eventually. As soon as I think of it. I got this. So there. Thank you for reading all of... that! It's just a mess... Suggestions would be very helpful. Anyways, I'll shut up now. Well, stop typing at least. (I need to stop with the technicalities.) Good luck and goodbye, until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hi. It's me again. I want to thank all that reviewed my fanfic. And all that favorited/followed it. And all that read it. And those people that just accidentally clicked on the page. Thank you, and enjoy chapter 2. **

King Baldrekr of the Southern Isles is not very tolerant when it came to disappointment. When he was twelve, his parents were expecting another child. Baldrekr hoped for a younger brother he could play, train, and fight with, but was given a younger sister instead. He didn't acknowledge her existence for the first three years of her life. And at eighteen he was accepted in a jousting tournament. However when his twenty year old horse could not handle the activities, he lost the competition, and took out his frustration by running the horse through with his sword. He of course, regretted that decision, as the horse was not only his oldest companion, but his only way home. Thankfully, at fifty-seven, he was no longer the hotheaded teenager he used to be, but the disappointment he now faced, it... It is unacceptable.

Baldrekr checks his appearance over in the mirror. Crisp and pristine, just as the strict king should look. He is dressed in a sharply pressed navy blue shirt and an elegant plum robe with a gold thread trim perched upon his shoulders. The colors of the Southern Isles. His pants are a solid black to go with his dark dress shoes. But while he looks collected on the outside, his mind is lost in confusion and despair. _What did I do wrong? _He thinks to himself. _What could have caused my youngest son, my Hans, do something like this? I know that rash decisions seem to be something of a pattern in this family. But this is unforgivable. _The man holds his shoulders up high, not in confidence, not in pride, but in authority. He knows he has to be the most intimidating in the room. He knows what he must do. The thought is bitter for him, but nothing else could be done. He enters the throne room and looks down upon the prince, his gaze stern and laced with disappointment.

"Prince Hans." Baldrekr says in a commanding voice. "What you have done is unforgivable. You are an embarrassment to your family and your kingdom."

"I jus-" Hans begins to say.

"No. There is nothing you can say that justifies your actions. We are lucky that Queen Elsa has forgiven us. You could have ruined the Isles." Hans' face turns bitter at the mention of her name, but remains silent. "You have something to say about her? Spit it out then, it's not like anything you say can worsen your situation."

"That 'queen,' is unfit to be ruling Arendelle." Hans says. Baldrekr simply raises his eyebrows, waiting for his son to elaborate. "She is a- she's a witch! Those ice powers of hers are unnatural. It isn't my fault." The king merely strokes his gray bearded chin.

"I was wrong." The king speaks finally. Hans' eyes begin to light with hope. "It _is_ possible for you to make yourself seem even more pathetic." The prince's face falls. "If you believe that I am stupid enough to believe that foolish nonsense, than you are sorely mistaken. Queen Elsa explained to me what you told her sister, Mister 'Hero of Arendelle.' I know that those powers are not normal, but that is no reason to try to take over their kingdom. And if I assume correctly, you were plotting this _before_ you discovered the queen's ice talents. Isn't that right?" Hans doesn't speak. "YOU WILL ANSWER ME WHEN I ADDRESS YOU. " Baldrekr shouts in his face, but the prince doesn't even flinch.

"Yes sir." Hans says simply. Baldrekr folds his arms behind his back, expecting an answer. "I did have my plan ready before I knew of the queens powers."

"Now, as for your punishment," Hans puts on a look of terror that makes Baldrekr chuckle humorlessly. "You really believe that you'd escape this without consequences? No. Firstly, you are stripped of your title. You are hereby Hans No-Name. _And_ you are banished from the Southern Isles. I also believe Arendelle will not allow you to return there either. I will grant you passage to another kingdom." Hans is horror-struck.

"But, father-" He begins to protest, but Baldrekr holds up his hand.

"You are no longer my son." He says with a cold look. There is no compassion in his eyes, although it hurt him to do this, it needed to be done. "Tell me boy, where is it you'd like to be taken?" Hans stares in disbelief, he'd expected a few days to make a decision, but he thinks about the night of the coronation. He knows where to go.

"Weselton." Hans croaks. "Take me to Weselton." The king nods curtly.

"Guards, prepare a ship to Weselton." Baldrekr orders. "And take this man out of my sight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elsa. Hey. Hey, Elsa." Anna pokes the sleeping queen. "Elsa. Wake up."

"Anna? What's wrong?" Elsa asks groggily.

Anna hesitates. "I- I had a nightmare."

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Elsa asks, not exactly sure what to do in a situation like this. No one had comforted _her _when she had nightmares. Anna just shook her head.

"No. I don't really want to talk about it." Anna says quietly.

"Well, okay. Is there anything you need me to get you? A book? Some hot chocolate?"

"No." Anna bites her bottom lip. There's obviously something else she wants to ask. "Can I just, stay with you for a bit?" Elsa hesitates. "I mean, just for a little while. Until I feel better. Then I'll go back to my room. I- I just don't want to be alone." Elsa immediately feels bad. She pulls the princess into a hug. It's awkward and tense.

"Anna. You can stay here as long as you like. I don't mind." Elsa soothes her. "Just remember, no one else has slept in my room in thirteen years. So I might not be the best slumber party companion."

Anna smiles at the blonde. "I'm sure you'll do just fine." Elsa smiles back.

"Thank you." Elsa says quietly. Anna looks up at her confused.

"For what?" She asks.

"For trusting me." Elsa tells her. Anna tears up a little.

"Of course I trust you. I love you."

"And I love you too Anna." Both girls hug again. And while it's still foreign to them, it feels more natural than before. They sit quietly for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say.

Elsa looks over her younger sister. Her hair is a bushy mess, although Elsa's is probably just as bad. Anna has on a pretty night dress. It's a light green floral print with a simple v shaped neckline. The flowers on it are a bright white and the green of the dress compliments Anna's red hair nicely. _She looks beautiful. _Elsa thinks.

"I do?" Anna asks. Elsa blinks. _Did I say that out loud?_ Elsa remains silent.

"Yes!" She finally blurts out, awaking from her thoughts. "Yes. You do. You are beautiful Anna." The princess' face turns a shade of red, just slightly off of her hair color. Once again, a tense silence fills the air. Until. "You get embarrassed over the smallest things Anna. Why?" Elsa mocks her sister. Both girls giggle.

"Hans." Anna speaks suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asks.

"Hans." Anna repeats. "That's who my nightmare was about."

"Are you sure you want to talk about this?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay then." Elsa squeezes her sisters hand. "I'm here for you."

"Thanks. Okay." Anna took a deep breath. "It was just before you unfroze Arendelle. I saw Hans, with his sword. He was going to kill you. And I went over to block him, like I did before. But I- I was too late. And h- he. He-" Anna began to cry. Elsa hugs her tightly, understanding the rest.

"Shush. It's okay Anna. You're okay. I'm okay." Elsa pats her hair in a strange manner. _What do I do? What do I do? _Elsa mentally panics.

"Gosh. I'm sorry." Anna apologizes, wiping her nose on her sleeve. Elsa tries not to cringe. "I've gone and made a mess." She gestured to the wet spot on Elsa's dress.

"Don't worry about me Anna." Elsa waves away the apology. "It's just a dress. I'll just get a new one. I am the queen after all."

"You'd abuse your queenly powers for me?" Anna jokes.

"I love you." Elsa replies. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

"Thank you. Elsa." Anna gets up to leave.

"Wait!" Elsa nearly shouts. "Do- do you want to stay here tonight?" She asked quietly. Anna grins brightly.

"I'd love to." The princess then plops on her sister's bed. "You know what I realized?"

"Hmm?"

"We hardly know _anything _about each other."

"You're right."

"I'm going to take you on a picnic."

"A picnic? Why?"

Anna shrugs. "Why not?"

"Okay. But on one condition."

"What?" Anna asks curiously.

"I will not use my powers during the picnic." Elsa tells her sternly.

"What?" Anna asks in a surprised voice. "Why?"

"We only ever bond over my powers." Elsa explains. "I want us try to reconnect in ways that don't involve magic. Like normal sisters."

"Like we'd ever be 'normal sisters.'" Anna scoffs.

"I mean it Anna. No."

"Okay." Anna pouts. "But I have a condition too!" Anna suddenly insists, waving her finger in Elsa's face.

Elsa sighs. "What is it?"

Anna grins mischievously. "_You _have to bring the chocolate." Both girls giggle happily. _Finally, things are beginning to feel less awkward. _Elsa just hopes she didn't speak too soon.

**(A/N) Yeah. This chapter is better than the first one. I freaked out when I saw people read it _and_ some reviewed. You guys are AMAZING!**

**skyfireflight16: Thank you for saying that. I updated, hope it was soon enough. Thank you for being the first to review. But, really. You don't have to lie, it's pretty bad. But slowly getting better!**

**thereadingrainbow06: No need for lies. It's not that great. But I appreciate that you said that. And I agree. I do need to try to make it more awkward. This chapter is better than the first one though.**

**WarThunder: Haha. Yeah. I feel bad for the one sister in those stories too. But this is NOT an Elsanna fic, just sisters trying to make up for lost time. And yes, Elsa is socially awkward.**

**So yeah thanks. I really am grateful. I will update soon. I think I've got a plot now... Until next time I guess...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(A/U) Oh dang. That's a lot of words. But they were all needed as I couldn't simply cut off the story anywhere. Thanks for reading this terrible badness. But I really like writing it, so it's all good.**

**I forgot to mention that I do NOT own Frozen at all. **

Anna wakes up alone in Elsa's bed. _What's goin' on? _She frantically thinks. _Oh, right. Nightmare._ The red headed princess sits up slowly and rubs her groggy eyes. _I wonder where Elsa went? Why didn't she wake me up?_ Getting out of the bed, she looks around and realizes that this was the first time she had been in her older sister's room for longer than a period of five minutes. With a mischevious grin, Anna struts around, looking for anything that may be interesting. The room itself is an icy blue, containing a matching bed, chairs, and desk. And it's spotless. With the exception of the bed Anna just got out of, there isn't a paper, shoe, or throw pillow out of place. Which is completely oposite of how Anna's room is. The only reason that it's even remotely clean is beacuse Gerda comes in every day to tidy up. Anna was fairly sure that Elsa didn't allow any one else into her room, let alone clean up and move her belongings.

"Aha!" Anna says to herself. "This looks promising." She had just came upon a small bookshelf and was browsing when she spotted something fantastic. In a box, on the bottom shelf is a small leather bound journal that looked slightly old and well worn. _Elsa's diary_. Anna smiles widely, but then it falters. _Should I read it? It _is_ her personal stuff... But I'd like to know a little more about her. _After a minute of this internal debate Anna's morallity gives in and she open's the diary. Inside, she finds a neat childlike print.

_December 15 1823_

_Dear Anna_

_Today Mama told me I shood write down my feelings in a diary. But I want to write letters to you insted. Mama and Papa liked that too except I cant give them to you. But I will when your older and my powers are easier to hide. Guess what? It is snowing! I know you love the snow. And Papa gave me some gloves to help me with controling my powers. Except you dont know about my powers anymore. It has been a month since the trolls taked away your memorees. I miss playing with you Anna. I love you._

_Love Princess Elsa of Arendelle_

Anna smiles at the first entry. Seven year old Elsa was adorable, with the way she signed her name. Granted, it's not what she expected, and practically useless on finding out Elsa's current intrests. But Anna keeps on reading. _Maybe this will help me understand what you went through Elsa. _She turns the page.

_January 1 1824_

_Dear Anna_

_You nocked on my door again today. It makes me sad that I cant open the door and play with you. I really want to. I miss riding our bike and __building snowman. Papa helped me spell building. I cant wait until I get better at my powers and then we can play in the snow together again. But until then, I have to do my princess lessons. I'm going to be a queen one day! And when I am I promise we will play together. We will have a lot of fun. I love you Anna._

_Love Princess Elsa of Arendelle_

Anna flipped to the middle of the book.

_November 5 1824_

_Dear Anna_

_Im sorry Anna. I know its your birthday but Mama and Papa wont let me come out. I cried when they told me I cant even say happy birthday to you. Im done crying now but I still want to play with you. Then I thot that I can wish you a happy birthday in the letter. But its not the same. I gave Mama and Papa your present. Its the storybook I used to read to you. I thot that since we cant do things together anymore you can have something that can remind you of when we did play with each other. Do you like it? I have to go now. Mama and Papa just came in to tok to me. I love you Anna._

_Love Princess Elsa of Arendelle_

Anna closes the book. She is close to crying. _I had no idea Elsa felt that way. I know _now _that she didn't hate me, but I didn't know she was affected this bad. It kinda makes sense though. She always loved me._ Anna carefully places the book back in the box and picks up another one. This one is more elegant than the first, with small crystalls embedded into a snowflake design in the center and all along the edges. Anna opens this one to the middle when a stray paper falls out. Its a drawing, of the two princesses playing in the snow. _I drew this!_ Anna thinks, surprised that Elsa kept it. _It was July 13th. I made it for her thirteenth birthday. I remember that. _Anna laughed at the memory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten year old Anna carefully snuck along the castle corridor. She wanted to get her sister something special. She had already spent three days on the drawing, and finally, it was perfect. The two girls were outside in the snow . The representation of Anna was sitting in her sister's lap as they slid down a hill. Both of them were obviously happy, due to the wide smiles on their faces. The child smiled at the thought of her hard work. But while the picture was great, it wasn't enough. So here she was, not-so-stealthily walking through the halls, on her way to the kitchen.

"Wee!" She shouted as she slid down the banister. When she reached the bottom however, she palmed her forehead for her outcry. Recovering her senses, and her ninja-like mood, Anna made her way to the kitchen. She had a mission, an important mission. It was Elsa's birthday, and she needed a cake. A chocolate cake mind you. And her parents weren't any help _whatsoever_! They insisted on keeping the sisters apart, but Anna wouldn't let that stop her. She had a mission.

"Okay!" She said to herself as she flipped through the recipie book. "What's first? Hmm... 'In a medium sized bowl, stir together 2 cups of sugar, 1 3/4 cups of flour, 3/4 cup of unsweetend cocoa powder (Unsweetend? Blegh!), 1 1/2 teaspoons of baking powder, 1 1/2 baking powder, and' What? '1 teaspoon of salt." Anna made a disgusted face. "Who puts _salt_ in a _cake?_ Well, it's what the weird book says, but I dunno." Anna ended up adding the salt in after all. If you can't trust a cook book, what _can_ you trust?

Next, I need... umm... two eggs, and 1 cup of milk, and half-a cup of vegetable oil (Why? This is a CAKE! Not a garden salad!), and two teaspoons o' vannila." Anna spoke each ingredient as she mixed it in. "Now I should 'slowly mix in 1 cup of boiling water.' Lemme get that on the fire." Anna tried to wait as patiently as she could, but she was not a patient person.

OH NO!" Anna jumped up. "Whew. I almost forgot the frosting. It's a good thing I know how to make this." The young princess went into the cubbord and collected the neseccary items for "Princess Anna's Totally Amazing Super Sticky Sweet Chocolate Frosting." Which really was just normal chocolate frosting with enough sugar and cocoa powder to kill a person. But not a ten year old girl. Or a newly proclaimed teenager. Anna smiled as she created her unhealthy concoction.

_Blgrlhrlgrlhrg_

"Ah! The water's done!" Anna ran over to the cast iron pot and tried to pick it up. "OW!" She yelped as she burnt her hand. She gave an exagerated pout and examined her injury. It wasn't bad. Just a red mark on the middle of her hand. _I'll be fine._ She decided and, with a pot holder, removed the water and added it to the cake batter. Anna frowned at the mixture. It was runny. But Anna simply had to dismiss it. This was a time sensitive mission. She put the soon to be cooked cake in the wood stove. _UHG! It takes FORTY-FIVE minutes to cook! How will I survive?_ But after what felt like days, the impatient ten-year old's cake was finally finished. She carefully cut a large piece for her sister and somehow managed to make it to Elsa's room with dropping the cake even once. Beaming at her achievements she aproached the ever-closed door. Anna became hesitant. _What if she doesn't want it? _She laughed at herself and knocked her signature knock. _Who doesn't want chocolate cake? _

"Elsaaa. I have a present for yooou!" Anna spoke in a sing-song voice. "Open up!" No reply. Anna huffed. "It's chocolate cake! Who doesn't want chocolate cake?" She teased.

"Anna! Go away!" Came the muffled voice of the now teenaged Elsa. Anna felt sad. She worked so hard! And Elsa didn't even want to try it! But Anna was determined to get that cake to her sister. FIrst, she slipped her beautiful picture under the door. She examined the gap. _It could fit_. She speculated. And with a swift and graceful push of her hand, Anna _shoved_ the cake under the door. It was not a pretty sight.

"ANNA!" Came a masculine voice. _Uh-oh. Papa. _"Leave your sister alone! NOW!"

"Hi papa! I was just walki-" Anna began to explain. But the look her father gave her was enough to silence anyone. "Umm... Oops?"

The king's face softened. "Anna. You know to let your sister be." He truely did love both of his daughters, and he wanted them to be together, but he didn't want either of them hurt.

"Yeah. But it's her birthday!" Anna said defensively. The king simply pulled the young princess into a hug. "I just miss her."

"I know Anna. I know." He consoled. "Let's go." Anna agreed with a silent nod of her head. As the two walked away, Anna looked at the door one last time and smiled. The cake that wasn't completely destroyed was gone. _Elsa took it! Score!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anna?" Elsa says. Anna jumps up quickly. "What are you doing?" The red head kicks the box away and hides the book she had behind her back.

"Uhmm... Nothing?" Anna feels her face go red. Elsa raises her eyebrows as if to say _really? _"I might have maybe been looking through your books?"

"My stuff?" Elsa asks rushing over. "What did you see?" She doesn't sound mad, but a little concerned.

"Just some books." Anna mumbles, gesturing to the badly hidden box of journals. Elsa sighs and palms her forehead. "I know you don't like people touching your stuff! And I'm so sorry Elsa. But I just saw them, and I was like, 'Hey! Let's see what Elsa likes!' And I-"

"Anna!" Elsa interupts her. "I'm not mad. It's just, I'm not used to others handeling my posseions. And the one thing I'm not ready for you to see, is the one thing you're interested in. You amaze me sometimes with your ability to get into stuff you shouldn't." Both girls laugh a little, but it cuts off quickly.

"Really?" Anna asks. "I 'amaze' you?"

"Every day, in every way." Elsa tells her. _You always make my day better. No matter how awkward it is for us. _"For example, I didn't think it was possible for someone to jump six feet when they're surprised. But you..." Anna playfully punches Elsa's arm.

"I hate you Elsa." Anna jokes. But Elsa's face falls dramatically. Anna imediately feels bad. "No! Elsa! I didn't mean it like that. Not 'I hate you' I hate you, more like 'I love you' I hate you. It's just a joke." Anna pulled her sister into a tight hug. Elsa tenses. She wasn't used to other people hugging her. It felt strange. And now she felt hypocrytical.

"Well it wasn't very funny." She finally says, giving a lopsided smile to show that she's perfectly okay.

"Well I'm sorry!" Anna says. "But are you okay? You seem kinda sad." Elsa takes a deep breath, obviously preparing herself for bad news.

Elsa takes a seat on the bed. "Anna. You might want to sit down." She gestures to the spot next to her. "I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Anna asks, now very nervous. She sits down beside her sister, never breaking eye contact.

Elsa bites her bottom lip. "I have to leave Arendelle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Earlier that morning..._

"Your majesty?" Gerda softly knocks on the door. "It's time to get up. You have a meeting this morning remember?" She opens the door to find the fully dressed and entirely ready queen, simply sitting at her desk, admiring her sleeping sister. "Your majesty?" Elsa jerks her head up towards the woman.

"Oh hello Gerda." Elsa says quietly. "I was just..." She waves her hand awkwardly.

Gerda nods, understanding her meaning. "She's beautiful isn't she?" The blonde looks up, surprised. Yet her voice remains as calm as ever.

"Yes she is." Elsa replies. "I just- I missed seeing her grow up, being shut away in my room. And now, she's an adult, when I remember her as the excited four year old always wanting to build snowmen." Gerda smiled at the young queen. She felt the same about both of the girls.

"Now she's just the excited nineteen year old, still wanting to build snowmen." Gerda tells her. Elsa chuckles.

"Yeah. I suppose she is. Now, I have a meeting don't I?" Elsa stands up.

"Yes you do your Majesty. Let's go." Gerda opens the door for the blonde who smiles warmly. Elsa hesitates a second before placing her hand on the maid's shoulder.

"You don't have to do that." She says.

"But I want to. Now go!" Gerda smiles back, just as warm, and waves her arm quickly, showing the rush that is needed. Elsa hurries down to the meeting room. She isn't late, thankfully.

"Gentlemen." She adresses her advisors as they stand at her apearance. "Please, sit." They obey her order. "Now, who'd like to speak first?" A tall man with a dark beard and hair stands. _Miles._ Elsa remembers.

"If I may?" He asks for her permission. Elsa nods her head with aproval. "Your majesty, Arendelle's importing and exporting services are doing quite well. However, I fear it may begin to fail. Some of the other kingdoms are... wary of your powers." _Oh. This can't be good._

"What do you suggest we do about it Miles?" She asks him, her gaze remaining as impartial as ever.

"I believe we should adress our three largest trading partners." He says. "Spain, Corona, and the Northern Isles. Perhaps, invite them to the castle. So we might show them that we are trust worthy." Elsa gives a short nod of aproval. This seems to be the course of action until a gray haired man named Stephen asks permission to speak.

"I think it might be better if _you_ go and visit each kingdom seperately." He suggests. "While during business, we should give our undivided attention to each partner. It would be better if we went to them." The rest of the council nods in aprovement, but Elsa is slightly aprehensive.

"Go there?" She asks, begining to feel the familiar cold creep along her arms. _Conceal. Don't feel. _"On a ship?" Stephen nods. _Don't let it show._

"Yes your majesty. Taking a ship to the kingdoms is the only way." Elsa nods, the air begining to chill uncomfortably. "We could also strengthen our trade by starting up with Weselton again."

"No." I say firmly. "Weselton has been cheating us in trade for years. It was the Duke's behavior that finally made me end it all." The advisors are silent.

"So it's settled then?" Miles asks. "Queen Elsa and select advisors will travel to Spain, Corona, and the Northern Isles to discuss trade." The council nods in agreement.

"Okay. Inform the kingdoms of our arival." Elsa says in her queenly voice. _Now I just have to tell Anna._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"THEY CANNOT DO THAT!" Anna shouts to no in particular. Elsa flinches ever so slightly at each word. "WHY THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY CAN DO THAT?"

"Anna. Language." Elsa doesn't know what to say.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO WORRY ABOUT 'LANGUAGE' ELSA!" Anna is now shouting at Elsa, who sits uncomfortablly. "THEY'RE ALL A BUNCH A- A-" Anna sighs. "Do you have to?"

"Yes. I do Anna." Elsa tells her. "And _you_ need to stay here and watch Arendelle."

"But, it's a ship!" Anna says. "Don't they realize-"

"No Anna." Elsa stays composed. "They don't care that our parents died in a boat accident. But I have to do this. For the good of Arendelle."

"When do you leave?"

"As soon as the other kingdoms reply."

Anna hangs her head in defeat. "We just got back together, but okay." Elsa holds her hand over Anna's shoulder before finally placing it there. _You need to get over your awkwardness Elsa. She's your sister!_

"That puts a damper on our picnic, doesn't it?" Elsa says after a moment of silence.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" Anna jumped up. "There's so much to do still! We'll of course need soup, roast, and ice cream! And-"

"It's okay Anna." Elsa tries to calm her excited sister. "We can do it another day."

"Tomorrow." Anna says warningly, and Elsa felt that terrible things would happen if she didn't agree.

"Tomorrow." Elsa reasurres her. _Now I'll have time to get some chocolate. But what kind does she like?! Oh no. I'm in trouble._

**(A/U) So yeah! There's chapter three. Hope it wasn't _too_ terrible. (You guys should know my self esteem isn't that great.)**

**Guest: Thanks. But my self esteem isn't very high. But I really enjoy writing this. It's fun!**

**There it is. Oh, do you guys like my cover? Drawing is easier than writing, but both are fun... To me at least... I'll see you peoples soon. I hope. Good luck and good bye. Until next time, I guess...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hey people. Just me again. I want to thank EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! Every one. Because, you all possessed the curiosity to click on my terrible story. (I know some of you disagree with that, but I'm afraid that is just how I am.) Oh yeah! This is important. I made a minor change to the last chapter. Anna's birthday is now _November 5_. And Elsa's is _July 13. _I will explain why after you read the chapter because I am boring.**

**I wished upon a star, but the blue fairy didn't come. So, no I don't own Frozen.**

Anna is excited. I mean, why shouldn't she be? She finally gets to bond with her sister, properly this time. They will be together for once! Which is exciting, so Anna's excited! Until a bad thought creeps to the front of her mind. She remembers that Elsa is leaving Arendelle. For TWO WHOLE MONTHS! Elsa's schedule is very strict. She will spend one week, and only one, (Anna protested the use of "only", as one week was still _way_ too long) in each kingdom. It will take two weeks to get to Spain, where Elsa was visiting first. Then they will spend three days sailing to the Northern Isles. After, it will take four days to get to Corona. _At least, she'll get to see cousin Rapunzel. _Anna thinks. Finally, she'll sail the two week journey back home. _But let's not think about that now. _

_Okay._ Anna thinks to herself. _Let's get that picnic ready. Yay! Picnic! With Elsa! Today! _The princess has the entire thing planned out perfectly. First, she's going to get some food from the kitchen. _Sandwiches, along with the soup roast and ice cream I mentioned before. But what kind of sandwiches should I make? And what kind of ice cream does Elsa like?! OR SOUP? Should it be broth or chowder or stew? AND WHAT KIND OF ROAST WOULD SHE EAT? _Anna scoffs and waves her hand. How many types of roast could there be? The exact food didn't matter really. Did it? Anyways once she had the food, Anna will take Elsa to her specifically chosen picnic area, which she hadn't decided on yet. Maybe this wasn't planned out so perfectly.

_Where should I take her?! _Anna wonders frantically. _The castle gardens? No, the guards would FOR SURE come and bother us. And it wouldn't be very good if we're interrupted... I might go a little nuts on said guard... And then our picnic would be ruined! Hmm... I could take her to the woods... No wait. Wolves. That wouldn't be any good. The wolves were not fun when Kristoff and I saw them, and they'd probably be less fun on our picnic. WAIT! KRISTOFF! He'd know what to do! _

Anna was already sprinting out the castle. "Whoops! Sorry!" She says to the passerby she just ran into, still running. Not even two minutes later, she arrives at the stables, huffing and wheezing. "Whew! I really need to get in better shape." She wipes her brow and shakes off her fatigue. Bouncing over, she busts open the door. "KRISTOFF!" She shouts, making the blonde man jump straight into the air and hit his head on the low ceiling.

"Anna!" Kristoff scolds the girl as he nurses his injury. "No need to give me heart attack. Or a concussion." Sven sees his best friend hurt and decides to give him a nice, comforting, reindeer healing kiss.

"Ew." Anna says, looking at the now saliva covered ice harvester. "Sorry. Is your head okay?" She rocks back and forth on her feet.

"Yeah I'm alright. I've got a thick skull remember?" He knocks his hand against his head, proving the fact's authenticity. Anna giggles at him. The man walks to the nearest hay bale and slumps down. "So what's up?" He asks.

Anna perks up, remembering the reason she came to him. "I need your help." He scoffed.

"_No_ really?" He says sarcastically, yet still obviously joking lightly. "I thought you just wanted to drop by, say hi maybe. Ya know, be courteous." Anna gave him a soft push.

"'Ha ha' no." Her face becomes serious. "I really need some help Kristoff. Please?" She puts on a pathetic pout. Her obvious and shameless begging makes Kristoff sigh.

"Okay." Kristoff sits up, paying careful attention. "What do you need Anna?" The redhead lunges at the man.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Anna says hugging the man tightly. Anna realizes what she is doing and jumps up quickly. Both of their faces pink slightly. She takes a deep breath. "Okay. So here it is. So I had a nightmare the other day and went to see Elsa and then I was like 'Let's have a picnic!' But then Elsa has to leave on a SHIP of all things and it's going to be hard for us to reconnect as sisters and become best friends if she's gone for two months and I can't go with her so this picnic has to be really special. Buuuuut, I don't know where we should do it and what kind of soup she would like or what kind of sandwiches to make and roast ice cream and-"

"Whoa slow down there fiesty pants." Kristoff raises his eyebrows in confusion. "Roast ice cream?" Anna smiles sheepishly. Kristoff turns to his reindeer pal. "Well Sven ole' buddy, what do you think she should do?"

"Well," Kristoff speaks in Sven's 'voice'. "First, she ought to calm down."

"I'm calm!" Anna says in a not-at-all calm tone, putting her hands on her hips. She looks at Kristoff accusingly.

The blonde man raises his hands in defense. "I'm just translating!"

"Yeah, sure." She folds her arms across her chest, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, if you don't wanna-" Kristoff begins but Anna cuts him off.

"No! No." She waves her hands frantically. The girl then sighs. "I'm sorry Kristoff. I really do need your help." Kristoff glances at Sven then back to Anna, waiting for something. "I'm sorry Sven." She says, understanding his silent answer.

"We forgive you." Sven 'says'. "Now I'm sure that Elsa will like whatever you made her to eat. She loves you no matter what."

"You really think so?" Anna asks, her eyes hopeful and sad at the same time.

Kristoff answers as himself this time. "I know so Anna. _And_ I know the perfect place for your picnic."

"You do?" Anna jumps up. "Let's go!" Anna says excitedly, pulling on both of the blonde man's arms. "C'mon Kristoff!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming." Kristoff stands up slowly. Anna was already outside. "You comin' too Sven?" Sven huffs and shakes his head, his body language saying 'No thanks. I'm good. I've got carrots.' "If you say so buddy." Kristoff ruffles the reindeer's fur and walks out of the stables towards Anna.

"Thanks a lot Kristoff." Anna says, now much calmer than before. "Really."

"Oh it's no problem. I'm happy to-" Kristoff is suddenly cut off when Anna gives hims a quick kiss on the cheek. His face turns bright red. "Uh I-uh... Uh- L-lets go." Anna bites her lip, trying not to smile, but still smiling profusely. She clasps his hand and the two begin to walk. "So Anna. What _did_ you make Elsa to eat?"

"Oh." Anna says, stopping. "Right."

Kristoff raises his eyebrows at her. "You _did_ make _something_. Right?" Anna lets go of Kristoff's hand, which secretly makes him feel a little sad, but he doesn't show it.

"Well, I might have maybe forgotten." Anna avoids looking directly into his eyes.

"Really Anna?" Kristoff says incredulously. "You didn't make _any _food?" Anna gives her head a small shake. Kristoff sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Well, when the picnic going to be?"

Anna shuffles her feet and mumble something incomprehensible.

"_Anna._" Kristoff warns.

"An hour!" Anna practically yells. "The picnic is in an hour okay?" Kristoff could tell Anna felt bad, so he didn't critize her. She looks to the ground.

"Well then," He says suddenly, causing Anna to look up. "I guess we better hurry." Anna begins to smile so wide, Kristoff half expects her face to split in half.

"Thanks Kristoff!" She hugs him again. "You're the best!"

"I am aren't I?" He says with a smug look, causing Anna to laugh. "Now let's go."

* * *

_Knock knock._

...

No reply.

_Knock knock knock._

_..._

Still nothing. The twenty-nine year old guard Zane sighs in an annoyed manner and runs his fingers through his blonde hair. _I didn't ask to come here._ He thinks. _It's not _my _fault that the guy is psycho. I just wanted to have a few days off. Escorting an ex-prince is not what I had in mind._

"Sir." He rapped at the door with his fist one last time. "We have arrived." Just as Zane turned to leave the door creaks open far enough for a man to peek through.

"We're in Weselton?" Asked the man in a suspicious voice.

"Yes sir Hans." Zane replies in a professional voice. The former prince scowls at the lack of title, but then puts on a mask of serenity when he remembers he isn't alone.

"Thank you." Hans nods his head in what appears to be gratitude, his face showing a certain kindness. Zane eyes the man dubiously. He had heard of his actions against Arendelle. Who hasn't? "You may leave now." Hans says, waving him away.

"Okay." Zane begins to walk away, but stops, "Just remember _Hans_, you aren't a prince anymore. You're just a faceless no-named ass." And with that, Zane finally left. Hans simply stood there, mouth gaping, internally fuming.

_Just calm down Hans._ The former prince calms himself. _You, are, a prince. You may not have a title, thanks to that ice bitch and her bratty sister. But you'll get one. That is why you came to Weaseltown after all. _Hans gathered himself and examined his 'room,' if one could call it even that. It was practically a broom closet. To the right, was a small wooden bunk, attached to the wall. To his left, was a toilet. Yes, a toilet. And it wasn't even separated from the rest of the room! Hans recoiled in disgust when he first came upon it. But he somehow managed to survive the four week journey without getting some disease. And finally, directly across from the door, was nothing. Nothing but a blank wall. Hardly fit for a prisoner, let alone a prince! Although Hans was arguably both, or neither, depending on who you asked.

The chestnut haired man walks in an arrogant way up to the castle. The sky is a blood red, the sun's nearly set behind the empty horizon. If he looked opposite to the sun he could see faded stars beginning to brighten. But Hans was not here to admire the scenery. He struts up a winding path that leads to the castle. He doesn't go in, but asks the front guard where he could find the duke.

"The duke? He's in his room I believe. Basement floor, third corridor, first room on the left."

Hans smiles at him. "Thank you good sir." His voice is sticky sweet. The guard starts to regret his decision, but it's too late for him to take it back now.

"Umm... Can I ask who you are, sir?" He asks, trying to recover what dignity he had for himself. Hans simply smiles warmly at the man and walks inside the castle. _It is very nice. _Hans compliments. _Not as nice as the palace we have back in the Isles. But much better than that pathetic excuse in Arendelle. _He somehow manages to both sneak, and remain in his arrogant posture, all the way to the duke's room. Hans makes certain that he is composed. He is wearing a simple red suit, with a black dress shirt underneath. His feet are donned with a dark pair of dress shoes that match his black tie. Nothing too extravagant. He then knocks thrice on the door.

_"I'm coming._" Came the muffled voice of the duke. He opens the door. He examines Hans up and down several times. "Who are you? You seem familiar."

"Allow me to introduce myself your Grace." Hans bows respectfully. "My name, is Hans."

"Hans?" The rat faced duke asks. "_Formerly, _of the Southern Isles?" Hans nods, trying not to glare. "Ahh... Yes. I remember you were at the corronation. If I'm correct, you went after the princess when she followed her sister?"

"I did. Until she betrayed me." Hans fakes a pained expression.

"'Betrayed you?' Why don't you come inside?" The duke looks worried and greedy at the same time, sensing an opportunity. He ushers Hans into the room.

"Yes. She and her sister played me for the hopeless romantic I was told I am. Anna." He winces at her name, for dramatic effect. "She, seduced me. Made me care for her. And then feigned death with her sister to make _me_ look like the villain. I saw her die in my arms!" Hans exclaims loudly.

"You poor boy. I knew that the queen wasn't to be trusted, what with her secrets and lies. But her sister too?" The duke says in disbelief. Hans silently gestures in confirmation. "Madness. But why come to me?"

"I need your help. No one else can do it except you." Hans says pleadingly.

"Yes?" The duke regains a regal posture. "What is it boy?" He snaps, remembering each of their ranks. He's the higher one here.

Hans sits up too, his weepy frame had all but vanished. "It seems we have a common enemy. And I'd like revenge." He grinned wickedly. "Can I count on you to help?"

The duke smiled just as immorally. "Of course."

**(A/N) So there it is! Chapter 4. Pretty exciting huh? (No it's not) I don't like this chapter as much as the last one. I always have fun writing this just so you guys know. **

**The reason I changed their birthdays was quiet simple. They were wrong. I was sitting... thinking... *FLASHBACK* ****_Hmm. I put Elsa's birthday in November. Her coronation was her birthday, I think. Elsa froze summer. Elsa froze her coronation. HER BIRTHDAY'S IN SUMMER! Incorrect fact! I must fix it! Aw. I can't have BOTH of their birthdays in the summer. It would bother me too much. So I will put Anna's birthday in November, ooh. Future chapter idea. Hahaha. *_END FLASHBACK* So there you have it.  
**

**thereadingrainbow06: WHAT? A reoccurring person? Yay! You reviewed again. Something I did not expect, but still... Yay! The letters were actually a spontaneous idea that I fell in love with. Maybe they will make a reappearance. And thank you for the complement that I begged for. You're so nice.**

**AHHHHHH: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I WILL UPDATE SOON! IT'S HARD TO FORGET ABOUT IT WHEN YOU SPEND SEVEN HOURS EACH DAY WRITING CHAPTERS! I'M GLAD YOU LOVE IT! THANK YOU, I DID NOT EXPECT A REVIEW LIKE THIS!**

**YAAAAAYY- Ahem! Sorry. I'm still a little excited. Thank you all for reading this... mess. I love writing this and you guys are AWESOME! I can't believe my story's doing this well. I have another idea for a different story. If I write it, I will tell you. Wait. What was that? Oh. Yeah. Okay, I'll stop typing now. Good luck and good bye, from,**

**-TPFR**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Whoa. Sorry 'bout that wait. I didn't have my computer or else I would have written and posted this morning. And I'm sorry about this chapter. It's supposed to be fun and happy, and it is, in some places. In others, well the characters have less of a personality than I do. And that's saying something. Anywho, you've waited long enough. Without further ado, chapter 5.**

**I lied. There's some 'ado'. It's just that I don't own frozen, at all. I know, not worth an ado, but very important.**

"Come on Elsa!" Anna calls through her sister door. "Let's go let's go let's go!" Elsa shakes her head at Anna's obvious excitement.

"I'm hurrying Anna. GIve me a minute." Elsa tells her.

"Ugh! Fine! One, two, three, four, five..." The blonde laughs as Anna begins to count. The younger girl was blissfully happy at the fact the two sisters were going on a picnic together. Elsa however, had her aprehensions. She of course trusts Anna to make this outing as comfortable as possible for her, but that's exactly Elsa's problem. She doesn't want Anna to make everything perfect. Elsa simply wants to see Anna's personallity, flaws and all, and she hopes Anna can feel the same. The young queen dreams of mutual acceptance between the two. _But that isn't going to be easy, due to the fact that I'm an anti-social recluse._ "ELSA! It's been a minute! Now open up or I'm breaking down the door!"

"NO! Don't break anything!" Elsa quickly jerks open the door, causing Anna, who was leaning on the door to stumble. "I'm out. I just needed to grab something." She holds up a closed box.

Anna looks at it. "Is that what I think that is?" Elsa nods, grinning. "Chocolate!" The princess squeals.

"Anna. Please stop that." Elsa covers her ears. Anna smiles sheepishly and looks at the ground.

"Sorry." Anna says in a small voice. She then hold up a square cloth. "Put this on over your eyes." she commands.

"No way Anna." Elsa denies the request. "Kristoff says you aren't very good at leading blind people." Anna looks at her dubiously.

"When have you _ever_ talked to Kristoff?" She asks, placing her hands on her hips. Elsa's face turned pink as she looked away.

"Well, I um... we maybe, uh..." Elsa tries to explain, but with the expression Anna's giving her, she can't lie. "Okay. Kristoff might have told Olaf... Who may have told me." Elsa holds her head up high, attempting to look as dignified as possible. Anna simply laughs, but Elsa holds out on the blindfold.

"Phooey." She says, slumping in a very un-royal way, to which Elsa frowns at. "Anywho... Let's go!" Anna says suddenly, grabbing Elsa's hands and tugging her out of the room. The eager readhead runs through the castle, pulling the smiling queen along with her.

"Anna!" Elsa laughs. "Where are we going?" Anna shakes her head violently.

"I need to keep _something_ a surprise! Since _you_ are too stubborn to wear the blindfold." The two sisters had just started on a cobbled path through the forest. Still running, Elsa tries to admire the foliege. The pine trees are all still so beautiful despite the heat of August.

_Coniferous trees aren't they? They don't drop needles._ Elsa had always paid careful attention in her schooling. She loved to learn and read when she were younger. Back then, it were as if books were her only friends. _Thank goodness that's changed. _She thinks. Reading is still one of her favorite passtimes, but with her work as a queen, she hasn't had time to pick up a book in several weeks. _The next time I get a chance I will read a book. _She promises herself this. _My, aren't my goals exciting?_

"What, are you thinking, about, Elsa?" Anna breaths heavily. "Your facial expression was mildly interested. Then it was nostolgic it think. Then it was relived. Then determined. Finally sarcastic."

"Oh, nothing." Elsa waves her hand dismissively. "Just... Trees. And, books."

"Wow. You are boring." Anna states. But before Elsa can say anything in her defense she speaks again. "We're here!" The redhead vocalizes. Elsa didn't even realize they had stopped. "Here" is a grassy clearing that resides near a small rocky waterfall. The small medow is flourishing with vibrant colored flowers. Sunlight streams through the tree tops and lands right over a blanket covered with a large spread of food.

"Whoa." Elsa says stupidly. "I mean," She recovers. "This... this is amazing Anna!" Anna looks up at Elsa in delight, but then her bashfulness takes over as she looks to the ground, blushing profusely.

"It's not that great." She mumbles, but Elsa wouldn't have any of it.

"Anna. This is beautiful. Really." Elsa says truthfully. "You need to stop doubting yourself."

Anna tilts her head a little in acceptance. "I will if you will." She retorts.

"Touché." Elsa replies with a smirk.

"Bless you." Anna says, completely convinced her sister just sneezed.

Elsa laughs. "Let's eat shall we?" Anna takes her arm as the two march towards the feast. They don't make it very far before falling apart in laughter. They sit on the silky red blanket, facing each other, with the food placed in between them.

"Okay. So I brought ham sandwiches with cheese and tomato, and cream of broccolli soup, cause apparently you like broccoli for some strange reason, but I didn't bring roast because I didn't have enough time to make it so I brought some more soup, chicken this time, for me. _And_ I brought ice cream. Vanilla ice cream mind you, because you said you'd bring the chocolate. _Wait_, you did bring the chocolate right? Of course you did, I saw it. So what kind of chocolate didja bring?" Elsa blinks twice, just to make sure that Anna is finished talking.

"Well, I didn't really know _exactly_ what kind you liked, so I just got them all." Elsa opens the box to reveal over a dozen different types of gourmet candies. Anna gasps in enchantment. "I had to beg the owner of the candy shop to actually let me pay." The queen adds.

"Wow!" Anna says starry eyed. "Let's eat!" She reaches greedily for the box but Elsa snatches it away. "Gimme!" Anna says in the voice of a small child.

"Not until you eat some _real _food first." Elsa teases, holding the box out of her sister's reach.

"But... It is real food." Anna protests. "I can see it." Her eyes are a little crazed. "I can smell it." She inhales deeply. "I can touch it, maybe." She reaches for the box, but fails in actually grabbing it. "And I can taste it! If you'd let me. Therefore, it has to be real!"

Elsa smirks disapprovingly. "No Anna. Nice try." Anna slumps in a false sadness, but then hungrilly starts shoving sandwiches into her mouth. Elsa, being the proper queen she is, begins to sip at the cream of broccoli. Anna made a disgusted face. "What?" The blonde asks.

"Broccolli." Anna replies simply, backing away from her sister.

"Broccoli is good for you." Elsa says defensively. She sits up even straighter than normal.

Anna drops her jaw sarcastically. "Just because it is 'good for you,'" She moves her fingers in air quotes, "does NOT, mean it even remotely tastes good."

"It does taste good though..." Elsa trails off from her sentence. _How should I respond now?_ She thinks to herself. _We can't keep arguing about whether broccoli tastes good or not. _

Thankfully, Anna speaks again. "No it doesn't." She shakes her head in mock disapointment. "And just because you are queen, and you have magical wintery powers, and you're older than me and... um. What was I saying? Oh, right. Just because you have all that stuff," She waves her arms around excitedly, "Doesn't make you always right."

Elsa chuckles, but it sounds hollow. "Oh Anna, I'm almost always wrong about things... In fact, I don't remember the last time I was right..." She gets a faraway look to match her dreary tone of voice. Anna quietly nibbles on her sandwich. And even after what feels like several minutes, Elsa still doesn't speak.

"Well," Anna says loudly, jolting Elsa out of her daze. "I think you did a pretty darn good job on picking out the chocolates." Elsa looks at her skeptically.

"Really? I didn't even choose any. I got all of the flavors." Elsa rubs her hands together self conciously.

"Exactly!" Anna interjects, scooting closer. "Now, give them to me." She holds out her hands. Elsa smiles and obliges, putting the candy in Anna's hands. The princess picks up a darker piece and examines it closely. "Hmm... Cherry cordial. Trust me." She then pops it into her mouth and chews it quickly. "YES!" She spews chocolate everywhere. "I was right." She pumps her fist. The scene makes Elsa want to laugh, but she remains silent. Anna now grabs a lighter colored candy with a swirl of dark chocolate over it. _Butterscotch._ Elsa thinks to herself. "Caramel." Anna predicts. This time, she only bites half of it, leaving a golden colored sticky-something dripping from the remaining bit. "DANG!" Anna shouts. "Butterscotch." _I knew it. _Elsa smiles. _Well, at least I'm right now about something. It's chocolate sure, but it's something. _"Wad er oo smirking ath?" Anna asks with her mouth full of candy. Elsa chuckles and looks at the ground, avoiding her sister's question. Anna shrugs and begins to eat more candy.

"Hey." Elsa says. "I want some too." She reaches for the box, but Anna holds it away.

"Sorry. But there's no broccolli filled chocolates in here." Anna jokes. _And we're back with the broccoli again. _Elsa thinks. But the blonde is taller than Anna and easily plucks the box from her hands. "Hey!" She exclaims. "No fair." Elsa smiles and places a candy in her mouth. She exagerates her reaction to the chocolate, sucessfully annoying Anna.

"Delicious." She says finally. "Hmm. I think stawberry would be great now." She purposefully avoids the strawberry candy, and eats a different one. Anna's looks in horror at the obvious difference in the two flavors' appearences. "Oops. Orange. Darn." Elsa places a hand on her hip. "I guess I'll have to keep eating until I find strawberry. Maybe this one." She picks up the last butterscotch. The blond is having a particularly difficult time trying not to laugh.

But Anna can't take it anymore. "NO!" She screams. "It's this one!" She points to a dark piece with a fudge swirl.

Elsa laughs finally. "I know. I'm teasing you."

"What? The great and powerful snow queen, teasing? That's so unlike you." Anna jokes, but Elsa still takes it a little too personally. The blond decides to focus on the colorful flowers that surround them instead of answering. "Elsa?" Anna asks. "I was only kidding. It's just, you do take things too seriously."

"Yeah I know. Now is it just me, or is this getting depressing?" Elsa changes the subject.

"It is getting boring. And look at all this chocolate, _not_ being eaten. It's sad really." Elsa nods, she agrees wholeheartedly. The two girls smile simultaniously, and begin to eat the rest of the chocolate.

_A few minutes later..._

"That was yummy!" Anna says with content. Elsa smiles at her sister's lack of vocabulary.

"Yes, it was quite delicious." She says. Anna smiles too.

"Yeah. It was yummy."

"Is yummy the only describing word you know?"

"No!" Elsa folds her arms, waiting for a response. "... um, delicious."

The blonde raises her eyebrows. "One that I didn't just use fifteen seconds ago."

Anna gives a sheepish grin. "Chocolately." Elsa palms her forehead. "What? I'm pretty sure it's an actual word." She crosses her arms and sticks out her tounge.

"It may be, but 'the chocolate is chocolately?' That's completely unoriginal Anna." Elsa tells her.

"I proved that I know more than two describing words!" Anna says. "Isn't that what you asked?" Her voice takes on a very smart-alec tone. Elsa sighs in defeat.

"I suppose so..." The blonde rolls her eyes at Anna's logic. _Now what? _Elsa thinks. _We ate, which is what you generally do at picnics. I'm fairly sure. But what about after we've consumed everything? Should we leave now? Or perhaps, should I speak to her? I should. What should I say though? 'What's your favorite color?' No that's stupid. What do normal sisters say to each other? _Elsa smiles at the memory of Anna stating that they are not 'normal sisters.' _Oh Anna, you always make me happy. Lykkelig. Happy. Anna. _She looks at her sister, who is lazilly rocking side to side. Her strawberry colored hair stands out next to the bright green grass. _Where on earth did Anna find this place? _She wonders.

"Hey Elsa?" Anna speaks up.

"Yes Anna?" Elsa replies in a queen-like voice.

"Do you want to build a snow unicorn? If you know what I mean." She wiggles her eyebrows up and down. Elsa turns a violent shade of red. She covers her mouth bashfully. Anna laughs at her. "You're face!" She exclaims. "But really? You wanna?"

"N-" Her voice cracks, "No. Anna. I told you, no powers." The older girl's face is still as red as a tomato, but the color is slowly disapating back to it's original snow-white complextion.

"Oh yeah." Anna slumps over. "I forgot. What should we do?"

"What's your favorite color?" Elsa blurts out.

"Wait, what?" Anna blinks in surprise. "Oh, okay. Wait... what?" She asks now wondering why her sister brought up this odd topic.

"Color. What's your favorite?" Elsa rephrases. "It's just, we hardly know anything about each other."

Anna nods. "That makes sense. Green. I love green."

"It goes well with your hair." Elsa comments.

"Doesn't it? I also like pink a bunch. But enough of me, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue actually." Elsa tells her. "Naturally, it was the color I grew up knowing best. And whenever I'm happy, my powers are blue. If that makes any sense."

"Not really. But I get your meaning." Anna smiles. "So, I know you haven't really talked to a whole bunch a people, buuuuut, are there any possible... suitors?" Elsa feels her face flush again.

"What?" Elsa asks, hoping she heard correctly. "Can you rephrase that?"

"Sure." Anna smiles. "There any fellas you think look _sexy_?" She didn't think it were possible for her face to get redder, but it did, it turned the reddest it haad ever been.

"That's not better." Elsa tells her. "But no. There isn't anyone." In all honesty, she hadn't considered a possible suitor since the corronation, and only then because she had to. _I just want to reconnect with my sister._ Elsa gets a sinister grin when a certain thought comes to mind. "Say, Anna?"

"Yes Elsa?" Anna asks, still beaming,, but now slightly frightened at her sister's dramatic change in expression.

"Aren't _you_ dating someone? A certain offical ice harvester/master?" Elsa smirks as now it is Anna's turn to become red.

"Kristoff?" She says, her voice an octave higher than usual. "What abou- What about him?" She clears her throat. Elsa smiles widely.

"Aren't you two a couple?"

Anna smiles sheepishly. "Actually, I don't know what we are. You know, hold hands here. A kiss on the cheek there. A kiss on the lips at other times, wait. Why am I talking about this to you?"

"Because I am your queen, AND you're older sister who loves you and cares about you. I just want to make sure you're safe."

"You don't need to worry. Kristoff kept me safe when you, erm... built your ice castle." Anna recovers from her blunder. Elsa smiles.

"Sure." Elsa crosses her arms again.

"REALLY!" Anna insists. "You are the evilerest."

"I thought we discussed that 'evilerest' is not a word."

"And I thought we discussed that is was because I made it so." Anna stuck out her tounge. "So there." The two girls smile. _Anna is my Lykellig. I'm glad that everything is starting to work out._

**WOW. I'm sorry for that MESS. Can you all forgive me? I'm no good at writing happy stuff. But the next chapter will be better! Oh, dang... Did I just give you guys a clue about the next chapter? Oops.**

**Elsa1354: It is my first story. And I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for a chapter that isn't even very good. At least it's a lot of words...**

**Good luck and good bye you people. Until next time I guess...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. It's me again. With another chapter... So yay! I really like this chapter. It's a LOT better than the last one. But I don't think I quite captured the angle I was aiming for... Oops.**

**I don't own Frozen. Disney does. Disney, you lucky duck. **

* * *

Chapter 6

_No no no! This can't be happening! _Elsa nervously runs her fingers through her blond hair. She glances back to the paper on her desk. _It's not possible! He can't do this. Not after things were just starting go right for once. _She feels frost creep around her body and slowly begin to crawl across her room.

Not even ten minutes ago, the young queen found a strange note stuck to her bedroom window.

_Elsa,_

_I hope my letter made it you okay. I was extra careful of getting it to you without anyone noticing. I have people, you should know that. You should also know that I will get my revenge, one way or another. I have demands, and if you want those revenge plans to avoid your sister's involvement, you will follow through with them. _

_The process is simple, disobey my requests, we'll get Anna. Inform your guards or advisers of any of these letters, we'll get Anna. If Anna finds out, well, I think you get the picture. So you should take great care in making sure this stays a secret. _

_Lastly, for now at least, I want you to send up a signal, thus proving you understand my terms. Use that curse you love so much. Better not linger, I'm waiting. I will contact you again. _

_Hans_

Upon reading it, the temperature in the room dropped very dramatically. Panicking, she shoots a sharp blast of ice through her window and into the sky. Once it reaches the peak of its height, it discharges in a crimson explosion. Elsa previously discovered that her ice changes colors depending on her emotions. Blue when she's happy, purple if she is sad, amber whenever she becomes angry, and a red, just like she just shot up, on the occasions that she is scared.

_Knock knock knock._

"Elsa?!" Anna's frantic voice rings through the door. "Elsa? Are you okay? What's going on? I saw the ice. Elsa open up!"

"I'm fine Anna." Elsa chokes out. "I just... fell... and, I panicked. I'm okay. You can go now." Anna doesn't reply for a long time.

"You promised, Elsa." Anna croaks. "No more closed doors." Elsa can hear the fear and sadness in her sister voice. Hiding the note in between some books, Elsa opens the door.

"Hey." She says. Anna rushes in and falls into her arms, breathing rapidly.

"Are you okay?" She asks after a minute. _No. I'm not. _

"Yes." Elsa lies. _The absolute worst person just threatened you Anna. How could I possibly be okay?_

Anna doesn't look convinced. "You seem upset Elsa." _I am upset. I don't know what to do._

"I'm just a bit stressed about leaving. We received the final reply today from Spain." _I don't know if I am strong enough to protect you Anna. _

"Oh." Anna buys into Elsa's lie. "When do you leave?" In truth, Elsa did not look forward to her trip at all.

She bites her lip. "Tomorrow." _Should I leave you here? Undefended against Hans. Of course she won't be undefended Elsa. There is an entire army of guards that will protect her if you will it so._

"Oh. Well just remember to get back soon. I'll have to do something awful if you miss my birthday." Anna's tone becomes light and bubbly again. _I love you Anna. So much. I will protect you._

"I will." Elsa swears to more than just Anna's birthday promise. Anna smiles brightly, then she turns slightly more serious.

"Just know that I'm here to help if anything happens." Her gaze is genuine and warm. "We can do anything Elsa, as long as we do it together." Elsa smiles at her. _There's my little optimist, my little lykklelig. But I have to do this myself. She can't get involved._

"We can indeed." Elsa hugs her without hesitation, but then quickly falls away, not wanting her fear to hurt Anna for a third time. _Hans will not beat me. He will not hurt Anna. But still, what do I do?_ "So Anna, what is it you want for your birthday?"

"To spend it with you." Anna smiles and grabs her sisters hands. Elsa raises her eyebrows curiously.

"What about Kristoff?" She inquires. "I'm sure he'd like to be with you when you turn nineteen." Anna shrugs.

"And I'd like to spend it with him too. But you are more important."

"You really think so?" Elsa looks at her with hope, she half expected her to take back the last sentence saying, _I'm only joking. You are okay, even though you froze me twice. But seriously, I love Kristoff way more. Didn't you hear? He and I are getting married! And I'm leaving Arendelle forever._ The worst part was, Elsa wouldn't have blamed Anna if she did say that.

But she doesn't.

"Of course. You're my sister. I love you." Anna says this instead. Elsa smiles.

"Thank you." She says finally. "But I'm sure it's possible for both Kristoff and I to share you on your birthday.

Anna smiles sheepishly. "Oh yeah. I guess it is. But really that is all I want for my birthday. How could I need anything else with my life being so perfect?" _If only you knew..._

"I see. Well I suppose I will have to think of something myself since you insist on being difficult."

"Elsa, really. I don-" Anna begins to protest.

"Ah- ah- ah!" Elsa inturrupts. "I am the queen, and you will accept my gift no matter what. _No _returns." She taps Anna's nose. "_No_ exchanges." She pokes her in the stomach, which sends the redhead tumbling off of the bed in a fit of giggles.

"Okay Elsa, you win." Anna raises her hands slightly. "I will allow you to shower me in lavishly expensive gifts and chocolates. But only because you said so."

Elsa smirks. "Good. Well, if you excuse me, I have some work to get done." Anna slumps at having to leave her sister so soon.

"I can help." Anna begins to make excuses to spend more time with her. "Did you pack? Or maybe do you want so-"

"I'm fine Anna." Elsa insists. "It's getting late. Why don't you go get some rest?"

Anna sighs. "Okay. But remember, I will be right here to help if you ever need it. Ever." _Does she know about the note? _Elsa thinks.

"Goodnight Anna." Elsa says, sending her sister away. She smiles at the closed door. _Anna, you are amazing. You are always so full of hope. You are beautiful. You are graceful. _

Elsa hears a large crash. "Who put _that _there?" Comes the sound of Anna's muffled voice. _Maybe not so graceful. But you are still the most wonderful person I have ever been lucky enough to have known. God only knows how I came to deserve you as a sister. _Elsa walks to her bookshelf and pulls out the despicable letter. Trying not to tear the thing to shreds, she reads it over several times.

"What am I going to do?" She runs her hand nervously through her almost white tresses. "Should I leave tomorrow? No. I can't exactly postpone the trip. It would be imensely rude considering it was Arendelle that planned it. No, I can't. Can I?" She growls angrily at her situation.

_zzzzzzzzzzzTHUNK_

Elsa hears the familiar whistle of an arrow hit the wall just outside her window. _Are we being attacked?! I've already followed through with the one order he gave! He CANNOT do this. _Elsa storms over to the window and looks outside. Sure enough, there was an arrow, with another note attached to it. Elsa just barely can reach the letter. With it, she retreats into her room, not noticing the arrow outside crumble into ashes.

_Elsa,_

_I saw your magic. I'm glad we are in agreement. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your sister now would we? _

_My first demand is simple. You _will _leave on that boat. You _will _visit the three countries you plan on visiting, and you _will _discuss trade with them. Just act as if everything is perfectly normal. Because, everything is normal. Right? Good. This will not be my last letter. Remember, I can easily get to Anna. I've done it before, and I won't hesitate to do it again. This time with more... rudimentary methods. _

_Hans_

Elsa tries not to scream in anger as she crumples up the letter and throws it into the lit fireplace. She watches as it catches and burns away, leaving nothing of the most recent threat. _I guess I am leaving after all. _Slowly, an amber colored frost begins to creep up the furniture. _I will keep my promise Anna. I swear on my life and magic I will._

* * *

_A short while before..._

_Okay. Leave the note on the window. _

A young black haired boy clamors carefully up the winding pine tree. Once he reaches the top his eyes scan the area, looking for a place to jump to next. He spies another pine, about ten feet away, that reaches higher and much closer to the queen's bed chambers. Brandr easily leaps to the location and climbs higher.

_There's the window. And there's a ledge I can get to._ He hops to the predetermined ledge and balances himself. He sweeps his dark hair out of his eyes. Two weeks ago he was just a kid, begging for a job on the street of Weselton. Two weeks ago a ginger haired man came up to him and offered him one. _Nice sideburns that guy has got. _Brandr thinks to himself. And two weeks ago, he left on a ship to Arendelle.

He takes the first of three notes given to him and sticks it to the window. And with all the stealth of a thief, which was good because he was one, he makes his way down to the ground. He hides in the treeline and watches as a white haired woman takes the note.

_Huh. I wonder why her hair is white. _He thinks. _She doesn't look that old. But maybe I just can't tell. _He sees her panic and blast something out of her hands and into the sky. _Is that... ice?_ His eyes widen in realization. Of course! Arendelle has the ice queen. The one who froze everything. _I don't blame her. _He grins slightly. _These powers can get a little out of hand. _Small flames begin to dance along his fingertips.

_Let's see, what was it Sideburns told me? Blue wax if there wasn't a signal. Red wax if there was. _He takes the envelope with a red seal out of his bag and sets it down.

With a forceful drive of his hands, a fiery bow and arrow appear out of the air. The two weapons would probably burn a normal person, but Brandr was anything but normal. However, he figures the queen or note would not be immune to fire as he was, so he cools them down.

Just as he aims the arrow with the note attached at a spot near the window, he sees the queen talking to a red haired girl. He lowers his bow. _Be discrete. _He thinks. _Only the queen can see the letter. _And he had already distinguished that the queen was the white haired lady. _That's probably her sister, the princess. _Good ole Sideburns warned Brandr especially against the princess seeing him, so he waited until he was positive the sister left before drawing the string on his bow again. He fires.

_zzzzzzzzzzTHUNK_

The arrow lands exactly where he meant it to. He watches as the white haired queen rushes angrily outside and reaches for the note. His eyes widen as she nearly falls. She ignore his charcoal arrow and rushes inside.

_Figures. _He thinks. _Why would the snow queen care about seeing the fire boy's masterpiece? _But he waves away his sarcastic thoughts as he notices the look on the queen's face. _Is she scared? What did Sideburns put in that letter? _Brandr didn't read the notes, he just delivered them. Sideburns was probably still in crappy old Weaseltown.

_But he does pay good. Now let's go Brandr, we've got a letter to send telling Sideburns that the queen sent the signal. _And with that, Brandr darts away from the castle, his job done for now. _Not bad for a thirteen year old thief. _He thinks.

* * *

Elsa breaths in deeply as she looks at the massive ship before her. She stands in it's looming shadow, dreading the time she has to leave. The guards has already loaded her bags for the next two months onto the ship. Whenever Elsa was ready, they would leave. But Elsa doesn't think she would ever be ready.

"Elsa!" She is suddenly tacked to the ground. She screams, sending a burst of snow around her and her attacker.

"Anna!" The red haired princess was indeed the one holding her, not attacking her though, but simply hugging her tightly. "Anna! You're crushing me."

Anna loosens her grip, but only slightly. "Sorry. You really didn't think you'd leave without saying goodbye to me, did you?"

"Actually I was considering running away again, instead of getting on that ship." Elsa admits in a light tone. Anna laughs.

"You should have told me! Then we could have run away together. Just the three of us."

"Three of us?" Elsa asks, her eyebrows showing her obvious confusion.

"Well, yeah three!" comes a new voice. "You plus Anna plus me equals three. I'm pretty sure." Elsa sees a familiar snowman counting on his wooden fingers.

"Oh Olaf!" Elsa says. "Sorry I didn't see you there little guy. But it's a little too late for the three of us to just leave. You two should have told me sooner so we could plan. But now is just no good."

"Aw." Anna and Olaf say in unison. Elsa can't help but chuckle.

"Well okay Elsa!" The snowman speaks, he can't stay sad for too long. "I'll see you when you get back then!" He waddles up to her with a grin plastered on his face. "Can I have one last hug?" He asks.

"Olaf, you can have the warmest hug in the world." She scoops him up gracefully and hugs him tight.

"See Anna! I told you she was the nicest, gentlest, warmest person in the world!" Olaf jumps around joyfully.

"She would be if she gave me the warmest hug." Anna mumbles happily.

"Anna, are you jealous?" Elsa asks, but before she can reply Elsa walks over and hugs her just as tight as she did Olaf. "I love you. I'll see you in two months."

"Two months." Anna repeats, just to be sure. "No meeting any extravagant princes and running away to get married."

"I have better judgement than that Anna. And I wasn't the one who tried to get married to a man I just met."

"Never going to let that go are you? I've learned my lesson." Anna crosses her heart with her finger. "I swear!"

Elsa smiles at the girl. "I believe you." The queen walks elegantly onto the ship. She waves to the two. "Take care of Arendelle Anna."

"I will!" She calls back, becoming farther away.

"And Olaf, take care of Anna!"

"Okay Elsa!" He shouts, jumping up and down. Anna looks a little offended, but laughs it off. Elsa gets sadder as the distance between the sisters grows larger. _She seems so small... I just hope she will be okay._

* * *

**(A/N) Sooo... Whatdija think? I liked it. I think because it's getting some interesting plot. I mean it was sorta interesting before, but now. It's getting pretty interesting.**

**snoopykid: I'm glad you are loving this. Is this a soon enough update?**

**Nicole R (Guest): I am extremely pleased that you are bookmarking this. I will keep writing because writing is very fun. **

**Honestly, I'm more anxious than you are to find out what happens next. And every time I get a review I look at my inbox like, "What is this? Hmm... HOOOHMYGOD A PERSON REVIEWED!" You guys are AWESOME and you make me happy. Thanks for reading. Until next time I guess...**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Hi. All those awesome reviews were for me right? Because I am still having trouble believing it. A lot of trouble. I really couldn't stop smiling when I read them. They made me so happy, so of course I was skeptical. Anyways, you've had enough of my blabbing. Here's chapter seven.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. (Insert something clever here)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Anna waves excitedly at the ocean horizon. The ship that her sister had left on was only a speck in the distance. But she can still see it, and she wouldn't stop waving until it was completely gone. Olaf is waving too, but his attention is no longer on the boat, but on a small puppy that was curiously sniffing the magic snowman.

"Well." Anna says once the ship had vanished. "She's gone."

"Who?" Olaf asks. "Elsa?" Anna nods silently. "Oh yeah! She's _way_ gone! She's so gone you can't even see her anymore."

"Yep." She keeps nodding. "She's gone."

"Wait, maybe if I squint like this..." Olaf tilts his head to one side. "You can almost see the boat she's on! No wait, that's a bird... Hi bird! I'm Olaf!" The exuberant snowman now waves to a seagull that is floating on the water.

Anna giggles at the snowman. She is definitely sad that Elsa has to be gone... FOR TWO EXCRUCIATINGLY LONG MONTHS! But, she won't let that kill her mood completely. _Elsa will be back. _She thinks. So, her mood would only be killed a little bit. Just a small piece.

"So Roger, how's life with the flock?" Olaf is now chatting it up with the seagull. "Roger" stares blankly at him. "Not much of a talker huh? Well okay." The snowman walks over to Anna. "He's _weird._ Anna for your safety, I insist we walk away from Roger."

"Olaf, you are unbelieveable." Anna tells him. But in the end, the two bounce away from the seagull.

"That's a good thing right?" Olaf asks her.

"Yes it is."

"Oh okay. Good." He wipes his brow, cleaning away any non-existent beads of sweat. "You had me worried there for a second." Anna smiles, but doesn't reply. The two walk silently for a few minute, no specific destination in mind.

"Sooo, Olaf." Anna begins. He looks up at the red head, his attention focused solely on her.

"Yeah?" He replies, not breaking eye contact.

Anna rocks back and forth. "What should we do now?"

"Hmm." Olaf taps his head, obviously thinking hard. He gasps. "We could go visit Kristoff and Sven!"

"Yeah!" Anna beams. "Great idea! Let's go!"

* * *

"Excuse me sir? There's a letter for you." The servant girl nervously fumbles with the paper in her hands. Hans grins slightly.

"Thank you." He tells her warmly. "And you don't have to act so nervous around me." She smiles shyly.

"Here sir..." She mumbles, handing him the letter.

"So bashful." He teases, tapping her nose. "What's your name?"

The girl tugs on her brown hair. "Nora." She mutters. The girl couldn't have been older than seventeen. _I guess she will have to do. _

"Nora." Hans tries the name on his tongue. "Beautiful name."

"Thank you sir." Nora says quietly. _Ugh, speak a little louder. I can hardly hear you, you stupid girl._

But his face gives no indication to his thoughts. "Nora, I want you, and only you, to be the one who aids to me. If... that's alright with you."

She blushes. "O- of course sir."

He smiles. "Good. Now, I think I have a letter to read, right Nora?"

"Yes sir. I'll- I'll go now." The girl quickly exits the room. Hans smirks. _Pathetic. Some people have no confidence. _He thinks. He then turns to his letter. _It's from that kid. Excellent._

When he heard of a dirty street rat, looking to do anything for a bit of money, Hans became interested. When he discovered that the kid could summon fire, well he just had to have him, despite the lack of respect the boy had for others. _Who better to fight the ice bitch than the fire brat? _Even better, the kid didn't have a family to worry about him, so if something err, _'unfortunate' _were to happen, Hans could easily cover it up. He opens the letter and finds a messy scrawl. _Who taught this kid how to write?_

_Hey. You never told me your real name, so I adresed this to 'Sideburns.' Hope thats okay._

Hans looks at the front of the envelope and sure enough, in the brats large and sharp writing was "Sideburns of Castle Weselton." He scowls. _I'll have to pound some respect into that brat._ He returned to the letter.

_The queen shot a signil into the sky and I gave her the letter. I'm going to follow her on the boat tomorrow. So I think by the time this letter gets to you, we probably will be hafway to Spain. I sent this with my firebird. Send your letter back with him. He can find me. I awate your next orders. See ya Sideburns._

_Brandr_

Hans scoffs. Whoever taught this kid anything obviously didn't do a very good job. There were spelling mistakes to go along with the barely legible writing.

_Stupid kid._

At least he's doing his job right. Hans' plan is coming along perfectly. He strides over to the oak desk that was placed in his quarters.

This was much better than the pitiful excuse he had for a room on the boat. It contains a large canopy bed with covers made entirely out of a scarlet silk, imported all the way from the Chinese empire. In the corner furthest from the bed, is the darkened desk that Hans is sitting at. Two luxurious chairs sit on either side of a currently dead fireplace. Beside them, is a matching midnight blue sofa, which is currently covered in stacks of papers. It was a nice room. Certainly not as nice as previous accomodations the former prince had stayed at prior to his... mishap in Arendelle. But at least the toilet was seperate from the rest of the room.

_Now, to reply to the boy. But where is that "fire-bird" he mentioned?_ Hans looks to his window. The curtains are drawn, but he can distinguish a red-orange glow coming from behind it. He moves the curtains and unlatches the window. There, in all it's burning glory, is perched a falcon, made entirely out of flaming coals. Hans takes a step back, to avoid getting burned. He then notices that while the falcon is on a wooden lamp post, the wood isn't blackened in the slightest.

_Fascinating._ He marvels. _How does this work? _The falcon caws impatiently, as if waiting to be invited inside. Despite the fear of the bird burning the castle down, he allows it to fly in. It lands on one of the chairs and pauses. It looks to the cold fireplace and within a second it dashes there and back. Now, a roaring fire took the place of the lifeless coals.

"Hmm. You aren't so bad are you?" He walks over and pets the falcon. It radiates a great heat, but it is still able to be comfortably touched. "Even if your creator is dumber than a sack of bricks." The bird screeches and the flames on it increase in both size and temperature. Hans recoils, clutching his burnt glove. "Stupid bird." He mumbles, and shuffles back to the desk. Thankfully, he is left handed, and as the bird scorched his right hand, he was still able to write.

_Brandr,_

_Enclosed are a series of letters you will give to the queen. They are numbered in the order you are to give them to her. There will be signals, small ones to indicate when to give her the next letter. You will know the signal when you see it. _

_Obviously, you must keep an eye on the queen. Ensure she acts normally. Do not let her see you, I cannot stress this fact enough. And DO NOT read the notes. _

_When you reach Spain, find Bruno. You will know him, as he is missing his left leg. Show him the letter with the green seal and you will recieve your first payment from him. Tell him nothing of your mission. _

Hans skims over the letter, once he is satisfied with ending result, he wraps it, along with several other notes in a leather skin. He then walks over to the falcon, holding the leather pouch warningly.

"This better get back to your master quickly and burn free, or else all he'll get is a stabbing session with my sword. Understand?" The bird screeches, as if to say, _please, I can do this in my sleep._ The falcon snatches the skin from the chestnut haired man and flies off into the night.

_Stupid bird._

* * *

"Wait, lemme get this straight?" Kristoff shuts his eyes tightly. "Elsa left..."

"Yes..." Anna says, urging him to continue.

"For two months..." He says slowly.

"Yes..." Anna blinks.

"And you're in charge of Arendelle?" He finishes.

"Yes.!" Anna nods her head vigorously. Kristoff looks at her in a confused way. "What?" She asks.

"Shouldn't you then, I don't know, be at the castle? Leading the kingdom?" Kristoff tells her, beyond belief.

"Oh my goodness! Kristoff you're right!" Anna jumps up and begins to look for any possesions that might belong to her.

"I know!" He says, now helping her.

"Kristoff? Right?" Olaf suddenly speaks up. "That's believeable."

Kristoff scoffs. "You're a living, walking, talking snowman! What do you know?"

"That's hurtful Kristoff." Olaf says. "I don't know if I can forgive you."

"Aww look at what you've done now!" Anna says. "You've gone and hurt the snowman's feelings!" Kristoff laughs humorlessly at her, shoving a pink hat into her hands.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something Anna?" Kristoff asks. Sven huffs and snorts.

"Now Kristoff," He speaks for Sven. "Don't be rude to the pretty girl. Or the weird snowman." Kristoff rolls his eyes at all three of them.

"Gang up on me, why don't ya?" He mutters. He looks to Anna. "You got everything?" She holds her hands up, frantically looking for something.

"Where's my hat? Kristoff have you seen my hat?" She almost shouts. He sighs.

"In your hand. I just gave it to you." He says, gesturing to her hand, which did indeed contain the pink hat.

"Oops. Well yeah, that's it!" She says brightly. "Let's go you guys!"

"What?" Kristoff asks, now completely confused on the situation.

"Yeah let's go!" Olaf joyfully adds. "Look at us! The old team, all together again! Let's go on an adventure!" He hugs Sven, who snorts happily.

"Actually Olaf, we're just going to the castle." Anna corrects him.

Kristoff blinks. He shakes his head. "Wait! Why do Sven and I have to go?" Anna puts a hand on her hip and shifts her weight to the right.

"Because I am queen now, and your queen comands it!" Anna points threateningly. Both Kristoff and Sven huff.

"I sure hope that Elsa get's back okay." Kristoff says sarcastically. "I'd hate for Arendelle to fall under tyranny." Anna pushes him, but he remains in his place. He chuckles at her. "You are so cute when you think you can hurt me."

"You think I'm cute?" Anna asks, blushing. Kristoff realizes what he just said and turns a shade of red to match Anna's. He bashfully rubs his hand through his fluffy blond hair.

"I- uh. Ju- ye, uh. Yes?" He tumbles over his words. He shakes his head, trying to overcome his nervousness. "Yes. Anna." He speaks more certainly. "I think you are very cute."

"Well thank you Mr. Bjornman." She fiddles with her fingers.

"We, we should go now." Kristoff says, remembering their task.

"Yeah!" Anna agrees. "I've got a kingdom to run!"

"C'mon you two lovebirds." Olaf says. "We need to go back to Arendelle."

"'Lovebirds.' How original." Kristoff mumbles under his breath. No one hears him thankfully. _Kristoff you idiot. Why didn't you kiss her? She looked like she wanted to kiss you. I think. _He looks over to his reindeer pal. _Oh Sven. You'd know what to say. But it's not like I can have a serious conversation about her, with HER right there! _He chuckles at himself. _God Kristoff, what a sap you've become. The next time you get the chance, you WILL kiss her. You two are dating... right? Hmm... Actually... I don't really know. What are we? Are we like a couple? I mean, we hang out. But do ya have to go on a date exactly to be dating?_ He shakes his head slowly. _Kristoff you're overthinking this too much. You need to overthink it the _right_ amount. Hmph... How far is it to the castle?_

Kristoff lives in a small hut, just outside the kingdom whenever he was doing business in Arendelle. But with summer begining to wind down, he wasn't working nearly as much and would normally go back home with the trolls. But, he maybe might have told Anna he'd stay up here a little longer this year. He's sure his family would understand, right? It was love, and they did like Anna. Maybe she could stay with him and the trolls when Elsa gets back.

They walk through the town square, Kristoff and Sven trying to avoid the attention of the townsfolk, Anna and Olaf enjoying the attention they were all getting anyway.

"Princess Anna! Princess Anna!"

"Hi Olaf!"

"Look guys it's the Princess!"

"Hey, he's the guy who helped save Princess Anna!"

"Oh look at his reindeer!"

"What's his name?"

"Hi your majesty!"

Anna laughs at the crowd of children that had somehow appeared and surrounded the four. "Hello everyone! I can't play right now, I have to take care of Arendelle while Queen Elsa is gone." Her face falls a little when she hears the 'awws' of the children.

"I can play everybody!" Olaf says, trying to cheer them all up. It easily worked as their cries for Anna to stay turned to joyful amusement at the snowman.

"My friends Kristoff and Sven will play with you too." Anna adds, which makes the cheering children yell louder.

"Wait what?" Kristoff straightens. "I really do-"

"Aww please Kristoff?" Asks a small boy.

"Yeah, please Kristoff?" Mimics Anna and Olaf. Kristoff can't resist the red head's pout and sighs.

"Fine." He says in defeat. Sven puffs happily.

Anna cheers with the children. "But really, thank you Kristoff." She hugs him.

"Anytime." He replies cooly. _Now your chance! Kiss her! _And he does just that. He glady kisses her.

"EWW! GROSS!" Shouts one child.

"COOTIES!" Yells another. Kristoff chuckles at the children.

"Didn't you guys know? When you're a grownup, cooties don't affect you anymore!" Anna tells them, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah. It's true." Kristoff nods his head.

"Really?" Asks a surprised Olaf. "I did not know that. Well you learn something new everyday."

"I have to go now! Bye" Anna tells them. "Kids you make sure Kristoff is a good boy."

"Okay!" Comes the chaotic shout of the children.

A little boy runs up to Kristoff. "Gee mister! You're real strong!"

"Aww thanks buddy." Kristoff smiles. "You have to be strong to be an ice harvester."

"You're an ice harvester?" Asks another.

"Arendelles offical Ice Master/Harvester." Kristoff says proudly.

"Wow that's so cool!" Says the first boy. Kristoff grins at the children.

"_You guys _are cool." Kristoff tells them. "Hey, this is Sven!" He introduces his best buddy.

"Hello Sven." They say to the reindeer, running to pet him.

"Say hi Sven." Kristoff commands the reindeer, who grins his reindeer grin.

"Hi Sven." Kristoff speaks for him in Sven's signiture 'voice.' "And a hello to all these ice harvesters. They're all awfully small though. I remember when he was just a squirt." He nods his antlers at Kristoff who laughs.

Little did they know that there is a certain red headed princess watching them. Anna grins. _He is just so cute. _She thinks and runs off to the castle, leaving Kristoff to entertain the children.

* * *

**(A/N) Kristoff, I love how easy it is for me to write you. I just get his personality very much. **

**I swear I freaked out when I saw ELEVEN AWESOME REVIEWS! You guys are amazing... Thank you. I also apologize for using the word 'happy' in Norwegian as a noun in previous chapters. Oops. I'm still going to do it, just sorry.**

**FrozenInReading: Step 1: Read review. Step 2: Re-read review. Step 3: Doubt existence of review. Step 4: Read review for a third time. Step 5: Be excited and happy and smile. Step 6: Don't stop smiling. Really. Thank you. I can't believe that this is your favorite story. THANK YOU! So much.**

**ThawMyFrozenHeart: Hello my AMAZING friend. You wrote six of my eleven reviews and I am so very happy! I'm glad that you love it so much. I may not show it very well while typing though... But I REALLY AM HAPPY! So thankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU! (Huh, maybe I do show it well enough.)**

**Nicole R (Guest): I SOO happy you think my fanfic is awesome! Writing professionally would be cool, but I'm pretty sure it's not possible to write fanfics for a living, copyright laws and all that crap. But really thank you sooo much! I hope you liked the chapter.**

**thereadingrainbow06: I love drama too. And awkwardness. I didn't realize how difficult is to write awkwardness. But I love writing this, so much. Thank you SOOO much for reading AND reviewing. **

**snoopykid: Good. And I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Hmm... That's a great idea. It will be in the story. At one point. Eventually. Probably. I THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**Elsa1354: Thank you! I'm sorry if I was not clear, but yes Brandr, the boy does have fire powers. I'm VERY glad that you love it. Thank you!**

**Well. I hope you liked it. Some of you said you loved it, and that makes me very happy. So thank you. Very much. Even those of you that don't review. I am not a hypocrite, because it's nice being a ghost reader. So thank you. **

**Until next time I guess... **


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Hey you amazing peoples. How are your lives? **

**...**

**Okay then. Well, I had kind of a difficult time writing this chapter. I blame YouTube. But here it is! Chapter Eight!**

**Disclaimer fairy says: Nobody but Disney owns Frozen and this Author has nothing to do with the Disney corporation. **

* * *

Chapter 8

The salty wind licks at Elsa's face as the massive ship rocks back and forth. The young queen wraps her hand even tighter around a rope that is secured to the main mast. She sits, paler than normal, as far away from the edges as she possibly could. The boat lurches again. Elsa squeezes her eyes shut, as if when she opened them she'd be back in Arendelle, preferably on solid ground.

_I. Hate. Ships. So. Much. _

They have been traveling for a little over a week, and on the first day Elsa discovered the degree if her fear of boats. She couldn't walk without covering the ground in frost with every step. For a while, she considered crawling to where she wanted to go, but eventually decided against it. It wouldn't be very queenly of her to do so. _Anna wouldn't care if I did that._ She can't help but think. But she eventually gained a pair of sea legs, they weren't very good, but now her powers are better controlled. Well, at least she wasn't freezing the ocean anymore.

The rocking mellows some._ Is it okay to open my eyes now? _Elsa dares to peek through one eye, just in time to see a large wave crash right next to the boat. _Bad idea! Bad idea! _She squeaks slightly and wraps the rope around her hands a few more times.

"Not much for sea travel are yer?" Comes a rough voice. Elsa opens her eyes, searching for the origin of the voice. An old man, who stood tall and strong. Despite his regal looking appearance, he was obviously comfortable with being on the ship.

"No, not really." Elsa says timidly. He chuckles at her nervousness. He has sea green eyes and a salt and pepper colored crew cut that matched his scruffy beard.

"Bad experience on a ship?" He asks. Elsa looks at him strangely. _Does he not know who I am? Does he not know what happened to mama and papa? He is from Arendelle, I've seen him there before._ He laughs heartily at her expression. "I'm only joking yer majesty. I truly am sorry about your parents. I lost my brother on a ship too."

"Oh," Elsa blinks. He was joking. "I'm sorry for your loss." The boat jerks slightly. Elsa jumps at this, holding onto the rope until her knuckles were white.

"Relax." The man soothes her. "I've been on the sea fer over 45 years. This is normal. Don't worry. And it was a long time ago that I lost my brother, so I'm okay." His accent is obviously Irish. He smiles at her, which Elsa weakly returns.

"Thank you." She says quietly, her grip on the rope still tight, but relaxed somewhat.

"No worries. Bailey Hannigan the third, at yer service ye majesty Queen Elsa." He bows deeply. He looks up with a grin, some of his teeth are missing. "People normally address me as Bailey."

"Thank you once again Mister Hannigan." Elsa smiles at the old man.

He shakes his head slightly. "You have all my respect yer majesty, but that were an invitation for you to call me Bailey. 'Mister Hannigan' just makes me sound old, doesn't it?" He chuckles again. Elsa laughs as well.

"Yes. I suppose it does." She trails off slightly. "You have my utmost respect as well, so formalities are not needed." She gives a gentle nod, showing it was okay to do so.

"I thank ye lassie." He nods back at her. "It's not every day our ship is graced with royalty, and ter be honest, I'm not all that used ter it."

"That's perfectly okay Bailey. " Elsa says. The ship teeters again, causing Elsa to once again, hold onto the old rope for dear life. The area just around her hands begin to frost. "Now," She says, trying to distract herself. "Was there anything you needed from me Bailey?"

He snorts. "I feel as if I should be the one to ask _yer _that, not the way around. No, you just looked like ye needed a little reassurance."

Elsa nods quickly, her eyes locked on the horizon, searching for a sign of land. "Yes. Thank you." Not finding any, she once again begins to watch the crew work. This is one of the several mind numbing activities she had been using to cope with being on the ocean. She watches as three men struggle to lift a crate up from one of the lower decks. She looks at the label on the side: **CITRUS**. _Wow. There must be a lot of oranges if it takes three people to carry it._ Elsa smirks at her thought. On the other end of the ship there were two sailors, arguing about something. The fight didn't look very serious though, as they were both smiling. _This is a very nice ship. _Elsa thinks for the umpteenth time since she boarded. It was three levels, each room decorated with fine furniture, which of course is all anchored to the ship, Elsa made sure. Her room is especially handsome, layered in colors of dark blues and deep purples. They even put a desk in, just for her, should she wish to do work, or write a letter. Elsa protested, claiming it wasn't necessary, but the captain insisted. And every single worker wore a uniform. _That can't be too comfortable to work in_. She thinks, but the crew doesn't seem to mind it all.

"Lassie? You hear me?" Bailey snaps his fingers several times, which successfully captures her attention.

"What?" Elsa blinks quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Just lost in thought I suppose..."

Bailey smiles understandingly. "S'okay. Just wondered why ye spend all yer time up here, if yer scared of the water?"

"It's not the water I'm scared of exactly." Elsa explains to the old man. "It's the thought of the ship sinking. If something like that does happen I don't want to be trapped below deck."

He nods. "Aye, that makes sense. But you ought ter know that you'd be the first un everyone would go after to rescue. You are the queen after all." He laughs.

Elsa giggles some too. "I suppose you're right. Thank you Bailey, that really helps."

"I'm glad to hear it." He says. "But don't cha get cold, being up here with the wind and water and all?" He rubs his arms to prove a point.

Elsa shrugs softly. "The cold never really bothered me."

"Oh that's righ'. You got yer magic snow, the cold shouldn't affect ya." Elsa nods in confirmation.

"Hannigan! The captain needs ya!" A worker calls. Hannigan scowls at him.

"Shut ya trap I'm comin'!" He shouts back. He turns to Elsa. "Sorry lass, I've got to go. You know how the captain is."

Elsa nods, she did know how the captain was. "It's okay. Good bye then." She waves slightly. She still hasn't let go of the rope. _Let it go, let it go._ She hums to herself, smiling._ Not likely. I will hold onto this rope like it is my life. And if something _does _happen, it will be. _The captain is tall stern man. He is in his mid-thirties, although the years he has spent at sea gave him a more weathered and older appearance. His sand colored hair is neatly trimmed, and always perfectly groomed. There is an intimidating air that always seems to follow him when a person was in his presence. His name is Andreas Toov. And Elsa is fairly sure he doesn't like her.

The ship lurches once again. Elsa tightens her grip on the rope again.

_I. Really. Hate. Ships. _

The young queen decides to retire to her room for the night, reassured by Bailey's words. Upon reaching her room, she notices that the door is cracked open. Figuring she had simply left it that way earlier in the day, she doesn't worry. She walks into the room and sits at her desk. She tenses when the boat rocks slightly. And again when the door creaks. She is relieved to find no work for her on the mahogany worktable. She is too tired to do them anyway. She lies down on her bed and snuggles into the covers. She is disturbed when she hears the crinkling of paper. Sitting up, she checks under her pillow.

_DAMN IT!_ She thinks as she picks up the latest order from Hans. She rips open the envelope and scans it over. She quickly sends a small gust of snow into the hall. She turns back to the letter. _How am I going to do this? I can't let him get what he wants. _

* * *

"-and with that decision we could increase Arendelle's crops by over, Princess? Are you listening?" Anna is at the moment sitting in Arendelle's weekly meeting on current events. And no, she is not listening.

"Of course." Anna lies, sitting up uncomfortably straight. _How does Elsa do this all of the time? It's CRAZY! _"If we increase work forces in agriculture by 4.8%, decrease the investment in livestock by, what was it? Oh yes, 8.29%, we can increase the profit we make in crops by... What Mister Stephen?" _Huh, I guess I was listening. I didn't even know it._

"Oh! Um-" He is surprised at Anna, who actually seemed to be doing well. "We can increase production by almost 18%"

"Hmm. Yes." Anna considers this bit of information. "And what is the cost to the public?"

"Excuse me?" He asks, stunned at Anna's question.

"What would happen to the livestock workers should we withdraw our investment?" She rephrases. "Would the damage be too great to _their _income?"

He stutters. "Princess, I don't see how thi-"

"Stephen," Anna says, with an authority no one knew she possessed. "While it _is_ important that we try to increase profit for Arendelle's economy, it is _also_ important that we ensure that our own citizens do not suffer." She looks him straight in the eye. "Now, how would they be affected?"

"Your highness," Another man speaks. She looks at him. _I think his name's Marius I think. _"If I may speak on this matter?"

"Yes you may." Anna allow him.

"Thank you. The livestock farmers' income shouldn't be affected very much at all. Our investment in them is a large portion, and we since we would not remove our entire funds for them, they should be well off."

Anna thinks about this. _I have almost no idea what to do here. _"And you believe that this course of action would be effective?

Marius nods. "I do believe this is the correct thing to do your highness."

"Agreed." Anna says. "Now, is that all for today?" She has a hopeful tone in her voice.

"I believe so." Stephen says. The other advisers nod in unison.

"That's it?" Anna clarifies. "Good. Meeting adjourned. It was very lovely to see all you gentlemen today." Anna hasn't even finished her sentence before she was out the door and sprinting to her bedroom.

_WAIT! _She thinks. _You're in charge Anna, at least look the part._ She slows her run to a mild stroll. She smirks. _I sure showed those grouchy old men. They had no idea I could be so... Elsa-like. Well, _Anna shakes her head a bit. _Not exactly. I really am not sure what that last thing was, except that it will help Arendelle's economy, and nobody's gonna be badly affected. Which is good. People first! Wait, wouldn't helping Arendelle's economy also be helping the people? Ugh, I really don't know. _

Anna has arrived at the door of her bedroom. _Whew, at least that's over now. I can't wait to relax and sleep. _She opens her door. _Sleep is nice. _She plops down on her bed. _Sleep is totally nice. _Her eyes flutter closed. _Sleep..._

_Knock knock knock_

_UGH! What is it now?_ "Yes? Come in!" She sits up and smooths out her clothes. Gerda pops her head in.

"Your highness?" She asks. "Here are the letter you have to address today."

"Ugh, really?" Anna catches herself. "I mean, set them on the table there. I will see to them in a moment." Gerda nods and sets the letters on the designated spot.

"It's not so easy is it?" She asks the princess.

Anna shakes her head. "No, it's not. I don't know how Elsa does it." Gerda laughs softly at the girl.

"She has you." Gerda informs her.

"What?" Anna looks up, dumbfounded.

"You are the biggest reason her majesty hasn't run away to the North Mountain again." Gerda explains. "She knows that you'll always be there, to cheer her up, or keep her sane."

"I am?" Anna asks. The servant nods, smiling. "Wow, I had no idea."

"It's true." Gerda insists.

"I know, I believe you." Anna reassures her. "It's just, I didn't realize I was _that_ important to her."

"Anna, you are the most important thing in your sister's life. She'd do anything for you." Gerda says. Anna remains silent. "I'll leave you now your highness. Answer some of these letters, but you ought to sleep soon." And with that she leaves. _I know she'd do anything for me. And I'd do the same for her._ Anna walks over to the table and picks up the first letter.

"Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Anna begins out loud. "Bla bla bla. Countries in harmony. Bla bla.' Wait what? 'Offer my son for you to MARRY?!'" She shouts. "Ahahaha, nope!" She tosses the letter on the ground and picks up the next one in the stack.

"'To Queen Elsa, from Weselton.' I am not in the mood for these guys... Soo, this will go in the tomorrow pile!" She sets this letter aside. "Now let's see... 'To...' Hey this is me! 'Princess Anna of Arendelle.'" She opens the letter and begins reading. "Princess Anna, I wish to ask for your hand in marria-' AW COME ON! NO MORE PROPOSALS! I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED RIGHT NOW!" She crumples up the letter and throws it across the room.

In the stack of letters, she found seven more marriage proposals to Elsa, three for herself, _I wonder why more proposed to her? It's her hips I bet. Or her queenly status. But it's probably the hips. _Eight trade offers, an anonymous gift of chocolate (which she gratefully enjoyed), and one invitation to the Americas. And that was just for the one day!

_Hmm. I've heard that the Americas are fascinating! _But in the end, she ends up tossing it away with the proposals. _Okay. _She thinks. _Sleep is nice._ Grinning, she walks over to her bed, and with all the grace of a hippopotamus, she flops onto her bed and falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

**(A/N) So, what did you guys think? Please tell me in one or more words in the review box. Or don't. You can just follow or favorite it, or not. But if there is something you DON'T like, PLEASE say something. Thank you.**

**ThawMyFrozenHeart: Thank you for saying that my amazing friend, I really appreciate it. I love how say "I hope Elsa doesn't get TOO hurt..." She's my favorite character too, but I have to stay true to my heart, and my heart isn't a very kind writer. So, I dunno. I thought the Roger bit was nice too. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND READING AND BEING AMAZING! _  
_**

**SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeCobraa: I will start this by saying your username amuses me very much. And yes, I will write drama soon. Thank you for reading! So much.**

**Nicole R (Guest): THANK YOU! You are _so_ nice. I'm glad this is one of your favorites. So THANK YOU! SO VERY MUCH THANK YOU!**

**Chocoholic345: AMEN! You have given me ideas for a future epic battle scene. Thank you for that. And I thank you also for taking your time to read this. I am very grateful. **

**Sakura Ann Kinimo-san: Thank you for implying that my previous chapters are awesome! I will do my best to live up to your expectations! Thank you so much for reading this!**

**snoopykid: Thank you! I learned that I love writing Kristoff, so his sarcasm will return, and there will be many more Anna reactions, because that was fun to write. And yeah, Anna's doing a pretty darn good job. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! I am eternally grateful.**

**Elsa1354: I really liked that chapter too. And I really like writing Kristoff. So he will return. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading. You are a very kind person. **

**So yeah, thank you. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Maybe tomorrow, probably not. It will be up soon though! Do not fret my... um... (What should I call you?) Do not fret people! I will see you guys soon. Please critique or comment or suggest stuff, I'd like it. I'd even be okay if you're all like "Oh my god. This is so stupid. The characters are not like this at all!" Then I'd know I have to improve on the characters. I talk too much... Until next time I guess...**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Hello all. I apologize beforehand for this mess of a chapter. It started out okay, then it was just _awful, _but then it turned okay again. But the awful bit is kind of a large portion. So... sorry about that. **

**Here's the chapter now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Actually, I'm beginning to think it owns _me._ **

* * *

Chapter 9

_Crunch _

_This is a really good apple._ Brandr is lazily hidden away behind a few crates on the top deck, munching on a green apple. Just that morning, he got a whole bunch of letters from Sideburns, but only one was for him. _And it was just some boring orders too. It'd be nice if he just sent something just to say "Hi." or "I'm glad you haven't been frozen solid yet." But, no dice. _He finishes off the core of his apple, left with only the stem and the bottom. A mild breeze blows by, it is gentle and light, but it still makes Brandr shiver, he is used to blistering heats because of his powers, so he isn't quite comfortable in the cold. He pulls up the hood on his cloak and engulfs his body in a small blaze. It can't burn through his clothes, as he learned a long time ago to make sure they're fireproof. There was this crazy accident with a pig, and a oven that would not light. Long story short, Brandr ended up lost, naked, and judge of a pie baking contest. So yes, fireproof clothes are necessary.

_I love ships._ He thinks happily. _The salty air, the relaxing sea, and since fresh water doesn't last very long on boats, I get to drink rum. _He grins at this different way of life. This is not the first time he has been a stowaway, but it certainly is the longest. _Maybe I should become a sailor. I could totally rock a scruffy beard._

He looks over at the Queen. He had been keeping an eye on her, and now she seems sufficiently distracted talking to some old sailor guy.

_Perfect time to plant the first letter_. He thinks and sneaks away to the lower deck. He finds the queen's room and slowly turns the handle. It's locked. He smirks, as locked doors were no challenge to him. With a sharp flick of his hand, a lock pick made of flaming coal appears in his fingers. He cools it down, so the lock won't melt when he goes to open it. He places the pick in the lock and moves it in a certain way.

_Click. _The door opens with ease. He had perfected his technique for breaking into places about two years back. With a smile, he disintegrates the pick and glides into the room, leaving the door opened slightly. With the letter in hand he paces around the room.

_Hmm. Where should I put it? _He taps the envelope against his chin. Brandr breaks out into a grin when he spies the bed. _That'll work._ He walks over and puts the letter under the pillow. Making sure everything is the exact same as when he walked in, he turns to leave.

_Let's go wait for a signal. _He pauses when he hears footsteps. His eyes go wide, the queen is the only one who stays down this hall. He dives into the corner next to the door and prays that he blends in with the shadows. He watches as the white haired lady walks in and sits at her desk facing opposite the door. Should she turn around, she would see a dark haired teen trying to sneak to the door. The ship lurches slightly and the door falls open.

_Now!_ He thinks as he leaps through the opening. Silently, he darts around the corner. _That was a little close. _He smiles. _But I did a pretty awesome job, if I do say so myself. And I totally do! _He looks back to the hall, which now has a blanket of snow. _That sure looks like a signal. _He thinks. _Cool. I guess I'm done for now. I think she's supposed to send another signal when she's done with... whatever is in the letter. Then I'll give her the next one. _He walks carefully past the queen's room, back to his hidey-hole. He pauses.

_Is she... crying?_ Sure enough, there is a sobbing coming from behind the door. It is muffled, like she is covering it in hopes no one can hear her, but it is most definitely there.

_Just keep walking Brandr. You can't screw this up. You need this money. _He looks back in hesitation. He shakes his head and races back to the bottom deck, completely unnoticed of course. He stays down there when he wasn't keeping track of the queen. He still doesn't know her exact name. _I feel like I should look into that._ He makes a mental note to do so.

Brandr slumps down comfortably on his makeshift bed, created from old blankets. For a moment, he considers lighting a fire to keep warm, but realizes that the ship was made of wood, and if he falls asleep while it's going... Well, that wouldn't end very well.

"Scree." Comes a caw from the corner of the small room. Brandr looks up and smiles at his fire bird.

"Hey Laila." He says affectionately. "How's my little birdie doing?" She squawks in offence. "Okay! Ferocious falcon then!" Brandr holds up his hands defensively. Just don't claw out my eyes." She tilts her head in satisfaction. "So touchy." He says. _Just like her namesake._ He can't help but think.

"So Laila," He begins. The bird turns his attention to the teen. "I think I've gotten myself into something not too good." He looks at her, who in turn looks back, expecting elaboration. "I'm following orders blindly for some weird guy. And I don't know what that Sideburns guy even wants with the queen!" He shouts a little.

Laila flies over and allows Brandr to pet her. "I just hope it's all worth it." He continues. "I don't want to hurt anymore people." The falcon caws softly, comforting the boy. "Yeah." Brandr says. "I'm being stupid aren't I?" Laila nods her head in agreement and pecks at his finger.

Brandr laughs. "I'm going to be alright."

_Hmm..._ He thinks. _I really want another apple._ He smiles as he sees a crate labeled **FRUIT.** "Hey Laila," He says suddenly, eating the crisp apple. "What do think of me becoming a sailor?"

* * *

Kristoff breaths heavily. He uses the large pair of tongs to lift an enormous block of ice from the frozen river.

He begins to sing in a clear voice.

"_Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining, _

_This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining."_

Sven begins to grunt in harmony. Kristoff smiles and sings in Sven's voice this time.

"_Cut through the heart, cold and clear!_

_Strike for the love and strike for the fear." _

Normally there's an entire team of ice harvesters, but since this isn't an average job it was just the two of them.

"_See the beauty sharp and sheer._

_Split the ice apart!" _Kristoff sings in his normal voice.

_And break the frozen heart." _They both 'sing' together.

Kristoff begins the next part. "_Beautiful!"_

Then Sven. "_Powerful!"_

Kristoff again. "_Dangerous!"_

Sven. "_Cold!"_

"_Ice has a magic can't be controlled!" _They harmonize. Kristoff starts to cut another piece of ice out from the frozen lake.

"_Stronger than one, stronger than ten, stronger than a hundred men!" _He lifts the ice block from the water.

Kristoff takes the lead for this part as well. "_Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining."_

Sven 'sings,' "_This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining." _

Kristoff sings while Sven hums in a way for the ending. "_Cut through the heart, cold and clear!_

_Strike for the love and strike for the fear!_

_There's beauty and there's danger here!_

_Split the ice apart!_

_Beware the frozen heart."_ They finish and Kristoff throws the ice block to the side. He chuckles at his friend and scratches the reindeer's ear.

The blonde sighs in content. "It's good to be back out here again, right buddy?"

Sven snorts, agreeing with him. "You sure are right there." He 'says.' "Living life, free and smelly. Away from all those nasty people." Kristoff smirks.

"Well..." He begins. "Not _all_ people are bad." He scratches the back of his head, trying to look casual.

Sven grins. "Is this about Anna?" He teases. "Your true love?"

"Well, I uh- um- I wouldn't call it 'true love.'" Kristoff stutters.

"But you can't marry her if it's not love." The reindeer counters.

"Who said anything about marrying anyone?" Kristoff asks. "I'm still not sure if we are even dating."

"Well, maybe you ought to ask her on a date then." Sven offers.

"I can't just ask her on a date!" The blonde argues.

"Well, why not?" Kristoff translates for the reindeer. Kristoff doesn't reply. He seems to be thinking of a reason why himself.

"She's just. And I'm- I don't know Sven." Kristoff sighs. "I guess it's because she's so amazing, being a princess and nice to everyone. Even her temper is cute..." Kristoff trails off. "And I'm just a commoner, who was raised by trolls." He catches himself. "I mean, I love them! I really do. It's just they can be..." Sven snorts, stopping the man from talking.

"I get it Kristoff." The man says for the reindeer. "Stop talking. You also need to stop over thinking this, or else you're going to hurt your brain."

"Hey," Kristoff pauses from his translating. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Sven 'says'. "You should stop acting like a stupid kid... And ask that girl on a date!"

"... Where should I take her?" Kristoff asks finally. "I mean, it can't be just some place. She's a princess, she can go ANYWHERE she wants."

"You need to relax." Sven calms him down with a look. "You showed her the waterfall. That's not the only place we've found. Take her to one of those."

Kristoff nods. "That could work."

"How about the canyon?" Sven 'asks.' "It's pretty, and you can be alone together." Kristoff shakes his head.

"That's too dangerous for her to get to."

"'Cause Anna cares so much about her safety." Sven 'says' sarcastically.

"That's exactly it! She doesn't care if she gets hurt or not." Kristoff shouts. "Which is going to make it that much easier for her to slip up and... die." Kristoff held his thumb and forefinger half an inch away from each other.

"Don't you trust her Kristoff?" Sven 'asks'.

"Yeah, but... I care about her too much to risk it." Kristoff admits.

"I understand." The reindeer nods. "What about you take her ice harvesting?"

"What did we just talk about?" Kristoff throws his hands in the air. "Danger! Pain! Death!" He pounds his fists together with each word.

"Fine." Sven huffs. "You are not being very helpful. You need to trust her to do something."

Kristoff sighs. "I know. I just, don't know how."

"You're over thinking it again." Sven warns. "Just, take her to the shore. Buy her chocolates."

"Great idea Sven!" Kristoff beams, he ruffles Sven's fur. "The shore is perfect!"

"Good boy Kristoff." Sven 'tells' him. "Now get back to work you lazy human. There's half a block of ice that's just sitting on the edge of the lake."

"Alright, alright." Kristoff picks up his tongs and pushes the ice away. _I sure hope Anna'll like it. _He thinks. He smirks at himself. _Sven's right, you're too stressed about this. She'll love it Kristoff. You're awesome._

* * *

_Elsa,_

_This is simple enough that even Anna would understand it, so you shouldn't have a problem. _

_When you get to Spain, you will get the best trade deals for Arendelle, obviously. You will also convince them to start trading with Weselton again. Lastly, you will request something called "fireworks," to bring on the ship with you. They can be imported from China, but I'm sure they are found in Spain. Get as much as you can. Careful though, I stress that the captain does not get suspicious._

_I have men watching you. You know that. So proving that you understand this set of orders, send a small sign. When you have completed these instructions, send another signal and you will receive what you need to do next. _

_Remember who's at stake here._

_Hans _

Elsa nearly shouts in anger. _WESELTON! He's working with WESELTON?!_ How can she do this? He CANNOT get what he wants! But Elsa can't disobey the orders, not without some sort of a plan.

_Remember who's at stake here._ That's what the note said. Not _what's_ at stake, but _who's_ at stake.

_I need to keep Anna safe._ She sits on her bed. _That's what's most important. It would have been so much simpler if he were threatening me, but he's threatening to hurt my Anna! I need to do what Hans says. But, I need to stop him too._ Elsa puts a pillow to her face and screams into it.

_I'm not going to be able to do this, am I? _She thinks. Tears begin to stream down from her face. When she was younger and she cried, she could easily hide it. But this is too much for her to take. And the normally silent weeping comes out in loud disorderly sobs. She bites down on her forearm, muffling the cries. Every salty tear that she shed froze as soon as it fell.

"Okay Elsa." She breaths deeply. "You are going to stop crying. You are going to have to figure this out." She chips the frozen water from her sleeve. "And you're going to have to do it, by yourself. Solitude is nothing new to you." She stands up and shakes her head. She raises her arm, as to vanish the frost that had formed during her useless blubbering.

It stays icy. Elsa panics and the frost grows larger. _Why didn't it work?! I love Anna! I know I do why isn't it working?_ She breaths heavily and tries to calm herself. _It's your detest for Hans. Focus on your love for Anna, not your hate for him. Stop freaking out. Just think... Anna. Lykkelig. Happy. Love. _

The ice disappears entirely and Elsa sighs in relief. It doesn't last long however, as Elsa remembers her situation. _I am not going to be able to do this._ She repeats in her mind.

_No. _The small part of her brain call out. The part without any fear. _You CAN do this. You WILL do this, for Anna. Hopefully. _The larger, very scared part, of her brain returns. _You'll do it Elsa. Somehow... _Despite the two portions of her brain being so different, they both agree on their love for Anna. _I will protect you Anna. _She knows this much. _Even if it kills me._

* * *

**(****A/N) So yeah... There's that train wreck. Hope it's enough. I could't summon any of that natural humor that you guys love so much. I'm not sure why exactly... **

**I listened to the Frozen outtake song, Life's Too Short. I went through many emotions very quickly and am left with sadness. How can a song with such an uppity beat turn so hurtful?**

**Nicole R (Guest): I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter! Anna is hilarious. Thank you! For reading and reviewing! Very much! You're so kind.**

**thereadingrainbow06: ... No... I considered it once you asked it... And realized how obvious it could be in retrospect... But no... Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. I MEAN IT!**

**SuperMegaAwesomeFoxyCobraa: Anna's jealous just a little bit. She really doesn't care. But everyone is a little bit jealous. THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**lightning1997: Aww. Thank you so much! Elsa is my favorite, but I will not be satisfied unless something terrible happens. I am just that kind of person. *Chuckles manically* I really am not that awesome. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**FrozenInReading: Thank you for saying that my chapter was great! This one isn't as nice because there isn't the humor you guys love. I am slowly turning a corner in this story... I think so at least? Thank you for reading and reviewing. I mean it.**

**ThawMyFrozenHeart: Hello my amazing friend. I have a friend who does the same thing with Australian people. It is quite humorous to watch. I'm glad you enjoyed the humor. There isn't very much in this one I don't think. I'm trying to be a bit more serious. (Other Self: That's why you put that Kristoff Scene in.) ... I'm going to stop talking. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**I've come to realize that my natural humor that you people enjoy comes whenever I write Anna. I will take that into consideration for future chapters... I will leave you now. Goodbye people. Until next time I guess...**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Hello people. I am really proud of myself with this chapter. It's a lot of words, and it's all Anna. I want to thank all you awesome people that review and read and click on my story. I am grateful. **

**This is also dedicated to ThawMyFrozenHeart because she indirectly and unintentionally gave me an idea for part of the writing. (She'll know once she reads it. I think.) Here's chapter ten.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. **

* * *

Chapter 10

Anna sighs. She is lonely. It's not like she should be. There is no reason she should be so solitary seeing as Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven visit her nearly every day. But, for some strange reason, she feels alone.

_I miss Elsa._ She concludes. _That must be it. _Her sister has been gone for nearly three weeks. The queen should be in Spain by now, working on trades, fending off handsome princes, doing queenly business, all that stuff. _I bet she's having the best time, in all those... exotic places. _

She sighs again, this time in a much more exaggerated tone. Right now, she is attempting to once again decline Weaseltown in trade, although the offer sounds suspiciously well off for Arendelle. This is her fifth letter, and she thinks she might finally have it right. Anna had to discard the previous letters due to her writing in a very casual fashion, using words such as "totally" and "like" far too frequently. She looks at the final draft, holding several criticisms towards it.

_To the Duke of Weselton,_

_I am once again very sorry, however Arendelle must once again refuse your trade offer. There is simply no way that we can trust your kingdom after the discovery of you cheating Arendelle in previous trade circumstances. No way at all._

_Perhaps one day in the future, a long ways from now, we can maybe begin to discuss trade again. But today is not that day. Nor is tomorrow. Or any day for a long while. I apologize for this being so brief, however it is necessary. Please stop asking to trade again, we will continue to decline._

_Sincerely, Princess Anna of Arendelle_

She frowns at it slightly. It doesn't sound as professional as she would like it, however she has no idea how to improve it further. She wants it to sound firm, but she also doesn't want to offend anyone and start any wars. There's no way Anna can handle something as important and serious as that.

But Anna is DONE with writing letters to the stupid jerkfacey Duke of Weaseltown. She is done with any sort of Queen business for the day, despite it only being noon. She refuses to any more work.

"Hmm..." Anna closes her eyes and leans back in the uncomfortable chair. She has taken to working in Elsa's study, which contains some of the worst furniture Anna has ever come across.

_Yeah. I'm totally getting Elsa a new chair for Christmas. _She sits up, her face a twisted mess from sitting in that demon chair. Tired and slightly sore, she gets up from the chair and makes her way to the door. Throwing the door open, she bounds out of the room, grinning from ear to ear.

_What shall this temporary queen do on this fine day?_ She thinks. _Perhaps I ought to visit to town. I could check into the furniture market, 'cause DAMN, that chair is just no good. _

Her previous fatigue has now vanished entirely as she skips out of the castle, her destination set to the town square. The smiles at every citizen, saying a bright "Hello" to each one, who in turn beamed back at the princess.

"Olaf!" She shouts. The snowman looks to her, every bit as happy as she is.

"Oh hey Anna! How's it going?" He waddles over on his stumpy snowman legs, waving at Anna enthusiastically.

"Everything's great Olaf!" Anna tells him. "Except I miss Elsa. And being queen is WAY harder than I thought. And Elsa has some really uncomfortable chairs. So here I am."

"You're in town because Elsa has bad chairs?" Olaf asks, just to make sure he got everything right.

"Yep." Anna nods, then her face changes to confusion that matches Olaf's. "Wait what?"

"I really don't know." Olaf states bluntly. "You said it, not me." He puts his stick arms up defensively.

"Yeah. I confused myself there too." Anna admits. "I mean, I want to get Elsa some new chairs. So that working as queen will be easier for her."

"Oh!" He says brightly. "That makes sense."

"It does?" She asks.

"Sorta." Olaf's face becomes dubious again. "I mean, I think I get what your trying to say. But I don't know _exactly_ one hundred percent. But I get it."

"Well." Anna doesn't quite how to react. "Okay then. So what have you and your snowman self been doing lately. You haven't dropped by in a while." She hints a little accusingly.

Olaf doesn't notice. "Oh! Well, you see I've been going around, meeting new people. You know, some people don't react very well to hugs." He adds.

"Actually Olaf," Anna says. "I think they react that way because you're a magic snowman."

"Oh." He blinks. "Well that could be it too. But some people are just antisocial." He frowns and puts his little stick hands on his hips in a diva manner, which immediately reminds her of Elsa. Anna laughs at him. He starts laughing too."Ahe he he! That's so funny. But can you tell me what we're laughing at?"

"Oh Olaf." Anna smiles at him.

"Oh Anna." He mimics. "But I'm being serious here." He says as angrily as he can. But Olaf has as much capability of being angry as a flower does, which makes Anna giggle some more. "Oh well, it doesn't really matter now, does it?" Olaf shrugs and chuckles with her.

"So is that why you haven't been sleeping at the castle some nights?" Anna asks.

"Yeah." Olaf says, nodding. "There are these weird people who, for no reason at all, are like 'Aw you poor little mistake of nature, do you have a home? Why don't you stay here?' So I stay with them. They're all really nice." He tells her happily.

"Wow. Elsa has magic ice powers and you're a magic snowman. How do they not know you live in the castle?" She asks, bewildered.

"Yeah, you think they'd put two and two together." Olaf says. "But they're nice. Hey! Look at that flower, it's purple!"

"Olaf, can you not, go over to strange people's houses anymore?" She asks."I've learned that not all people are as kind as they may seem."

"Yeah yeah Anna." Olaf waves her away. "We've all heard your tragic story with Hans, but seriously! _That_ is a _purple flower_!"

"Olaf." Anna warns. "No more sleeping at strangers' houses."

"Okay Anna!" Olaf agrees. "No more! Never again shall I stay with these apparently evil people! Even if they _are_ actually nice!"

"Good." Anna declares. "Well, what should we do today?"

"Um. I thought we were going to buy Elsa a new chair, or something?" Olaf tells her in a very confused voice.

"Oh yeah!" Anna remembers. "I forgot."

"Are we still going to go do that?" He asks, pointing to the square.

Anna nods. "Yeah. Let's go do that." The duo then skips away, looking for a shop that may be able to help them. After an excruciatingly long twenty minutes, stopping only once for ice cream, of which took ten minutes, they finally found a place that might be just perfect.

"Oh Olaf!" Anna says with adoration of the tiny store. "Look at everything!" She spins in a circle, nearly knocking over a side table. "Whoops! Sorry!"

"Anna!" Olaf stands up straight. "We must be dignified." He smooths down the three twigs that reside on the top of his head, which simply bounce back to their original position.

"Look at me, I'm getting told off by a snowman." Anna says, throwing her hands up.

"Well, since Elsa is gone, I have to fill in for her." Olaf informs her. "She did tell me to keep you safe."

"She did say that." Anna agrees. She turns back to the front desk, this time actually knocking over the table, breaking it into three. "Oops. I'll replace that."

"Anna! You need to be more careful." Olaf says in his best Elsa impression. "The kingdom will go bankrupt if we have to replace everything you break."

"Ha! That's pretty good Olaf!" Anna admires, clapping for him.

"Thank you Anna." Olaf says, still in character. "Now, let's get onto business shall we?"

"Okay that's getting creepy." She says, leaning away. "Please stop being my sister." Olaf returns to his normal posture, smiling.

"Your highness!" Comes a surprised voice. "I'm sorry, I was in the back room." He turns to the table. "Er, what happened?"

Anna smiles sheepishly. "Uh ha ha, funny story. I was um, and then he was just," She points to Olaf, "And it went pchqkuew!" She mimic an explosion. She looks up. "I'll pay for that."

The shop keeper shakes his head. "No, it's perfectly alright! There's no need."

"No! I will." Anna nods her head frantically. The man hesitates. "I insist." She says firmly.

"Well... If you're sure." He says very slowly. Anna jumps up and down, squealing in delight. "Okay then!" He smiles at her excited bouncing. "Now, how may this humble shop keeper assist you your highness?" He bows.

"Oh, there's no need to do that." The princess stops him from bowing lower. _Jeesh. _She thinks. _Why do people act so weird around royalty. _"I'm just... me."

"That's true," He comments, which surprises Anna greatly. "But 'Just me' is still a higher status than 'just nothing.' And hey, that's me!" Anna giggles at the man, who starts to bow again. She stops the man again. She had to, or else he might have kissed her feet or something!

"Well, sir," Anna begins. "I do not believe you to be 'just nothing.'"

Olaf tugs the red head's dress. "Anna, you really should stop flirting with the guy. We _are_ here for a reason, remember? You are such a scatterbrain sometimes."

"Oh!" Anna jumps back slightly. _Was I flirting? That certainly was NOT my intention. I have Kristoff! _The man seems to have the same reaction as Anna.

"Forgive me, my happy snowman," He says, placing a hand on his chest, "But I'm afraid you are mistaken as I am in love and happily married." He holds up his left hand.

"Yeah, I noticed. Besides, Anna is very much in love! Thank you very much!" Olaf says, pointing his carrot nose in the air.

"Olaf!" Anna scolds him, "Ha, um yes. I would like to look into purchasing a chair for my sister, Queen Elsa."

The man's eyes widen. "A gift for the queen? Well yes, tell me what did you have in mind?" He twiddled his thumbs, smiling.

"Umm. A chair." Anna says. "For her study." The shop keeper nods, urging her to continue. "The other one brings great discomfort." She rubs her backside, to prove her point.

"I see." The man rubs his chin. "Well, would you care to test out a few models? Then we can choose an appropriate color."

Anna nods. "Yes we would like to, thank you."

"'We?'" The man asks, obviously confused.

"Of course," Anna says. "I need a second opinion."

"Okay." He says, shrugging. "He doesn't melt does he? 'Cause I don't want anything to be damaged. Your highness." He adds hastily.

"Oh, right." Anna says. "Yeah, maybe Olaf you shouldn't sit."

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't." The snowman agrees. "I'll just help choose the color!"

"Exactly!" Anna points. The shop keeper escorts Anna to one side of the tiny store, where several chairs where waiting. Anna sits in the first one, which is just as uncomfortable as the one back in Elsa's study. "No thank you." She frowns.

"It's okay." He says. "Try this one." He points to a blue one right next to the first. Anna resists the urge to seat hop into it, and carefully tries out the next one. She sinks deep into the chair.

"Oh yeah!" Anna sighs. "I want this one."

"Um Anna," Olaf raises his hand. "I know that chair looks comfy and all, but remember, we're shopping for your sister. And I don't think anyone is going to be able to work in that, you or Elsa." Anna frowns.

"Are you sure? 'Cause we could make this work." She begs.

"No Anna. I'm using my judgement, and you can't get this one." Olaf says in his Elsa impersonation.

"Ugh! Fine." Anna stands up. "But only if you stop doing that. It's scary good." She sits in the third chair.

"Well?" Both the shop keeper and Olaf said in unison. The man scowls slightly and Olaf laughs. The man can't help but laugh too.

"It's... good." Anna says slowly. "Really good! I think this is it." They all smile.

"Now, what color would you like this to be made in?" The store manager asks.

"What colors do you have?" Anna asks. The man grins deviously.

"Just the usual, your highness." He adds. "Red, blue, green, magenta..."

"Well," Anna beings, but the man is still talking.

"Beryl, arsenic, Xanadu..."

Anna blinks. "Excuse me?"

"Caput Mortuum, gamboge..."

"What?"

"Ohh! Malachite is a good one."

"Now you're just making stuff up."

"ERIK!" Comes a new female voice. "Stop tormenting the customers." She gasps and drops to her knees in a kneel. "Your highness! I apologize for my husband's childish behavior."

"No no no! It's perfectly fine!" Anna waves her up. "I just didn't realize there are so many different types of colors."

"He does those types of things on purpose." She glares at the man, who raises him hands in defense.

"My sincerest apologizes your highness." Before Anna can stop him, he bows deeply again. "Now, what is the color of the original chair, we can use that, so nothing will clash with the original decor."

"It's like a reddish color." Anna tries to describe. Erik, as she had learned his name is, pulls out a sheet with several shades of red on it. Anna pointed to a darker color.

Erik nods. "We can make that. It will be ready in three weeks time."

"Good with you Olaf?" Anna asks.

"You bet! That's the one I wanted anyways." He nods. "It looks just like the old one."

"That's kinda the point." Anna tells him.

"Oh. Well it's still perfect!" He says happily.

"Yep." Anna agrees. "Elsa is going to have one happy butt." Erik covers up a snort.

"Erik," His wife calls. "What happened to this table?"

"It's my fault!" Anna yells back. "I'll pay for it, twice over."

"Once is enough your highness." Erik protests.

"Nonsense! Now, how much do I owe you?" She asks. Erik tells her the price. Anna nods. "Okay then, I will be back in a week or so to check out the progress"

"Thank you your highness." The couple bows. The princess and the snowman then leave the shop, ready to waste away the rest of their day. _Elsa's butt better thank me for this. _

* * *

**(A/N) So there's that. I think I did a pretty decent job when Olaf came in. (He is my key to writing I've learned.) Not really. I don't know. **

**SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeCobraa: Hahaha! I love this reaction. It let's me know I did a good job. So thank you! So very much! I mean it, I really do! So if you could please continue being awesome, I'd appreciate it.**

**ThawMyFrozenHeart: Hello my amazing friend. You know, your guys reviews are so kind and heartfelt. I'm crying a little. Haha. No, Elsa can't just tell Anna, can she? I don't know, let me check... No, she can't. Hans will do terrible things if she does. And did you see why it was dedicated to you? It was because in _your_ story, you put a color that I had absolutely no idea existed. And then I looked up "colors with odd names" and just had to put them in. Thank you so much, you are AMAZING!**

**Katea0608: I love love love that you love love love this. Wait what? Ignore me... Don't worry, I will continue to update. The only reason I wouldn't is if I'm dead. Or if I don't have internet. Or my computer. Or time. That's a lot more reasons than I thought.**

**So yeah. I hope you peoples liked this. I liked writing it. And you guys need some happy right now, because I have a feeling that the author is heartless and will have mean and depressing chapters. Wait, that's me... Yeah that's probably true. See ya.**

**Until next time I guess...**


	11. Chapter 11

(**A/N) Hi people. I wrote this chapter on my ipod, and had no way of posting it, due to lack of wifi. I also have no sure way of telling how long it is. So sorry.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, I'm just borrowing it so I can use them for my own strange amusement.**

Chapter 11  
Elsa adjusts the tiara that is placed on her head. Her platinum blonde hair is braided in an up-do, similar to how it was during her coronation. She scans over her appearance in a sliver framed mirror. _Acceptable_. She thinks. She is wearing a deep purple dress, accented with black and gold. On her shoulders is a turquoise colored wrap, also possessing a black and gold trim. She wears a pair of gloves, in a matching turquoise. Normally she wouldn't wear gloves, she did have much more confidence in her powers, however she didn't want to flaunt the fact that she possessed such ice magic. Finally, she wears a silver necklace with a snowflake pendant, a gift from her sister. _Very regal. Very sophisticated. Very... Boring. _  
Elsa sighs. She imagines Anna's response to her outfit. _Wow Elsa. You look so beautiful. But, you also look kinda uncomfortable. Those clothes seem like they hold back your actual personality. And, wait! Are those gloves? You take those off right now! We talked about this missy! No concealing!_  
She smirks at the very Anna-like reaction. She can practically see her sister pointing a scolding finger at Elsa. Thinking of her sister, and taking her theoretical advice, Elsa removes the gloves. She breathes a sigh of relief. I don't need gloves to know to not be a showboat about my powers. That really did help her nerves.  
The ship had arrived in Spain nearly two days previously. The king graciously allowed Elsa to stay in the castle for the time being. But today, she is to sit down with the council, and two of her own advisers, and discuss trade. And I somehow have to convince them to trade with Weaseltown.  
Ever since Arendelle abandoned Weselton, several other kingdoms did the same. Despite Arendelle being a tiny nation, they hold a great deal of respect from other countries. She is praying on this fact to be what convinces Spain to do this unbelievable task.  
She fixes her tiara one final time and inhales deeply. _Let's do this._  
She opens the door to her quarters and walks out into the hall, her head held high. Despite all of the problems Elsa is having, she is confident that the meeting will go well. Spain has always been in good relations with Arendelle. She is simply here to strengthen the bonds. Except for the Hans situation. She is very nervous about that. Her confidence triumphs over her hesitation, and her face of bravery remains.  
"Good morning gentlemen." She says to her advisers, Miles and Anders, who each in turn, nod a simple "Your majesty." The three are standing just outside the meeting hall, in wait of King Alejandro and his board of trustees to assemble.  
Right on cue, a young page comes and opens the door for the visitors. Elsa enters, her men following behind her. The three of them take a seat on the left side from the door, leaving the head of the table open for the king. King Alejandro is a broad shouldered man with a cleanly shaven face and near black curly hair. From what Elsa knew of him, he is a good natured man, thus boosting her optimism for this meeting.  
"Good morning Queen Elsa." Comes the deep, yet still happy sounding voice of King Alejandro. He had just walked in with three other men.  
Elsa stands up and curtsies. "Good morning you majesty." She says respectfully. He bows back to her.  
"I hope you've had a good few days here in Spain." He tells her and takes a seat at the front of the table.  
"I have." Elsa replies. "Your kingdom is very beautiful King Alejandro."  
"Thank you. A bit warmer than in Arendelle isn't it?" He jokes.  
Elsa holds back a grimace. "Yes, it is."  
"I did not mean to offend you, Queen Elsa." He apologizes in his Spanish accent."I simply wanted to show you that there is no ill will due to your intriguing powers."  
Elsa smiles. "Glad that they aren't a problem."  
"As am I. Now, let's get on to business shall we?" He smiles warmly.  
"Yes, let's." Elsa agrees, "May we begin?" She gestures to her companions.  
"Please." The king says. Elsa nods to Miles, who stands and begins his offer. Once it is proposed, a man from Spain stands and counters it. Elsa's other advisor, Anders, offers something to counter that. This process of countering and re-countering lasts quite a while, each kingdom aggressively trying to get a good deal, yet spirits still remaining light.  
Elsa is actually having a good time, laughing with the king and adding points she thinks may be beneficial. King Alejandro is doing the same, he has a personality that seems to ease any tension that might have been in the room.  
"So," One of the Spanish advisors says after they came to a deal. By now, everyone is standing. "Is that everything? Can we come to a close?"  
"Yes." Says Miles.  
"Yes." Says Anders.  
Elsa hesitates._ Now would be a good time to propose the Weselton offer._  
"Is there something else you wished for Queen Elsa?" King Alejandro asks. "I'm sure we can provide it easily."  
"Er, yes." Elsa states. "Just one more thing." The Spanish men wait patiently for her to continue, while her own people just look confused. She hasn't discussed this with them. Here we go Elsa. Just do it. "I wish for you to start trading with Wease- Weselton." She corrects herself. "We in Arendelle will do the same."  
Now everyone looks confused, but Elsa doesn't retract her request. She sits up straighter in fact.  
"Weselton? Why?" The King asks dubiously. "I've heard they aren't very trustworthy."  
Elsa tries not to make a sour face at this obviously true fact. "They have proved otherwise." She forces out. "I wish to assist in restoring their reputation."  
"Hmm. I see." The king makes an emotionless face. "Okay. Consider it done." He smiles, which Elsa returns gratefully._ That was painful. _She thinks.  
"Thank you." Elsa says. "Are there any requests you wish to make?" She asks, hoping she hadn't sounded rude just before.  
"Just one." King Alejandro's face turns serious again. Elsa pales slightly. His solemn expression quickly turns happy again. "For you to join my wife and I for dinner tonight. Is that acceptable?"  
Elsa lets out a small breath. "I'd be honored to your majesty."  
"And, if its not too much trouble," His eyes are full of hope, "Could you perhaps demonstrate your powers for us? Only if you wish to that is." He adds.  
Elsa smiles reassuringly. "Of course, if you'd like me to."  
"Fantastic!" He jumps up happily. "I will see you in three hours at the dining room."  
"Is there a specific attire I should use?" She asks, not wanting to embarrass herself at the dinner.  
"Queen Elsa, this will simply be a meal between friends." He shakes his head smiling. "Wear what you would normally wear back in Arendelle. Make yourself at home."  
"Okay then. I shall see you in three hours." She informs him.  
"Three hours." He nods in a confirming manner. He smiles again. "I will wait excitedly to see your powers."  
"And I to show them." She says, and with a final bow, she and her advisers leave the room.  
As soon as they are out of earshot Anders speaks up.  
"Your majesty, if I may be so bold to ask, but what was that?" He is almost yelling. "Weselton was NOT part of the deal. What were you thinking?" He hisses at her.  
"No, you may NOT be so bold to ask!" Elsa raises her voice to where she is not quite shouting, but still louder than the man. "I am your queen and you have no authority to speak to me in that way! This kind of action is not to be tolerated! My business with Weselton is my own," Her voice cracks slightly, but she remains firm. "Arendelle can only benefit from this." She lies easily. "Now, you will not address me in that way again, do you understand Anders?"  
He nods, regretting his actions, the queen could be quite scary when needed. "I do your majesty. I apologize. My tone of voice was rude and uncalled for."  
"It was." Elsa agrees sternly. "But you are forgiven. Don't let it happen again." She warns.  
"Yes your majesty. Thank you your majesty." He bows, and the two advisers quickly leave the presence of the fuming queen.  
_Calm down Elsa_. She collects her scattered feelings. _You did an excellent job today. Everything went perfectly, it couldn't have gone better actually. Your powers were in check the entire time._ She smiles at this feat. Anna would be happy at this. _I_ _wonder_ _how she is back in Arendelle_...  
Elsa begins to walk back to her room. _I hope she isn't having a difficult time in charge. It can get pretty dull, I can only imagine how she's faring. And then there's that chair in my study... I really hope she had the sense to find a better place to work. I really need to get a new chair, but, it was papa's chair. I suppose I could move it to another place in the room. _She scoffs at herself. _Look at me! _She throws her arms up slightly_. I'm having a mental debate with myself, about a chair. Anna is right, I am boring. _Elsa arrives at her room. She smirks at herself and walks over to a desk in the room. She opens it to find a quill, full inkwell, and parchment. She sits and removes the writing utensils from the drawer.  
_Dear Anna_, she writes.  
_How are you? How are things back home? Is Olaf being good? Are you being good? I'm sure you have just as many questions as I do, so I will do my best to tell what I can.  
I've learned I have a terrible fear of ships. I barely could move throughout the two week voyage. But I am learning, and little by little, it's getting easier. It still isn't fun, but I will manage. I will be back in time for your birthday, I promise.  
At the moment, I am in Spain. Everything is so different here. I am glad that being queen requires knowing several languages, including Spanish. I haven't had much time to explore the city, with discussing trade and getting settled in. Speaking of, the trade was excellent. I won't bore you with the details, but my powers didn't even come close to acting out. However, we need to begin trade with Weaseltown, don't worry, it was my idea, we can trust them. Elsa hates having to write that.  
I leave it in your hands.  
I am about to prepare for a dinner with King Alejandro and Queen Isabella. She changes the subject. They want me show them my powers. I am excited, but also nervous. So, wish me luck!  
Tomorrow, I will look at the shops, I might even find you a present. Perhaps, a new dress, seeing as you tend to ruin the ones you do have.  
I miss you Anna. So very much. I love you and I _  
Elsa pauses, she almost wrote "I wish you could see my powers." The blonde laughs at herself, she has been writing letters to Anna all her life, venting about her powers, so she was used to doing this.  
_ can't wait to see you again. I don't believe you'll be able to write back, as by the time you do, I will probably be in the middle of the ocean. I love you Anna.  
Love Queen Elsa of Arendelle, but more importantly, Your Sister_  
Elsa smiles at the letter. She sets it to the side so the ink can dry and she can send it off later. The blonde then turns to the clothes she brought with her and sets out to decide on what she is going to wear for tonight.  
XXXXXX  
"Excuse me? Mr. Westerguard?" The young servant girl pokes her head into Hans' room.  
"Yes?" Hans asks. _Damn, what's her name again?_ He can't remember.  
"The duke is here to see you." She tells him timidly.  
"Now?" He asks, she confirms it with a slight nod. "Please, allow him in. I am only a guest after all." Hans stands as the duke struts into the room.  
"Evening Mr. Westerguard." The duke says.  
"Good evening your grace." Hans bows in a respectful manner. _Not this guy again_. He thinks. "How may I assist you?" Hans may be a rude and mean person inside, but he does have a way with words.  
"You can start by showing me your progress and what you've done with my money." The duke snaps.  
"Please, you grace. Calm down. Your investments are very helpful." Hans soothes. "In fact, if I'm not mistaken, in a few days Weselton should receive a letter from Spain, proposing a trade agreement."  
"Really?" The duke asks.  
Hans smiles. "It is so."  
"And the queen?" The duke narrows his eyes.  
"What about her?" Hans inquires.  
The dukes eye shift frantically. "Is she... taken care of?"  
Hans shakes his head reassuringly. "All in good time. We still need her if we want Arendelle."  
The duke scowls. "Alright. I will take my leave now Mister Westerguard."  
"Have a good night your grace." Hans bows slightly, never breaking eye contact. The duke shuffles out of the room.  
_My, isn't he impatient. Soon, when I have Arendelle, he will be away from me, and that ice bitch will be dead. I just have to wait. _He smirks and rolls his eyes at himself. _Now now Hans, don't be a hypocrite. All in good time._

* * *

(**A/N) Yeah, I don't know how to feel about this chapter... Thank all of you SOO much for reading and reviewing and just clicking on my pathetic story.**

**ThawMyFrozenHeart: Hello my amazing friend. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. I thank you so very much for reading.**

**Nicole R (Guest): I am so happy that you found it hilarious. I tried. I love reading her story too, yay Delsa! (We are talking about the same thing right?) Thank you for reading! I really do mean it.**

**SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeCobraa: Nope. Nothing to do with Elsa real problem. Thank you though! I really appreciate your kind words.**

**FrozenInReading: Thank you so much for reading! I read a lot too. I may or may not have expressed my own feelings when I wrote Elsa believing "books to be her only friends." In a previous chapter. Maybe.**

**You should know you're all lucky to get this pathetic excuse for a chapter. Until next time I guess...**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) Hi you peoples. I have nothing to say, so let's leave it at that. Wait! You are all so AWESOME, especially if you're still reading this after I disappeared. So thanks. I love you all! Sorta. I mean, I don't know any of you personally, but I'm sure you're all great people. I think. (I'm not. I'm evil. Hehehe.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. (Insert something clever here)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Elsa smiles. _What nice people._ She thinks. She is eating dinner with King Alejandro and Queen Isabella of Spain.

After nearly an hour of looking through the chest, in her room searching for something suitable to wear, she had palmed her forehead when she realized that she doesn't use those clothes for day-to-day activities, as the king suggested she wear.

With a graceful wave of her arm, an ice dress appeared over her. Thankfully, she had removed her previous outfit beforehand, as she still never found her coronation dress from when she made an ice gown for the first time. It just vanished. However this dress is not quite like her previous ice creations. First, there is no slit in the dress, because while she wants to remain casual, she still wishes to appear dignified. Second, there is no flamboyant cape, for the same reasons. Lastly, the color is a paler blue than before. It's almost white, but still a shade of blue. All in all, it's a simple dress. Her hair is now no longer in the constricting up-do it was in hours ago, but in a loose braid, exactly as it was when she "Let it Go." She is very partial to this braid, as it is both easy to manage and comfortable. The only drawback is that she occasionally has to run her fingers through her bangs to keep them pushed back.

She takes a sip of wine from her goblet. The king finishes a joke, causing Elsa to choke slightly on her drink, trying not to laugh and spew the red liquid all over her hosts. She coughs violently.

"Careful Queen Elsa." Alejandro warns in a light manner. "We cannot be held responsible if you die. Quite frankly, I believe your sister would come here to punish us herself."

Elsa nods. "Yes that will probably happen." The Spanish monarchs laugh at her comment, which surprises Elsa but causes her to giggle as well.

"So, Queen Elsa, what do you think of our kingdom so far?" Queen Isabella asks her.

"Honestly, I haven't seen very much of it." Elsa admits. "But the parts I have had the pleasure of enjoying are simply marvelous."

"We're so glad that you are enjoying yourself." Isabella says.

"We are indeed." Alejandro puts his arm around his wife. Elsa smiles at their obvious love. It reminds her of the relationship she saw between her parents, although after the first incident with Anna she didn't see much of her parents at all, let alone see them show affection towards each other.

"Actually, I plan on looking around the city tomorrow." Elsa informs them.

"Ah good!" Alejandro claps. "If you wish to, we can send someone to escort you around."

"No, no!" Elsa waves her hands quickly. "I actually want to try to remain inconspicuous."

"Are you sure? We can have our son Javier show you the kingdom." Isabella offers.

"Your son?" Elsa inquires.

"Yes. Our son." Isabella says disappointedly. "He was supposed to join us tonight, but I haven't any idea where he could be.

"Do not fret Isabella," Alejandro soothes. "He is young, he is free, and he is embracing it! Just as we raised him."

Isabella sighs. "Si, I know Alejandro. It's just I wish we had raised him to be a bit more polite to our guests."

"It's perfectly okay." Elsa tells them. "My sister is just the same way. She loves people, but she doesn't quite act as well as she should around them."

"Yes," Alejandro says. "Javier does not always... What's the word? Behave. And that is when he is here."

"Don't worry, I understand. Maybe he will drop by later?" Elsa offers unsurely.

"It is possible." Isabella muses.

Alejandro claps his hands together suddenly. "I believe we have had enough of this dreary topic. Let us discuss something else, shall we?" He looks around the room for approval.

"Very good idea King Alejandro. Let's." Elsa nods at him.

"Si," Isabella agrees. "I'd like to know more about you Queen Elsa. I have heard wonderful tales of your powers."

"'Wonderful?'" Elsa quotes. "I'd hardly call freezing my kingdom in a Eternal Winter 'wonderful.'"

"I speak of the ice skating session you hold for your people." Isabella explains.

"And there are rumors of a beautiful ice palace hidden somewhere on the North Mountain in Arendelle. It's almost magical they say." Her eyes posses a twinkling shine.

"Oh." Elsa blushes. "I hadn't realized that such rumors had traveled so far. It's nothing really."

"My dear, you must learn to take a compliment." Isabella tells her. "It really is amazing."

"Why do they call it an "Eternal Winter" if it only lasted three days?" Alejandro asks suddenly.

"Well its simple really." Elsa explains. "It's because- Well it was- I um... Hmm. I'm not really sure. I suppose if I hadn't thawed it, it probably would have lasted an eternity." She guesses an answer.

"Si, that makes sense." Alejandro says nodding. _Good_. Elsa thinks. _Because I really don't know how that "Eternal Winter" thing started._

"Could you perhaps, show us these powers?" Isabella asks curiously.

"Of course." Elsa says. She rubs her hands together softly, preparing herself to show off her magic. She reaches for a goblet filled with water and stirs it with her finger, raising the liquid higher and higher, freezing it as it moves. The end result is a tall and narrow swirl of ice protruding upwards from the chalice. It is a simple trick, one that she does during the occasional early breakfasts she has by herself before Anna wakes up, but the King and Queen are amazed by it nonetheless.

"It is beautiful Queen Elsa." Alejandro says in a wonderstruck voice reminding Elsa of a child, seeing the snow fall for the first time.

"That's nothing, watch this." Elsa smiles playfully. She hesitates. "May I?"

"Please! We insist." Isabella says, also in am impatient child-like voice, well as close as it can get for the monarch anyways. Elsa laughs slightly and with a slow and wavy motion of her arm, a light snow begins to fall in the dining hall.

"Outstanding!" Alejandro shouts. He jumps from his seat to get a closer view. He mumbles something in Spanish. "It really is amazing." He says louder this time, to where Elsa can hear it.

"It is a beautiful feat Queen Elsa." Isabella tells her.

Elsa smiles softly. "Thank you." She says in bashful voice. "I'm glad you like it."

"Mami! Papi!" Comes an excited spanish speaking voice from the hall. "It is snowing! Inside!" A young man rushes in. "Come and see it!" He looks around the room. "It's in here too! What is going on?" He asks to no one in particular.

"Javier," Isabella waves the man in. "Come and meet Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"It is my pleasure." He says distracted by the snow. He bows, never tearing his eyes away from the flurry. "Wait, Arendelle?" He looks at Elsa. "The Snow Queen! Did you do... This?" He waves his arms frantically.

Elsa nods, biting her bottom lip. "Yes I did." She tells him. Javier beams. Elsa notices the similarities between him and his father. They look near exact to each other, with the difference of Alejandro having shorter hair, and Javier's eyes being brown like Isabella's, verses Alejandro's blue ones. But they had the same almost black curly hair, same height, same broad shoulders, they even smiled alike. Elsa guesses Javier to be about nineteen or twenty.

"Wow. That is excellent." Javier notes as the royal family continues to ogle at the snow.

"Si. It truly is..." Alejandro trails off. Elsa giggles softly at the sight of the three monarchs looking so childish. Isabella snaps her head from the snow.

She smiles sheepishly. "Thank you, Queen Elsa. Boys, I believe that we have seen enough of Queen Elsa's powers, do you not agree?" The men nod mutely, not hearing anything the Queen said. Isabella looks to Elsa pleadingly. "If you could stop it please?"

Elsa smiles and nods her head. "Of course." She waves her right arm up and down slowly, causing the snow to vanish in blue flurry.

"Amazing, Queen Elsa!" The two men clap enthusiastically.

"Thank you." Elsa blushes slightly and gives a short curtsy. "But the food is probably all cold now. Sorry."

Alejandro waves away the comment. "Nonsense!" He says. "A small sacrifice for something of such beauty." Elsa smiles modestly.

"Now," Isabella begins. "Javier." All eyes turn to the prince. He shrugs and smiles sheepishly.

"Yes Mami?" Javier asks innocently. Wow. Elsa thinks. He reminds me so much of Anna.

Isabella begins to speak in Spanish. "Where were was the place that was so important you were late to this dinner?" Elsa translates this in her head.

"...The beach." Javier says, also in Spanish.

"Why?" She continued to inquire.

"I was um... Looking for somebody." He half explains.

Isabella pinches the bridge of her nose. "Was it the mermaid again?" She asks exasperatedly.

"They are real! I swear!" Javier shouts a little. He's so much like Anna it scares me a little.

"Javier I've told you to give up on that fool's search!" Isabella is yelling too. Elsa notices that despite the volume of their speech they do not sound angry.

"It is not a 'fool's search!' I've seen one before!" He counters.

King Alejandro eats silently, smiling. It's obvious to Elsa that these debates are nothing new. The two of them watch the Queen and prince argue, their heads shaking back and forth to each comment.

"This is just like the time with the trolls!" Isabella reminds him. "And what did you find about them? Nothing! Because they do not exist!"

"Actually, trolls do exist." Elsa interjects, speaking a flawless Spanish. Isabella looks over incredulously. "A clan of rock trolls live in the forest near Arendelle."

"Really? I knew it!" Javier shouts, but Isabella shoots him a glare that silences him quickly.

"Yeah, really." Elsa insists. "Actually, my sister's um... friend Kristoff, was taken in by them as an adoptive son."

"This Kristoffer, is he a troll too?" Javier asks.

"Kristoff." Elsa corrects. "And no, he is human."

"How did you come across these rock trolls Queen Elsa?" Isabella asks.

"My father actually found them." Elsa tells them. "When I was younger, there was an... Incident. And the trolls, they helped." She has a bit of a difficult time telling them even this small portion of the story. _Does Anna even know the entire truth?_ She wonders. _I should tell her if she doesn't. _

"I can see that this is a bit of an uncomfortable subject." Isabella says. "We will discuss it no more."

"Thank you." Elsa nods. "Actually, if you'd allow it, I'd like to retire for the night."

"By all means." Alejandro tells her.

"Thank you." Elsa curtsies again. "Good night to you."

"You really must stop thanking us Queen Elsa." Isabella requests. "There really is no need. But please have a good night. I thank you for joining us tonight."

"Good night Queen Elsa." Javier says. "Your story with the trolls has inspired to restart my search." Isabella sighs and shakes her head.

"I wish you a good night as well Queen Elsa. Your powers are absolutely beautiful!" Alejandro waves his arm sincerely. "I hope you enjoy your time in the city tomorrow." He tells her. Elsa nods and walks out of the dining hall and up a staircase to her room.

_That was nice._ Elsa thinks as she sits down on her bed. They seem like very good people. She looks at her desk, which has on it the now dry letter to her sister. _I'll mail it tomorrow when I'm in the market place. _She thinks. She stands up and waves her arms. Her ice dress is replaced with a light blue shimmery night gown, also made of ice. _I'll find Anna a present there. A new dress does sound like a good idea. But... Where do I find "fireworks" without being suspicious? Ugh. Not tonight Elsa_. She lies down on her bed. _Now is time for sleep._ She very quickly falls asleep.

* * *

_Wow, Spain is real nice._ Brandr thinks as he walks through the city marketplace. _I bet I could get a good bit of business working here_. He stops to admire a glowing chunk of metal be shaped into a mystery object. The fiery coals in the forge are burning a fierce cherry red, which causes the black haired boy to grin deviously. It's not wrong for him to enjoy watching something burn, seeing as fire is a large portion of his existence. Flames aren't always destructive, Brandr doesn't know exactly how to explain it, but it can also be warmth and light and belonging. Ironic though, considering Brandr doesn't belong anywhere.

A man begins to yell angrily at Brandr, in spainish. _Of course he's speaking spanish you idiot. Guess where you're at?_ He thinks sarcastically. "Sorry." He says to the man and walks away. He tightens the hood of his cloak slightly. _I gotta be more careful. I need to stay out of sight and hurry to that "Fwaygo Deeablows" place. _

"Fuego Diablos" is the designated area this one guy told Brandr to meet that other guy with his money, Bruno, who apparently has no left leg. Not much of a problem finding him, right? Wrong. Brandr had to find a person that not only spoke the same language as him, but also would actually listen to the thirteen year old. Then there was also that little detail of knowing who Bruno is. After almost an hour of uncomfortably trying to get through to several old Spanish men playing a card game, one took pity on him and told him where Brandr could find Bruno.

_Took him long enough._ Brandr thinks as he remembers the encounter. He looks up at the sky, judging by the position of the setting sun, he could tell it was almost seven in the evening. Better hurry, can't leave the queen alone for too long. He begins to speed up, now weaving through the thinning crowd he reaches an old wooden building. He looks at the weathered sign and can just barely make out "Fuego Diablos." He mouths the words, unsure if this was the right place. He isn't the best reader. Shrugging and not caring if he is wrong, he pulls his hood over his face and enters the building. Immediately he is bombarded with a dim light, the sound of men brawling, and a heavy scent of alcohol.

"A pub." Brandr scoffs, shaking his head. "Figures." I guess Sideburns wasn't smart enough to think that a kid might not be able to get in here. He smirks. It's a good thing that I'm totally awesome at being stealthy.

With the skill of a hawk, Brandr scans the bar for a man missing a leg. He quickly spots him. Sitting in the darkest corner of the pub, is one of the largest men Brandr has ever seen. He is reminded of a shopkeeper he came across during his stay in Arendelle. _That was a pretty sweet sauna_. He thinks as he makes his way to the solitary man.

"Are you Bruno?" Brandr asks.

Bruno grunts. "Yes. Who're you?" He says in a heavily accented voice. He takes a large swig from his mug. Obviously he's drunk, but Brandr didn't take him as a man that ever really sobers up.

"Brandr. I've got a letter for you." He tosses Bruno the envelope. "You're supposed to pay me, from the guy with the sideburns." Brandr holds his hands near his face, gesturing massive sideburns, just to clarify what he's trying to say.

The man chuckles briefly at the boy as he reads the letter. "Si. I know him. His name is Hans Westerguard, former prince of the Southern Isles."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of him." Brandr lies. He never really kept up with current news, besides the 'Great Thaw' thing.

"He's a fool for trying to take over Arendelle." He laughs at Brandr's surprised expression and takes another drink. "But he is paying both you and me, so I really don't care, I suggest you don't either."

"Yeah, thanks." Brandr nods. "I'll do that." He shuffles around a little bit expectantly.

"What is it now?" Bruno asks in an irritated tone.

"You kinda have to pay me!" Brandr tells him in an even more annoyed voice.

Bruno chuckles at the dark haired teen's feistiness. "Right." He grumbles. He belches loudly. "That. Here, take it niño." He throws Brandr a small sack. Brandr opens it to find gold and silver coins.

"Ten silvers, and five golds." He counts out.

"You'll also need this to get the next payment from the Northern Isles." He hands Brandr a sealed envelope. "From your boss Hans. Give it to Caesar Soled, you'll find him in the town of Rancho Tuhmato."

"Got it." Brandr nods. "Anything else?" He asks, already turned to leave.

"Si, what exactly are you doing for Westerguard?" He inquires.

"Who? Oh, Sideburns, right." Brandr shakes his head. "Can't tell you. Don't wanna tell you."

Bruno scoffs and drains his mug. "Just don't trust him completely. Don't double cross him either." He adds. "But don't trust him. He is trouble." Brandr nods. So am I. He thinks.

"Alright." He says. "Um, can I ask about what happened to your leg?"

"Sure." Bruno says, rolling his eyes. Brandr waits for a second.

"Well?" He asks.

"Well what?"

"Well what happened to your leg?"

Bruno smirks. "Can't tell you. Don't want to tell you." He mimics the teen.

"Haha. I get it." Brandr holds his arms up. "Mock the thirteen year old."

"You're thirteen?" Bruno asks incredulously. "Damn, I am more drunk then I thought, you look much older than that." Brandr raises an eyebrow. Sure, he is a bit tall for his age, but other than that, he didn't look any older.

"Yeah. I'm thirteen." Brandr says. "You're a drunk. And I really don't care anymore." He says honestly.

"Good." Bruno frowns at his empty drink. "Now beat it. I need another drink."

Brandr leaves the pub and steps into the clear night. The marketplace is near empty. Brandr runs out of there and to the castle. Just before he reaches it he turns abruptly and walks into a little shed near the stables. He had picked the lock when he arrived in Spain. The teen walks in and lies down on his makeshift bed. The floor is made of stone, so Brandr moves away any flammable things and conjured a literal bed of coals. He nearly falls asleep when he remembers the queen.

_Damn_! _I ought to check on her_. He jumps up and sprints to the castle. He scales the wall and peers into a window. _Nope. Not the right room_. He climbs a few stories higher and looks into that window. In it, he sees a young, nearly white haired woman in a dead sleep. _Here we go. _He climbs in and looks around.

_Well_. He thinks. _She's out_. _And there is no signal, so no need for a envelope yet. All good here_. He claps his hands together and sets himself to leave. Then he spots a letter, just sitting on the desk, begging to be read. He teeters on the thought. But his curiosity gets the better of him and he decided to risk it.

_Dear Anna,_ it began. Brandr reads through it as well as he can.

_This is to her sister I bet. _He thinks sadly. _I miss Laila. _He sighs and puts the letter down. _Damn. Ink wasn't fully dry. _He wipes his hand on his trousers. _What does Sideburns, or Hans I guess, what does he want with this girl... Don't trust him Brandr. Wait, no, you can't care about Elsa. _He learned her name from the letter. _That'll just screw up the job_. He walks back to the window, avoiding looking at the sleeping girl. But Brandr can't help but look back. _Argh! I'm a stupid kid but, I'll keep her mostly safe. Until the job's done. Then I will go become a sailor, or live in Spain or something, I'll have money then._ He looks at Elsa again, this is the first time he has seen her up close. Her hair isn't quite as white as he originally thought. Its like a really light blonde. Her skin is wickedly pale, like she spent the last ten years of her life stuck inside. Which is closer to the truth than Brandr knew. _I'm doing this for you Laila. For my stupidly way too nice sister. _He shakes his head at his compassion, climbs down the wall and goes back to his shed.

_You stupid, stupid, Brandr. I guess Laila taught you a little more than just thieving. She taught you to be a mushy loving girl. _Brandr chuckles and makes himself comfortable in the fiery coals. _She'd slap you for that. God I miss her... Damn fire. _He lights his hand. _Why couldn't you save her?_

* * *

**(A/N) Hey. I think I wrote some sort of interesting bit at the end that may or may not entice you to continue reading the story. And if any of you could tell, I got really hungry at one point of writing this. Didja see it? Say so if you did. Ah, yeah, it was stupid. But I am keeping it. So deal with it! You know, if you want to, please?**

**Sorry for my terrible Spanish writing. I know like three words, and I used them all. If it helps, I wrote the dialogue in a Spanish accent, with the exception of Elsa.**

**ACK! I'm dying! DISH network has a contest where you can win a Frozen themed trip to Norway. Doesn't that sound amazing? It's all like "the new word for adventure is" and then they have all the characters say "Frozen" So, anyone wanna go on a Frozen?**

**I will stop talking now. You know you all are AWESOME! And I thank you SOO much for reading. You all make me happy. Until next time I guess...**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) Hi you amazing people. Instead of replying to your guy's reviews on here, I will probably just PM it, because that might be easier. Maybe. And I have no idea how that last chapter got to be so long... Good though, but probably a fluke. I'll try to write longer chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership with the Frozen company.**

* * *

Chapter 13

_Okay Kristoff. Just do it. Just ask her. _The blonde man stands right outside of the door to the castle study. _Just push open the door and ask Anna to go on a date with you. Push open the door.. Now! _He remains still. _Damn it Kristoff, just push the door open, right... Now. _He pushes on the door. It doesn't move. Kristoff scoffs at hinself. _Maybe you ought to turn the handle, stupid. _

"Anna?" He pokes his head into the room. "You in here?" He asks. Anna is slumped over her sister's desk, buried in piles of papers.

"Oh hi Kristoff." Anna says tiredly, not looking from the paper that she was scribbling words on.

"Hi Kristoff." Olaf says, distracted by a book.

"Hi Olaf." He says quickly, turning back to Anna. "Wait, Olaf." He looks back at the snowman. "You can read?"

"Nope." Olaf shakes his head. "But I like looking at the pictures."

"But." Kristoff leans over and peers at the book. "There aren't any pictures in this book."

"Then what do you call these?" Olaf asks knowingly.

"Words." Kristoff replies. "Anyways, Anna." He says to the red head.

"Just leave him be. He's been quiet." Anna tells him, still absorbed in the letter.

"Anna are you okay?" Kristoff asks in a worried voice. "When was the last time you slept or ate, or- or I don't know, used the bathroom?"

"Ah I'm fine Kristoff." Anna turns around and stretches her arms. "I slept like only, one or two days ago I think. And I ate this morning," she pauses. "Or was it last night? And you do not need to know when I last used the bathroom." She tells him.

Kristoff shrugs. "Okay Anna. You need to take a break, so you can eat and sleep and stuff."

Anna rubs her eyes. "I'm not _that_ tired." She yawns. "And I really need to get this work done." She gestures to the massive tower."Now, did you need something?"

"Oh, right." Kristoff remembers. "Anna, do you want to out go, I mean, go out, and, do something?" _What the hell was that Kristoff?_ _"Out go?" "Do something?"_

"Kristoff, you know I'd normally love to hang out, but I already told you I can't right now." Anna explains. "Maybe some other time."

"Yeah Kristoff we're really busy." Olaf adds.

"'Hang out?'" Kristoff quotes her. He recovers. "I mean, yeah, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Maybe when I'm done the four of us can go get ice cream..." Anna suggests, her attention now focused on the papers again.

"'Four of us?'" Kristoff asks.

"Man is there an echo in here?" Olaf asks. "Lemme see... Echo!" He pauses, listening for an echo. "Nope. Nothing. I guess it's just Kristoff."

"Shut up." Kristoff tells him.

"Anna! Kristoff is being mean!" Olaf tattles.

"Kristoff. Leave my sister's snowman alone." Anna says unemotionally. Olaf smiles innocently. Kristoff glares at him, to which Olaf sticks out his tongue.

"Fine." Kristoff says, defeated. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you Kristoff. I'm sorry we can't hang out today." Anna says sincerely.

"Yeah. Sorry that Anna couldn't hang out with you." Olaf tells him, just as sincerely.

"S'okay." Kristoff tells them. "Another time then." He turns to leave.

"Kristoff." Anna says suddenly.

"Yeah Anna?" Kristoff asks in a hopeful voice.

"Can you close the door please?" She pleads.

Kristoff nods curtly. "Okay." He leaves the room. _Damn it. _He thinks as he walks out of the castle. _I really thought she liked me. _He finds Sven waiting anxiously. "No buddy." Kristoff says. "I asked her, but she was too busy."

Sven groans. "I really thought she liked you." Kristoff translates.

"Yeah." Kristoff agrees. "That's what I thought too.

* * *

"Okay." Anna says. "I've finished the monthly report for the guard. Checked up on the fishing economy. Replied to France with their ball that I _cannot_ attend. Now just to do a bunch of other stuff, right Olaf?" Anna sighs.

"Yep. Stuff." Olaf says simply, still distracted by the book.

"Ugh!" Anna pulls at her ginger hair. "I hate this!" She resists the urge to knock everything off of the desk. "How can Elsa do this _every single day?_"

"Didn't you have to make her eat and sleep and poop?" Olaf asks.

"I did have to force her to eat and sleep at first. But she went poop on her own Olaf. And that conversation is way too bizarre to continue." Anna changes the subject.

"Okay. But if you hate _this_ so much," Olaf gestures to the mountain of work. "Why didn't you go on that date with Kristoff?"

"What?" Anna scoffs in a joking way. "That wasn't a date... Was it?" She asks in all seriousness.

"Gosh Anna, I really thought my love expert advice was rubbing off on you." Olaf shakes his snowy head. "Kristoff loves you remember? And you're shutting him out. Just like Elsa did with you."

"Oh my goodness!" Anna jumps from the devil chair. "What am I doing?"

"Well you sure aren't running towards true love." Olaf says nudging Anna to the door.

"Olaf you are so right!" Anna shouts. "Wait, true love? Not quite there Olaf." She corrects him.

"Yet." Olaf adds happily.

"Whatever you say." Anna rolls her eyes. "Now I gotta go."

"Yes Anna! Go to him." Olaf shouts. "Go to your valiant, pungent reindeer king." But Anna is already running out of the room. She quickly crashes into a weaponry display.

"Ouch!" She looks for a second at her bleeding finger. "No time Anna." She shakes her head and sucks on her finger, so she doesn't make a mess of blood. She runs to the stable. "Kristhoph!" She says, her finger still in her mouth. She removes it and spits out any blood. "Kristoff!" She says clearly this time.

Kristoff and Sven look over. "Anna?" Kristoff asks in a confused manner. "What are you doing here? I thought you had work to do."

"I did." Anna nods. "I mean, I still do, it just, oh screw it!" And she kisses him full on the mouth. Sven walks away with a reindeer grin, leaving the two alone. "You need to be clearer if you're going to ask me on a date." She scolds.

"Woah." Kristoff says stupidly. He blinks quickly. "Well I wouldn't have to if you could take a hint." He fixes his blunder.

"Mean." Anna says playfully. "Now I know why Olaf is always messing with you."

"No, that's not it. I'm pretty sure he just doesn't like me." Kristoff informs her.

"Nonsense!" Anna says, pushing him. "He loves you. You're like, his big brother or something."

"What about that other snowman guy Elsa made?" Kristoff suggests. "He can be his big brother, not me."

"Olaf is older than Marshmallow." Anna counters. "And you're older than Olaf, which makes _you _the big brother! Ha! So deal with it!" She pokes him in his rib.

"Ouch." Kristoff mocks. "That hurt so much." He says sarcastically. "But I'm not his big brother!" Kristoff insists.

"You are because I said so and if you continue to disagree I will throw you in the dungeon!" She says triumphantly. Kristoff rolls his eyes.

"It's a wonder how Arendelle's made it this long..." He shakes his head. "C'mon, I've got something to show ya. It's not far at all." He points his head.

"Okay." Anna says brightly. "Lead the way my pungent reindeer king." They begin to walk.

"What?" Kristoff asks. He then shakes his head. "Wait, never mind. I don't even want to know." He picks up his pace a little. They remain silent for a few minutes, which is odd, considering by now they'd be bickering endlessly.

"So." Anna says finally. "Kristoff. Where we going?"

"You are going to have to wait to find out." Kristoff says.

"Aw come on!" Anna pouts. "Please Kristoff?"

"No." Kristoff tells her firmly as he walks around a large rock. "And stop whining. It won't work on me."

"Are you sure?" Anna asks, climbing over the boulder. "'Cause I can try harder."

Kristoff smirks. "I'd like to see that."

Anna grins deviously. "You asked for it..." She rubs her hands together. "KRISTOFF! OH KRISTOFF! PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE TELL ME WHERE WE'RE GOING! LIKE A MILLION PLEASES WITH LIKE CHOCOLATE ON TOP!"

Kristoff smiles and shakes his head. "Nice try Anna. C'mon, it's not even that much farther." He looks back to the red head who is now sitting on the ground, her face on her hands. "Anna?" Kristoff asks cautiously. "Are you okay?"

"No." She says through her tears. "I'm not okay. My life is a mess. My sister left me. My only other friend is a snowman. I am _not _capable of ruling Arendelle. And now, you... don't... even... trust me enough... to tell me... where... we're going!" She says, now sobbing loudly.

"Uh, it's okay Anna..." Kristoff tries to calm the crying girl, who isn't comforted by this. "The shore!" He says finally. "Me and Sven found a little shore, a cove. And I thought that it would be a nice place to take you... Please just, stop crying." He tries helplessly.

"Okay!" Anna bounces up as bubbly as usual. "Let's go!"

"What?" Kristoff asks, very confused. "Crocodile tears?"

Anna nods smugly. "You pick up a few things living for eighteen years alone in a castle. I bet Elsa can do it too."

"But, but-" Kristoff stutters.

"Come on Kristoff, let's go to the shore!" Anna hops up and down excitedly.

"You-" Kristoff starts walking again, still puzzled about what just happened to him. He sighs and shakes his head. "Okay Anna, you win."

"I always do." Anna smiles insufferably. Kristoff rolls his eyes. "So, how much farther?"

"Just around this here cliff." The blonde nods in front of him. "See, if you had just waited a-"

"Kristoff." Anna interrupt, her eyes actually watering. They had just walked into the shore. "It's beautiful." The shore is a small beach with dark sand and smooth looking rocks. It is mostly enclosed and the waves are mild and gentle.

"I'm glad you like it." Kristoff smiles. "Me and Sven found it a while back, when we were looking into salt water and how it works with ice."

"How does it?" Anna asks.

"How does what?"

"Salt water affect ice?" Anna clarifies.

"I have no idea." He states.

"Really?" Anna cocks her head.

"No, wait yes. Wait what?" Kristoff says in a confused voice.

"What?" Anna asks, just as bewildered as Kristoff.

"I don't know." He shakes his head.

"Neither do I." Anna admits.

"What were we talking about?" He asks.

"Salty ice." She replies.

"What?" He asks, again confused.

"Yes. No, I don't know! All I know is that I'm here at this beautiful place with this sweet and sensitive guy that I think is amazingly hot. Wait what?" Anna blinks at herself.

"You said I'm hot." Kristoff reminds her.

"I did, didn't I?" Anna says.

"You did." Kristoff says smugly. "But I am here with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Elsa's back?!" Anna looks around excitedly. "Wait. You mean me?" She furrows her eyebrows.

Kristoff chuckles. "You, Anna. You are the the most beautiful, amazing, funniest, wonderful girl that I have ever laid eyes on." He takes her hands. "And I know I'm just an ice harvester. With a really loud, and inappropriate troll family."

"I love your family." Anna says in their defense.

"Let me finish." He says with a shaky breath. He drops to one knee. "Anna, would you do me the honor of-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Anna takes a step back. "Woah. Kristoff, I've already jumped into an engagement and that did not have the desired outcome. I just don't think I'm ready for marriage."

"Marriage?" Kristoff echoes in a surprised voice. "No! I don't think I'm ready for that either. No, I want to know if you will do me the honor, of allowing me to court you, officially."

"Oh, well that's a relief." She wipes her brow.

"Well?" Kristoff asks expectantly.

Anna's face breaks into a wide smile. "Yes yes yes yes yes YES!" She hugs him tightly.

"Yes! Thank you!" Kristoff spins her, wrapping his large arms around the red head. He kisses her.

"No. Thank you Kristoff." Anna bites her lip and looks at the ground. A stone catches her eye and she picks it up.

"Lemme see that." Kristoff waves his fingers. Anna hands him the rock. He looks it over. "Nice and smooth. Pretty flat too. Anna." He gives her back the rock. "You have just found the perfect skipping stone."

"Awesome!" Anna says. "What do I do with it?"

"You skip it. On the water." Kristoff tells her.

"Oh I knew that." Anna says. "Let's go!"

"Okay but do it over here where the water's calmer." Kristoff points to a spot on the shore. "You do know how to skip rocks right?"

"Oh yeah, sure I do." Anna shrugs him off, bouncing from toe to toe. "I'm pumped! I got this!"

"Okay but just- No no no! That's not how yo-" Kristoff tries to help her.

"Hiyea!" She forcefully throws the rock as far as she can. It sinks the second it hits the ocean. "How'd I do?" She asks with her hands on her hips, smiling proudly.

"Terrible." Kristoff says.

Anna pouts. "We're together now, you can't say that I was 'terrible'"

"Can't I?" He folds his arms and raises an eyebrow. Anna gives him a look. "Fine, you weren't terrible. You were just... inexperienced. I can show you the right way if you want."

"I'd like that." Anna tucks an invisible strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay. First we need another skipping stone." Kristoff tells her.

"Like this one?" She holds up another perfect skipping stone.

"Yeah, that's kinda perfect." Kristoff compliments. "Now this is how you do it." He takes the stone and skips with more grace then Anna thought he could possess. It skips on the water eight times.

"Okay I think I got it." Anna randomly picks up another amazing skipping stone.

"How do you do that?" Kristoff asks.

"Do what?" She asks cluelessly.

"Just pick the- Oh never mind." He waves away the thought. "Try again." He says sweetly.

Anna takes a deep breath and attempts to mimic the man's movements. That fails as she heaves the rock again. "Ugh. I think I'm gonna throw out my shoulder."

"Yeah you're gonna hurt yourself." Kristoff agrees. "Come here." Anna obliges, holding a new rock. Kristoff frowns at how she can find these rocks so easily.

"So what do I do?" She asks. He puts the rock in her right hand and guides her arm in the correct movement.

"Like this." He continues to move her arms. "Got it?" He asks. "Like a fluid motion."

"Yeah I got it. Fluid motion." She keeps her arm going. "I'm all liquidy."

"That's not a word." Kristoff tells her.

"Oh sure it is." Anna says. "Woah, déjà vous."

"Just go." Kristoff urges.

"Alright!" Anna snaps. "I'm hurrying." She takes a deep breath and with a swift motion she tosses the skipping stone. It skips three times. "I did it!" She throws her arms up.

"You did it!" Kristoff shouts.

"I did it!" Anna hugs him. Kristoff kisses her. Anna smiles. "I like this courting thing."

"I could get used to it." Kristoff agrees.

"Yeah. Me too." Anna smiles and gives him another kiss.

* * *

**(A/N) Pretty cute chapter right? Wanna know a secret? I was really angry when I wrote it because I was just dying badly while playing Call of Duty. So I gave up on that and wrote this. How my frustrated emotions turned into this is a mystery to me as well. **

**Until next time I guess...**


	14. Chapter 14

(**A/N) Hey people... I don't really have anything to say so... Here's chapter 14.**

**Disclaimer: For all those confused souls out there, I'd like to state that I don't own frozen.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Olaf the happy snowman blissfully frolics through the town square singing.

"The hot and the cold are both so intense! Put 'em together, it just makes sense!" He sings.

"Hi Olaf!" Comes a joyful sounding little boy. He is playing with a group of other children who have also rushed over to greet the snowman.

"Hi!" Olaf waves back. "Ratdadat dad dada doo!"

"Olaf, can we play with you?" Asks the boy.

"Yeah! I wanna pet your flurry!" Adds a little girl.

Olaf shakes his head. "Yes. But until I finish my song. Then we'll play!" He jumps up and down.

"Yay!" The children shout, bouncing excitedly as well.

"Hey, why don't you guys sing too?" Olaf suggests. "Okay, and-a one! And-a two! Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a-"

"Happy snowman!" The children cheer. With the exception of a small confused girl who mouthed "puddle." She looks around at the other children, not understanding exactly why they said that.

"When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream." They all sing, even the confused girl, who stopped caring about the strange lyrics and went along as best she could. "Of relaxing in the summer sun just lettin' off steam." They chant through their smiles.

Olaf takes over. "Oh the sky will be blue. And you guys will be there too." He looks at all the children happily, who in return smile brightly. "When I finally do what frozen things do in summer."

He and rest of the children take deep breaths. "IN SUMMER!" They break off the note in a fits of giggles.

"Ah he he he!" Olaf chuckles. "That was fun. I love summer..."

"Yeah!" A little boy agrees. "It was lots a fun!"

"Come on, let's play now." Another boy says.

"Great idea Ricardo!" Olaf says. "TAG! You're it!" The snowman taps Ricardo on his shoulder and waddles away as fast as his fat little snowman legs can take him. As soon as the children hear the word "tag" they scatter like ants. Ricardo chases random kids until he locks onto the shy and confused girl from before. She runs wildly, trying to avoid being "it." But Ricardo catches her nonetheless.

"Got you!" He shouts. She giggles.

"I'm coming for you, um, Mr. Snowman!" She says.

"'Mr. Snowman?' Who's that?" Olaf asks a little boy.

"She's new to Arendelle." He explains. "You better run, she's coming for you!"

"Oh, okay!" Olaf says. "Hi!" He calls to the little girl, at the same time running from her. "I'm Olaf! And apparently you are Mr. Snowman, although that doesn't make very much sense because you're a girl. At least I think so." He says all of this while still avoiding being tagged.

"Tag!" The little girl finally says as she pushes on the snowman's head. It rolls off and onto the ground, causing several of the children to scream. Olaf, wanting to play this new game as well begins to yell too. It wasn't until he saw the girl who tagged him crying that he asked what was wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong Mr. Snowman?" He asks her, picking up his head and placing back on his body. "Is my disembodied head weirding you out? 'Cause my friends Anna and Kristoff thought it was creepy. They threw me around, by accident of course. But it was like one crazy game of hot potato."

She stops crying. "Doesn't it hurt?" She asks.

"No." He shakes his head, which is a little lopsided. "I don't feel pain. Like, at all."

"Really?" She asks, the previous tears leaving no trace of their existence.

"Um, yeah." He says. "I'm not exactly sure what pain is exactly." She giggles.

"You said 'exactly' twice." She informs him.

"I did?" Olaf cocks his head to the side. "Oh, well, okay then." He shrugs acceptingly. "So, am I still it? Or are we just not playing this anymore?"

"Everybody run from Olaf!" Ricardo shouts. The children scramble.

"Look out Mr. Snowman! I'm coming for you!" Olaf says, waddling after the little girl.

She laughs. "Silly Olaf! My name's Genevieve!" She runs.

"Genevieve?" He stops. "Can I call ya Eve instead?" She nods. "Okay! Then I'm gonna go chase Sophia now." She nods again, still running. Olaf begins to run after Sophia, laughing at every little thing.

* * *

"Miss." Growls an angry spaniard woman. "If you are not going to buy anything, then leave."

Elsa glares slightly. She is out in the Spanish marketplace doing some browsing. Her goal: find the perfect present for her sister. She already has a birthday gift for her back in Arendelle, but to Elsa, it just wasn't enough. That present is supposed to help make up for the many years she had missed Anna's birthday. She needs one for this year, and she has already set her mind on getting a dress. The problem is, what should it look like?

"I am probably going to buy something." Elsa says in perfect spanish.** (A/N: Let's pretend this is in spanish shall we?**) "However if you are going to be rude I will easily take my business elsewhere." She continues. "Now, I am looking for a dress for my sister. Do you have any suggestions?"

The shopkeeper sighs. "I apologize, this day hasn't been very good. Is there anything specific you had in mind for this dress? Tell me about your sister."

"Anna is amazing." Elsa simply says, missing home.

"I have many 'amazing' dresses, but that isn't very much to go on." The spaniard tries not to snap.

"Yes well, I wasn't finished." Elsa makes an excuse for her daze. "She is a very outgoing person. She loves people, and parties, and chocolate." Elsa adds. "Something bold would fit her personality nicely."

"Okay, I think I am getting an idea..." The spaniard says slowly. "What does she look like? So I may find a color that matches."

"Honestly she looks great in all sorts of colors." Elsa admits. "But... Her hair is a brilliant strawberry blonde, more red really. And her eyes are a turquoise blue. Her face is dotted with freckles and she is about this tall," She puts her hand at a level several inches below the top of her head. "With a thin frame." She adds.

The shopkeeper nods. "Very descriptive." She waves Elsa over. "Come and see the dresses I have made already." Elsa walks behind the counter and into the back room. She blinks in astonishment at the amount of dresses in the room.

"These are all wonderful." Elsa admires out loud.

"Yes, I know. Thank you." The spanish lady says. "Now come and see the 'bolder' dresses. I advise against orange though, as it may clash with her hair."

"Anna looks good in everything." Elsa reminds her. "But okay. I'm actually hoping for something that portrays Spanish culture."

"I see." The spaniard says. "Well I think I might just have something that may work." She takes Elsa to a corner of the room where a few dresses stand. She pulls out a flamboyantly flowing dress with vibrant colored flowers weaved into the fabric. Elsa gasps slightly.

"Wow." Elsa says.

"Impressive, I know." The spanish girl compliments herself.

"It fits Anna's personality perfectly." Elsa says. "Might I take a closer look? Please?" The shopkeeper nods approvingly. Elsa smiles and takes the dress in her hands. The material is light and smooth. It has a black base color, but it is mostly covered with flowers of purple, pink, red, and yellow. The waist fluffs out at the bottom into bunches of ruffles. It is a dancing dress, not overly extravagant, but certainly not average either. It is simply... Anna.

"Is this close to what you're looking for?" The spanish woman asks.

Elsa nods, smiling brightly. "Yes. This is exactly it."

"Excellent!" The clerk claps her hands together. "Just give me her measurements and the dress will be ready in a week."

"A week?" Elsa echoes. "I leave in four days. Can it be done by then?" She hopes.

The spaniard chews on the inside of her cheek. "It is possible, maybe. I am not sure."

"...I can pay extra." Elsa offers. _Please work. Please work. Please work. Please work. PLEASE. I need this to work. _

The shopkeeper doesn't reply.

"Please." Elsa begs. "I _need_ this for her. She _needs_ to know that I love her."

The clerk places her hand on Elsa shoulder. The queen flinches slightly, she still isn't used to contact. "I am almost positive she knows that you love her already. I will have the dress ready in three days. As soon as I get her measurements." She hints.

"Thank you." Elsa smiles. "Gosh, I got all emotional on you didn't I? Sorry." She apologizes. She opens the paper she had clutched in her hand and recited Anna's measurements from it.

"So where are you from?" The clerk asks Elsa.

"Arendelle." Elsa says hesitantly.

"Oh, the place with the snow queen?" The clerk asks. Elsa nods. "Is she a good queen?"

Elsa smiles a little. "She seems nice enough, but terribly inexperienced. And always so scared. I'm surprised Arendelle is still prospering the way it is."

"I'm sure she isn't that bad." The shopkeeper defends. "It can't be easy ruling a kingdom."

"No it can't." Elsa agrees, trying not to giggle and give away her identity. "But her parents did it just fine."

"I'd be careful." The clerk warns. "You don't want to be accused of treason."

"I will be fine. But I do adore the queen." Elsa says. "Now, how much for the dress?" She asks.

The shopkeeper looks over everything and grimaces. "Expensive." She says sympathetically. "I can lower-"

"No." Elsa interrupts. "I can pay for it all. Including it being made in only three days."

"Okay." The store clerk says unsurely. "Okay." She repeats, but more certain this time. She tells Elsa the cost.

"I can pay for it now if you like." Elsa offers, bringing out a few slips of the Spanish curency.

"If it is suitable for you." The clerk blinks in surprise.

"Good, because it's preferable, for me at least." Elsa hands the woman the money. "I will come back in three days I suppose to pick up the dress. Is there anything else you need for it?" She asks, prepared to leave.

"No." The shopkeeper shakes her head. "But can I ask, where did you get all this money on hand? You must have married into a very wealthy family." She guesses.

"No." Elsa says. "Actually, I'm Queen of Arendelle. But I'm keeping it a secret. So shush." She puts her finger to her lips and walks away from the open mouthed clerk, snickering giddily.

_Okay_, Elsa thinks. _Anna's present is absolutely perfect. Now what should I do? Hmm... Oh. No._ She breathes heavily. Fireworks. _But where do I find them? Perhaps there is a general trader._ She wanders about the market place, searching for the appropriate store. She pauses at a smaller shop. It looks shady, but it also looks like a place that could get nearly anything. She collects her nerves and strides into the store, an aura of confidence forming around her.

"Hello." She says to the clerk.

"...Hello." He looks back at her, slightly paranoid. "Can I help you?"

"Yes." Elsa smiles radiantly. The man looks at her oddly, then smiles himself. "I was wondering, is it possible for you to get me something called 'fireworks', they are from China."

"Yes, I know they're from China." He snaps, causing Elsa's attitude to change towards the man. "Having a party are we?"

Elsa considers this. "Yes." She lies. "Now, do you have any?" She asks in a firm voice, no longer smiling.

"Here?" He asks. "Surprisingly, I do. Just barely this morning."

"Good." Elsa states. "I'll take them."

"All of them?" He asks incredulously.

"Yes." Elsa says seriously. "That isn't a problem, is it?"

"No no no!" The clerk waves his hands. "No problem at all!"

"Good." She says. "Now how much?" He nervously tells her the price. Elsa raises an eyebrow. "Is that really the best you can do?"

"No!" He scoffs. "No no, that is a, um. A suggestive price! Yes that's it! It can easily be persuaded."

"Okay then." Elsa says. "Make me an offer." He proposes a new deal. Elsa considers it. "I'll take it." She fishes out the money. He eyes it greedily. "Let me see the merchandise first." She says.

"Of course." He says and lugs out four large cases of fireworks. Elsa examines them. _I have no idea what to look for._ She thinks, but she nods curtly.

"Acceptable." She says and hands him the money. "Have it sent to my ship in an unmarked box. Queen's quarters on the _Icebreaker_."

"Icebreaker?" He asks.

Elsa sighs. "The name of my ship."

"Oh." He nods. "Okay. Consider it done." He winks.

"It better be. I expect it tonight." She snaps. "And don't wink at me." She leaves the shop.

_Wow. Who was I in there? _She thinks. _I was intimidating, I was harsh, I was cold, I was... An ice queen... _She shudders. _I didn't enjoy that, it wasn't me. At least not the me I want to be. _She walks back to the castle. _Oh no, what would Anna think of that me? Hmm. How many types of me are there? _She scoffs. _That doesn't make any sense. But if I had to name them... There's sister Elsa. There's queenly Elsa. There's "Let it Go" Elsa. Although that doesn't make sense either. But now I can add "scary Elsa." _She sighs. _I don't want scary Elsa. I just want to be happy. And I want Anna to be happy too. Gosh, I'm like a self conscious emotional wreck. _

She reaches her room and sends icicles to stretch from the ceiling as her signal. She is an emotional wreck, the ice is a multitude of colors. Except blue, because Elsa is not happy at the moment. Elsa is angry, and sad, and scared, but not happy. She sighs and pushes her bangs back. She closes her eyes, for just a minute. When she opens them, there is another order from Hans on her desk.

"AHHHRGH!" She yells, pulling at her braid. _How did he get this so fast?_ The ice in the room turns completely to an amber-yellow color. Elsa is mad. There's a knocking on her door.

"Queen Elsa?" Says Miles. "Are you alright? I thought I heard shouting."

"No!" She shouts. "I'm fine." Her voice cracks.

"Okay then." He says and walks away. _Nice to know people care so much._ She thinks sarcastically. She looks at the letter and decides against opening it at the moment. _He is going to have to wait until another time. Stupid Hans. _She smiles as she thinks of Anna, because that is what she'd say. _I know I've said this before, but I will keep you safe Anna. I will. I will. I will... I won't leave you again Anna, this will be the last time I will have to miss you so much._

* * *

_I miss Elsa.._. Anna thinks as she lies lazily on a bed. _Everything reminds me of her. _She looks at a blue wall. _That wall... _Then to a shelf. _Those books... _She rolls on her face. _Even this pillow smells like her! _She huffs. It's true, everything reminds Anna of her sister. Although the majority of that could be from the fact that she is in Elsa's room... This is where she spent her free time, moping in her sister's room, pouting while she looks at Elsa's possessions.

_We had just finally begun to reconnect as sisters... And then she has to go on a stupid SHIP. I have no idea why this bothers me so much. _She frowns. _We weren't together for like thirteen years, and I had learned to get along with it. But now that I have actually experienced time with my sister, everything seems more depressing without her. It was nice, even if it was all weird. _She thinks as an afterthought. _We were both so awkward. She'd say something to break the ice. _Anna snorts. Ice. Elsa. Puns. _And then I'd reply with a genius answer that impresses her. Then I'd ask her a question that makes her look like a ripe tomato. We'd both giggle. And everything would be perfect! More or less. But she's gone now..._

Anna scoffs at herself. _She's not dead you doof! You'll see her again. Ugh, in like another month and a half! WHY MUST SHE BE GONE? Oh yeah, strengthening alliances. I guess that's important, probably._ She turns back on her back and sighs. I miss Elsa. She begins to sing slowly.

"_For the first time in forever,_

_I've never felt this alone._

_We were finally together,_

_But now, you are gone. _

_Even at my lowest point, I was never quite this blue._

_But this better be the last time, that I'm missing you." _

She smiles softly. She felt, no she _knew_, Elsa is feeling the exact same way.

* * *

**(A/N) Gosh, I think Elsa is beginning to go a little nuts... Oops, my bad. And the song was completely unplanned. Then again, pretty much all the things you guys like are. So just use your imaginations when it comes to the tune.**

** My sister today suggested that I am "obsessed with Frozen." To which I replied. "I am not obsessed with 'Frozen,' just the characters, plot, setting, music, and overall idea. I couldn't care less about the name, '" Although she has a point as I can find anything and relate it to the movie, or fanfictions about the movie. **

**I'm crying inside. I found an inconsistency in my story... Nothing major, but still... I wrote Hans left handed. He uses his sword with his right hand. I am ASHAMED OF MYSELF.**

**I'm leaving you all now. Read if you like, review if like it too, or hate it, I really am not picky. Until next time I guess...**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N) Hi people. You are all the best. I am NOT joking. I mean it. You better believe me, or else! You know what? I ramble on and on, but you all just want to read. So just read my new chapter. Thanks. Oh yeah, updates won't be as frequent because of reasons... But fear not! I will finish this story! Cross my icy heart. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Wish I did. But I don't. Sorry to disappoint you. And ignore my italicizing mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 15  
Brandr read the note. He just couldn't help it. After he saw Elsa react so strongly in such an angry way, he just... Slipped in and read it. She was asleep anyways, and she probably already read it right?

_Elsa,  
I hope you got to the fireworks okay. They can be a bit of a hassle to acquire. Obviously you did get them, otherwise you wouldn't have sent the signal, and you wouldn't have received this new set of orders, would you?_

_I would like you to place the fireworks at the very bottom level of your ship, at the stern. Simple enough. I then want you to make sure that they are hidden, yet still easily accessible. I insist you do this quickly and carefully. And when you reach the other countries, try to receive the best advantages for Arendelle._

_Now, time to celebrate! This will be my last set of orders you will get until you return home. However my rules still apply. Remain undetected, tell no one of these letters, follow my instructions carefully, or else your sister will not only die, but I will torture her and make you watch. She will suffer so horribly, at my hand, that she'll be begging for you to freeze her heart._

_I have people watching you always. Remember Anna..._

_Hans_

Brandr tries to not burn the paper, however it is singed slightly. _That son of a bitch! Threatening someone like that! _He thinks furiously. _No wonder the queen is angry, and I don't think she had even read the note!_ He puts it back in the envelope and re-melts the wax seal. _I better get out of here, before I burn the castle down. H_e jumps out the window and catches onto the edge of another window frame. He stealthily drops to the ground and runs out into his shack.

"That son of a bitch!" He shouts his clever insult to Laila. The fire falcon looks up from her dreams. "Do you know who we're working for? Who I'm working for?!" Brandr continues.

_Who_? The bird doesn't actually speak, but their relationship is so close Brandr can understand. I_ thought it was the sideburns man, Hans._

"It is! But that guy that we are working for, is a JERK!" He continues to rant. "He threatened Elsa and her sister!"

_How do you know?_ Laila cocks her head worriedly.

"I read the letter!" Brandr says, still fuming.

_You read the letter?! L_aila screeches. _That is against our rules!_

"Yeah well, helping a guy like him, drive an innocent girl practically insane should be too!" Brandr counters. Laila looks at him curiously. "What?" He asks, still quite angry.

_You, care about her... Don't you?_ She clucks amusingly.

"No!" Brandr says, now on the defensive. "I don't 'care about her.'"

_Liar_. Laila ruffles her feathers.

"Look." Brandr levels with her. "It's my fault that my sister, the person you take after by the way, is dead." He sighs. "I just don't want to be the cause of another family ruined." He admits.

_You care about her like you cared about Laila_.

Brandr sighs and messes with his dark hair. "Whatever you say, stupid bird."

_Whatever you say, stupid human._ She mocks him.

Brandr laughs a little. He then sighs. "I just don't know what to do."

_Do the right thing. _The falcon tells him.

"Duh!" He makes a weird face at her. "But what is the right thing?"

_I'm just a bird. _Laila tries.

"But you practically have the mind and soul of my genius sister." He says.

_It's true. L_aila agrees. _I am a lot smarter than you._

"Hey!" Brandr says in a falsely hurt voice. "Not what I meant."

_But it's what you said. _Laila points out.

"Grr." He growls. "But seriously... What should I do?"

_Stay undercover for now. We need to help her, but we also need to help ourselves._

"Um, yeah." He says. "I kinda thought that last part went unsaid."

_Wait until after we get paid again._

"Then we'll act." Brandr continues, understanding the plan.

_Exactly_.

"You know, I realized something." Brandr says.

_Go on._.. Laila nods slowly.

"I've been a theif, a rascal, a- a street rat my whole life." He explains.

_Good boy Brandr! You can remember things!_ Laila teases.

"Stop looking at me like that and let me finish." He scolds. "Anyways, I've been the bad guy, not the worst guy." He adds quickly. "But now I'm going to finally do a good guy thing. And it feels nice."

_We could become regulars at this helping thing. _Laila caws suggestively.

"We could. We'd have money." Brandr muses.

_We'll turn over a new leaf. Like Flynn Rider did._

"Good idea." Brandr agrees. "I hear he goes by Eugene now." He smiles.

_I think that's true. Maybe you could start using your real name Brandr_.

"Brandr is my real name!" He says. "Stupid bird."

_Stupid boy with a idiotic name._ Laila caws and flys to the other end of the shed.

"I feel bad for being so happy while Elsa in there is suffering." Brandr says.

_It's alright squirt._

"Your resemblance to Laila is uncanny." Brandr notes. "But in the letter Hans said that he has people watching Elsa. I'm the people... Person... Boy. No, I'm a man." He says in a macho voice.

_You are the man! _Laila jokes.

Brandr laughs. "Ha! I like that! But wait, I told you, I can't be happy now."

_Sure you can. You just gotta find ways to make Elsa happy too. L_aila concludes. By _the way, when did you two get on a first name basis_?

"We're not." Brandr slumps down in a relaxing position. "She doesn't know I exist."

'_Cuz you're awesome like that._

"'Cuz I'm awesome like that." Brandr agrees with a smirk.

* * *

_Four days later.._.

"No no no no no!" Elsa mutters to herself, clutching a closed package and running quickly. _I am going to be late!_ Elsa's ship, the _Icebreaker_, is due to leave in an hour and Elsa isn't there yet. She should have been on board at least twenty minutes ago. Elsa knows that they won't leave port without her, after all, she is the queen. But it would simply be terrible for her already shaky reputation on the ship if she stalls their schedule by any time.

_Anna's dress was just too important to forget._ She thinks, trying to reassure herself. I _didn't get a chance to pick it up yesterday like I was supposed to._

King Alejandro and Queen Isabella insisted on hosting Elsa a small party before she left the day before. And even though Elsa kept away from most of the guests, the party demanded her to be there. So Elsa went and stood shyly in a corner the entire time, declining any requests to dance. Just like at her coronation. It wasn't like she had a bad problem with contact anymore, her powers are much better controlled. She simply didn't know how to dance. She never told this to anyone as it is embarrassing. Imagine, prestigious snow queen Elsa, ruler of Arendelle, and possessing control over ice and snow, not knowing how do dance. But she had a nice time, she'd even made it snow for the guests.

_Elsa! Stop thinking about your party and hurry! _Several people stare at her as she sprints through the city, but Elsa is too much of in a rush to care. She reaches a hill that slopes downward._ Oh good_! She thinks as she uses her powers to create a layer of ice at her feet. She skates down the hill, the ice vanishing as soon as she passes over it. Wouldn't Anna be proud? Elsa is hardly ever this much of a risk taker, except for when it comes to her powers, like now. People shiver when she skates past, Elsa apologizes to each one.

"Queen Elsa!" Javier says happily. "My, what an entrance you ma-"

"I'm sorry, I can't speak now, I have to go!" Elsa apologizes and runs past him. He begins to say something else, but the blonde queen is already gone. _Okay, I packed everything yesterday, I just need to retrieve my trunks._ She bursts into her room.

"Ah!" She squeaks softly. "Where are my trunks?" Her room is indeed void of any of her possessions. She runs back outside, where she meets Javier again.

"Welcome back." He says jokingly.

"Ha, oh yes." Elsa breaths. "Excuse me, but have you seen my luggage?"

"Yes," He states. Elsa sighs in relief. "You were not here, so my father ordered it to the ship."

"Thank you." Elsa says, regaining her composure. "I'm sorry, that wasn't very royal of me."

Javier nods his head. "It's no fun to be royal though."

"Yes but I have to remain collected. I need to stay as queenly as possible." Elsa tells him.

He shrugs. "I suppose so. It was a pleasure to meet you Queen Elsa." He bows. Elsa curtsies in response.

"Likewise Prince Javier. Your kingdom is lovely." She compliments.

"It's not mine yet." He reminds her.

"That's true. And I hope it stays that way for many years to come." Elsa says.

"Me too." Javier laughs slightly.

"As do we." Isabella says as she and Alejandro walk up. "Farewell Queen Elsa, it was a pleasure to have you here."

Elsa curtsies again. "I enjoyed my stay very much. Thank you."

"Thank you as well Queen Elsa." Alejandro bows. Elsa curtsies, agains.

"Ah, head rush." She says when she straightens quickly from her bow. She blinks several times to clear her vision.

The royal family laughs. "You really are funny Queen Elsa." Javier notes.

"Not really." Elsa admits. "Not on purpose at least. I really should leave now."

"Of course." Alejandro nods understandingly. "You are welcome to visit any time you like. Your sister as well."

"I'd like that, thank you." Elsa curtsies slightly and backs away. "Sorry!" She says to a boy she bumped into.

"Ah," The dark haired boy's eyes widen. "No... It was my fault... Sorry." He says and darts away. _Hmm_. Elsa thinks. _That was odd._ She brushes away the thought and strides up to the ship.

"Good afternoon your majesty." The captain of the ship bows.

"Good afternoon Captain Andreas." Elsa greets him.

"Toov." He says sternly. "I prefer to be addressed by my surname, so Captain Toov, if you please."

Elsa nods. "Of course Captain Toov. I apologize. For both that, and my tardiness."

"I assure you we would not have left without you." He says, showing no emotion. "But please try to not let that happen again." _Is this how I used to be? So strict, so formal, so... cold?_

"It won't. Now, when do we depart?" She asks.

"Approximately twenty five minutes." He says. He never lets his regal appearance falter. Always the most dominant figure in the room, like papa was... _Never mind that Elsa._

"Thank you." Elsa says, showing as little emotion as the captain.

"Would you like someone to take that to your quarters?" He asks, gesturing to her package, containing Anna's dress.

"No thank you." Elsa denies. "I am on my way to my room now. I will be back up before we leave."

"Okay then." Toov nods and briskly walks away. _No, he doesn't like me. And I'm not sure about how I feel about him._ She goes down to her quarters. She quickly steps in and lets out a sigh of relief. This week was exhausting for her. And she has to do it all over again, twice. _At least I'll have a few days to relax... But I'm on a ship again... No_. She groans. She then eyes four unmarked boxes sitting in a corner of her room.

"Fireworks." She whispers, her eyes widen in realization. "But..." She narrows her eyes. "What are they?" She asks herself curiously. It couldn't hurt to see them before she moves them to the lower deck. She walks over to the wooden crates and looks at them closer. She looks around the room for something to pry it open. Not finding anything right away, she makes a bar from ice. _Okay, Elsa, just like your lessons. _She wedges the ice bar between the lid and sides of the box on top.

No, she had never had crate opening lessons as a child, but she knows about simple machines, and this is lever. _There is a fulcrum: the edge of the box, a load: the lid of the box, and applied force: me. I just push down on one side, and the other end will lift up._ She did just that, and the box opens as predicted. Physics.

She looks at the fireworks. "They're so... Colorful." She observes. "What could Hans want with this? What are they even?" She asks herself. Stop Elsa, this could be a very bad idea. Remember Anna. It is this that convinces her to replace the lid. Anna is her lykklelig. And there isn't anything Elsa won't do for her. Even if she has to help that evil excuse of a man Hans. And Weselton. Elsa shakes her head angrily. _I knew Weaseltown is low, but to sink to Hans' level and threaten Arendelle. I can't believe that the duke knows the whole story. He is too ignorant to too many things. _Elsa sighs and makes her way back up to the deck. She will be strong on this voyage. She is determined.

"Time to set sail!" A crewman shouts. Elsa prepares herself. _You can make it through this Elsa. You've done it before_. She smirks slightly. _Let the storm rage on. But please, not literally._

* * *

"You're... leaving?" Anna asks in a hollow voice. Kristoff ruffles his hair nervously.

"Yeah... I am." He says. "But only for a week! A week and a half, tops!" He fails to reassure the redhead.

"Why can't the ice harvesters go without you?" She asks sadly.

"You know I can't." Kristoff says guiltily. "I have to set an example now that I'm all official."

"Well, what if I order you to stay?" Anna suggests. Kristoff shakes his head.

"Then Arendelle will run out of ice and go into rebellion." He explains.

"Rebellion would not be fun." Anna agrees, nodding her head. "But why a week?"

"We want to do one last really big harvest to tie over the town for ice."

"That makes sense I guess..."

"Anna, stop looking so sad." Kristoff says sympathetically. "I want to stay with you too, but we both have important jobs to do. Okay?"

"Yeah yeah. I know." Anna says. "But now I'm completely alone."

"What about Olaf?" Kristoff asks. "You've still got him."

"Don't you remember?" Anna asks. "You told him you'd take him on the next harvest."

Kristoff looks confused. "I did? I don't think that ever happened."

"It did." Anna says sincerely. "I swear."

"Well, I could ask him to stay, so you won't be lonely." He offers hopefully.

"No!" Anna says quickly. "That'll break his little snowy heart. I can't do that."

"Are you sure?" Kristoff asks. "I mean, I could, if you want."

"Don't you dare try to get out it! He's going with you, and you two are going to bond." Anna says assertively.

"Well, what if I don't wanna take him?" Kristoff asks, obviously losing this battle. "I still don't think he likes me."

"Kristoff..." Anna warns. "We've talked about this, of course he likes you."

"But..."

"No Kristoff." Anna says firmly. "You promised, and promises are something that I take seriously. So, will you do it, for me?" Her voice becomes sweet and hopeful.

"... Alright Anna." Kristoff says. "But you're gonna tell him."

"Yay!" Anna jumps and hugs him. "Thank you! You are so sweet."

"Yeah yeah. I know." Kristoff says, hugging her back. "But are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

Anna waves away the comment. "I'm a big girl Kristoff. I survived Elsa's winter for a whole day by myself before I met you. I'll be fine."

"If you say so feisty-pants." Kristoff grins at her. "May I kiss you?" He asks.

Anna smiles back. "You may." Kristoff kisses her happily. "But when do you leave?" She asks, finally accepting the situation.

"Two days." He says shrugging. "I got time."

"Will you be okay?" Anna asks. "I mean, I know ice harvesting can be dangerous with the picks, and the axes, and the frozen water, and the mountain climbing and whatnot?"

"Don't worry about me." He reassures her. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know you will."

* * *

**(A/N) Soo... Whaddaya think? Terrible? Yes, my thoughts exactly... Wait, not terrible you say? Hmm... I don't know if I believe you. Goodbye my, um... still not sure what to call you. I'd like something original. Suggestions?**

**There is a VERY sad Say Something video about Frozen that I love. I very close came to crying, I was just gasping for breath. The sad thing is, after watching it, I understood everything Elsa felt during the movie. Everything. And I felt it too... Ah, I'm 's a link at the end of my profile if anybody's interested.**

**Oh, and has anyone noticed how bipolar the sisters are? Like, not only in this fanfic, but in the movie too. I did. But I may have imagined it. It would not be the first time.  
Until next time I guess...**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N) I have nothing to say except... thank you. So... Thank you. Also to a guest named Daisy, who makes as much sense as I do, (no offense is implied) suggested calling y'all "fireworks." So you will be my "icy fireworks" 'cause I still want it to be related to Frozen in some way. Sound good to you? Opinions are appreciated. I like it. Also, by a surprisingly popular demand, I have been asked to stop calling this story terrible. So I'll stop then.**

**Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Frozen or none of that stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Bye Kristoff." Anna says to the blonde man. "Bye Olaf. Bye Sven." She scratches the reindeers chin. Sven pants happily at this gesture.

"Bye Anna!" Olaf waves joyfully. "See you in a week."

"Bring me back some ice, okay Olaf?" Anna hugs him.

"Okay, why?" He nods after Anna breaks free from the brief hug.

"Just because... Well, no reason I guess." She shrugs.

"Okay!" Olaf nods again. "Kristoff say goodbye to Anna." He commands.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." He smirks at the snowman. He strides up to Anna and holds his arms out. Anna gets the hint and walks into his embrace.

"I'm going to miss you." Anna says sadly. "A lot."

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss you too." Kristoff admits.

"I mean, like, a lot." Anna continues to talk. "So, so, _soooo_ much."

"I understa-" Kristoff tries to speak, but Anna keeps rambling.

"Like, so much, you don't even know." She is lost in her own little world, not even looking Kristoff directly in the eye.

"Anna." Kristoff tries to stop her from talking.

"You don't even know how much I am going to miss you, Kristoff." But Anna isn't paying attention. She is too busy trying to get her already very clear point through.

"Anna." He repeats.

"Like, almost as much as I miss Elsa. Not that you're any less important!" She adds quickly.

"Anna."

"It's just, you'll be gone for a week, and Elsa's going to be gone for at least another month. And I already was missing her for years. And I just-"

"Anna!" Kristoff shouts and grabs her shoulders, shaking her a little.

"Yes?" She blinks, breaking free from her trance.

"I know! You're going to miss me." He says, his guileless brown eyes gazing deep into her blue ones. "I'm gonna miss you too. A lot." He adds. Anna blushes slightly.

"Okay." She says after about a minute. "Okay." She repeats, regaining her thoughts. "I will miss you-"

"We've clarified that." Kristoff interrupts. Anna smiles and pushes him. Kristoff fakes a stagger to make her feel proud. It works as Anna beams.

"Good boy." Anna says, knowing his false actions and pats his shoulder.

"I know, I am amazing." He says. "But you're even better." He says in an honest voice.

Anna laughs a little at his boasting. "I will miss you," She repeats. Kristoff raises his eyebrows. "But I will be fine!" She adds, causing the blonde's brows to return to normal. "It'll only be for a week."

"That's my girl. I'll be back before you know it." Kristoff says, kissing her on the cheek.

"Bjornman!" A man calls. "Let's go already!"

Kristoff looks behind him. He then turns back to Anna and smirks with a 'what-can-you-do' expression. "Gotta go. Goodbye Anna." He smiles reassuringly.

Anna can't help but smile back. "Goodbye Kristoff." She waves her hand slowly.

"Olaf!" Kristoff calls out looking for the snowman, who wasn't anywhere in sight. "Time to leave! Where'd you go?"

"I'm right behind you." Olaf says, suddenly appearing next to the blonde.

"Woah." Kristoff steps away from the snowman.

"Hello!" Olaf says happily, continuously looking back and forth from Anna to Kristoff.

"Hi." Kristoff says, furrowing his brows. He is still wondering where the snowman disappeared to, and where he came from. "C'mon, time to leave." He gives up on the conundrum of the vanishing snowman.

"Yes! Let's go on an adventure!" Olaf points his stick arm into the air valiantly. "Let us harvest the ice from the frosted crevices of the frozen and empty wastelands that shall never be inhabited!"

"You mean, the North Mountain?" Kristoff smirks.

"Yeah." Olaf nods, confirming Kristoff's comment, oblivious to the sarcasm. "There."

"What about Elsa?" Kristoff asks. "And her castle? Doesn't she 'inhabit' there sometimes?"

"And Marshmallow." Anna adds.

"And Marshmallow." Kristoff repeats triumphantly, his face looking smug. "What about them?"

"That is true." Olaf says, accepting those comments. His attitude is not affected however. "Okay. But let us go there anyways!" He continues with a voice definitely not lacking in valor.

"Yeah let's go." Kristoff agrees, _his_ voice not quite possessing the hotheaded bravery of the snowman, yet still very confident. "Bye Anna." He gives her a kiss and begins to walk to the carriage.

"Bye Kristoff! Bye Olaf! Bye Sven!" Anna waves. "Good luck!"

Kristoff smiles silently at the red head and climbs up on the carriage hooked up to Sven. Olaf clambers after him, taking a seat right next to the man.

"Hi again!" Olaf says, in a almost sing-song voice.

"Too close." Kristoff states. He picks up the snowman and moves him over a few inches.

"Oh sorry!" Olaf apologizes. "Okay! Let's go my little Sveny-Weny!" He says pursing his lips and patting the reindeer's tail.

"Don't talk to him like that. And only I can tell him what to do." Kristoff scolds, slapping away the snowman's hand. "Let's go Sven." The reindeer shakes his antlers a bit and begins to walk, leading two other carriages into the forest.

Kristoff constantly checks behind him every few seconds to look at Anna, who doesn't stop waving. This process continues for several minutes until the couple can't see one another. _Well, back to work_. Kristoff thinks.

"Nice to be headed back up to the mountains, eh Sven?" Kristoff asks the reindeer. Sven puffs happily in response.

"Aw, you bet Kristoff." Sven 'says.'

"I know right!" Olaf chirps. "I mean, I've only been to the North Mountain, like twice, but I really like it there."

"Yeah Olaf." Kristoff agrees. "It really is one of my favorite places."

"Really?" The snowman asks curiously.

"Yeah. Really." Kristoff says. "Imagine... You're at the bottom of a tall, narrow canyon, standing over a frozen lake. There's ice everywhere!" He holds his arm out in front of him, gesturing to the mental image. "Ice, beautiful ice, as far as the horizon. Crystal clear, perfectly crisp, ice. And with great precision and care, you force the saw into the ground, making the smoothest of cuts. Until you get the final result, a perfectly cubed, perfectly cold, perfectly perfect block of ice. Are you imagining?"

Olaf nods, his eyes squeezed shut. "Oh yeah! It's absolutely gorgeous!" He says. He holds his stick arms out in front of him, reaching for something unknown. "Look! This chunk of ice is loose, Anna would like it! But it's too high! Can you reach it for me?" Olaf turns his head to Kristoff, the snowman's eyes still closed tight.

"You're serious?" Kristoff asks. _I should tell him it's not real._

"Yeah, why?" Olaf asks, innocent to reality.

"Um. What you're seeing... It's not real." Kristoff tells him. "Open your eyes."

Olaf does so. "Oh!" He blinks. "Okay. Wow, yeah. This makes more sense as to why I kept moving while sitting."

"Okay..." Kristoff says, eyeing the snowman strangely. The ride becomes silent as Olaf begins to play with a ladybug that landed on his arm. Well, as silent as it can get.

"Oh!" Olaf chuckles. "Hello there little guy! Girl. I really don't kno- H- hey! That tickles!" He laughs as he converses with the bug. Kristoff gives a half smile and ignores the snowman. He focuses on driving for a few minutes.

"-and those royal sisters!" One of harvesters says loudly. Kristoff decides to tune into the conversation going on behind him, his interest now hooked. _Are talking about Anna and her sister?_

"Yeah! They are beautiful!" Another comments.

"But so distant." The first notes. "So, cold. How can we be sure they even exist? Let alone rule Arendelle." _Yep_, Kristoff thinks. _Sounds like Elsa. _

"One of us might be a pretty good king." The second suggests. _What?! _Kristoff's face takes a turn of confusion and surprise.

The first nods in agreement. "We definitely would." He continues. "Maybe one of us ought to marry one of the sisters."

"Hey!" Kristoff shouts at the men behind him angrily. They look at him._ Now what genius_? He thinks to himself. _Say something clever!_ "Shut up!" He speaks gruffly. _Real smart Kristoff. _The other two harvesters laugh. Sven sniggers. Olaf is still ignorant to everything except the ladybug.

"We're only joking Bjornman." The first man calls. "We know that the princess is yours. But the queen..."

"Is like twelve years younger than you." Kristoff finishes. "Creep."

"Joking." The second says this time. "We really don't mean it. Arendelle is in good hands. King or no king. And we don't have eyes for the queen or princess. Just some harmless humor to pass the time."

Kristoff sighs. "I know." He admits. _These guys don't mean anything by it. I know them. "_But it isn't very funny." He scolds.

"If it makes you feel better kid." The first says.

Kristoff growls. "I'm not a kid. I'm your boss, remember?" He says with a smirk.

"Yeah, we remember." The first man drones, rolling his eyes.

"We also remember a little blonde sprout who always talked to his reindeer." The second says wryly.

"And never could quite lift the ice blocks." The first adds. They laugh heartily.

Kristoff chuckles too. "Yeah, I was awful small, wasn't I?" He agrees. "But I bulked up in the end."

"You got that right Bjornman!" The second man exclaims. "And look at you now! Courting the princess! And Arendelle's offical Ice Master and Deliverer!"

"Still not sure that's real..." The first man says dubiously.

"The queen made it so." Kristoff shrugs.

"I suppose..." The first man continues.

Olaf tugs on Kristoff's arm. "Hey Kristoff, when are we supposed to get to the ice harvesting place?"

"Well, we aren't going as far as Elsa's ice palace." Kristoff supplies. "Still pretty far in though. So maybe a day, a day and a half." He predicts. "We'll have to stop and switch to sleds once we get into the mountains. Carriages can't make it through the snow, and sleds can't go without any. Like it is out here." He gestures to the lack of snow.

"That makes sense." Olaf nods understandingly.

"Hey, Olaf?" Kristoff says in a confused voice.

"Yes Kristoff?" Olaf replies, giving Kristoff his full attention.

"Where did you get that hat?" The man asks.

Olaf looks up. He is indeed wearing an ice harvesting cap. "Oh this? I found it in Anna's bedroom. She doesn't remember where it came from, so she let me use it for this!" He says joyfully.

"But where have you been keeping it all this time?" Kristoff asks, hoping he would elaborate. _The snowman_ _doesn't even have pockets_! He thinks, his brain growing more and more confused.

"Oh, um, I don't really know?" Olaf cocks his head. "Why? Like it?" He poses, showing off his new headwear.

"Yeah, I do! That was my hat!" Kristoff says, almost indignant. "I gave it to Anna when her heart was freezing! I've been looking for it everywhere!"

"I guess you didn't look in her room." Olaf says knowingly.

"I can't just go in-" The blonde begins. He sighs and stops mid-sentence. "No I didn't look in there."

"I thought so." Olaf crosses his arms victoriously. "So... You want it back then?"

"Well... I got a new hat now." Kristoff says, gesturing to the cap on his head. "So... I guess, since I like this hat better... You can keep that." He drawls. Olaf claps.

"Yay!" Olaf cheers. "You know, I think Anna is right. I think you do like me." He concludes.

"What?" Kristoff scoffs. "I do not. I _tolerate_ you."

"My mistake then." Olaf says, still smiling. The snowman adjusts his cap. His three twigs that symbolize hair stick out from the back of the cap, protruding downward sharply.

"Shut up." Kristoff narrows his eyes and flares his nostrils slightly.

"Okay!" Olaf smiles. Kristoff shakes his head amusingly at the ignorantly blissful snowman.

* * *

_Late late late! I am so late._ Brandr thinks as he rushes to the _Icebreaker. For no good_ _reason too._ He scolds himself. _Actually, it was a pretty good reason. Sleep is a great reason._ The truth is out! Brandr's grand and important reason for almost missing the ship's departure, is that he overslept. Simple as that. _And_ he had to clean off any scorch marks he had left in his shack that he had been staying at. Laila had already flown to the ship and to their hiding place on board.

"Sorry!" He says to a person he just bulldozed into. He stops for a second to make sure the man isn't seriously injured. After a few seconds he continues to sprint, leaving the okay man on the ground. He laughs as he hears the man curse at him in spanish.

_I kinda wish I know what he is saying._ He spies a few crates that are stacked in a certain position. _Aha! Stairs_. Brandr smiles and jumps on each one, reaching higher and higher until he is on the roof of a building, still running. Where a normal person sees some random boxes, Brandr sees an opportunity to go up.

_This is nice_. Brandr thinks as he runs across the rooftop. He likes being above everyone else. He leaps to another roof. Maybe he enjoys the feeling of being able to see all before him. He runs across the tiles, very close to the edge. Maybe it gives him a feeling of authority. He almost slips, but remains light footed and keeps running. Maybe it fulfills some sort of gaping void in his heart. He jumps to the last roof in a line of houses and comes slowly to a halt.

_Nah, I just like the view_. He concludes, a smirk threatening to appear. Brandr stands up straight and proud. He takes in the sight before him. Three ships float in the docks, the vast ocean behind them. One of them is the _Icebreaker_, it's the one on the middle. Elsa's ship. Brandr thinks. He looks at the people scurrying below him. Then to the royal castle to the right of him. _Definitely the view._ He nods, a satisfied look on his face. The black haired teen jumps from the roof, landing on the ground with no difficulty. He isn't wearing his hood up, and his leather bag resting at his side, all the letters Hans had ever sent him inside.

_Wonder what stupid ole Sideburns wants me to do next?_ Brandr thinks to himself as he strides towards the ship. _Not like I'm gonna do it._ He smirks. _Still good to know what he's planning._

Suddenly, a mysterious body backs into him. _Stupid Karma._ He looks up to find the perpetrator that dare knock into Brandr.

"Sorry!" A woman with almost white hair says, looking genuinely apologetic. _Damn_... Brandr's eyes widen considerably. _Elsa_...

"Ah, no..." He says, his mouth forming a perfect circle. "It was my fault..." He struggles to find the correct words. "Sorry." He settles and darts in the opposite direction, leaving a confused looking queen behind.

_Ahhh_... Brandr pulls his hood up, covering almost his entire face. _Bad bad BAD! Stupid Brandr!_ He scolds himself, walking quickly and circling the ship. _She's seen you! You got careless, and now she knows what you look like! How could you be so foolish_! He slaps his forehead, successfully gaining a few curious onlookers.

"Hey!" He shouts at them. "Nothing to see here! _Vamanos_!" He says to them. they continue walking. _Stupid spaniards. _He thinks angrily. _No, I take that back. I'm the stupid one._ He stops back at the plank that serves as a way onto the ship. He walks up, hoping he isn't seen.

"Hey! You! Boy!" A crewman comes and yells at him. "What do you think you're doing here?" _At least I can understand him._ Brandr thinks on a good note.

"I am, trying to board the ship?" Brandr says hopefully. But hope hasn't gotten him anywhere today.

"You're not allowed up here." The crewman counters.

"Are you sure? Can you check the list?" Brandr asks. "Because I am the new... Fruit inspector..." He lamely comes up with.

"Fruit inspector?" The man crosses his arms. "No such thing."

"Oh sure it is!" Brandr waves his hand. "Every ship leaving Spain has to make sure that there aren't any foreign fruits leaving the country. Legal stuff and all that."

"Really?" The crewman asks dubiously. "I've been to Spain before, and this has never happened."

"Fairly new business. We are just beginning to grow." Brandr easily lies. "Started at the begining of August I believe." He holds his arms behind his back, looking as professional as he can.

The man smiles. "I just might believe you." _Yes_! Brandr cheers internally. "If you weren't so young." _No! Curse my age._ "You're what? Fifteen?" The man figures. _Do I_ _really look older_?

"Yep. Fifteen." Brandr lies. "I'm just an apprentice, but I've done this before. So I'm as experienced as any other fruit inspector." He holds his arms out, proving his "honesty." The man frowns at being told off by the boy again.

"Why aren't the other ships being inspected?" The man strokes his chin. "Got an answer for that, boy?"

Brandr pinches the bridge of his nose. "I can see why you aren't captain." He sighs.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The crewman puffs out his chest indignantly. His arm is raised chest level, giving an aura of dominance. _Feeling pretty tough are ya, big fella? _Brandr thinks with a smirk.

"It means." The teen pushes the man's arm back down, shattering the worker's confidence in his stance. "That you, my good sir, are stupid." The man begins to speak but Brandr stops him. "None of the other ships are leaving port, so _obviously_, none of the other ships need their fruit inspected." The man turns red and begins to shake furiously.

He shoves a finger into Brandr's face threateningly. "I should tie you to an anchor and toss you into the ocean. Your smart mouth would be better off as fish food."

"So, you gonna let me on board or not?" Brandr raises his eyebrows, honestly expecting an answer.

"No." The man says. He scrunches up his face and looks very smug.

"I'll just have to go tell my supervisor then." Brandr bluffs.

"Go ahead."

"You won't be able to leave port." Brandr warns.

"I think we will."

"Okay then." Brandr holds up his hands in defeat. "Don't say I didn't warn ya." He turns to leave.

"Boy." The man whistles, gesturing Brandr to come over. "Come here." _I thought so. _Brandr strides over. He however is caught off guard when the man lifts him up.

"Hey!" Brandr yelps, squirming and trying to break free from the sailor's grip. "Lemme go!"

The man grins and holds Brandr over the edge of the boat. "Okay." He says and drops the boy into the sea.

_Brace yourself Brandr_. He squeezes his eyes shut and his body goes rigid. As soon as he hits the water his eyes pop open. _COLD_! He thinks and begins to frantically swim upward.

_Stupid sailor._ He grabs onto the side of the boat. He climbs up and pulls himself in through an open porthole. As stealthily as the soaking boy can, Brandr makes his way to his and Laila's hiding place.

"Not a squawk from you bird." Brandr threatens as Laila looks curiously at the dripping wet teen. Brandr allows a small flame to engulf his body and begins to evaporate the water. Taking care in not setting the wooden ship in flames, he looks over at Laila, who is cawing with amusement. Brandr chuckles too.

"My pride has been ruined." He says, shaking his head to get out the salty water from his hair. "But I'll get it back." He say confidentially. "I am Brandr, King of _FIRE_!" He sets his hands ablaze, laughing maniacally. Laila ruffles her feathers uncomfortably.

"Too much?" Brandr asks, noticing her discomfort. "Too evil? Or too weird?" Laila nods her head.

_Yes to everything. And too stupid._ She adds.

"Really?" He pouts slightly. "Cause I thought it was kinda cool. Being sinister and all." He bounces from toe to toe, still not entirely dry, but no longer on fire.

_We're good guys now, remember?_

Brandr nods. "Yeah, I remember. No sinister. Now lets be sailors again!" He says excitedly.

_Good boy. _Laila looks at him fondly.

* * *

Hans hasn't really done anything towards his plan lately. All the men were paid, the appropriate letters sent, now he just has to wait for the dominoes to fall. He smiles contently and leans back. Putting his arms behind his head, he shuts his eyes.

"Hans, sir?" The servant girl knocks on his door, opening it slightly and peeking her head in. _Her again... Okay let's get to work Hans._

"Yes?" Hans says kindly, sitting up straight, eyes opening. "Hello, _Nora_." He remembers, saying her name fondly to cover up his forgetfulness.

"Hi." The girl says bashfully. "The duke said that you haven't been e-e-eating. So he ordered me to bring you a s-sandwich." She says with distaste at the food.

"A sandwich?" Hans grimaces, picking up on her disgust and mirroring it. _Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, after all._ "I hate sandwiches." He sticks his tongue out.

"Me too..." Nora says quietly. She looks at the plate. "Oh." She realizes that the food isn't suitable now. "I can get you something else if you like..." She offers.

Hans waves away the remark. "Later. For now, come and sit with me. Perhaps we can get to know each other a little better?"

Nora smiles a small smile. "Okay..." She sits on the couch opposite of Hans' chair. Hans smiles and changes his seat to right next to her. This action is smooth and causes the girl to blush.

"So," Hans begins. "I had no idea you didn't like sandwiches either." He lies.

"Yeah, that's pretty weird..." Nora agrees quietly.

"Is there a reason you don't like sandwiches? Or are you just not a bread person?" He asks her, smiling warmly.

"W-when I was a kid, t-the other ch-ch-children were m-mean to me-e." She admits, taking a deep breath.

"Oh, no." Hans says worriedly, skillfully putting an arm around her. "What did they do?"

She smiles at his kindness. "They shoved m-my lunch into the gr-ground. And th-then th-they m-made m-me e-e-e-e-eat i-i-it." Her stutter gets worse as she continues the memory. "A-and you kn-know what I h-h-had for l-lunch e-every da-day? When I h-h-had l-lunch that i-is."

"Sandwiches." Hans answers in false sympathy. Nora nods in confirmation. She opens her mouth to speak again, but Hans stops her. "Shh. You don't have to say anything more about it. I get it. If I were there, I would have made sure to keep you safe."

She nods gratefully. "Th-thank you, Hans." Nora smiles. "Why d-don't you like s-sandwiches?" She asks, beginning to recover from her stuttering attack.

He sighs. "I'm afraid my reason is that I just don't care for bread much." He tells her. "It gets soggy with the meat and dressings, and I just can't stand it." He tells her, his voice rising in pitch slightly, a goofy expression on his face. "Not a very good reason though, is it?" He pouts jokingly.

She giggles at him. "No, it's n-not." She says smiling. _Yes_. Hans thinks. _Laugh. Laugh at my stupidity. You'll think we have a lot in common. Then you'll like me. Trust me even. Once we reach that point you'll do whatever I need you to do._

"So, obviously you've had a pretty rough childhood." Hans says. Nora frowns and begins to tug at her mousy brown hair. "So I won't bring that up." He says quickly. "Anymore." He adds, causing the seventeen year old to giggle again. "But why work as a servant?"

"Why not?" She shrugs, obviously hiding something.

"You have so much more potential." He explains, removing his arm from her shoulder and taking her hands.

"I guess I'm just r-really shy." She says, her small frame shivering slightly at the lack of the man's warmth.

"Yeah. Me too." Hans lies and with a fake nervousness runs his fingers through his hair. "Having twelve older brothers can really put a hold on a guy's self esteem. But when you're a prince, you have to overcome shyness."

"T-twelve older brothers?" Nora asks, her mouth gaping. "You're messing with me." She says, not believing him.

"No, I am not!" He insists lightly. "For real!"

"Hmm." She eyes him skeptically. "And what exactly did these brothers do to your confidence?" She folds her arms.

"Well," Hans begins, smoothing down one of his sideburns. "It obviously didn't help my being shy when a few of them pretended I was invisible. For two years!" He exclaims.

"I wouldn't mind being invisible." Nora says quietly to herself. But Hans hears her nonetheless.

"Don't you say that." Hans tells her. "You are an amazing person. Why would you want to be invisible?" He asks her.

Nora contemplates this question for a few minutes. "Why not?" She replies simply. _God damn, this is really what I have to work with? _Hans thinks. _She is more broken then Anna was. But, she is all you have now Hans._

"Your stutter is gone." Hans notes. "And why not?" He quotes her. "Well if you were invisible, how could I do this?" And with this he places a small kiss on her forehead.

"I uh. Y-you w-wouldn't." She says, blushing profusely, stepping back. Perfect. "I will g-go g-get you some s-s-soup now." She says with difficulty.

"No, I've made you nervous haven't I?" Hans says in a false agitation, brushing his hair back. "Gosh darn it Hans! I always mess everything up." He sighs. "That's just me I guess..." He says, pretending to accept the situation.

"No! No no no." Nora says quickly. "You are just fine, you are j-just perfect. You didn't mess anything up."

"Really?" Hans asks. "Because I learned to accept my screw-up nature."

"Really. You are the best." Nora says sincerely. "And 'gosh darn it?' Seriously?" She quotes him, tilting her head.

"Yeah. You can't curse when you're a prince. Even if I'm not a prince anymore, it is still habit." He lies and brushes something off of his shoulder. "Stupid, isn't it?"

"Yes." Nora agrees. They both laugh, one real, one false. "But it's cute."

"Cute?" Hans echoes. "Am I now? Well, I think _you_ are even cuter." He says, his voice sounding sincere.

"I've never really found someone who understands my shyness like you do Hans." Nora says quietly. "It's... Nice."

"I feel the exact same way." Hans places a hand over his chest. "We just get each other... perfectly."

"Perfectly." She says at the same time, trying to finish his sentence.

"Jinx." Hans says right away, pointing his index finger at her. She blushes. "What?" he asks. "Never been jinxed before? Well, I guess I'll just let this go for now, since it's your first time."

"You know... You're not as bad as they say you are..." She trails off. The small seventeen year old then exited the room.

The chestnut haired man waited for a minute.

"Oh, Nora. P-poor, st-st-stuttering, shy N-Nora." He mocks her speech impairment as soon as he is sure the girl had left. "But I am every bit as evil as they say..." He says in a mean voice and rubs his hands together sinisterly. He then proceeds to chuckle deviously. It's a low chuckle, and not at all fast. But clearly, it harbors no good intentions.

* * *

**(A/N) So... That happened. Don't hate me for Hans did. It was his idea...**

**So I want you to raise an icy glass into the air if you've ever listened to the same song from the Frozen soundtrack for more than two hours straight. I'm raising mine. Can you see it? It says "Let it Go" on the front.**

**So thank you for reading and reviewing. You guys make me happy. I mean it. You should know, I have no idea how long this chapter is, so I am hoping for it to be long. So thanks, again. Keep on letting it go. Bye my little icy fireworks. Until next time I guess...**


	17. Chapter 17

(**A/N) Hello my little icy fireworks, hope your lives are well... I am writing Hans a villain song. Suggestions? Here's my new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

Chapter 17

Anna had just fallen asleep. Seriously, not even an hour ago she had signed away the final letter and collapsed in a heap of red hair and ink. She was asleep instantly. That was at six am. It's seven now, time to get up for the morning.

"Your highness?" Kai knocks on her door in hopes of waking the temporary ruler.

No reply.

"Princess. I'm sorry, but it is time to wake up." The butler tries again, knocking harder. Still, she doesn't answer. The man hears a light snore escape the girl's mouth.

Kai straightens his coat and adjusts a button. He intakes air and knocks on the the door sharply. "Princess Anna?" He calls out louder in his kind voice.

"Princess Anna isn't here." Anna sleepily drones from under her covers.

"Oh." Kai says bemusedly, playing along. "And where has she gone?"

"She died." Comes the reply. "From... work overload. And... sister withdrawal." Kai laughs lightheartedly.

"Well then I suppose I will have to give the waffles the cook made for her to the horses." He jokes.

"...Waffles?" Anna whimpers, her will to stay in bed beginning to fail.

"Oh yes." Kai says nodding, even though she can't see him. "And hot chocolate."

The door opens a crack. Kai can see a sliver of the princess' face. "Hot chocolate?" She asks suspiciously.

"Gallons of it." Kai smiles and places his hands behind his back.

The door opens quickly. "Hey! Would you look at that?" Anna says happily, still in her nightclothes, now very much awake. "I'm alive!" She holds her arms out.

"I'm glad to hear it." Kai chuckles. "Queen Elsa would not have been happy should you actually have died."

Anna nods. "Agreed. Now, to those waffles!" She tries to get by the man, unsuccessfully. He holds his arm out to keep her from proceeding.

Kai smiles at the young woman, who is bewildered as to why she is not already down stairs eating the sweet breakfast. "Perhaps it would be best if you get dressed first." He suggests. Anna looks down at her sleeping gown. Then she crosses her eyes to see a few strands of her wildly messy hair fall in her face.

She smiles sheepishly. "Yes. Perhaps it would." She begins to retreat into her room. "I'll be out shortly."

Kai nods in agreement. "I will go ensure that the hot chocolate remains hot." He turns and leaves.

"How thoughtful! Thank you!" Anna shouts from inside her room. She pulls her night dress over her head in one quick motion and throws it to the other side of the room. She looks through her wardrobe happily. "Hmm." She speculates out loud. "What to wear? What to wear?" She flips quickly through all of her dresses.

"Well that was no help." She says, placing her hands on her hips. "Maybe I should go a tiny bit slower." She says to herself, looking at each dress individually. "But there are so many things to wear! So many decisions. How can I just choose?" She throws her arms in the air. It took her a month to decide on the dress she was going to wear to Elsa's coronation. And even then, she ditched that dress and had a brand new one made.

"Waffles!" Anna remembers, now rushing to pick a dress. "Let's go with... This one!" She pulls out a dark purple dress with a lavender bodice and a half sleeve. She slips it on over her under garments.

"Aaaannd... These boots!" She grabs a black pair of riding boots from the wardrobe and puts them on her feet, and over a pair of grey knit stockings.

"Now, time to tame the mane." She says in a serious voice, eyeing her very tangled, very messy hair. "Ugh, I really need to wash it." The princess comments in her normal voice as she combs out her reddish tresses. "Now for the braids..." Her voice trails off on a high note as she skillfully twists and weaves her hair into two pigtail braids on each side of her head.

"Done!" She happily yelps when she ties the final black ribbon to hold her braids together. "And it's a new record!" She yells as she races out of her bedroom. The exuberant young woman flys to the staircase."Wheeeee!" She joyfully cries as she slides down the banister. Some habits never die.

"Waffles!" Anna squeaks as she hurries into the dining room.

"And hot chocolate." Kai reminds her. Anna smiles and calms down slightly.

"Who could forget the chocolate?" Anna asks, taking a seat in her usual place right next to the front of the table. She'd never sit at the head of the table. _That's Elsa's seat._ She thinks brightly.

"Certainly not you, your highness." Kai chuckles and brings over a platter, with two waffles placed on it. Strawberries and a sweet yellowish cheese called gomme decorate the waffles and the sides of the plate.

"Aww, pretty!" Anna stares for a few seconds at the beauty of the dish. That ends quickly as she begins to hurriedly cut off a bite. "Mmm!" She says, shoving more into her mouth. "So yummy!" She exclaims with her mouth full.

"Ahem." Kai hints for her to be a little more regal.

Anna understands and begins to eat a little slower. "Not yummy." She corrects herself. "Wait, no that's not true. It is yummy! I mean, not yummy, but delicious! Yes delicious." She nods, agreeing with herself.

Kai chuckles at her word fumbling.

"Delicious." Anna repeats. "Delectable. Divine... Um..." She pauses to think of another alliteration. "Oh, well, it's very tasty." She gives up and smacks her lips together.

"Delightful?" Kai offers helpfully.

"Yes, delightful!" Anna beams. "It is very delightful. Please tell Wenche that it is wonderful." She asks the man.

He nods. "I'll be sure to let her know, your highness." He bows and walks off to the kitchen. Wenche is the castle cook. She is a gray haired plump has been apart of the staff for as long as Anna could remember. Wenche has a short temper, Anna knows from experience. She also knows that Wenche is also a really nice person. _I mean, she's always put up with my antics in the kitchen. _Anna smiles and eats another bite of her waffles. When she was a child, after Elsa shut her out, she made friends with the servants.

_Yep, Wenche taught me a lot of things. _She takes another bite. The lady did show Anna skills she probably couldn't learn anywhere else. Like how to "properly" measure a cup of flour. And how to make the perfect hot chocolate. And what to do when said hot chocolate catches on fire for no reason, repeatedly.

Kai returns with Anna's drink. "Here you are madam." He sets the cup just to the right of Anna. She happily takes a sip.

Anna straightens herself suddenly, fixing her posture. Remember what they taught you when you were little. She thinks. "Thank you Kai." She nods to the man. 'A princess must always be poised and sophisticated.' _A picture of sophistication and grace. _Anna sings in her head.

"Did you say something your highness?" Kai asks. _What?_ Anna blinks in surprise. _Did I say that out loud?_

"Um... No?" Anna tilts her head to the side hopefully. "I didn't say anything." She says confidently. "At least, nothing I meant to say."

Kai raises an eyebrow. "Alright." He says acceptingly. "Would you like some coffee to go along with your hot chocolate?"

Anna makes a face. "Coffee? Blegh! No thank you." She declines, drinking more hot chocolate to wash away the memory of the foul liquid. "I realize that Elsa likes the stuff, for some strange reason, but it isn't for me, I'm afraid."

The man nods understandingly. "It has an acquired taste. But the coffee beans are native to Brazil, and it helps people stay awake. So her majesty has come to enjoy it fondly." He informs her.

Anna looks at him curiously. "Stay awake you say?" She asks. She did only sleep for an hour last night. Or would it be defined as this morning?

"Yes." Kai says. "Would you like me to make you some?"

"No no no!" Anna quickly denies, holding her hands out in front of her. "I'm good, thank you. Coffee isn't for me."

"I could mix it with some hot chocolate perhaps?" Kai offers. Anna thinks for a moment, eating another bite of her food.

"Okay." She says tentatively. "I'll try it I suppose."

Kai smiles at the woman's bravery. "I'll be back momentarily." He bow

"I'll be here." Anna replies, helping herself to the last few bites of gomme. She smiles at the strawberry that she has being saving for the end. Licking her lips, she places the sweet berry in her mouth and chews it. _Yummy! _She thinks. I_ mean delicious. She corrects herself. I must sound intelligent. Even in my thoughts._

Kai enters the room again carrying a steaming cup full of what Anna presumes to be the half and half drink. "For you, your highness." He says, replacing the partially empty hot chocolate cup with the new one. "Equal parts coffee and coco." He confirms her thoughts.

"Thank you." Anna says lifting the cup to her lips. She pauses before the drink touches her mouth. _This is no time to doubt yourself Anna_. She scolds herself and dauntlessly takes a drink from the cup. She shivers slightly.

"Well." Anna says indecisively, looking at the drink. "It's not terrible... Although, I probably wouldn't drink it unless I really needed to. Like, now." She takes another drink, this time focusing on the chocolate part.

"Queen Elsa drinks it with hot chocolate as well." Kai tells her. Anna looks at him with shock.

"What a stinker!" She says loudly. Kai raises an eyebrow. "Uh, I mean... Um." She tries to mend this. "No, she's a stinker." Anna stands by her original statement.

"Oh," Kai asks. "Do tell why?"

"She gave me straight up coffee!" Anna shouts. "Which is not tasty, thank you very much! And there she goes, drinking it with hot chocolate! What?" She looks indignantly at the sniggering butler.

"Well," He adjusts his collar. "Her majesty does also drink, 'straight up coffee,' when she is needing something stronger."

"Oh?" Anna asks, sipping her drink. An eyebrow of her own is raised. "And exactly how often does this happen?"

Kai hesitates a moment. "More often then I'd like..."

Anna's face turns to slight worry. "What do you mean?" She sets her cup down.

"Queen Elsa drinks coffee almost every day." Kai tells her. "However, she only drinks it without coco if she hasn't slept the night before."

"I still don't get it." Anna furrows her eyebrows. "She hasn't been getting much sleep?"

Kai nods. "Precisely. For about the two weeks before departing on her voyage, she drank just coffee almost every day. In fact, the morning she left, she drank several cups." Anna thinks to way back then. "Something must have happened the night before that caused her to not sleep." Kai continues.

Anna nods slowly. "Yeah." She says. "Yeah, I think I remember that night." She looks up at the butler. "She sent a red blast of ice into the air. Something scared her. Badly."

"It was probably just the idea of leaving on the ship." Kai attempts to reassure her.

"Yeah." Anna agrees unconvincingly. "Maybe." That's the reason Elsa gave me too. She thinks, trying to recall details of the night. _But I could tell she was hiding something. What is it though?_ Anna sighs at looks at her half finished drink.

"You know Kai," She says, pushing her drink away. "I'm not really in the mood for chocolate right now."

After breakfast, Anna had a meeting right away. She sits, this time at the head of the meeting table. Her eyes are glazed over as she watches two of her advisors bicker hopelessly over potatoes or something.

_So. Boring. _She tries to not let her inner monologue show. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_. She recalls Elsa's mantra unconsciously.

Anna gasps loudly at this sudden realization. "Of course." She mumbles. Maybe that doesn't apply to just her powers. She pauses her train of thought when she notices that every eye in the room is on her.

"Is there something you'd like to add on our potato situation your highness?" One man asks her.

"Uhm. No." Anna says, hoping to cover up her outburst. "I just remembered something. Nothing to do with this." She assures them. "Go back to your squabbling."

"Would you _care_ to add something?" The man continues. "You are in charge after all."

"Umm." Anna chews the inside of her cheek. "Potato shortage?" She asks, making sure she has the right problem.

The twelve men nod.

"I then suggest we... Diversify our imports?" Anna thinks back to her princess lessons. She also has to be capable of ruling a country. However her studies didn't go as in depth as Elsa's, partially because Elsa was being groomed to be queen, partially because Anna only paid attention some of the time.

"Can you elaborate on that?" One of them ask.

Anna nods. "Of course. We get nearly all of our potatoes from Ireland, right?" They confirm this. "Well, if we expand the range of countries that we import from and grow ourselves, should one of them fail in crops, the loss we'd have wouldn't be nearly as bad. Correct?" The men look at her in a surprised way. _Figures_. Anna thinks. _A bunch of grouchy, biased, old men wouldn't think that Princess Anna could be smart. Because she is young, because she is a girl, and because she actually knows how to have fun!_

"Um, yes." One of them finally speaks up. "Yes that could work." Actually, why are all of the advisors cranky old guys? We should get some different types of people on the council. Anna thinks to herself.

"It would be safer." Another muses, stroking his ashy brown, yet noticeably greying beard.

"And, who do you suggest we branch out too?" One asks the princess.

Anna hesitates. "Um, I will leave you all to decide this." She tells them uncertainly. "Who do _you_ suggest?"

"France?" One suggests.

"Germany." Another adds.

"Belgium perhaps?"

"Yes." Anna agrees, nodding. "Send a letter to each of them, and Ireland, and maybe a few other places about the potatoes."

"Consider it done, your highness." A man bows.

"In fact, we should branch out on all of our imports." Anna suggests, now on a roll at this ruling thing.

"Your highness," The man closest to her right says nervously. "That is a very big decision. Are you sure this is wise?"

Anna nods. "Oh sure, yeah!" She says convincing not only the men, but herself too. "I believe that it is a great idea in fact! Temporary queen's orders! So, do it, please."

"Okay..." The men look at her curiously. "Now, onto new business."

_Great_! Anna thinks. _I believe I'm getting this queen thing down. I'm doing a pretty darn good job, if I do say so myself. _She smirks. _Now... I was thinking of something just before the whole potato fiasco. What was it? Something to do with Elsa... Oh yeah! Her poem thingy. A mantra, I believe it's called. _She corrects herself. Anna begins to drum her fingers against her leg, feeling the need to distract her hands.

_I always thought it was for hiding her powers. It probably was._ Anna considers. _But I never realized how much she concealed her emotions when she was performing her queenly duties._ She thinks at how calm and collected her sister is when she is working, compared to the ever blushing, always giggling Elsa she knew personally. _Gosh, am I really that ignorant?_

"Princess Anna!" One of them men shout. "Are you even _trying_ to pay attention?" _I guess I am pretty ignorant._

"Um..." Anna stops drumming her hand. "Yes. But can you please repeat that last phrase, I'm afraid I'm a bit distracted."

"You can say that again." The man mumbles.

"Excuse me?" Anna asks, in very offended tone. "I didn't quite hear you, could you repeat that please?" She gives the man the benefit of the doubt.

The man bows in apology. "Just talking to myself." He is another old man, but he is one of the grouchiest.

Anna frowns. "Hmm." She says, obviously not believing his fabrications. "Please continue with what you were saying." She orders him in a strict voice.

"Of course, your _highness_." He hisses the title. Anna raises an unamused eyebrow and takes a small sip from a glass of water that was set before her.

"We were discussing ice." Another man decides to spare the first by speaking instead.

"Ice?" Anna asks curiously, now ignoring the stuttering coming from the first man.

"Yes. Ice." The adviser says again. "We worry that there might not be enough to hold us until winter."

"A team of ice harvesters left only yesterday to gather a large amount of ice." Anna states matter-a-factly.

"That is true, however it is only September, almost October, so will the ice last?" The man questions not just Anna, but the entire council. "We may need to send the men on a few more harvests."

_No! Kristoff is one of "the men."_ Anna thinks frantically. "What are our options?" Anna asks slowly.

"Either we send the harvesters off again in a month or so." He begins. "Or we ask the queen, when she returns, to cast ice for us." He says, obviously holding in this idea for a while now.

Anna thinks for a moment. She sees both pros and cons to this... It's good that people are accepting Elsa's powers beneficial to Arendelle. However, she promised Kristoff and the rest that she would not use her powers to affect their business...

"I believe that it would be Elsa's decision, in the end." Anna says, avoiding choosing either options. "They are her powers after all, and I would not wish to force her to do something she wouldn't want to do."

"I bet you wouldn't." Mumbles the man that was rude to Anna earlier.

Anna stands up, enraged and walks to the man, confronting him directly. "Alright, I have has enough of you, yo-" She clenches her fists in fury and frustration.

"Hans, your highness. My names is Hans." He says, a little scared of the immense anger coming from the princess.

Anna gives a humorless chuckle. "Hans? That's really your name?" She asks in disbelief. He looks nothing like the Hans Anna once knew. For one, this man is nearly as tall, and he has shortly cropped grey hair with a small beard. Although, they share the same sideburns.

He nods silently in confirmation. "Well, Hans." She continues in a mockingly voice. "I will not tolerate you disrespecting my sister and I like that!"

"Yes, your highness." He whimpers.

"Actually I will not tolerate disrespect towards us in any form!" She continues her rant, pacing next to his chair.

He nods. "Yes, your highness."

"If this happens again you will be taken to the dungeons!" She shouts and points her hand violently in the air.

He stutters, speechless for a moment. Finally he gasps out another "Yes, your highness."

Anna kneels down to where she is eye to eye with the sitting man. "Do I make myself clear Hans?" She says in a low voice.

"Yes, your highness." He says. "I'm sorry your highness." He holds tight onto the sides of his chair.

"Good." Anna smiles bitterly. "Meeting adjourned." She says to the whole room, who give no objections, agreeing with the princess on Hans' behavior. Anna stomps out of the room.

Who do these guys think they are? Anna thinks, still fuming. Thinking they can just say whatever they want! She throws her arms up in a large, infuriated way. She storms past a young, frightened looking maid that they had recently hired, but Anna continues on her path of destruction. I am just as important as Elsa, and that stupid old man HANS, of all names, believes that he can just insult both of us! I should throw him in prison. Anna stops, a small smirk on her face. Even though she had threatened the man, she never actually really considered the thought. Yeah, that's what I'll do. She begins to walk again, this time, a more playful bounce in her footing. No. She sighs. I can't be evil. But if he ever says something like that again, I give him the ole' right hook, right in the face! She mimics her actions in the air, causing her knock over a vase, which breaks on impact with the floor.

"Oops." Anna thinks out loud, kicking the shards underneath a table. "I didn't do that. Do what? Nothing. Nope, nothing was done at all." She pushes away the last piece of the ceramic, hiding it for the moment. "But yeah, that'll work." She smiles, thinking about her imaginary epic punch. She skips the rest of her way to Elsa's study. On the desk when she reaches the room is a letter.

To Princess Anna of Arendelle

From, Erik of the furniture shop

"Elsa's chair!" Anna gasps joyfully. "Yay! Wait, oh shoot!" She places a hand on her hip. "I was supposed to go check out the progress today, wasn't I?" She looks at a grandfather clock, which reads just after noon. It's not too late... She thinks. Plus I can get lunch in town! She squeals and begins the walk to the market.

Very shortly, a very excited Anna, arrives at the store, filled with very fragile merchandise. "Hello!" She says as she bursts into the room. Oops, I'll pay for that." She says, after breaking another vase.

"Princess Anna, welcome." Erik says, bowing, ignoring Anna's protests. "Come, we have the pieces of wood cut for the frame, they have been sanded and polished as well." He gestures Anna over to a pile of wood pieces.

"That looks... nice." Anna lies and gives a little half smile.

"It looks horrible." He states. The ginger giggles at his sincerity. "But it will look beautiful once it is put together. Trust me on this." He tells her.

"Okay." Anna says, convinced of his honestly. "Sorry I can't stay long. Sorry I stayed as long as I did." She begins to back herself towards the door. "I'll send you money for the vase."

"Thank you, princess." He bows again.

"Really that's not necessary." Anna tries and fails to stop him from bowing. "I'll just leave now. Bye!" She waves and exits the shop. She looks around for a place to eat. "Sandwiches!" She says in delight as she spies a small booth. She strides up in a bouncy way.

"Your highness." The sandwich man bows slightly.

"Oh there's no need for that." Anna waves him away. "Now, what's good?" She rubs her hands together eagerly.

"We have a new sandwich made with reindeer meat." The man offers.

"Sven?!" Anna looks frantically at the sandwich. "No, I'm sorry, I don't eat reindeers." She declines the sandwich. "What else?"

"Err," The man thinks for a moment. "Is chicken acceptable." He asks.

"Okay!" Anna says happily. "One of those please!" She hands him some money.

"This much is fine." He accepts half. "Please don't overpay." He begins to craft her sandwich. Anna watches intently, curious to this process of making a chicken sandwich. "Here." He says, handing her the sandwich.

Anna takes a bite. "Wow." She says after she swallowed. "That is good. Like, really good. I will remember this place. Thank you." Anna smiles and walks back up to the castle, enjoying her sandwich.

The rest of the day goes by quickly for Anna. She spends part of it in the throne room, answering to the citizens of Arendelle and their problems. She misses dinner because of it. But after such a long and exhausting day she decides it would be best for her to go to sleep early.

I wonder why Elsa wasn't sleeping that one night. She thinks, beginning to drift away into unconsciousness. I hope she wasn't hurt or anything. I love her too much... And with that, the princess falls into a deep dreamless sleep.

A/N) I am SO so so so sorry. I ran out of time to finish editing it. So the last part will not be italized properly. But I need this up. I SWEAR, I will fix it as soon as I can. So bear with me please... I am terrible...

Sorta Interesting facts: I looked it up on Wikipedia, waffles did exist back then (I was overjoyed to discover this) and they did have the toppings I chose. But sorry to you Norwegians if my food choices are actually disgusting.

Now, I presume you are all wondering why I have gathered you here today? ... I wish only to thank you for your participation in the viewing of my story. So thank you.

Goodbye my icy fireworks. Sorry about my way too long and unneeded author's note. I'll try harder to not let that happen. Until next time I guess...


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N) AHH! I did it. It's up. I am so SO SOO sorry that it took so long to update. I AM NOT WORTHY! Forgive me for being terrible? Sometimes, it cannot be helped.**

**So here's the dealio, you will (hopefully) read the chapter, while I wait, hoping for your forgiveness. Mmkay? Thanks. You people rock.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own frozen or any of the characters. I can only take possesion of my OCs and the "song" I wrote. Although you will have to imagine a tune.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Elsa clutches her stomach queasily as the ship rocks back and forth on the ever moving sea.

_What's wrong with me? _She thinks, sitting on her bed to avoid keeling over. _I'm hardly ever naueseous, and never because of movement. _The boat lurches, causing Elsa's stomach to do somersaults.

"Why do I feel so terrible then?" She growls and whimpers at the same time. _I hate ships... _To top it all off, it is raining outside as well. No, not just raining, but pouring buckets of water at a time, and thundering loudly, as if hundreds of cannons were being shot at her. In conclusion, Elsa is not only, for some strange reason, seasick, she is also very nervous due to the fact that she is on a ship that could sink any second.

Elsa jumps.

In a fiery flash, a letter appears on her desk with a loud bang. Although it frightened her, for obvious reasons, her curiousity grows. Momentarily forgetting her sickness, she walks over to the smoking letter.

"What's this?" Elsa mumbles, barely touching the envelope to test its temperature. It burns her forefinger. "Ouch!" She gasps, jerking her hand back quickly. She frowns, casting a thin layer of ice over her finger. "Hmm, I guess I have to wait until it cools." She figures quietly. "But what is it?" she feels her anger swelling. "Hans said that the previous letter was the last!" The woman snarls slightly.

The blonde smacks her forehead lightly. "I'm such a fool." She laughs humorlessly at herself. "I have magic snow powers don't I? I don't have to wait." She scoffs and uses her powers to extinguish the smoking letter. She tests the heat again, it's ice cold. Elsa picks up the letter and with the utmost care,she slices it open with the nearby letter opener. Ice begins to form all around the piece of parchment as she reads.

_Elsa,_

_You've done so well in following my instructions. But not well enough I'm afraid. You see, Anna became suspicious, and her being the nosy little brat that she is, decided to investigate. Her findings proved all of us guilty. Me, you, Weselton, and all of my men. Luckily, she didn't get the chance to tell anyone, so we're okay._

_I warned you about what would happen if Anna found out. With her knowing as much as she did, she couldn't be, how can I put this to make you cry? She couldn't be allowed to continue breathing. You read this correctly. Your sister is dead, Elsa._

_Don't believe me? Check the box that came with this letter. It's a shame she never got to try on that dress you got her._

_Hans_

Elsa, scared out of her mind for Anna, drops the etter and looks to her desk. Sure enough, there is a small box, no bigger than a salad plate, that she hadn't noticed before, sitting on the tabletop,looking perfectly harmless. Elsa gets a sense of impending doom as she hesitantly opens the box and gasps in both horror and sadness.

_One of Anna's braids..._She can clearly distinguish that the red lock of hair belonged to her sister, but something about the color is off. _This doesn't mean she's dead, Elsa. _The young woman tries to calm herself, but upon closer examination, she sees that the strange red is not her sister's original hair color. It's stained with blood.

"No." Elsa whimpers, dropping to her knees. "No, no, no, no..." She grasps the braid tightly and holds it close to her body.

"Yes." Comes a sickening voice. "Yes, yes, yes, yes." Elsa doesn't even have to look up.

"Hans." She croaks, still holding the last piece of her sister she has.

"Elsa." The man smiles wickedly. "Glad to see you got my present." A golden crown glitters on his head.

"Anna? She asks, unable to form any other coherent speech.

Hans smirks. "Dead, obviously."

Elsa breaths sharply, tears streaking down her pale face. "Arendelle?"

"All mine." He brags. "You can tell by the crown." He gestures to it, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Why? Why did you kill her?" She asks bitterly, not caring about the fate of her kingdom. She looks up at the man.

Hans laughs in response. "Oh Elsa, I never was going to keep her alive." He tells the broken girl, walking toward her. "I don't intend on keeping you alive either."

"No!" Elsa says, standing up, the precious braid still between her fingers. "You've lied to me about her death before, why should I believe you now?" She asks him.

Hans laughs again. "Poor, naive, scared little Elsa, you feel her death. Do you honestly believe her still alive?" He places a hand on her shoulder, which she shakes off violently.

"No..." Elsa admits, knowing the man's words true.

"I thought so." He says. "Now, get her." He orders to a mystery figure outside of the room. A large, strong man walks in menacingly. There is no hair on his head and burns cover the parts of his body that she can see.

"No." Elsa breaths, fear wide in her eyes. She tightens her grip on the braid as the man walks closer. He lights his hands ablaze with a magic, similar to her own. "Fire?" Elsa asks in a terrified voice.

The fire man grins and says nothing. Hans stands in the corner, cackling evilly.

"Just, stay away!" Elsa shouts, moving her hand in hopes of creating a wall of ice between her and the man.

Nothing happens.

"What? No!" Elsa stares at her hands in disbelief. Her powers had never _not_ worked. "No!" She shouts, shielding the braid from the flames that engulf her body. _I couldn't save her. _She thinks. _I couldn't save her, and now I can't even save myself._

"Anna!" She screams, sitting up quickly from her bed. She breathes heavly and looks around the room. No fire, no Hans, no braid. She isn't even queasy. "It's not real, it's not real." She whispers.

The area is covered in a heavy frost. Elsa stares fearfully at it. She hasn't had a nightmare that caused her powers to come out since she was a teenager. "No... Don't feel. Don't feel." She repeats. "Don't feel!" She bangs her hands against her head.

"Your majesty!" The captain himself knocks on Elsa's door. "Are you alright? I heard screaming." He asks in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine." Elsa lies. She never needed comforting for her night terrors as a child, and she certainly didn't need it now. "Just leave me alone."

"I insist on making sure, Queen Elsa." Toov says sternly. "Now, if you could open the door."

Elsa sighs in frustration. "I just... had a nightmare. And I need to be by myself for a while. To gather my thoughts."

"The door is frozen." Toov states, not caring about her wishes. "Can you thaw it?" He asks.

"I realize that it's frozen, captain." Elsa says, trying not to snap at the man. "And I am trying." She lies again "Could you perhaps, assist me in forcing it open?"

Elsa can't see it, but the man nods. "Of course." He begins to push on the door. It doesn't budge and he gives up quickly. "It's no use."

"It's alright." Elsa says, both relieved and still on edge at the same time. "I'm sure I can thaw it in the morning. I'll be fine until then." She really doesn't think she can handle seeing anyone at the moment, her powers are too unpredictable.

"I will await to greet you on deck first thing in the morning then." Toov states.

Elsa just waves him away, knowing perfectly that he can't se

e her. "Okay. Just go! Please." She chokes out, desperate to be in the isolation that she is all too familiar with. He walks off without another word. Elsa listens for a moment, just to make sure that he is gone. Only when she is positive that she is in absolute solitude does she let the feelings from the dream sink in completely.

"Anna..." She whispers, pulling her knees to her chin. "Anna, I hope you're okay. Please be okay..." The frost begins to grow with a red tint to it. Elsa is scared and distraught. "No, don't feel." She hisses, but it comes out more like a whimper. "Control them, Elsa! Control your emotions!" She says in a much harsher tone. The ice stops, but it doesn't disappear.

"Just be okay Anna... Just be okay." Elsa breathes deeply. She hides her face in her knees, now realizing the tears running down her cheeks. They're probably the only thing in the room _not_ frozen solid. "I won't be okay unless you are okay. She says, begining to ramble. "So just be okay." She rocks back and forth slowly, in hopes of relaxing herself.

"I don't even _care_ if I'm okay, just as long as you're okay..." She admits, rambling on. "So just be okay. Just be... safe, from Hans."

She squeezes her eyes shut and inhales deeply. "Conceal. Don't feel." She exhales. Let it go." She says, breathing out each word. Elsa inhales again. "Conceal. Don't feel." She releases the air again in the same manner. "Let it go."

It takes nearly an hour before Elsa is able to form logical thoughts. She finally gathers enough confidence in herself and her powers to begin thawing the room. "Anna is alive." She tells herself, successfully melting away the ice and frost. However the temperature of the room remains frigid, but Elsa isn't bothered by it. "You know what it feels like, when she's... dead." She chokes out in a hollow voice. "She died when you frozer her heart. She turned to ice... And your heart shattered and a gaping empty spot was left in it's place.." She says, somehow reassuring herself.

"When she was thawed," Elsa continues. "She pieced your heart back together, and while it's still fragmented, it's not empty." Elsa paces slowly around the room, sending light snowflakes from her fingertips. "You don't have that feeling of empty, nothingness. So she's alive." Elsa concludes, rational thinking taking over. "She's at risk, but she's still alive." A faint smile appears on the blonde's lips.

"My little Anna..." She says fondly. "My little _lykkelig_." She says, improperly using the word again. "I will stay strong. She stayed strong for me, so I will stay strong for her. I will be strong for you, Anna. I swear." She says in the most determined voice she could muster. "I won't let you down."

* * *

Hans, hundreds of miles away, has no idea of the nightmares of the blonde.

"Shh!" Nora says giddily, dragging Hans along. He laughs silently, completely in character. "It's like your feet are made of iron, with all the noise you're making." She whispers, scolding the auburn haired man.

"What?" Hans asks defensively. Nora shushes him. "I'm not making that much noise." He tells her, growing quieter. Nora just laughs at him and pulls him through an abandoned hallway.

"Hurry!" She whispers, stepping into an old corridor. Hans already fell behind. "We can't be seen." Hans continues to tread carefully on the marble floor of the Weselton castle. "You're so slow!" She teases impatiently.

"Well, I can be slow, or I can be loud." Hans offers jokingly, still whispering. If anything, he goes even slower. "Your choice."

"I choose neither." She says in a sassy voice. Hans leaps the rest of the way across of the hall and grabs onto Nora's hands to balance himself.

They are standing a hair widths apart. They might have been nose to nose if it weren't for the dramtic height difference. "That isn't an option." He grins.

Nora blushes and breaks away from the taller man's gentle hold. "We-we're here." She says, her stutter returning in her nervousness.

The circular room that she brought him to is massive. The muddy red walls stretch high above their heads. Sunlight streams throught the dark red curtains of a tall window. Any furniture that is in there is pushed up against the walls.

"Wow..." He notes in an impressed tone. "How did you find it?" He looks at Nora.

She shrugs. "I was hiding from the king one day, and I just happened to stumble upon it." The brown haired girl tells him. Hans raises a curious eyebrow.

"Why were you hiding from the king?" He asks her.

She smiles slightly, looking a little proud. "He hates me." She explains. "I think."

"But is there a specific reason for hiding from him that particular day?" Hans urges her to continue.

"I'm always a stuttering mess around him." She tells him. "Yet he insists I bring him breakfast, every morning. So one day, I was bringing him some toasted bread, with jam, and I mistakenly dropped it, on his lap." She smiles at the memory.

Hans laughs. "On his lap? He must have been very angry."

Nora agrees. "Yes, his face was burning red. He just ordered me out of the room."

"Just like that?" The man asks, begining to wander around the room.

She nods. "Just like that. It was one order I was happy to oblige."

"If it bothers you so much, why stay here?" Hans asks.

Nora shrugs again. "I don't know... I don't really have anywhere else to go." She tells him, walking towards the window. "But you ask a lot of questions." She notices.

Hans smoothes his hair back. "I suppose I do." He holds his arms out, then drops them to his sides. "Ask away. I'm an open book."

"Okay Hans." Nora smiles. She opens the curtains, letting light into the room. "Tell me, did you hate all of your brothers?"

"Gee, thanks for giving me an easy one." He says sarcastically. He sighs. "I never hated any of them." He lies. "They just never treated me the nicest."

"Brothers will be brothers." Nora tells him. "Or so I've heard."

"They will." Hans agrees. "Some of them were never very princely anyways. Two of them even ran away from the royal life."

"Really?" Nora asks. "They must have despised being there."

He nods. "They did indeed. Okay, my turn to ask something. Right?" Hans says. She confirms this with a small shake of her head. "Do _you_ have any brothers or sisters?"

Nora shakes her head. "No. I do not."

"Okay." Hans says,accepting the brief answer. He pulls out a chair for her. "Your turn."

"Thank you." She says, sitting down. "Hmm... Do you like art?" Hans seats himself in a chair next to her.

"I do... Somewhat." He says, knowing exactly how to go about this situation. "But I'm afraid I don't know much about it."

"I love art... Nora says dreamily. "Perhaps one day I can teach you about it."

Hans smiles, victorious. "I'd like that. Okay, did you move all this furniture by yourself?" He asks the brown haired girl.

Nora looks slightly offended. Hans begins speaking again to mend this. "You're just so small. But I'm sure that you are capable of moving all this stuff."

"Sure..." She says, unconvinced of his apology, folding her arms.

"I'm serious. I believe you can do anything." He takes her hand.

"M-my turn." She says quickly, removing hands his grasp. "Have you ever been in l-love?" She looks at the ground as she asks this.

Hans, hesitates, pondering how to tread across this fragile topic. "I've been told that I fall in love too easily." He says tentatvely. "In Arendelle, almost three months ago now, there was this girl, the princess, and I fell hard." He lies.

"Did she not love you?" Nora asks.

"No, I don't think she did." Hans says. "She and her sister, they got me stripped of my title and sent here."

"Is it selfish of me to be a little happy that it happened?" She hides her face.

"Not at all." He smiles. He get in close and speaks quietly. "I feel the same way."

They hear a distant shouting from somewhere in the castle.

"Hmm... I have to work now." Nora pouts and stands up. She walks across the room and pauses just before she exits. "You know, I think love might just be an open door for me. Don't give up on it. Bye Hans." She waves her fingers and leaves.

Hans gives a small wave with his hand too. "Bye." He says, a small grin on his face. He waits until he knows he's alone.

"'Love is an open door?' Hah." He gives a dry, humorless laugh. "Love doesn't exist." He deapans, jerking the curtains shut.

"_Simply infatuations," _He sings in a soft mellow voice. "_That people like to twist._

_They hold on to a fancy, hoping that it's something more,_

_But in my life I've come to learn,_

_That power, is the true do-o-or. Do-oo-oor!" _He sings in a powerful tone, no longer sounding passive.

"_That witch knew what to do all along!" _He snaps, singing faster. _"So don't feed me those cries,_

_That 'Love will thaw a frozen heart.'"_ He mocks.

"_Ha!" _He shouts.

"_What a bunch of lies!" _Hans knocks over a side table violently.

_"Power is the real open door!_

_Love's never done ME any good!_

_Love's not real, I've always known, I've never misunderstood!" _He climbs onto a desk, looking very mighty.

"_Power!" _He yells. "_Is the true do-o-or! Do-oo-oor!_

_Jealousy and betrayal, those are things that I know well!" _He jumps off of the desk.

"_Mother, father, and my twelve big brothers, I hate you all. Farewell! _Ta ta." He says in an undertone.

He begins to move around in a slow, wavy fashion.

"_Why hold onto a 'family' that only let me fall?" _He sings very softly again.

"_There are finer things in life, and I plan to rule them all!" _He says loudly in his smooth, honey-like voice.

_"Power, is the true do-o-or! Do-oo-or!_

_Power! Is the true DOOOR!"_

He grabs and old hat and broken stick and begins to parade arrogantly around the room, as if weilding a scepter and crown.

_"Yes, a crown! A kingdom!_

_Wealth! A scepter!_

_Who needs 'love' when this is much better?" _He tosses the items aside.

"_My dream is power!" _He claims.

_"To be the very best!_

_To finally have my own place, and it'll be better then the rest!"_

His voice becomes slightly whiny.

_"I'm so sick and tired of romance, because love is nothing more,_

_Than dreaming fools who play a game that can't be won._

_But I know POWER! Is the true open door. Dooor._

_Door." _He sings quietly.

"Love, is not a door at all." He says, no longer singing.

* * *

Elsa didn't get any sleep after her episode the previous night. In fact, she spent the rest of the night thinking. She thought about her powers, and her situtaion with Hans, but mostly, she thought about her sister.

"I hope she's alright..." Elsa thinks out loud. "I miss her... I mean, we spent almost every minute together trying to reconnect after the Great Thaw, even though it wasn't for very long. Everything was so perfect, she was so sweet, and I didn't realize how bitter and pathetic my life actually is without her." She says sadly. She is tempted to write a letter to Anna, but she doesn't want to worry her with the nightmare.

_Maybe I should at least wait until we arrive in the Northern Isles. _Elsa thinks, no longer speaking. _Yes, that sounds like a good idea. At least I'll have something to write about. _She looks at a small clock that is mounted to the wall of her cabin, 5AM, it reads. A little earlier than Elsa normally gets up, but there is no hope for sleep. She dresses herself in a loosely flowing ice gown. It's a pure, snow white color. It's a casual dress, as casual as Elsa can handle at least, so she's doesn't have a cape. Very modest, very simple, and suitable for work if needed. But Elsa doesn't need to do physical labor, as she is queen. But preparedness is something she strives for.

"Yer up early, eh lass?" A strong, old man asks Elsa when she reaches the open deck.

"Oh, hi Bailey." Elsa says in a distracted voice. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Are you alrigh'?" Bailey asks. "You look a little uneasy there."

"Yes." Elsa waves him off. "I'm fine. I just had a rough night. And... I'm bothered by ships in general."

"Aye, I remember." Bailey nods, accepting the lame explanation. "But it's getting better?"

"Much better."

"That's good then." The Irish man says. "Well, the captain's looking to speak with you." He informs her, gesturing to Toov, who is currently assigning a few men some orders.

"I guess I'll talk to you later then." Elsa says quietly. She walks across the deck to the man in a respectful manner. "Good morning Captain Toov." She addresses the man courteously.

He bows with the same respect towards the monarch. "Good morning Queen Elsa." He says unemotionally. "I trust you have regained your composure and hold of your, ahem, power, since last night?"

"Yes, I have." She says, eyeing the man curiously. "I was capable of handleing it on my own, I have done so before. But I apreciate your concerns."

"I am pleased to hear so." Toov states, his utter lack of facial expression betraying his words."We will reach the Northern Isles in approximately two days."

"Good." Elsa nods, looking as stern as the captain.

"I must go return to my duties. Try to keep yourself entertained, and stay out of trouble." He turns sharply on his left foot and walks away.

_Stay out of trouble? _Elsa thinks, an expression of disbelief on her face. _Honestly! I am not some four year old princess, always looking for mischief. That was Anna. _She can't help but think and smile. _He just doesn't like me. Probably due to my powers. _She decides, her mood turning slightly glum because of the fact that her powers are causing problems again.

Elsa walks to a crate in the center of the ship, right next to the main mast, and sits down. She didn't have to say anything, but the entire crew knows, this is Elsa's seat. She absentmindedly wraps her hand around a rope that connects to the mast.

_I wonder what I can do to keep myself entertained... _Elsa thinks as she twists the rope in her fingers. _Maybe I could read a book._ Elsa smiles at the idea. She hasn't read a book for entertainment since before her coronation. And she did promise herself she would on her picnic with Anna. She frowns suddenly. _Do I have any books with me? _She stands up and makes her way to the door that leads to the lower decks. It takes her about a minute to get from the top deck, to her room and lock the door behind her. She opens her trunk and begins to rummage through it.

No books.

She sighs, disapointed at her lack of forethought, and wanders around the room. She spies the desk. _I wonder..._ She thinks to herself and opens a drawer in her desk. She smiles as she pulls out a copy of "The Fairy Tales of Hans Christian Anderson."

"I don't believe it. What luck..." She mumbles to herself in a surprised tone. "It's a copy of the storybook I used to read to Anna when we were children." She says nostalgically. The queen sits on her bed and opens it up to the first tale, "A Story," the name reads.

"Such a simple title..." Elsa smiles softly and begins to read, feeling like a child again.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay. Why I don't update quickly... I was thinking of a short way to word it and I realized... Who cares? None of you need to know my personal life. Just know that if I don't update, it's because I can't update.**

**NOTE: My visual refrence to Brandr is the main character boy, Hiro, from the new upcoming Disney movie, "Big Hero 6." Exactly, like him. It was an unconcious decision that I did not realize until a short while ago. It is how I imagine him, you can too if you like.**

**I ramble too much. Sorry for this longish Author's Note... Bye for now my little icy fireworks. Until next time I guess...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter**** 19**

**(A/N) Hello my icy fireworks. Thank you all for being so fantastic and deciding to continue reading this... story... thing. Here's chapter 19, my longest yet, have fun.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

_Princess Anna of Arendelle,_

_Regarding my youngest son Hans, we of the Southern Isles once again wish to apologize. Queen Elsa has ever so graciously agreed to let bygones be bygones on the behalf of Arendelle, but I seek forgiveness from you personally. You were the one Hans had wronged, not just the town of Arendelle, but you most of all, and I deeply resent this._

_I thought we had raised him as well as some of his older brothers. Most of them are respectful men, and we honestly believed Hans was one of them. As a child, he was the gentlest and most understanding of the boys, but I suspect that was a ploy as well. I suppose greed and envy overcame him._

_When I was brought news of the deaths of King Adgar and Queen Indun of Arendelle, I felt remorse, like any other sympathetic man. I did not know the late monarchs personally, but when I discovered that my son attempted to decieve their daughter three years later, I was overcome with a great shame and feeling of disapointment. I do not handle disapointment well. But I'm sure you will be pleased to know that I no longer refer to Hans as my kin._

_I am not asking you to forgive him for what he did, I do not expect you to. My only request is that you do not hold the Southern Isles or any of its residents accountable. It is of no fault but Hans' and my own, for raising him so poorly. I send with this letter gifts of cacao beans of Mexico and fabrics of my own country, in hopes that you will accept my sincerest apologies._

_Sincerely, _

_King Baldrekr Westerguard of the Southern Isles_

Anna reads through the letter a second time.

"The nerve!" She huffs. Anna crumples up the letter and throws it across the room. "He has no right to bring my parents into this!" She exclaims, throwing her hands in the air and pacing around the room. She feels a rant coming on and has no desire to stop it.

"I know that Hans is a stupid jerk face, and deserves to be punished, badly, but telling me that you disowned him will _not_ make me like you!" She tells the king, despite him being hundreds of miles away, not knowing anything of the princess' anger.

"And then," She continues. "You have the gall to bring my dead parents into this! My parents! Who are dead! May they rest in peace." She adds quickly, not wanting to disrespect the late royals. "As if that could help your apology. If anything, it made it worse!" She slams her fist into the table that she was working at. "Owwie..." She nurses her likely to be bruised hand, her anger dissipating.

"But I will NOT accept that lousy apology!" She says, her furiousness returning as quick as it had disappeared. She begins to strut around the room. "No sir! Princess Anna will not accept a no-good, half-hearted apology, from a father who threw his jerk face son to the wolves, and so rudely brings up my dead parents! Nope! Not me! Not this- wow..." She pauses her rant. "I never noticed how unnecessarily tall these doors are..." She says, tilting her head, looking at the door to the study, completely distracted by this sudden realization. Her infuriated mood has vanished entirely.

She looks at the package that came with the letter. Then at the crumpled piece of paper that was added to the pile of others in the corner.

"It _was _an apology though..." She says, beginning to look on the other side of the story. "Even if it was just _awful, _it was more then Hans ever did." She walks back to the desk and uncomfortable chair and stares at the box that came with the letter. She tears open the top and looks inside. "And the gave me lovely gifts." She says happily, feeling the soft Southern Isles fabrics, and examining the jar of cacao beans. "Alright... I accept your apology Baldrekr!" She shouts, even though he still can't hear her.

Kai walks into the study, carrying a tray with two teacups. "Princess, I brought the tea you requested, and another for your guest."

"Guest?" Anna cocks her head, standing up and looking around the room, searching for any strange intruders.

"Yes, I heard you argueing with a 'Baldrekr.'" Kai explains. "I wa not informed of any foreign dignitaries arriving in Arendelle though."

"Oh." Anna smiles sheepishly and turns a slight shade of red. "No, it's just me up here... Alone... Yelling at a king wh is far, far, away, and cannot hear me."

"Should I take this back then?" Kai offers to remove the extra cup, not judging the girl, of which she is grateful for.

Anna nods and takes a cup. "Yes, please. Thank you." Kai smiles and takes the tray away. Anna begins to sip at her scolding hot drink.

"Well," She says to herself, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "That was embarrassing." She searches around the study for her pen and inkwell. "Aha!" She finds them underneath a book in the back of the room. "How did these get here?" She wonders.

"Oh." She smiles, remembering what happend. "Right, stupid suitors." Earlier that day, she had gotten so tired of declining the seemingly endless proposals of marriage or courtship for her and her sister, that she had chucked pen and, thankfully closed, inkwell across the room.

_They must have slid underneath the book. _Anna figures, shrugging. She sits in the demon chair at the desk and begins to work on her apology acceptance letter for King Baldrekr. It is a short letter, thanking him for the gifts, and informing him that there aren't any hard feelings on her part towards the kingdom, just that evil, pathetic excuse for a man, Hans. Although... those weren't the _exact_ words she wrote.

After she had finished writing her brief letter and set it to dry, she begins to skim through the rest of the letters in her to-do pile. Anna tries to focus on her work for a while, a quick read-through of a letter here, a note jotted down there, a few more balled up marriage proposals in the back corner, but honestly, she can't do anything productive.

"I can't take it anymore!" She shouts, throwing her arms up violently, sending her pen flying into the air again. She sighs as she neatly folds her hands on the desk and rests her head on them. The door opens behind her, causing the redhead to look up.

"Oh!" A young girl says in a surprised voice, walking into the room. "I didn't realize that anyone was in here. My apologies your come back later." She turns and exits.

_New girl._ Anna thinks. _Huh, I am a little disappointed in myself for not at least knowing her name._ Since the open gate policy began, the castle hired many people to work as maids, cooks, sevants, or anything else needed. So Anna isn't as up to date on he staff as she used to be. _Okay Anna, now you can be a good temporary ruler and continue your work, or you can be irresponsible and find out the name of the new maid. _She thinks about it. _Best be a good queen and find out her name. _She decides. _Wait, was that an option?_

"Wait!" She calls out and runs after the new maid. In her rush however, she runs straight into a row of suits of armor, causing one to fall over. "Oops! I thought I asked Kai to move these. I keep knocking hem over." The new girl hears the clatter and turns around sharply.

"Princess!" The maid shouts and rushes to assist the fallen pricess. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Naw, I'm okay. I'm fine. I'm- I'm okay." Anna says, standing up. She looks at the scattered pices of armor cluelessly. "Do you happen to know how this goes back together?" She asks, holding up a metal gauntlet.

The maid nods. "I do. I'll fix it. you needn't stay. Go about finishing what you were hurrying to. Your highness." She adds, curtsying. She bends down and begins to pick up the knights armor. She is an average height and build, several inches taller than Anna. Her hair is a rusty red, but not nearly as bright as Anna's. It's darker, a sort of brown almost. Her skin is the normal Norwegian fair complexion, her cheeks a rosy pink, but not a freckle in sight. Bright green eyes scan the pieces of armor. Her brain is whirring, figuring out how they might go back together.

"You don't have to do that." Anna says, crouching down and helping her.

"What?" The maid asks jokingly, sorting the pieces into piles. "Clean this up by myself? Or curtsy and call you 'your highness?'"

"Both." Anna says truthfully. The maid looks up in a surprised way.

"No, I didn't really mean-" She starts to apologize.

"No, no! No, it's okay." Anna says, soothing the girls. "When I broke this, again, I was actually looking for you."

"Me? Why?" She asks, placing the pieces of an arm together, like a puzzle. "I'm just a peasant. A servant girl."

"Well, you're my servant. Girl." Anna states. "And I'd like to know who my workers are." She hands the maid a random piece of armor.

The maid raises a questionable eyebrow. "Is this some sort of test? Did I do somthing wrong?" She pauses. "Am I getting fired?" _  
_

_"_Fired" Anna's eyes widen "Goodness! No! I'm not firing you."

"A promotion then?" The maid smiles hopefully.

"No! I mean, not quite yet." The princess shakes her head. "Where does this go?" She asks, looking doubtfully at a strange part of the iron suit lying on the floor.

"That's the the breastplate." The maid answers. "We don't need that quite yet." She is putting the legs onto the stand still.

"But yeah, no I just want to know who you are." Anna explains. "Your name would be fine. And maybe your age?" She shrugs unsurely.

"Marie Christensen, born and raised in Arendelle." She says, nodding, and smiling at the princess' bumbling nature "I've lived to see eighteen winters. Nineteen if you count last summer." She laughs a little.

Anna laughs too. "Yeah. But you're really my age?" She asks excitedly, swinging her arms out, knocking over what has been replaced of the suit of armor. "Oops." She grimaces.

Marie frowns as well, placing a hand on her hip. "Yeah... Well that happened."

"Well," Anna's glum expression turns to indifference. "Back to square one I suppose." She says happily.

"Yup. But it shouldn't be too hard to put it back together... Again." Marie says, possessing nearly as much optimism as the princess, but with a hint of sarcasm.

"That's the spirit Marie!" Anna says, clapping her on the shoulder, ignoring the sarcasm. "Oops, sorry." She removes her hand quickly.

"No need to apologize, your highness." Marie excuses her. "No harm done."

"Anna."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Ana." She repeats. "No 'your highness' or 'princess.' Nothing of that sort. Please."

"Okay yo- Anna." Marie corrects. She looks at the almost finished armor statue. "If you could move please, so I might get to the helmet there."

"Oh, this?" Anna moves slightly, picking up the fallen helm and handing it to the maid. "Here."

Marie furrows her eyebrows.

"What?" Anna asks.

"I don't understand you." The servant shakes her head.

"What's to understand?" Anna questions the confused maid. "I love my sister. I like paintings, chocolate, and krumkake. And I hate people who wrongly take advantage of others. Oh, and broccoli." She adds after a second. "I don't understand how people eat that nasty stuff!" She sticks her tongue out.

The maid chuckles slightly."Is there a right way to take advantage of people? And while that is simple enough," Marie agrees. "You're also compassionate, and quirky, and surprisingly optimistic. Done." She says, backing away from the suit of armor.

"Yay! Thank you." Anna grabs her hand gratefully. "I'm such a clumsy mess sometimes!"

"You're so humble too. Which is nothing like I heard royal were like." She admits. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that your majesty. Your highness!" She corrects her blunder.

"I don't believe I've ever been confused with Elsa before... Bravo." Anna nods, smiling, taking on an impressed tone, and clapping slowly. "And what did I say about titles?"

"Sorry." Marie curtsies. "I'll go get back to work now."

"If you'd like, we can go for tea? Or horseback riding?" Anna dares to hope.

"Horses? Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?" Marie asks cautiously.

"No worries! I couldn't ever get Elsa on a horse. Or a bike." She tells her. "And my other friends are out of town, so I'd love to have some company. Actually, I'm sure that if I tried hard enough, I could get Elsa on that bike..." She mumbles to herself.

"If you say so. What day would you like me to come?" Marie asks. Se knits her eyebrows together. "Wait... I can't." Anna's face falls in disappointment. Maire continues to expain. "Our family horse, she isn't good for much except wagon pulling. We love her, but she's gotten too old to ride. My apologies." She says, sounding ashamed of her upringings.

"It's perfectly fine." Anna waves her off. "We have several horse in the stables who have been itching to be ridden. Not itching for real! They don't have fleas. But you can ride one." He offers sincerely.

"Alright." Marie smiles.

"Good." Anna states, smoothing ot her skirt. "Can you come at about 4:00, this afternnon?"

Marie blinks in surprise. "Today?" Anna nods. "I figured we'd be riding sometime next week, but yes, I certainly can come."

"We can do it another day if you want!" Anna says a little too quickly. She clears her throat. "I mean, no pressure or anything." She says cooly, checking her fingernails, totally _not_ sounding desperate.

"No, today would be lovely." Marie assures the princess.

"Great!" Anna squeals. "I can't wait. I just know that this is going to be great!"

"Yeah." Marie smiles at the princess' bubbly attitude. "Me too."

* * *

"Olaf!" Kristoff says exasperatedly at the snowman, placing a mitten covered hand on his forehead. "Get out of the water. People have to work here."_  
_

The group of harvester are setting up their gear over a frozen lake. The ice glistens under the newly risen sun. Snow covered hills and cliffs surround them on all four sides, with the exception of a narrow trail leading through the mountain, the same trail they came from. There's a large, jagged hole in the ice at the base of a cliff, filled with water. Olaf is happily swimming in the small lake while Kristoff frowns at him. Snowflakes from Olaf's flurry fall gently rest on the water. A large shadow looms over the blonde and the snowman, caused by the cliff.

Olaf looks up at the brawny man. "I would... But my body is floating away." He points to the scattered snowman body parts that are drifting away in the lake. "Could you possibly help?"

Kristoff sighs and with a long hook, typically used for harvesting ice, he pulls the snowman together and to the edge of the water.

"Thank you Kristoff." Olaf says in a bubbly voice once he had gotten out of the water. "I just love swimming..." He says dreamily. "It's so... relaxing!"

"Is it?" Kristoff smirks. He kneels down and gets eye to eye with the snowman. "Now, you got that 'relaxing' out of your system?" He asks in a partially serious tone.

"Yep." Olaf confirms. "Wait... No, no, yeah. Yeah, I'm good." He nods.

"Good." Kristoff smiles slightly. "Because you need to keep busy, and not keep the others from working, I'm going to give you a job." He informs the snowman.

"Okay!" Olaf says in a sing-song voice. Kristoff walks over to his sled and grabs an ice pick from the back.

"Don't kill anyone." Kristoff warns, placing the pick in Olaf's twig hands, making sure that the snowman has a firm hold on it. "I'll show you what to do with this. Just gimme a minute." He walks back to his sled and retrieves a pick of his own. He surveys the area around him, searching for a good place to start working. Finding a good spot, he waves the snowman over.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to focus here." Kristoff says importantly to Olaf. The snowman nods and adjusts his cap, just to make sure sure that it doesn't cover his eyes and impede his vision. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Olaf says, nodding, confirming the uneasy man.

"Alright..." Kristoff says unsurely, having no choice but to believe Olaf. "I'm going to make small indents with my ice pick here, here, here, and here." He points to four imaginary points. "After I do that, I want you to use your pick to make holes where the indents are. We do this so we don't break our saws when we go to cut through the thick ice. Understand?"

"Yep." Olaf says. "I got it. I use my ice poker thingy to make holes where you mark with your ice poker thingy."

Kristoff scowls slightly at the use of the word "thingy" when it comes to his tools. "Ice pick. And basically, yes." He says. "I'm going to start now." He informs the snowman. "Don't start until I'm finished or I might fall through the ice." He says seriously.

"And that would be bad how?" Olaf waves his hand, urging Kristoff to continue, hoping for a little clarification.

"Because I am not impervious to below freezing temperatures like snowmen are." Kristoff explains. Olaf looks blankly at him. The man sighs. "Person. Me. Cold. Death. Bad." The blonde explains simply to Olaf, slamming his fist into his hand with each word.

"Oh!" The snowman nods his head in realization. "Sorry! I don't know _what_ happened. My thoughts just went, poof!" He mimics an explosion with one hand. "Yeah, that would_ not _be good."_  
_

"Your brain fail on you there snowman?" One of the ice harvesters asks jokingly. He is a tall man with shaggy light brown hair and small sideburns. There's a subtle impression of a beard on his chin. He looks several years older than Kristoff, yet considerably younger than the other ice harvesters. His hands are full with large fishing hooks, how else would they eat?

"I don't have a brain."

"He doesn't have a brain." Kristoff and Olaf speak at the exact same time. Olaf chuckles at this event. Kristoff scowls momentarily, but then smiles along side him.

"That's... Nice." The man nods, not knowing just how to reply to that comment. "I'm Vidar." He says, shifting the hooks to his left hand and holding out his right to the snowman.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf says brightly and runs over and hugs Vidar, who is caught off guard.

"Ah!" The man says in surprise, dropping a hook into Olaf's torso. Olaf smiles, not caring about the hook sticking out from his middle. "Um... Let me get that back from you..." Vidar says, carefully pulling the hook from the snowman.

"Hi, Vidar." Kristoff says, giving a slight wave. His cheeks are tinted pink from embarrassment, caused by Olaf. "Sorry about him." He apologizes sheepishly.

"No worries Bjorgman." He waves away the apology. "Or should I call you _Mr. _Bjorgman? Boss? Sir?" He jokes, trying to salute the blonde, but failing miserably, dropping several hooks in the process.

"Kristoff is fine. Or just Bjorgman. No titles. I'll let you get back to work now, see you around." Kristoff says, assisting Vidar in picking up the hooks.

"You teach that snowman real good Bjorgman." Vidar says, choosing a name, and walking away from the blonde man. "Don't want any mishaps now!" He shouts from a distance.

"No, we don't... Speaking of... Olaf! Where are you?" Kristoff asks, looking around him for the snowman. He spots him over by the sled. "No! Olaf, please just- NO! Don't touch that!" Kristoff sprints to where the snowman is. Olaf is holding a very large saw in his small arms.

"Hey Kristoff, do you think that this would be helpful in carving those holes ou were talking about?" Olaf asks, waving around the saw in a wobbly manner. His puny, stick arms can't take the weight of it and fall off of his body, still clutching the saw. Kristof quickly snatches up the tool, plucks Olaf's arms from it, and drops them the ground. Olaf retrieves them easily and puts them back on his body."

"No!" Kristoff shouts, not angry with the snowman, but severely frustrated with him, and the week has only just begun. "I mean, yes! I mean, just don't touch anything unless, I, or one of the other ice harvesters say it's okay! You're gonna kill somebody." He says, his voice rising slightly in pitch. "And I'm responsible if you kill anyone."

"Aw, I'm sorry Kristoff." Olaf says, looking down at his stubby legs.

"I know." Kristoff says, much calmer than just previously, feeling a _little_ bad for yelling at him... But only just a little. He kneels down with the snowman. "I can't watch over you ever second, like I'm your babysitter, because I'm not. This isn't a game, ice harvesting is a dangerous bussiness. So you need to use some common sense and not mess with things. I have to trust you to do this. Can I trust you?"He looks at Olaf sincerely, telling him exactly what he expects from the snowman.

A grin forms on Olaf's face. "I will try my hardest to make sure that you can trust me!" He says, flying at Kristoff with a hug, which he does not expect. The harvester doesn't fall, or even budge from his kneeling position. He lives with trolls, so Olaf doesn't compare in weight. But hugging a snowman, wearing a hat, is not something he does on a daily basis Or ever.

"Um. Okay Olaf. Good. Let go of me." The blonde says, peeling Olaf of him. He places the snowman on the ground in front of him and stands up. Together,the two walk back to the previously chosen area, and pick up the fallen ice picks. Like Kristoff explained, he taps a few marker point in the ground, of which Olaf picks at with his tool, making a roughly five inch hole in the ice. While Olaf is doing that, Kristoff makes a few more places for Olaf to work. He then decides to help the snowman and picks holes in the frozen lake himself. The other harvesters join in, hollowing out the little holes too. With everyone's help, the first task goes by quickly. Then the men, with the exception of Olaf, each pick up a saw and begin to saw through the ice. Even though Olaf can't lift the saw, he still wanted to help by barking orders an praises at the men.

"That is a great job you're doing!" He shouts at a man in a fierce tone of voice that doesn't match his words at all. Kristoff and the others laugh.

"Olaf!" Kristoff calls. "Get your butt over here!" The snowman waddles over in a quick run to where Kristoff is.

"Yes Bjorgman?" Olaf asks innocently. "My butt and I have arrived."

"You're supposed to call me Kristoff." Kristoff orders him. "Anyways, I'm going to pull up this first block of ice. Once I do that, the rest of the team will pull up theirs. I want you to pay attention, it's kinda cool."

"PFFT! Cool! Ice!" Olaf chortles, slapping a nonexistant knee. "Good one Kristoff!"

"People have said that pun so many times around here, it's not even funny anymore." Kristoff informs him bluntly, not laughing at all. "Now watch." Kristoff takes his tongs and clamps them onto the ice block in front of him. With a swift move, he lifts it over his his head and onto his back, like a burlap sack. As soon as he does that, the man next to him does the same. The rest of the harvesters follow in suit, loading the ice blocks on their backs in a wave of people. They all begin to march, carrying the ice to the carts and returning to cut more.

"Woah... That _was_ pretty cool." Olaf admits. "Synchronised ice harvesting. Can I try?" He asks excitedly.

"No." Kristoff says unsympathetically. "You're too small. You'll lose the tongs in the water."

"Aw. Okay. He says in a cheery voice. "I guess I will have to go find some other action that will make me an ice harvester."

"Right..." Kristoff says, rolling his eyes. He begins to cut the ice again. "You go do that Olaf."

The rest of the day goes by without any major Olaf related incidents. Although one pair of tongs were lost underwater when when the snowman wanted to pull a block of ice out all by himself, despite Kristoff's direct command saying he couldn't. It was a small loss though. By the end of the night, the entire team of ice harvesters all know Olaf's name. They also learned about his tendency for hugging, as he hugged each and every one throughout the day, surprising each one when he did.

_He wasn't so bad._ Kristoff thinks as he warms himself by the fire. He had just finished eating a nice fish dinner, with a carrot to finish it off. Sven snores loudly next to him. _Anna would have been worse. _Kristoff smiles affectionately at the thought of the princess. _She wouldn't have listened if I asked her to put the saw down. And being brave, stubborn, and wonderfully fiesty, she probably would have dived in the water, afer the tongs, probably killing herself in the process. _He shakes his head and laughs a little. He puts his hands closer to the glowing coals and rubs them together. Finally deciding to call it a night, he pulls his cap over his eyes and moves a blanket over his body. Kristoff falls asleep quickly and dreams happily of ice and Anna, in that order.

* * *

"Are you ready to go Marie?" Anna asks, bouncing excitedly from toe to toe. She had changed into a pink and brown dress more suitable for riding. Her is done in its usual dual braids.

"I am indeed Princess Anna." Marie replies. "Sorry I don't have anything nicer to wear." She has on the same simple dark green dress from earlier that day.

"Just Anna please." The princess requests. _How can I ever make a friend if nobody can get past the princess concept? _She thinks disappointedly.

"My apologies."

"And it's perfectly alright that you don't have another dress." Anna excuses her. "I just had this dress specifically for riding for such a long time. And I just really wanted to wear it..." She is a little embarrassed that she is flaunting her wealth. Even thought it is completely unintentional.

_Maybe if I stop being so royally extravagant, people wouldn't have a problem with hanging out with me._ Anna concludes.

"It's a beautiful dress though." Marie reassures the nervous princess. Anna hasn't really had a friend in a while, and she wants everything to go right. When she was a little girl, she sometimes played with the princesses from nearby kingdoms, talking about horses, sweets, and how she had "the bestest big sister ever." But when she got older, and those interests had not changed, some of the girls visited less, and that continued until they stopped coming altogether. The fact that Arendelle is so isolated did not help her social life either. So she found comfort in panitings. _But now is not the time for that. _She grins excitedly, pushing away her lonely childhood.

"Thank you. You look beautiful too." Anna says, curtsying slightly. The maid does the same. "Shall we go?"

The girl nods. "I certainly hope so." She holds an arm out. "After you... Anna." Marie says strangely, still not used to adressing her leader in such a casual way.

"We'll go together." Anna decides. Marie nods in agreement. The two walk out to the stables. They stop at the first stall, which has a white horse with a shimery black and white mane. The horse neighs proudly.

"This is Lief. He's my baby." Anna hugs the horse. "Although he's a bit of a scaredy cat. He left alone in the snow when I went to look for my sister. But I forgive him." She pats his back affectionately.

"He's a handsome steed." Marie comments, petting him as well. "Strong, healthy, and his coat is so shiny." She notes in an impressed voice.

"I know, right?" Anna sighs happily. She then skips a few stalls over to an ashy grey horse. Its mane is a dusty coal black. Marie follows, bouncing just as excited. "And this beauty, is the horse you'll be riding. Her name's Astrid."

"Hello Astrid." Marie holds her hand out for the horse to sniff. Astrid hesitates for a moment, before exploring the taller of the two's hand with her nose.

"Aww, she likes you!" Anna beams, folding her hands together. "I had the stable hands saddle them up earlier, so they're all set to go. Whenever you're ready of course!"

"Let's go then!" Marie says, opening Astrid's stall and letting the horse out. Anna does the same with Lief. The two climb up on their horses, and Anna begins to gallop off, Marie following closely behind.

"I haven't ridden in forever!" Anna shouts with joy. They speed along a trail they had found. "I forgot how great it is!"

"It's spectacular!" Marie agrees, sporting a toothy grin. "But it's a little fast, don't you think?" She calls out. The wind whips through her rusty brown hair, sending it in tangles.

"I like fast!" Comes Anna's simple reply, her braids flying behind her.

"Okay then!" Marie says acceptingly, gaining speed and pulling ahead of the princess.

"Oh?" Anna says, a mischevious smile on her face. "You wanna race? Well, be ready to lose, cause girl, I am SO gonna win!" She gallops on ahead of Marie.

"In your dreams princess!" The maid calls back, now neck and neck with Anna.

"Anna!" The spunky royal corrects, reminding Marie to call her by her actual name.

"No, I'm Marie!" She says, smirking. "Your name's Anna! Silly princess!"

Anna narrows her eyes. "Oh now you're definitely going down!" She says in a determined voice. The two continue to race along the wide trail. Then it starts to rise, becoming rockier and narrower as they ascend into the mountains.

"AHH!" Anna screams a little. There's a merchant cart on the road. "LOOK OUT! REDHEADS ON HORSES, COMING YOUR WAY!" She warns. The salesman dives off the main path as Anna barrels through on Lief, barely avoiding hitting the cart. She jerks the white horse to a halt. Marie had already slowed down enough beforehand to stop completely.

"Princess Anna!" She shouts. "You just ran into some poor merchant and nearly got thrown off of your horse!"

"But I did it faster than you did!" Anna says triumphantly, climbing off of her horse and waking to the startled mercant, leaving a very confused looking maid behind. "Sir? Are you okay?" Anna asks the man.

"Yes, Princess Anna." The man bows, recognising the princess. "Everything is fine."

"Are you sure, because it really wouldn't be a problem to replace anything I broke?" Anna informs him. "To be honest, it happens quite a bit."

"No, no. Nothing's broken." The man says. "I'm just a bit shaken up."

"You are? I'm so sorry for doing that to you." Anna tells him. "I honestly never meant to distress you in any way."

"It's nothing, really." The man assures her.

"If you say so, so we'll just be leaving then." Anna says to the man, walking back to Lief.

"I best be on my way as well." The man bows again and takes his leave.

"Well, that was exciting!" Anna says happily to Marie.

"It was!" Marie agrees. "And, I'm sorry about shouting at you befre, I was in no place whatsoever to do so."

"It's okay, no harm done. "Anna smiles warmly. "Shall we continue our ride?"

Marie nods, walking back to Astrid. "Yes. Could we not go as fast?"

"It was your idea to race." Anna reminds her.

"I know, and I'm beginning to regret it." Marie trots up next to Anna and Lief and stops. "But can we go slower?"

"Yeah, slow is nice too." Anna smils brightly. The two begin a leisurely pace along the mountain trail, talking about nonsensical topics from their pasts.

"So you just, shoved the cake under her door?" Marie asks, almost in hysterics at the other girl's story.

"Yep!" Anna says proudly, about to burst with laughter as well. "And she took it and ate it!" That's all the girls can takes as they giggle happily, trying not to fall from their horses.

"I am certainly glad she did eat it." Marie states after recovering from her fit of silliness.

"Yeah." Anna remembers joyfully, thinking about Elsa now. "I miss her."

"I would miss my sisters or brother if one of them had to leave for so long." The maid tells her.

"Yeah." Anna agrees. "It gets a little lonely sometimes."

"Once again, I have to ask, why me?" Marie inquires. "I'm sure that there are other, higher class, not maids, that you would rather spend your time with. But you chose me."

"Are you saying you don't like being around me?" Anna accuses the girl, avoiding the question. "Cause I can just go find someone else to hang out with."

"No, that's not what I'm implying. At all." Marie says quickly. "And I'm positive you do know what I mean."

Anna sighs. "Well, _I _have no issues with us being friends." She tells the maid. "You're nice. And people are people, no matter what their lineage is."

"Friends?" Marie picks up on the word.

Anna's eyes widen. "I, uh, I just assumed! Sorry?"

"No, I'm sorry for freaking you out like that." Marie says. "I just never figured myself to be lucky enough to be acquainted with a princess."

"Since we're both sorry, I guess we can both be forgiven." Anna suggests happily.

"Mutual forgiveness." Marie agrees, nodding.

"That's right!" The princess beams brightly. "Now that that's all over with, we can be friends?"

"Glad to be." Marie says. She squints at the sun, which is slowly setting past the horizon. "There's not much daylight left, we ought to head back." She turns Astrid in a half circle slowly.

"Okay..." Anna says, thinking, and grinning somewhat fiendishly. "Race you back!" She shouts. The princess does a complete 180 on Lief, spooking Astrid in the process.

"Anna!" Marie screams as the grey horse sprints past Anna and Lief. She tightens her grip on th reinss and leans forward, already over her initial fear from the scared horse. She is determined to win _this _race. She urges Astrid to go faster, she sips past the merchant's cart, Anna following closely behind. But the princess can't get past the maid.

_Hah! _Marie thinks happily, grinning her toothy grin. _Take that princess! The princess! _She suddenly slows down considerably. _I can't let the princess lose!_ In Marie's thoughts, Anna pulls ahead the rest of the way to the castle.

"I win again!" She cries victoriously and leaps off of the horse. "At first I thought I wasn't going to make it, but then you slowed down for some reason and- wait! You didn't let me win did you?" She points a finger accusingly.

Marie shrugs, climbing off of Astrid and leads her to the stables. "It wasn't on purpose..." She lies.

"Lying to the princess is punishable by death." Anna warns.

"I'm not so sure that it is." Marie says skeptically, but the annoyed look on Anna's face tells her otherwise. "Okay, I possibly could have slowed down, just a tenny, tiny, bit." She holds her forefinger and thumb half an inch apart.

Anna throws her arms in the air in a frustrated manner. "I don't belive it!" She shouts. "Why?"

"I couldn't let the princess lose..." Marie says quietly. "I'm afraid I'm not that type of person."

Anna sighs. "Okay... I forgive you." She says, a pouty smile on her face. "But you better not do that again!" She threatens, a finger dangerously close to the maid's nose.

"Okay!" Marie holds her hands up defensively, smiling a similar smile to Anna's. "It's getting late... I better be headed home. I suggest you do the same."

"See you again? Anna asks hopefully, glad to have possibly found a friend.

"I do work at the castle." Marie reminds her, beginning to walk away.

"That's true." Anna grins. "Okay. Goodbye." She stops herself from rambling and continuing the conversation.

"Goodbye Princess Anna." Marie curtsies.

"I told you already, several times, you don't have to do that." She places a friendly hand on the maid's shoulder.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to stop calling you 'princess.'" Marie admits, shaking her head.

Anna smiles. "We'll see. Goodbye for real now... Friend." She says happily.

"Goodbye... Friend." Marie replies. The princess gives a short wve and skips to her castle, while the maid walks back to her wooden house, her steps considerably lighter then when the day began.

* * *

**(A/N) So, I'm not entirely sure about how I feel about this chapter... There's a lot of Anna, but not as much of the natural humor. I thought Kristoff and Olaf were wonderful. So you're all going to have to forgive the weirdness of it.**

**Thank you all for being fantastic! Farewell my icy fireworks.**

**Until next time I guess...**


	20. Chapter 20

(A/N) Hello my icy fireworks. Thank you all for everything. Here is a new chapter, the twentieth one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

"Your grace, a letter arrived for the head of trade, you." A man's voice rings through the still air of the Duke of Weselton's office.

"Really?" The grey haired man sneers. "From who exactly?" He asks in a snide, and arrogant voice.

"King Alejandro of Spain, I believe." The man replies.

"Spain? But they haven't contacted us since the Arendelle incident." The duke inquires.

"You did mention somthing about Mr. Westerguard speaking of trade resurrection." The servant says unsurely.

"I did, didn't I?" The duke whispers to himsef. "Well, don't just stand there all day, looking like a dumb dog! Bring it here!" He shouts at the man.

"Yes, your grace." He rushes over and kneels in front of the duke, presenting him the letter as if it were a sacred object.

"Hmph!" The duke huffs and snatches the letter from the servant's hands.

"What do you know?" He continues in a surprised voice as he reads the letter bearing the Spanish royal seal. "The ex-prince spoke truthfully. Spain actually did agree to restart trade."

"Is that a fact?" The servant asks.

"Did I say you could speak?" The duke snaps. "No! Now go and leave me!"

"Yes, your grace." The man bows deeply and runs off.

"But I am impressed." The duke mumbles. "Maybe this is the start of recovery for Weselton. Hans' plan seems to be working perfectly." He twirls his mustache menacingly. "I'm just one step closer to being back in my former gory, and once I have Arendelle and the others back in my clutches, I can exploit their secrets and take their riches for myself! They will all rue the day they shunned me!" He weaves his fingers together.

"Oh dear... I really must stop voicing my thoughts aloud." He says, running a hand over his crooked hairpiece.

* * *

The ship stops. _We're here._ Elsa thinks. _The Northern Isles. _She looks at the city from the top deck. The main island, of which Elsa is currently at, is the lowest elevationout of the rest. Buildings, stories high, are clustered among cobblestone roads. The royal family of the country wait at the docks, ready to greet Elsa. _It's a bit warm._ She decides.

"Welcome, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, to the Northern Isles." A guard, dressed in the lemon yellow of this country, escorts her down to the docks.

"Greetings Queen Elsa." The king bows slightly, maintaining eye contact.

"King Daniel." Elsa curtsies respectfully, her black and purple dress, of which is _not_ made of ice, shifting slightly. "Queen Greta. Princess Cynthia. Prince Calum." She addresses the queen, and young highnesses, bowing to each of them as well.

"Is it true you can control ice and snow?" The boy asks suddenly. He looks about six years old.

"Calum! Don't be forward." Queen Greta scolds the prince. Her voice is high pitched, b in a soft, rather than irritating way.

"No, it's perfectly alright." Elsa smiles. "I can, but it's more like I conjure it, instead of controlling existing ice and snow."

"Wow." He says in awe.

"Well I think it's weird." The young princess huffs snobbishly. "It's unnatural." She looks to be at least ten.

"Cynthia." King Daniel warns this time. "Keep rude opinions to yourself."

"Yes father." The blonde princess nods, not apologizing for her comment.

"It's an honor to be welcomed here to your beautiful country." Elsa says, now showing her hurt at the princess' comment.

"We feel the same to have you here, Queen Elsa." King Daniel says. "Let us go to the castle."

"Yes, that would be lovely." Elsa agrees.

"Guards!" The king shouts. "We are leaving, come take us to the castle." The group of royals make thei way to two horse drawn carriages. The children, along with an armed guard, climb into the back one. Elsa, King Daniel, and Queen Greta get into the first, also accompanied by a uard. This all seems completely normal for them.

_How strange... _Elsa marvels. _These people go everywhere with an armed escort. We don't have those in Arendelle. _She smiles slightly. _I don't think a guard could keep up with Anna and her excited nature._

"Do you not agree?" Queen Greta asks.

Elsa blinks. She was not paying attention. "I'm sorry?" She asks, hoping she could play of that she didn't hear what was said.

"Do you think that the iron industries could be fortified between our two countries?" The queen repeats, seeming a bit tense.

"Oh!" Elsa says in surprise. "I'm sorry, but I did not expect that we would be discussing bussiness right away."

"Hmm." The queen says in an umimpressed tone. "But, your opinion?" She presses on.

"Yes, I do feel thatthere could be room for improvement." Elsa replies. "But, I'd rather not ponder on to permanent subjects without consent from my advisr. They should be leaving the ship shortly." Elsa informs them.

"Glad to hear so." King Daniel nods. His face seems tired, as if bored of his day-to-day routine. His brown hair is steraked with grey, and hs eyes a stern and almost angry shape. He is a tall man, and very strong looking, a war veteran or adventurer if Elsa knew one. Queen Greta is a near polar opposite,with her very thin, and slightly emaciated looking frame. Golden curls cascade beneath the silver tiara she wears and tumble past her shoulders. She looks to be somewhere in her thirties. Her pretty face is disapproving and suspicious of Elsa. Queen Greta, like the guard, is wearing a bright yellow dress, while King Daniel dons an almost ominous dark blue outfit.

They soon arrive at the castle. Elsa wastes no time in exiting the carriage, grateful to escape the useless and , though she is hesitant to admit, annoying small talk that the other queen tries to make with her.

"It's beautiful." Elsa comments in slight awe. The castle, no, the _palace_, is massive, at last three times the size of the Arendelle castle. Silver pillars spiral up from the ground and hold the celing high above them. They all walk inside, the children run off to play, while Elsa curiosly admires the decour. Bright lemon yellows and royal blues are draped everywhere. Items, such as gems, weapons, armor, taxidermy animals (although disturbing to Els), and art are prized and put on display throughout the palace halls. It's an awesome collection. Elsa can easily tell that this is a rich kingdom and they want everyone to know.

"Enjoying yourself I see?" Queen Greta asks with an amused, slightly smug expression. Elsa is currently switching back and forth from staring at a taxidermy duck, in both curiousity and horror, and a great saphire bejeweled broadsword.

"Er- Yes." Elsa says. "Your collection is quite... Lovely." She clears her throat, standing up straight. She is at least eight inches taller than the Northern Isles queen.

"It is." Queen Greta agrees with an arrogant smile plasterd on her face. "Daniel and I have travele all over the world to gather our treasures. And ones so _rare_ as well."

"I'm sure that's true." Elsa says, not wanting to disagree. She examines a thin sword closely. It's nothing like the swords her soldiers use, but she has read about them before. "A katana, from Japan, correct?" She asks, looking at the Japanese weapon.

"Yes. Daniel fought a group of bandits there and earned this, and the respect from the reigning dignitary there." Queen Greta boasts. "But weapons and animals are Daniel's playthings. _I_ much rather prefer this." She gestures for Elsa to follow her. The younger queen nods and walks with the other to a small display case, set in the center of the room. Queen Greta pulls a thin silver chain from her neck. A tiny key dangles on the end instead of an average pendant.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but this key opens any of the display cases in the castle." She explains, turning the small ey in the lock. The box clicks open.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me." Elsa smiles softly. It's not a real smile, but it's the closest she will probably get to in this country.

Queen Greta laughs. "Yes Well, I can really tell anyone. We have dozens of guards on patrol in this_section _of the castle alone. I don't have to worry about anything being stolen." Elsa's false smile vanishes. "Isn't that right Stephen?" The older queen asks her personal guard, who Elsa didn't even notice before.

"Affirmative, your majesty." Stephen nods.

"Oh." Elsa says quietly, feeling very offended. Bt she's mastered not letting her emotions get the better of her, mostly.

"This, is a rare gold and opal neclace, one that we traveled all the way to Africa for." Queen Greta says, carefully lfting the item from its case and holding it out for Elsa to see.

"It's beautiful." Elsa compliments, looking at the piece of jewelry. She really does think so, despite her near emotionless demeanor. "Afica you say? I did hear that they were famous for gold."

"Yes, it was a gift, from the English." Queen Greta says, placing the necklace back in it's appropriate place and locking the box. "We were in the Gold Coast doing trade there, and Enland gave this to us as a sign of goodwill."

"That's generous of them."

"It was."

"I see that you take such excellent care in all of your prizes." Elsa observes, glancing around slighty at the many objects in the room.

"Yes welle, we queens love our tiaras and jewery an such. Now don't we?" Queen Greta asks, waving her hand in the air slightly.  
Elsa forces a nervous chuckle. "Uh, yes, we do." She plays along. She also decides to not mention that she threw away _her _tiara in her ice castle. She only just recovered it for this specific trip. Her snow guard, Marshmallow (Elsa kept the name Olaf gave him), wasn't the happiest about her taking it away, but calmed down when Elsa made him a new crown from ice.

"Oh, you women and your jewels." King Daniel says jokingly, walking up to the ladies. "Queen Elsa, your room is ready, and all of your things have been placed within."

"Oh, youll just _adore_ the furniture" Queen Greta exclaims.

"Thank you Ing Daniel and Queen Greta." Elsa nods appreciatively. "Your hospitality has been wonderful. But if you both can excuse me, I will see how things have settled in. "

"I'll have two men escort you." King Daniel informs her.

"No, that really isn't necessary." Elsa tries, believeing she can find the room on her own.

"Queen Elsa, I insist." Queen Greta says sternly. "Your safety means a great deal to us here."

"Greta, there's no need to force her to do anything." King Daniel says. "If she says she will be fine with only one guard, then let her have one!" He isn't shouting, but he is very loud nonetheless.

"That's not-" Elsa not speak, but gets words through.

"Not now Daniel." Queen Greta sighs slightly. "Fine, but she has to take Dmitri. I trust him."

"Of cours Greta." The king says tiredly. "Dmitri! Come, you're on guard duty for Queen Elsa!" A shorter and broad shouldered man quickly walks in.

"Yes, your majesty." The guard bows to the king. "Queen Elsa." He adresses her in an accent, bowing as well.

"Hello Dmirtri." Elsa greets him, nodding her head. Although it is difficult to see underneath all of the armor, he is strong.

"Dmitri, you will take Queen Elsa to her room, the first class guest bedroom. Be ready to escort her to dinner. At precisely eight in the morning tomorrow, you will be waiting outside her door to take her to breakfast." King Daniel orders. Dmitri nods in understanding.

"Whenever you are ready, Queen Elsa, just follow me." Dmitri informs her. His accent is undeniably Russian.

"We'll leave in a moment, if that's alright." She looks to the Northern Isles monarchs for approval.

"Dinner is at seven, if you wish to come." King Daniel reminds her.

"Yes, I'll be there." Elsa assures him.

"Good." Queen Greta says in a stately manner. She places a dainty hand to her chest. "If you will excuse me, I'm feeling faint. I think I'll go have a lie down. Stephen! We're leaving." She calls out. The guard nods and follows the queen, maintaining a distance of approximately fifteen feet.

"I'll allow you to return to your room now." King Daniel nods, which Elsa returns. "A warning, my wife enjoys_ formal _dinners."

"Thank you." Elsa says in a kind voice. She turns to leave, but the king stops her again.

"Also, she and my daughter, Cynthia, aren't too fond on the idea of your magic." He tells her, waving his hand in the air.

Elsa nods. "I'll keep that in mind." She pauses. "But how do _you _feel about my powrs?" She can't help but ask.

King Daniel shakes his nostagically. "I was an adventurer a long time ago, as you can plainly tell. I loved every minute of it. Then I took an arrow to the knee and my leg hasn't been the same since." He tells Elsa, who has a faint idea of where ths story will lead. "My son, Calum, has heard about all of my travels. He takes after me, in both apperance and interests while Cynthia does the same with her mother. Even though my wife and daughter might be... nervous about your powers, Calum and I, we'd like to consier them an adventure."

Elsa smiles softly. "My powers certainly have been... exciting." She agrees. "Perhaps, once your entire family is comfortable with them, I could show you?"

"If not, just Calum then?" He asks, his voice remaining stern. "He is vr interested in them, and this would be a decent start on _his _life as an adventurer."

Elsa nods. "Yes, I can do that." She tells the king, who smiles in a small, strange way. "I will go to my room now."

"I will see you at seven." Kig Daniel says, bowing slightly. "Dmitri, you have your orders." He points to the short man, who nods in return.

"Thank you again, for being o kind." Elsa curtsies. King Daniel nods silently and leaves the room. Dmitri waves for Elsa to follow him, Elsa does.

"So, you are from Arendelley, no?" Dmitri asks after a moment of silence.

Els blinks quickly and nods, recovring her sense that she had lost for no reason whatsoever. "_Arendelle_." She corrects. "And yes, that's where I'm from."

"Good. Me, I'm from Russia. I was born in _very _small town." He tells her as the turn right into another yellow and blue draped hall. "Not too many people."

"It must be very different here." Elsa says quietly._  
_

Dmitri chuckles gruffly. "Yes, it is. I know what you thinking. 'Why is man talking to me? Guards do not normally talk to royals. Why I have guard in first place? I do not need guard in Arendelly.'" He says, getiting the name wrong again.

"Something like that." Elsa agrees, smiling slightly at how easily the man broke the tension.

"Well, is true, guards do not normally talk to royals. _But _you do not normally have guard. You no comfort with one." Dmitri explains. "So to make you more comfort, I talk to you. If you no like however, I no talk. I no offend." He tells her. They begin to ascend a small circular staircase._  
_

"I'm not much for conversation." Elsa tells him truthfully. "But it is helpful to not be _quite_ so regal. However I don't want to be the cause of trouble if the king or queen sees you. I don't think that they are as lenient as I might be in a similar situation."

Dmitri nods. "I only talk when you look like you need talking then. Yes?" He turns around and looks at her.

Elsa nods too. "Yes." They then turn left down a hall in the West Wing of the castle. Elsa has been mapping it out in her head as they have been walking. They stop at a tall silver door.

"We've arrived." Dmitri states, opening the door for her. "I return at seven."

Elsa looks at the clock in the room, 5:45 PM. "Thank you." Elsa says graefully, retreating into her room and shutting the door behind her. This, like the rest of the castle, is decked out in yellows and blue, but not quite as bold. The walls and floors are a dark royal blue, and yellow is only reall used for small details and trim. But it is still, by far, one of the most overly extravagant rooms Elsa has seen in her life. Jewels, animal pelts, and other trinkets are framed and hung upon the walls. A large, white marble fireplac resides to the right of the door, one Elsa vows to never light, due to all of the objects in the room being a fire hazzard. Thankfully, Elsa doesn't need heat from it. Lastly, a crystal chandler rests high above her head.

Now Elsa is one for a graceful and regal design, as expertly displayed in her ice palce, but this is overdone. It seems that the Northern Isles are wanting to impress, badly.

_It certainly does the job. _Elsa thinks, looking around at her surroundings. She walks over to a white wardrobe and opens it. All of her clothes have been placed neatly inside. All of her other belongings (that is to say, her book of fairytales, and Anna's dress) have been arranged on a shelf beside it. The fireworks are still in the cargo bay of the ship.

Elsa frowns. _It bothers me that I don't know what they are. I know I've heard the name somewhere before. _She looks in her wardrobe again, the fireworks gone from her thoughts momentarily. _What should I wear? _The young queen is also wanting to impress tonight. Elsa feels like Queen Greta doesn't like her. So if she can gain the respect from her as a person and queen, rather than just an oddity, then this week will be a lot easier.

_But what do I wear? _She thinks, scowling slightly, and searching through her array of dresses. She pauses to look at one. _This could work..._

* * *

_Nora has to work today. I'm alone. _Hans smiles as he finally has a moment of freedom from the small and annoying girl. She is always around him, desperate for some attention. _What can I do today? _He ponders. Like before, she is always around him, sohaving this much free time is a litte foreign.

He lies back on the back couch in his quarters in the Weselton castle. He puts his feet up. _I think I'll just sit here, and reminisce. _He closes his eyes and smiles, remembering his best moments.

* * *

Hans treaded carefully carefully around the broken shards of the ice chandler. He had kindly asked his men to bind the unconcious queen. His on the spot idea had worked perfectly, push the bowman to shoot his crossbow bolt at the chandler instead of the queen, causing to not die, only be knocked out.

He examined the design of the ice castle. Perfection. It came to him as a surprise that such a shy, and sheltered little girl was capable of so much more than he originally thought. Other than the broken ice, not a detail was out of place.

_She really is preferable, if she weren't such a freak. _Hans looked at the blonde girl, now tied up. _But I can improvise._

"Prince Hans!" One of his men called out. "What do we do with the queen?"

"She rides with me!" Hans replied. "I want to ensure that no harm comes to her." He looked at the Weselton men accusingly, they were tied up as well.

_It really is a shame I'll have to kill her, after she thaws Arendelle of course._

* * *

Hans smiles. It really was genius of him to drop the chandler. Easily one of his finer moments. He sighs in content. Weselton is nice, not nearly as nice as the Isls, but still, it is nice. He grins as he remembers his life as a prince in the Southern Isles.

* * *

"Hans!" An eleven year old blonde princess called out to him. The auburn haired preteen walked up slowly, a sword gripped in his right hand, his sword hand. He stopped and looked around, his face solemn, just to add the dramatic affect that the scene needed.

"Hans!" The princess called out again. "Save me from the dragon!" She shouted, trying not to smile as she sat up in a tree.

"Never fear my love!" Hans yelled, running up to the tree. "I will rescue you from the beast!" His face was bright and innocent. His sideburns hadn't even grown in yet.

"Look out! It's the dragon!" She pointed at a sheepdog, who lazily made its way over to the boy.

"You foul creature!" Hans shouted. He pointed his dull tipped fencing sword at the dog threateningly. "Unhand the fair maiden, or I will destroy you!"

The dog woofed in reply.

Hans narrowed his eyes. "So be it. You've decided your fate!" The red haired child slashed at the air in front of the dog. "Take that! And that! And that!" He accidentally hits the dog on the nose. It whined.

"Oh Hans!" The girl gasped. "Don't hurt him for real!"

"Sorry!" Hans appologized meaningfully. He looked at the dog. "Submit! And I will show you mercy!" He pointed his saber at the dog again. It howled and laid down. Hans laughs triumphantly.

"Hans!" The girl clasped hr hands together joyfully. "You saved me!" She wobbled slightly from the tree.

Hans put his sword in his belt. "Jump!" He held his arms out. "I'll catch you!"

"Then we'll have true love's kiss!" She shouted suggestively.

Hans nodded eagerly. "Uh huh! Now jump!" He ordered her kindly.

She took a deep breath and nodded. Hans waited for her to drop into his arms, but she never came. Instead, he had felt a lrge push, and fell to the ground, hard. He looked up to see one of his older brothers, John, who held the blonde princess in his arms.

"Can I have that kiss?" John asked arrogantly, placing the blonde on the ground. Hans could see the girl swoon

"That's no fair John!" Hans shouted, stamping his foot on the ground. "Jonas and James stole the other girls from me! You can't take her too!"

"Not my fault that my triplet brothers are just as handsome as me." John grinned. He was three years older then Hans. His hair was a brownish red, a seemingly common trait of the Isles.

"It's not fair though! Anything I have, you guys have to take from me." Hans protested. He pulled his saber out. "In the name of love, I challenge you to a duel!" He shouted at the fourteen year old.

John let go of the princes and walked over to Hans. "Fine." He smiled meanly.

"Wait!" The princess says, holding on to John's arm. "No Hans, you'll be hurt."

"I'm doing this for you my love." Hans said, bravely taking a step toward his brother. "Draw your weapon." He commanded. John took out a real sword, not like the fencing toy Hans had.

"You ready now, little Hansy?" John asked, turning the sword in his hand. "I don't want to hurt you."

"No! You've insulted my honor!" Hans stated. "I will defend it, and the girl I love! Now be a man and fight me!" Hans charged at him with his encing sword. John sighed and sidestepped the boy. He kicked the eleven year old in the chest, not wanting to hurt him badly, but sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Oof!" Hans puffed and struggled to stand.

"Hans don't." The princess pleaded. "Just stay down."

"But I love you." He said. "I have to honor that." He made it back to his feet.

"Hans no!" The princess yelled. "We're eleven! What do we know about love?"

"You mean you don't love me? Hans asked, feeling heartbroken and lost.

"No Hans, I don't." Se hung her head. "I'm sorry."

"You hear that Hansy? I'm sorry." John said, walking toward the boy sadly. "She doesn't love you. Nobody loves you." He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This is all your fault!" He shakes him off. "Anytime there is something _I _have, one of you jerks gets jealous and takes it from me!" Hans shouted furiously at John. The princess walked up to Hans and started to speak to him, but he cut her off. "No! You love him, not me! There's nothing you can say! So just get out of here!" Hans ran out of the courtyard, solemnly vowing to never fall in love again.

* * *

Back in the present, Hans is frowning. _I didn't mean to bring back that specific memory. _He thinks, opening his eyes. _But I'm already on this path of rememberance. _He shrugs, and makes himself comfortable again.

* * *

Hans, seventeen years old, walked gracefully away from the dinner table. Another princess, this one with a shiny black hair, rested on his arm. She looked up and smiled at him, her eyes were filled with hope. Hans grnned back at her, but his eyes hadn't had the same light of hope since he was eleven. He had his fun with this girl, but now he was done with her.

Hans, I love you." She laid her head on his shoulder. Hans put a hurt expression on his face at her words. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"My sweet," Hans began. He cupped her cheek gently. "As much as it pains me to say it, but we cannot be together any longer."

"Hans," She whispered, tears in her confused eyes. "My love, but why?"

Hans shushed her and kissed her hand softly. "Please, don't ask questions. I don't want this to be difficult. I'm sorry."

"No, tell me why, at least." She begged, letting go of his hand. "It's because I'm not the 'crown princess.' Isn't it?

Hans nodded, looking like he was about to cry. "My parents would never allow it. They demand I marry directly into the throne, not second in line. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She smiled sadly. "But I thought I could trust you... Trust us, to be together forever." She said weakly.

"Victoria If you can't trust me, then there isn't anyone you can trust." Hans looked deep into her eyes. "Go home, to Weselton. Live your life. Forget about me."

"I would never forget about you. But I thought love could be an open door for us." She turned away from the man. "Just like you said."

"Forgive me Victoria. "Hns said. "But maybe one day, we can be together."

"In another life?" She asked.

Hans smiled softly. "I will be there waiting. I promise."

* * *

Hans smiles. _That's the heartthrob teenage prince I remember. _He sits up. _Back when I broke the hearts of princesses just for the fun of it. _He walks around the room, thinking about the countless dreams of girls he had in his grasp and tore apart for his own amusement. Of all of them, Victoria was the one that nearly got him caught. His parents sent her parents a letter saying that thay were sorry that _she_ didn't want to be with _him_, because that's what he told them. He almost didn't get away with it, so he didn't allow the other princesses to love him as deeply. Not even Princess Anna.

_But Victoria is from Weselton, so why haven't I seen her? _He smiles, remembering the reason. _Oh yes, it's because she's dead. Hopefully that ice bitch will save me some time and pitch herself into the ocean too. If not, well my plan would still work._

* * *

_Well. _Brandr looks at the small town. _There it is... Rancho Tuhmato. _He walks along the the sandy strip of beach that resides on the grassy island. _I need to find Ceaser Soled. Shouldn't be too hard. There are only about a dozen houses here, which is odd, consiering that the main island has about a million. I'm pretty sure that's right. _Although the tiny piece of land isnt far from the main island, maybe a mile or so, Brandr had a bit of a hard time getting there. He got to rent a small boat in exchange for performing a fire juggling show for a little boy's birthday. It was all very discrete of course. He squints at the high sun and walks up to the first shack. He knocks.

"Hello?" A woman answes the door. Brandr sighs in relief. _Thank god, she speaks Norwegian. _Brandr is not a language expert. He speaks two languages, which is still impresive: Norwegian, because he was born and lived in Norway briefly, and Englsih, because that's what people in Weselton (where he was living before the whole Sideburns incident) speak.

"Hi. Um, I'm Brandr. I'm looking for a guy named CaesarSoled." He starts off, waving slightly. "It's a pretty small town, so I figured I'd just ask around." He shrugs unsurely.

The lady nods. "He lives on the other side of the island." She tells him. "Maybe a fifteen or wenty minute walk."

"Awesome. Thanks." He waves his hand a little again and tightens his hood. A little girl suddenly runs past the lady. She looks about two or three years old.

"Mama! Mama!" She shouts. "I finded a sand dollar! See?" She holds it out for her mother to see. The woman leans down and plcks it from her daughter's hands.

"How pretty!" She says looking at it. She gives it back to her daughter. "That's very nice dear."

Brandr looks at them and smiles a little bit, remembering a certain little black haired boy bringing his big sister a rock he found.

* * *

"That's awesome Brandr." Laila said, looking at the excited nine year old. "It looks just like the moon." She was about sixteen then. Her very curly hair was as black as Brandr's and currently pulled back in a messy ponytail.

"I know! That's why I got it for you!" He said. "'Cause you like the moon and planets and stars so much."

"You got this for me?" She asked, the dark ringlets in her hair bouncing as she crouched down. "Aww! You're so sweet." She pecks him on the cheek quickly.

"ARGH! No I'm not!" He pushed her away. "You're gross!" Brandr folded his arms together indignantly.

"Hmph." Laila huffed in a sassy voice. "Damn your pride squirt."

"But I'm still awesome." He boasted.

"We both are little dude." She corrected him.

"You got that right sis!" He gaves her a thumbs up.

"Forever and ever squirt." She said, ruffling his hair.

"Hell yeah!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"Hey! You're too young to curse."

"But you do it!"

"And I'm older than you." She repiled. She put a hand on her hip. "Besides, what's it I always say?"

Brandr sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do what you say, not what you do." He said, going through the motions.

"That's right little guy." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do I still get to keep my moon rock?"

Brandr shrugs moddily.

"Now don't be like that!" Laila said, hitting his arm jokingly. "You are Brandr, the fire kid!" She held her arm out dramatically.

"And you are Laila!" He smild a gap toothed grin and held his arm too. "My big sister." He gives her the rock.

"Dawwww! I love you." She hugged him tightly.

"You're squishing me." was his reply, his arms forced to his sides.

* * *

"Excuse me stranger? Brandr?" The lady asks, bring Brandr back from his memories. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, um, yeah." Brandr says, still a little distracted by the thought of his sister. "I will go now." He takes one step before stopping. "Umm?"

"That way." She points north. Brandr nods a thank you gesture. He starts to sprint in the direction that the lady pointed to. It takes him about ten minutes to reach the other side of the island. He stops to breath a little. He is an excellent runner, and he is hardly ever winded, but that was at least two miles, and he ran the entire way. _Quit your whining Brandr. You're fine. _He walks up to the shack and knocks on the door.

"Open up!" He demands, rapping on the wooden door. "Hans sent me!"

The door opens a crack. "You have the letter?" A raspy old man voice sks.

Brandr hold it up in his left hand. "Uh huh, now, you gonna let me in?"

"Yes." The man says and shuts the door. Brandr hears several locks turn and the door opens quickly. "Hurry up boy! Get in!" He forcefully pulls Brandr in and slams the door behind him.

"Hey! Watch it!" Brandr says angrilly, brushing off his arm.

"Were you followed?" The hermit asks, lookng out of the window with his beady eyes.

"What? Um, no!" Brandr says, feeling a bit confused and frustrated. "No, just take the letter and give me my money." He demands. The man turns around quickly and smacks Brandr on the head.

"Shut up!" He scolds. "Yoou are annoying. Now give!" He snatches the envelope from the boy's hands.

"Ow!" Brandr says, his emotions more hurt than hi head. The man ignores him and scans the letter. He turns away and counts out a few coins from a small leather bag sitting in the back of the room.

"Here." He says, rudely placing the coins in the black haired boy's hands. Brandr frowns at it.

"That's only three coppers." He states, holding out the bronze coins.

"Smart kid. You can count." The old man snaps. He thrusts Brandr a new letter. "You'll need this for Corona, since all you care about is money money money!"

"That isn't true! But I should have gotten more!" Brandr shouts. "This is gonna ruin everything!" He throws the coins on the ground.

"Ruin what? Your plan to double cross the boss?" The old man asks knowingly. "Well then you're done for."

Brandr glares at him. "I'm not going to 'double cross' Sideburns." He spats.

"Then how do you know who you're supposed to give the letter to if I never told you?" The man asks.

Brandr looks at the letter. He squints at it. "Grim and Greeegor Weestergooard." He reads badly.

"Grim and _Gregor Westerguard._" He corrects. "But they're better known there as the 'Stabbington Brothers.'"

Brandr scoffs. "Wonder what genius came up with that name?" He says sarcastically.

"Certainly not you. But they woked with Flynn Rider briefly." The hermit tells him. "You know _him_ at least, right?"

"Not personally. But yeah, I've heard of him." Brandr says, looking around the small shack, picking up his three copper pieces.

"Good. Now you talk to the Stabbinton Brothers, do whatever it is you have to do, and get one hundred gold pieces."

Brandr's jaw literally drops. "One hundred?"

"Yes boy! Listen." The man tells him. "And close your mouth, you'll catch flies. Now you have a decision to make I assume? So get away and make it."

Brandr nods mutely and leaves the shack. He doesn't run back to the little fishing boat. His mind is still confused beacuse because of the whole "one hundred gold pieces" thing. He finds his boat and slumps down wordlessly. Laila (the bird, not the person), waits there for him.

_Did you get the money? _The bird asks. She cocks her ead to the side.

Brandr nods silently. He holds out his hand.

_Only three? _Laila screeches. _But our plan!_

"One hundred gold pieces." Brandr says, staring at the horizon.

_Excuse me?_

"Tht's how much we get if we stay with the plan to Corona." He explains, blinking several times. "That's a lot of money."

_What about our mission to be heros?_ The bird asks. _To save Elsa?_

_"_ I don't think we _can _save her." Brandr admits. "Not now at least. Not when we're like this. Broke."

_Brandr... We have to do the right thing._

"And we will." Brandr assures her. "Just not yet. We have to save ourselves fist. We need to keep up with Hans' plan just until we get paid. Then I swear, I will do everything to keep Elsa safe. Now, are you with me?" He holds out his arm for the bird to land on.

Laila flies over. _Forever and ever squirt._

"We will be heros though, right?" Brandr asks unsurely.

_I sure hope so. _

* * *

**(A/N) So... Here. Thanks for reading. Review if you want, no pressure. Oh, and this story now has 50 followers (I'm pretty sure)! I never expected it to be this popular. So thanks!  
Until next time I guess...**


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N) Hello my icy fireworks. Thanks for reading and stuff. I really appreciate it. Considerably less words than previous chapters, I'm trying not to bombard you with plot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**.

* * *

"Queen Elsa." Dmitri knocks on the queen's door. "It's almost seven. Almost dinner time. Are you hungry for food? It's good food." He says in a persuasive voice.

Elsa looks at herself in the mirror one last time. This isn't anything like the casual dinners she had with the royal family in Spain. Here, she needs to be regal, impressive, and confident in herself. Here, she needs the perfect good girl she once had to be.

"Do you not like good food?" Dmitri asks. Elsa nervously fidgets with the sleeve of her blue and black (not ice) dress, not answering the man. Her dress is confining, which both comforts Elsa with familiarity, and at the sane time makes her nervous of reverting entirely back to her sheltered self. Her hair is not in her normal braid, but styled into an simple, but elegant bun. Her gold tiara sits on the crown of hair. _I have two styles._ She thinks. _Regal, like I am now, and like Anna has said before, "Woah! BAM! Powers! Different."_ Which Elsa has deciphered to mean her careless, free self. She smiles softly at the thought of her sister, a real smile, surprisingly.

Elsa opens the door. "I'm ready." She breathes.

The Russian smiles assuringly. He bows. "Queen Elsa." He greets her. "This way please." He leads her back through the halls, but Elsa finds it unnecessary. She had remembered the path from her room to the main hall, despite the castle being as large and difficult to navigate as a labyrinth. But she follows wordlessly, like a trained dog, but as graceful and elegant as a swan. She holds her head up high, her confidence growing with each step, yet diminishing as well.

She steps lightly with her right foot. _It's just a dinner. I've done this before._

Then with her left. _But what if my powers come out?_

Another step. _I'm being ridiculous. I am in control of my powers, I have been ever since I let it go._

And another. _But that was when I was with Anna. I'm alone now._

Again. _That's stupid and I know it. Now I'll just swallow my fear and live up to the title of "Snow Queen of Arendelle."_

Once more. _That could work._ _Just conceal my powers, feelings, and casual tendancies for now_, _and let it go later,_ _when I'm alone and safe from harming others._

They reach the dining hall. The entire royal family is sitting, and waiting for Elsa. The particular mahogany table they're at seats six. King Daniel sits at one end of the table. Queen Greta sits to his left, Princess Cynthia on his right. Prince Calum is on the other side of the queen. There is a place set for Elsa, opposite of King Daniel. They all stand to greet her.

"Good evening." Elsa says, curtsying to the family.

"Good evening Queen Elsa." King Daniel addresses her first, nodding respectively. Elsa notices Prince Calum copying his father's movements. She smiles amusedly at the boy's love for his father. "Please sit." King Daniel holds his arm out. The prince does the same. Elsa obliges and takes her place at the other end of the table, next to Prince Calum.

The prince secretively leans over to Elsa and whispers. "Cindy thinks that your powers are strange, but they sound cool to me." He assures her, giving her a thumbs up.

"Calum!" Queen Greta snaps. "Sit up straight and don't bother Queen Elsa. Now apologize."

Prince Calum scoots back into his seat. "I'm sorry Queen Elsa." He says.

"There was no harm done." Elsa says in a soft voice. Prince Calum smiles brightly.

"You look very lovely tonight Queen Elsa." Queen Greta compliments. The Northern Isles queen has changed from her bright yellow dress to a solid dark blue one.

"Thank you. As do you." Elsa says. "And you too, Princess Cynthia. Your dress is pretty." She looks to the young girl, who blinks in surprise.

"Thank you." Princess Cynthia says, quickly recovering. "Mother and Father brought it when they visited Spain."

"Well, you look very nice in it." Elsa smiles at her. The princess smiles back happily.

"Queen Elsa." Queen Greta says quickly. "When do you think would be a suitable time to discuss trade?" She looks over curiously.

"I believe that sometime tomorrow would be excellent." Elsa informs her. "It would allow me to check in with my advisors. But it really is up to you and King Daniel. Here, I am simply a guest in your kingdom." She nods her head. Several menservants come in with bowls of soup and place one in front of Elsa. She doesn't touch her spoon until she sees the rest of the royal family begin to eat. She pulls the silver utensil to her mouth and takes a sip. She has to resist the urge to wrinkle her nose is disgust.

_Turnips._ She thinks. Where Anna doesn't like broccoli, Elsa doesn't like turnips. She never has, not as a child, not now. But she puts on a brave face and continues to eat her soup, very slowly.

"Tomorrow sounds acceptable." Queen Greta decides to continue the earlier conversation.

Elsa nods, swallowing another small bite of the vile liquid. "What time would be best to meet?" She asks, putting her spoon down, grateful for the excuse to not continue eating the soup.

Queen Greta thinks for a moment. "Does ten sound right to you Daniel?" She looks at the king and places her hand on his.

King Daniel nods. "I suppose so."

"Ten in the morning then." The queen states. Elsa nods in polite approval. She looks at King Daniel. He eats his soup in a satisfied manner, causing Elsa to shiver slightly in disgust.

"Are you cold, Queen Elsa?" Queen Greta asks in a concerned voice. "We can turn up the heat if you like. Stephen! Light a fire!" She orders, not waiting for Elsa to answer.

"No. No, that really isn't necessary." Elsa says quickly. She smiles at the irony. "I actually don't get cold, because of my... Powers." She explains hesitantly.

"Cool!" Prince Calum can't help but burst out in excitement. His sister gives him a shrewd look.

Queen Greta purses her lips and sips at her soup silently.

King Daniel clears his throat. "Well, I am feeling a bit chilly, so light that fire anyways, Stephen." He says, covering up the tension. The guard nods, walks to the large fireplace and begins to work hurriedly with a match. Elsa pushes her soup away slightly, signaling that she's finished with it. A servant comes and takes away the mostly full bowl.

"So, what has been your favorite place to visit this far?" Elsa asks suddenly, realizing that the silent pauses that she is so used to might come off as rude to the family.

Queen Greta's face brightens considerably. "France, by far. Their treasures are all so lovely. Their fashions are so unique. We try to imitate their styles in some ways." She gushes.

_Yes, that's very clear. Very clear._ Elsa has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from saying her thoughts. "It's very beautiful. I've yet to visit France. This trip is actually my first time out of Arendelle." She admits.

"I hope we make a suitable first impression then?" Queen Greta phrases the statement into a question.

Elsa nods. "Certainly." More servants enter the room, this time bringing trays with some sort of fish with lemon, a roll, and greens, of which Elsa presumes to be spinach. A thin man sets a tray in front of Elsa, who nods appreciatively. She once again waits until her hosts have began to eat before cutting a small piece of her fish and placing it in her mouth.

Different is the word that comes to mind. It's anything but bad, but strange. In Arendelle, they eat mostly game meats. They of course eat fish too, but it's usually prepared in a stew of some sort. This dish however, is lightly fried, and has a lemony taste to it, from the lemon obviously. I suppose since this is an island country, fish is a popular meal.

She takes another bite and watches how the rest of the family eat. The king and prince have already devoured part of their rolls and were working on their fish. Princess Cynthia was rotating her plate in an organized manner, taking small bites from each dish before moving onto the next. Queen Greta however took a few bites of her leafy greens, of which Elsa has confirmed to be spinach, and declared herself full.

Elsa listens as Queen Greta jabbers on all about France, a place Elsa has only read about and seen paintings of. She listens about clothes, music, art, and all the people that the Northern Isles queen met along the way. This is basically how the rest of the meal goes, Queen Greta bragging about her travels, while Elsa politely nods along.

Elsa sighs in relief when she finally makes it to the safety of solitude inside her room. She releases her hair from the confinement of the bun and lets it rest down and completely free of its ribbons and ties.

_I just know I'm going to regret this._ She thinks to herself, dressing in a pale blue nightgown, leaving her hair down. Normally, she braids her platinum blonde tresses before she goes to bed, to keep it at least partially manageable when she wakes up, but on rare occasions she just doesn't bother. Like tonight for instance.

_The dinner wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be._ Elsa sets the dress she wore today on a chair, ready for the maids to launder. _Queen Greta still doesn't trust me fully, b__ut I seem to have captured the interest of the others._ She goes to her closet and lays out an outfit for tomorrow. _Well, I ought to go to sleep now. I have a big day of trading today._

She frowns slightly, in anticipation for the moment when all of this trading is done and over with and she can be with her sister again. _I just want to go home, and celebrate Anna's birthday_. _I'll give her the dress I got her for her birthday, and all of the other presents I got her because I love her so._ She didn't realize she was smiling until she glanced in the mirror. _I just have to hold on until then._

* * *

Kristoff hums softly while plucking a few chords on his lute. They had just finished their fourth day of work and were headed back home the next day. The sun was beginning to set, but it is still fairly light out. Olaf had finally found a job he declares suitable to do when he isn't picking holes in the ice: reindeer entertaining. Which gives Kristoff the extra job of reindeer herding, because they get a bit excited when it comes to the carrot on the snowman's face. But Olaf is oblivious to their hunger curing advances to his nose. Although right now he's "off duty" from the reindeer and probably talking to some other ice harvesters.

"La da da da da da la da dum..." Kristoff voices relaxingly. Sven nods his head along side him, both of them enjoying the cold air.

"Boyo, are you still playing that little tune, about the reindeers?" A man asks him.

"I can count on one hand of people who can qualify to be at the reindeer's level of superiority." Kristoff replies. "And you sir, are not one of them." He purses his mouth in a self-satisfied smirk. Sven snorts with laughter.

"Very funny." The man says. "Now, I just came over here to tell you that one of the men is cutting hair."

"That's nice. Goodbye." Kristoff goes back to his lute.

"I'm saying that you're looking pretty shaggy." The man continues.

"Thank you for noticing. Now leave me alone please." Kristoff says in a disinterested voice, more concerned with tuning his instrument.

"I'm suggesting that you get a haircut."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need a haircut." He strums some more. Normally, the ice harvesters cut each other's hair, and sometimes Kristoff even goes in for a trim. But he doesn't feel the dire need to today.

"Come on! You look like a wild animal." The man urges. "Don't you want to look fresh and nice for your girl back home?" The man asks.

Kristoff looks up from his lute. The man smiles, knowing he's almost won.

"She is a princess." The other harvester continues.

Kristoff sighs. "Fine. Since you obviously won't leave me alone, I do it." He stands up slowly. "But only a trim Holger." He points a gloved hand warningly.

"Well, you'll need to cut enough off to where you won't have a mop for a head." Holger considers.

Kristoff scowls. "Yeah, yeah... Let's go already." He clumps over to a group of harvesters. One man sits in a chair while another cuts his hair with a pair of silver colored scissors.

"All done." The man with the scissors says, brushing little hairs off of the other guy's shoulders. "Who's next?" He asks, looking around.

"The boss wants a trim." Holger volunteers the man. He claps Kristoff on the back. "Get over there blondy."

"Why are you people so prejudiced against my hair?" Kristoff asks, walking over and sitting in the chair.

"What?" The man with the scissors says defensively. "Just because your hair is an un-masculine blond does not mean that we are prejudiced against it." He says, beginning to snip at Kristoff's hair.

"Whatever Guhtur." Kristoff rolls his eyes. "Just, be careful and don't cut off my ear or anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it." The man, now deemed Guhtur replies. "Now if you could be quiet, I need to focus so I don't 'cut off your ear.'" He says snidely.

Kristoff huffs annoyingly, but keeps from talking. He closes his eyes while the person behind him works.

_Just__a_ _few moredays of people, then__I_ _canseeAnna again._ He reminds himself. Never before has he been so popular in the ice harvesting community. Before he became all official and stuff, he just kinda did his own thing when it came to ice. He always got his work done on time, and the others left him alone, mostly. They'd sometimes invite him to hang out, but Kristoff never really went. If anything, he'd watch them joke around in such a cruel way that he'd laugh at how pitiful they really were. Reindeers and trolls made much better company. _But you've got yourself_ _a girl now Kristoff._ _A_ _human_ _girl._ He thinks. _So_ _you'dbetter_ _bedecent aroundher_ _and_ _niceto_ _her._ He smiles slightly. _How__long_ _does__a_ _haircut_ _take?_

"Hey." He says suddenly. "How's it looking back there?" He asks.

"Well, it okay-ish right now... But I'm sure that when I'm finished it will be wonderful!" Comes an unexpected voice. Kristoff stands up quickly and turns around.

"Olaf?" He asks in surprise. The snowman frowns as he moves the pair if scissors down.

"What is it Kristoff?" Olaf asks, sounding a bit irritated. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a bit busy cutting your hair. And I'm even not done yet."

Kristoff touches the back of his head and winces when he feels such a lack of hair there. "Why are _you_ cutting my hair?" He asks, almost in denial if the whole situation.

"Those ice harvester guys over there told me to do it when I asked if I could help, but to not tell you." Olaf explains. He points to a far away group of guys who were laughing hysterically. "Now sit, so I can finish." He commands, holding the scissors threateningly in an almost laughable way.

"What?" Kristoff asks, definitely in denial, still holding the back of his head.

"How do you feel about short hair?" Olaf asks suddenly, genuinely interested in the blond's opinion.

"What? Why?" Kristoff asks, his eyes wide. He runs to a clear spot of ice and examines his hair in his reflection. It's choppy and there are oddly short patches. Overall it just looks unfinished.

"Because I was planning on cutting your hair short." Olaf says, as if this were obvious. "Gosh, some people you just have to explain everything to. Now I'm feeling like maybe a faded sort of look from the back. What do you think?" He looks at the harvester, considering what to do with his hair.

"I think I'm going to go have a chat with those ice harvesters over there." Kristoff replies, gearing up for a fight.

"Wait silly! I'm not done yet." Olaf rushes to stop him. "Sit down."

"No, Olaf!" Kristoff shouts.

Olaf looks at him a surprised way. "What do you mean?" He asks.

"I mean there's no way I'm letting you go near my head with those things again!" Kristoff tells him angrily.

"Gosh, I was only trying to help." Olaf explains, looking at his feet timidly. "But you don't have to be so rude about it."

"Well you didn't help!" The blond yells. "In fact, that was just the opposite of helping!"

"I'm sorry Kristoff." Olaf apologizes.

Kristoff sighs. "Not now Olaf." He storms over to the group of laughing men.

"Hey boss, how'd your haircut go?" One asks. They all bust out in laughter again. Kristoff scowls, his nostrils flaring.

"This isn't funny!" He yells. "This is anything but funny."

"Ah, lighten up loner." Guhtur says, placing a hand on Kristoff's shoulder. "It was just a joke."

"A joke?" Kristoff asks incredulously. "It's a joke?" He narrows his eyes. "You honestly think that sending a snowman to make me look ridiculous and possibly cut off my face is a _joke?"_

"Well, don't blame Olaf." Guhtur requests. "He's a good snowman. And you went and hurt his feelings." He gestures to Olaf, who was sitting on a block of ice, looking very remorseful and glum. Kristoff's expression softens slightly. He looks back at the group of men with disdain.

"I'll deal with you later." He growls. He walks over to Olaf, thinking about what to say.

"Kristoff, I'm sorry." Olaf says as soon as the man is in range.

"It's... It's okay, Olaf." Kristoff holds up his hands assuringly. "It wasn't your fault. I just don't understand why people are such jerks." He slumps right down next to the snowman.

"I don't get it either." Olaf agrees. "I thought I was helping."

"Reindeers and trolls are a lot higher up than most people on the scale of goodness." Kristoff notes.

"Where are talking snowmen?" Olaf asks. Kristoff looks at the animated snowman.

"Higher than people." Kristoff decides. "In fact, you're almost as good as reindeer, which is where I'm at."

"Okay. That's good then." Olaf says, content with Kristoff's answer.

"Yeah..." Kristoff trails off. "Does it really look bad?" He asks. Olaf examines his hair.

"You're not going to let me finish it?" The snowman asks. Kristoff shakes his head. Olaf eyes his head again and pulls his ice harvester cap off his own head. "Then you are definitely gonna need this." He hands Kristoff the hat.

Kristoff sighs. "Thanks Olaf." He says and shoves the cap on his head grumpily.

"I wonder what Anna will say." Olaf thinks out loud. Kristoff's eyes widen again.

"Oh no..." The harvester lets the words sink in entirely. "Dammit!" He curses after a second of thought. Olaf laughs.

"You're in trouble Kristoff!" Olaf says, chuckling.

"Wait until she finds out who cut my hair." Kristoff counters. Olaf stops laughing.

"We're both in trouble, aren't we Kristoff?" Olaf asks.

Kristoff nods. "We are indeed."

"It'll be okay though." Olaf says, his optimism never failing to return even when doomsday is inevitable. Or a feisty tempered eighteen year old.

"I think I need a hug..." Kristoff says, dreading the moment when he would have to confront the hot headed princess. Olaf nods too, his face blank. He gives Kristoff a hug. "Thanks Olaf." Kristoff says.

* * *

"MARIE!" Anna screams happily running through the carpeted hall of Arendelle castle. "MARIE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"ELSA SENT ME A LETTER! ELSA SENT ME A LETTER!" The princess shouts excitedly. She looks around for the red headed maid. "Where are you?" She says in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Princess Anna, I have chores." Marie turns a corner, whining. "You can't distract me."

"Chores? Blah!" Anna says, sticking her tongue out. "This is much better than boring old chores. Elsa sent me a letter!" She squeals excitedly.

"Really? Well what's it say?" Marie asks, also excited and curious.

Anna clears her throat and begins to read the letter.*******

"Well, she asks if Olaf is being good. If I'm being good, of course I am."

"Mostly." Marie supplies. Anna gives her a mean look.

"Umm, she has a 'terrible fear of ships' but she's getting over it. That's good." Anna considers. "She promises to be back in time for my birthday! Yay! Okay, she was in the fantastically foreign country of Spain when she wrote this, about two weeks ago I guess?" She looks to Marie for confirmation, but the maid shrugs. Anna continues. "And she just finished discussing tradi- wait... _WHAT?"_ She looks at the letter with utter disbelief.

"What?" Marie asks, eager to learn what is in the letter.

"She wants Arendelle to start trading with Weselton! With evil maniacle Weaseltown!" Anna shouts. Her eyes sadden. "But she trusts me to do this..."

"So you have a royally and sisterly obligation to do so." Marie finishes.

Anna narrows her eyes again. "Don't finish my sandwiches."

"What?"

_"Anyways,"_Anna decides to not clarify. "She about to eat dinner with the royal family and show them her powers. Oh, good luck Elsa! I hope it went well! _*GASP*__S_he's going to buy me a present! Except she also insulted me. But she misses and loves me very much. 'Love, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, but more importantly, your sister' _awwwwww!"_ Anna beams.

"Really Anna?" Marie asks.

"What? It's sweet." Anna defends herself and her sister, holding the letter to her heart.

"That has got to be the cheesiest thing I have ever heard." Marie says. She sees the intolerant expression on Anna face and looks away quickly. "But yeah, yeah, it's.. endearing." She says hastily.

Anna rolls her eyes. "Mmhmm." She says, unconvinced.

"My apologies, I have chores I have to finish. Goodbye Princess Anna." She curtsies.

"I will break you of that." Anna promises.

"You will try. Now go and write your letter to Weselton." Marie reminds her. The maid then leaves the corridor, leaving Anna by herself.

Anna growls. She sighs, thinking of why on earth trading with Weselton became an option again. "Why Elsa?" She asks quietly. "What are you hiding?"

* * *

**(A/N) *** Reference to letter can be found in Chapter 11.**

**What I've learned randomly and have actually applied in life: Blonde is used to reference girls,' hair and blond is either masculine or gender neutral.**

**Thanks again you all for reading. You people are the best. Bye for now my icy fireworks.**

**Until next time I guess...**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Disclaimers: I don't own Frozen. And also thanks for reading!**

* * *

Today wasn't a very good day. Elsa has _never_ been more frustrated in the twenty-one years of her life. Not when her advisors insulted her, not when she had problems with her powers, not when Olaf starting staying over at random people's houses, not even when Anna let Kristoff's reindeer into the castle! _Nobody, _is more frustrating, than Queen Greta of the Northern Isles. _Nine hours_ they were debating trade, and they _still_ haven't come to a deal! They retired their work for today, but Elsa is going to have to trade again tomorrow with her, King Daniel, and about six of their advisors.

She was right in the fact that she would regret sleeping with her hair down; it took her over an hour that morning to tame it and put it in a simple, loose flowing braid. And then to take it out and put it up in a bun, remembering exactly who's company she was in, and precisely how she should act. After that, Elsa began her nine hour argument with the Northern Isles representatives, pausing only for lunch, where a klutzy servant spilled soup onto her lap. Even after she changed dresses, she still smelled like damn turnips. Today just wasn't a very good day.

She sits herself at the desk in her room (there's always a desk in her room,) freshly bathed, no longer smelling like turnips, and pulls from the drawers parchment, ink, and a pen.

_Dearest Anna,_

_How are things back home? You aren't drowning in my work are you? Is Olaf's flurry okay? How are Kristoff and his reindeer, Sverre, isn't it? By the time you get this letter I should be on my way to Arendelle, so you can answer my questions when I get home, and I can answer yours. I'm sorry I haven't written more often, I guess I'm not used to being a sister yet. But, I love you._

_Life in the Northern Isles is so very different from what we're used to. First off, there are personal guards who escort the royal family, everywhere. I'm not joking, they even assigned one to me, and it's a bit strange to experience. But the treasures they have, you wouldn't believe it. Even though I've never been one for trinkets, I am still amazed by the extravagance the castle possesses. I feel like you'd enjoy it more than I would, however I also feel like you'd hate it more than I. While the collection of items is awe inspiring, it is also disturbing. Just imagine, real life literal stuffed animals. It's a bit scary actually._

_Trade is decent... I'm sorry, that was a lie, and I promised no lying. Trade is absolutely atrocious! Although I'm probably over exaggerating. The royal family is nice enough, but the queen, how can one woman want and have so much, yet still crave more? Don't get me wrong, I'm sure that they are lovely people, once you get to know them, including the queen. But they are all nervous about my powers, which makes me nervous about my powers, and I just don't know how to feel Anna. I wish you were here with me. I'd rather not be the cause of another frozen country, but with these people I am not sure about anything. I will manage though, as long as I remember I'll be back to you for your birthday. You'll love your present I chose from Spain, and I may even get you another from the Northern Isles, and perhaps Corona, if I hear you're good._

_I love you Anna, so very dearly. And I miss you to the ends of the earth and back again. I'll be home soon._

_Forever with love, your sister, Elsa_

Elsa smiles with content at the letter. It definitely improved her mood just by writing it. Anna, always making her feel better, even she doesn't know it. Elsa goes to sleep in an optimistic mood, confident that tomorrow would be better.

And it is, but not by much. (Optimism, honestly, it only allows you to get your hopes ridiculously high before crushing them to the ground.) But after another six near torturous hours of discussion the next day, they finally come to a compromise where both parties were at least partially satisfied, and no turnip soup is involved. However, even though Queen Greta and her people were difficult, Elsa's advisors were not any easier. Whenever Queen Greta added something to the trade, Elsa's men countered it immediately, and then the other group _revised_that deal. It seemed that Elsa herself had the primary job of keeping both countries from starting a war with each other, as was King Daniel's.

But at last, it is over. Elsa just has to survive the rest of the week. _I _ _can__do_ _it._ She encourages herself half heartedly. _If Anna can stay hopeful,so can I._

* * *

_"Laaa!_ _Lada_ _daaaa_ _duummm."_ Anna vocalizes a random tune as she skips to the meeting room. Yes, she has another meeting, and no, she is not worried. Honestly, she's gotten used to all of the grouchy old men, being prejudiced and grumpy and judgmental. _And_ she recently got a letter from her sister, so she is in an _amazing_ mood.

She opens the double door with both arms.

"Princess Anna." The boring ancient men bow respectfully.

"Hello everybody!" Anna says brightly. There wasn't anything that could put her in bad spirits.

"I'm afraid we have some minor news." One of the men speak up. But Anna isn't worried, because nothing can ruin her good mood. Probably some minor flop in the shops in down that gets them all annoyed. Nope, nothing.

"What is it?" Anna asks. Well, she is a little concerned. I mean, she is a people person, so she cares about the people!

"There was a small avalanche on the North Mountain." The man says. "There were no casualties, however the ice harvesters' return will be delayed by half a day." Well, that sure worked, her day is officially saddened.

"Aw. Kristoff and Olaf won't be home until even longer." Anna says quietly to herself. "So you estimate that they will return tomorrow night, instead of tomorrow afternoon?" She asks the men.

The man nods. "Yes, that's what we expect."

"Okay. Now, onto other matters! How have the new trading arrangements, including Spain's recent deal with the queen, been working out?" She takes a seat at the front of the table, putting her feet up absentmindedly.

_"Ahem."_ One man coughs.

"Oops." Anna takes her feet off of the table. "Sorry." She apologizes.

"Well," That same man looks down at a piece of paper. "Surprisingly, it is going well. You made a wise choice in diversifying imports, as Ireland is facing a minor potato shortage. Had we not already spread out our incoming of potatoes, we would also be experiencing less potatoes in Arendelle and would have been forced to raise the price to the townsfolk."

"I'm glad that it's working out." Anna states. "Was there ever any doubt in this failing?" The obvious avoidances in eye contact proves that they did not in fact have confidence in Anna. The princess glares slightly.

"You certainly have done a remarkable job in filling in for the queen." A bald-ish man with a grey beard speaks up. "Her trip has reached it's midpoint, and soon you can return to doing your simple princess duties when her majesty returns."

"Woah, hold on," Anna says. "In my time of ruling Arendelle, I have come to realize that this queen stuff is harder than it looks."

_"No!"_ A random man dares to whisper in mock surprise.

_"Yes!"_ Anna insists, ignoring the sarcasm. "So when my sister, her majesty, does come back, I don't want her having to do all this work by herself. I'm going to assist her in lightening the load of being a queen." She sees slight fear in some of the men's eyes.

"How thoughtful and noble of you, your highness." One grouchy, grumpy, old, and (let's face it) terrified old man says, not wanting to offend the princess.

"Thank you." Anna bows her head gratefully. "But what I'm doing isn't 'noble,' I just don't want Elsa, _her_ _majesty,_ to have a difficult life as queen, and if I can help ease her burden in the slightest, I will." She explains. A few of the nod their heads, if anything respectful of the princess and her ideas.

"Onto new business." A man clears his throat, shuffling a few papers around.

_Forty-three_ _boring,_ _meetingfilledminutes_ _later..._

"You should have seen their faces Marie!" Anna exclaims once the meeting was over. "It was like they didn't trust me to be responsible."

"To be fair, I have cleaned up more things that you broke than I'd have liked to." Marie counters.

Anna narrows her eyes. "Rude." She huffs, folding her hands together.

"You know I'm joking, because I said the exact same thing you would have said."

"True."

"Now, I've finished my daily chores, what would you like to do today?" Marie asks.

"Let's go ride bikes! I've always wanted to do that with Elsa." Anna says excitedly. "Or or or, we could even read a book together. Or how about we go to the town?"

"Princess Anna, I feel like we have a problem." Marie says, sounding a bit nervous.

"What's wrong Marie?" Anna asks, placing a concerned hand on the taller girl's shoulder.

"Okay, stop me if I'm wrong, but I feel like you're just, (I don't want to say using,) but _using_ me to fill some void that's been left by your sister, your highness." Marie explains quickly. She places her hands together and looks at her feet.

"Excuse me?" Anna is shocked. "Are you insulting my sister?"

Marie's eyes widen in surprise. "No! That's not what I meant to imply! Not at all!" She waves her arms, wishing she could go back and reword the past minute. "I simply mean, you seem to be projecting your sisterly hopes onto me because your sister isn't here. Aren't these things that you wanted to do with the queen? Not me?"

"..."

"..."

"I am _so_ sorry Marie." Anna finally speaks. "I didn't realize I was doing that."

"No, I'm sorry." Marie apologizes. "I phrased that badly."

"It's okay. Mutual forgiveness. Remember?"

"I remember." She takes a deep breath. "I also understand if you don't want to be friends still, with a servant girl." Marie continues.

Anna raises an eyebrow. "Oh no! You aren't getting rid of me that easily." The shorter of the two rolls her eyes. "I do want us to be friends."

"Splendid!" Marie shouts, her previous gloomy mood now gone. "I would like us to be friends as well."

"But I guess we'll need to develop our friendship in our own way. Not related to Elsa." Anna decides.

"Obviously."

"So..."

"So... To the horses then?" Marie asks, not sure on what to say or do.

Anna nods in agreement. "Yeah that soun- _oh_ _mygoodness_ _Elsa's_ _chair!"_ She slaps her hand to her cheek dramatically.

Marie looks at her in a confused manner. "What's wrong with her chair?" What's wrong with the queen's chair? Did the princess break it? Did bugs eat it? Why are they talking about a chair in the first place?

"It's been ready for days now!" Anna paces back and forth. "I need to go pick it up. Someone! Arrange a carriage for me! There's a rather large package I need to get in town!" She claps her hands together.

"I'll go do that." Marie nods, turning. She still isn't quite understanding the situation.

"No silly, you're coming with me." Anna grabs the other girl's hand.

Marie pulls back. "I have a job, you realize. If you prevent me from doing it and still pay me, it's worker fraud or something similar and there can be dire consequences, for the both of us." The maid informs her.

Anna ponders this. _"Alright._Go get a carriage ready." She says, knowing defeat.

"Back in a moment Princess Anna." Marie curtsies, but only slightly.

"You're still coming with me, you know." Anna tells her, placing a hand on her hip. "You aren't getting out of that."

Marie sighs. "I know." She bounces away to go find the coachman.

* * *

Okay, just to clarify, Olaf never _meant_ to cause a small avalanche, it's one of those things that just happen randomly. _Like,_ _musical_ _numbers,andsnowball_ _fights,_ _and..._ _childbirth.__I_ _think._Olaf ponders in his mind. _Elsamademe_ _in_ _like,__a_ _second,andshedidn't_ _evenknow __I_ _was_ _alive._ _Soyeah,__I_'_m_ _pretty_ _sure_ _that_ _having__a_ _babyistotally_ _random._ He decides brightly. But that didn't stop Kristoff from being unreasonably angry. Olaf tried to explain that Sven just wanted a snack and he didn't think that _all_ of the reindeer would want a bite of the carrot too and stampede, but the blond wouldn't have any of it. So Olaf is officially grounded.

He sits in the sled, twiddling his thumbs, waiting patiently for the harvesters to clear out the snow that is blocking the road. One man walks angrily over to the blissful snowman.

"Hey, Holger!" Olaf waves at the man, oblivious to his furiousness. "It sure is unfortunate that this avalanche happened and covered up the trail."

"Yeah." Holger says, practically fuming. _"Unfortunate."_ He is an older man, but still scarily muscular. He walks closer to the snowman.

"Woah buddy, I like you too, but personal space." Olaf holds his arms out defensively, attemptpng to push the burly man away. Holger holds his ground. He bends down, close to the snowman's head, Olaf leans away.

"We were supposed to be home tomorrow afternoon. Now, we've been delayed for hours!" Holger shouts, right in the snowman's face. "I've got two little girls at home, waiting for me, and they're gonna wonder why their daddy isn't home yet. And who knows what will happen to them when they realize it. They are going to be alone, because their nanny will leave at two tomorrow, regardless of whether I'm there or not, and it's ALL YOUR FAULT! You are a ridiculous excuse for a living thing. You're just a screwup! Now what do you have to say for yourself snowman?"

"You really need to brush your teeth." comes Olaf's reply. Holger is taken back by this response. He pulls his fist back, ready to knock Olaf's head off.

"Hey!" Kristoff shouts, grabbing the man's arm. _"What_ are you doing?" He asks.

"Because of this thing, we can't get back home!" Holger yells at Kristoff.

"It's just for a few hours Holger, calm down." Kristoff says. "And stop trying to murder him. He won't die! I know this for a fact!"

"Then why can't I hit him a little?"

"Because! Even if he doesn't feel pain, you can't just go around hitting people."

_"That_ is not a person!"

"Person, snowman, it doesn't matter!" Kristoff says. "You still can't hit him. Now go get back to shoveling, or you will be kicked off of the next job!"

"But, that's all the money I earn!" The life of an ice harvest is not a prosperous one, so they need every cent they can get.

"Do I look like I care?" Kristoff raises an eyebrow. "No, I didn't think so. Now go." The man storms off.

Kristoff looks at Olaf. "You okay there Olaf?" He asks.

Olaf nods. "Yeah I'm fine. Holger, he's just having a bad day."

Kristoff shakes his head. "Why are you defending him Olaf? He tried to knock your head off of your... Neck?" He looks at the lack of neck between the snowman's head strangely.

"That's okay, I bet he just misses his family and feels not-so-good because of it. He likes me though." Olaf says truthfully. "And besides, it's not like I'd be hurt by him anyways. I'm kinda indestructible, remember."

Kristoff sighs. "I don't get you. Now, you're _still_ grounded. And I'm still mad at you. So sit." In their conversation, Olaf has made his way out of the sled and over to Kristoff. The snowman nods affirmatively and marches back to the sled. Kristoff goes back to helping clear out the snow from the road while Olaf watches. The cap-wearing snowman plops down and begins twiddling his thumbs again. He starts to whistle a little bit.

_"Hi-ho._ _Hi-ho,__it_'_s_ _offto_ _work_ _we_ _go."_ He sings to himself, loudly.

"Olaf!" Kristoff shouts. "You are in _trouble!_ No singing!" He yells, growing a bit tired of the snowman's antics.

"Can I whistle?"

"No!"

"Can I hum?"

_"Fine!"_ Kristoff puts a hand to his forehead, giving up. "But very quietly. So quiet that you can hardly hear yourself, let alone anyone else." He defines his rules for the snowman, who nods in understanding.

Olaf begins to softly hum the working song again, seeing the men work to fix Olaf's mess. But Olaf doesn't really feel bad about it. _Accidentshappen_ _all_ _thetime_ _toeveryone._ He thinks, still humming. _Snowmen_ _are_ _no_ _ ._ He adds to his train of thought. _I_ _bet_ _Annamakes_ _a_ lot _of_ _accidents!_ _Althoughas_ _far_ _as_ _I_ _know,none_ _of_ _them_ _have_ _involved_ _babiesyet._

* * *

"Isn't it just wonderful Marie?" Anna gushes, staring at the newly fabricated chair.

Marie examines the red chair closely, checking every inch of it. She stands back, smiling. "Normally people try to cheat royals, giving them a faulty chair in order to have them fix it and get paid more, but I see no fractures. So yes, it's excellent."

"A faulty chair?" The shopkeeper, Erik, places a hand over his heart. "I would never, I'm insulted. I built it myself."

"You shouldn't be insulted because she says that it _isn't_ a faulty chair." Anna points out.

"Thank you Princess Anna." Marie says gratefully.

"You're quite welcome Marie." Anna replies to the taller redhead.

The shopkeeper raises an eyebrow. "Your friend is very... Similar, to you, Princess Anna." He says observingly, looking from the princess to the maid.

The girls turn to face each other. "I don't see it." They say in unison. "Jinks!" They catch each other.

"Nope! I'm not doing this!" Anna opts out of this, holding her hands up.

"I don't get it." Erik cocks his head. "What is she not doing?"

"I've just learned to go with whatever." Marie says. "She's a bit of an oddball."

"That is _so_not tru-" Anna begins to protest.

"Yes it is. Please don't lie to yourself." Marie interrupts. "But if it helps, I'm just as odd. We're in the same boat I'm afraid."

"As a matter of fact, it _does_help." Anna admits, still acting unnecessarily stubborn. "So _there!"_

"Well, I'm _glad_ it helps then!" Marie replies, also being strangely stubborn, considering they were on the same page. But they continued their not-fight.

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Awesome!"

"Fine!"

"Gosh, wasn't that strange Marie?" Anna asks, reverting back to normal.

Marie nods. "Indeed it was Anna."

Anna grinned widely. "Yes!" She cheered.

"What?"

"You called me Anna."

"I did, didn't I?"

"You did." Anna says, her face smug. "Whew, glad we got that friendship obstacle out of the way. It was getting a bit aggravating."

"I am pleased as well... Anna." Marie comments. "Now, let's get this chair wrapped up and put in the carriage."

Anna clears her throat to order her guards, but then pauses. "Would you like to try to call for the servants Marie?"

The taller girl's eye's widen. "I uh- no. No. No, um, no thank you." She quickly denies.

"If you say so." Anna walks outside and kindly asks two guards to load up the chair, like the good princess she is.

"Queen Elsa is going to have a _very_ happy butt." Marie comments.

"Hey! That's what _I_ said!" Anna smiles in glee.

* * *

**(A/N) Hello to you my icy fireworks! If you're still out there reading my story, thank you! I am appreciative of this. Thanks for staying with me, I know I'm not the best writer, but I am grateful for your support. (Don't let me guilt trip you though.) Review if you want, I'd be happy if you do, but I can't force you.**

**Farewell to all! Until next time I guess...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Frozen. Just my endless creation of original characters. Sigh... Happy reading friends. I'm pretty pleased with this chapter**.

* * *

"Oof!" Brandr puffs, kneeling down. He rolls quickly, and slashes in front of him with a flaming sword. "Take _that!"_ He swipes. He jumps to the right quickly, dodging an anticipated attack. "And that!" He slashes again, spilling his enemy's guts in front of him.

Brandr does a backflip, speedily getting himself out of range of any melee weapon. He throws his fire sword high in the air, vanishing it before it falls. With a strong punch-like motion, he conjures a bow and smoky arrow. He draws the string back tightly, and then lets the arrow fly, sending it deep into his target. He stops, breathing slightly heavier than usual.

_Bravo. _Laila caws. _You_ _sure showed that_ _watermelon who's_ _boss._

Brandr turns, a crooked gap toothed grin on his face. "I know you're being sarcastic, but I'm pretty confident in that run. What's my time?" He asks, making his bow and the arrow lodged in the watermelon disappear.

_36_ _seconds._The fiery falcon replies. Brandr smiles again and goes over to the destroyed fruit. The fire he used dried up most of the water in it.

"Awesome." He says. "I told you I'd do better. Practice makes perfect."

_Wrong!_ Laila counters. _Practice makes-_

_"Permanent."_The black haired boy interrupts her oncoming speech. "Practice makes permanent. I know. Doing it right is what makes it perfect." Brandr rolls his eyes slightly. He's been lectured enough to remember all of his sister's (and his bird's) life lessons.

_Good_ _boy __B_randr, _you_ _can_ _still_ _remember_ _things._ Laila teases. _Have __a_ _biscuit._

"You have _not_ really been hiding cookies from me, have you?" Brandr asks incredulously.

_Good point. __I_ _have no_ _cookies._ Laila admits. _Have an apple _ _instead._

"Apples? Awesome!" Brandr grabs a green one from a sack the bird nabbed. "You get these from the castle?" He asks, spewing bits of the fruit everywhere.

Laila looks at the teen in a disgusted manner. _Gross._ _And no, from_ _the square._ The firebird informs him. _Too risky with all the guards at the castle._

Brandr nods and eats another bite of the apple. "Makes sense. Did you see the queen? I can't get close enough to check on her."

_Elsa's fine. She looked like she wanted to pull her hair out, but then she wrote_ _a_ _letter and everything seemed okay after._ Laila reports, ruffling her feathers a little.

"Probably to her sister." Brandr guesses. "The lady is so uptight, and the princess looked like the only one who could calm her down."

_Family does that sort of thing to people._

"I know, but I kind of feel bad for her. She's just so socially... broken around people." The teen figures, chomping an especially large piece of the apple.

_Says the boy whose only friend is_ _a_ _bird made_ _of coals._

"I _can_ actually talk to people though." Brandr says, defending himself. "But I'm on a job, so I can't mess around." He finishes off the core and tosses the remnants to the side.

_That's why_ _you were obliterating_ _a_ _watermelon._ Laila returns.

"La la la!" Brandr covers his ears. "I'm immune to your sarcasm!" He turns his back to the bird.

_Whatever_ _you_ _say_ _Brandr._

"Okay. Now, I am going to the town to swipe some meat, because while apples are delicious, I cannot survive solely on them." Brandr informs the bird.

_Take_ _the copper coins, just_ _in case._

"Sure thing." Brandr nods, checking his satchel for the coins. "Maybe I'll even be able to catch a glimpse of our snow queen."

_Don't_ _do_ _anything_ _stupid._ _Be_ _careful._

"Aren't I always?" Brandr asks, a devilish grin on his face.

_No. You always get yourself into unbelievably crazy situations._

"Ouch." Brandr says dryly.

_Just_ _you_ _wait._ _It'll_ _happen_ _this_ _time,_ _I'm _ _positive_ _of_ _it._

Brandr just shakes his head, smiling still. "I get out of them though." He pulls on his hood, covering up most of his face. With his satchel comfortably resting on his shoulder, he darts from the hidden little cobblestone garden that the two were occupying for the time. Within seconds, he finds a little window ledge and uses it to hoist himself onto the top of a building. Using this pathway of rooftops, Brandr quickly sneaks along to the market district of the large city. He scans the stalls and buildings, his goal: meat, of any kind, as long as it is actual meat. He's been fooled far too many times into eating coconut "meat" and the "meat" of an artichoke.

_Blegh, artichokes and coconut._ Nope, Brandr is more of real meat guy. He spots a little cart near a butcher's shop, loaded with sausages, fatty cuts of pork, and all kinds of red meats.

_Perfect._ Brandr grins and examines the area around the cart, searching for the opportunity to snatch the foods away. Just then, a woman begins to pull the cart, in Brandr's direction. _Yes!_ He celebrates. His face lights up with an idea. _I've_ _always_ _wanted_ _to_ _try_ _this._ He smiles with obvious glee. Quickly, Brandr crafts a fishing rod, of all things, with his powers and gets ready for his catch.

_Ready,_ He thinks to himself. _Okay, one, two, three..._

Brandr lowers the string of the fishing rod, made of who knows what (something to do with fire, probably coal,) as the cart lazily rolls by. He snags the hook on a string of sausages, which sizzle when they're touched by the fishing pole.

_No_ _no_ _no_ _no_ _no!_ Brandr's eyes widen in fear of being caught. _Up up up up up!_ He quickly jerks up the string, the string of sausages flying up with it. He grabs the items before they can fall and stuffs the meat into his satchel. The woman pulling the cart turns around briefly. Noticing nothing out of the ordinary, she shrugs and continues her leisurely pace.

_Success!_ Brandr grins again. He vanishes his fishing pole and begins to strut mindlessly to his garden house, pleased with his accomplishment. _Fourteen seconds._ He counted. He walks arrogantly around the rooftop, his eyes still closed. He takes one last pride filled step before he prepares himself to get back to his garden.

That's when Brandr fell off of the roof.

Brandr trudges to the garden an hour later. His satchel is clutched in one hand, a watermelon in the other. He is wearing a fishing net for clothes, and his eyes are a little dazed and angry.

_I_ _told you so._ Laila caws when she sees the half-naked boy. _What happened this time?_

"I was stupid... Again. I fell off a roof, ran like hell from some angry people, into a fishing boat. And there was this small parade." Brandr partially explains, putting the watermelon down. "And I don't want to talk about it anymore."

_You're right,_ _I_ _don't want to know. You're covered up where it counts, at least. But where are your clothes?_

He holds up his satchel. "My bag." He answers. He opens it up and takes out his clothes, pulling them on quickly. He takes out the sausages that he had worked so hard for. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to eat my meat, I'm hungry." He causes a tiny woodpile to burst into flames. He holds a sausage over it with two fingers, cooking the meat thoroughly. He doesn't pull it back until its a charred black.

"Yum." He says, greedily taking a bite. "Burnt food is the best." He chows down on the piece of meat while Laila just shakes her head.

_You'reso_ _stupid. Did you check on the queen?_

He shakes his head too. "Didn't get a chance." He tells with his mouth full. "I was too busy getting myself into another insane situation."

_Once_ _again,_ _stupid._

"But I'm unforgettable." Brandr replies, starting to cook another sausage. He finished the first one quickly.

_No_ _kidding._

"Don't worry. I'll check on her tomorrow." Brandr assures the bird.

_Try not to procrastinate this time._ Laila scolds.

"I won't, I swear." Brandr holds his right hand up, his left still cooking the sausage over the fire. His attention turns back to the sausage. "Believe it or not, I don't want her to... Explode from stress because of Sideburns or anything." Brandr furrows his eyebrows in slight confusion at what he just said. He shrugs, not caring.

_Oh Brandr... The things you say._ Laila coos sadly. _They most certainly did not come from your sister._

"What can I say?" He munches on another piece of burnt sausage. "I'm pretty special."

_You_ _can_ _say_ _that_ _again._

"What was that?" Brandr asks, looking up quickly, distracted by the food held nimbly between his greasy fingers.

Laila sighs, at least as well as a bird can anyways. _What am_ _I_ _going to do with you Brandr?_

"I don't know. But good luck with that!" Brandr laughs a little. Laila shows no humor towards this. "Not funny?" Brandr raises his eyebrows.

Laila shakes her head. _Not_ _in_ _the_ _slightest_

* * *

...

...

...

"Queen Elsa." Dmitri knocks on Elsa's bedroom, bringing her from her (for once) dreamless sleep.

"Hmm?" Elsa answers groggily. She looks at the grandfather clock in the room. She squints her eyes in confusion. The clock reads 2:33 AM.

"King Daniel and Prince Calum request your presence in the ballroom. Now." Dmitri says through the door.

"Okay... Be out in a moment." Elsa replies automatically, putting her head back on her pillow. She listens to the hypnotic tick of the grandfather clock as it lulls her back to a deep sleep.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

...

...

"Queen Elsa." Dmitri calls through the door again. "I know now is time for sleep, but I have direct orders to bring you. So up please."

"I'm coming." Elsa groans. She regrettably pulls herself out of the comfortably warm bed. What? Just because the cold doesn't bother her, does not mean that she despises warm beds. (Honestly, who can hate that?) Without thinking, she takes off her blue cloth nightdress and makes a new one from ice. Her singular braid is falling out. She lazily runs her fingers through her hair a few times, making it look decent before opening the door and following Dmitri out.

"Do you ha-ha-have any idea what this is about?" Elsa asks, not bothering to stifle her yawn. She rubs her sleepy eyes.

"No I don't. I surprise too when king send for me, but I no question orders." Dmitri replies, sounding wide awake, but looking noticeably more mellow. Elsa shakes her head briefly, hoping to rid herself of her tired look. She blinks several times to fully clear her vision. The two walk silently for the rest of the way through the winding halls of the dark castle, both too sleepy and dazed to form any actual thoughts.

Elsa looks at the floor as she walks, it's golden floral print popping out from the dark blue base color. She looks at each individual flower carefully.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

Elsa begins to count every flower of the printed carpet that she steps on. She can't help but go out of her way to step on them after she starts to do so. Her platinum blonde head bobs side to side with each increasing number. She vaguely notices the feet of passing guards, who had the very unfortunate job of night duty. They're probably looking at her oddly. It must be a sight to see, the guest queen, with magic ice powers, trudging around the halls late at night, her gaze to the ground as she steps strangely on the carpet, mumbling to herself under her breath, but making no noise whatsoever. But Elsa pays them no heed at all, (the perks of being half awake after all.)

After what seems like hours, or maybe minutes, (time is a lost concept to the tired mind,) Dmitri opens the door to the ballroom for Elsa to enter. Elsa nods appreciatively, considering speaking her gratitude, but ultimately deciding against it, being far too sleepy to do sensible things like show courtesy. Dmitri just bows, and stands to wait on the outside of the room. _794_ _flowers._ She thinks.

"Thank you for coming Queen Elsa." King Daniel addresses her. He and his son, Prince Calum, stand straight and tall, as tall as the six year old could be anyways. "I am sorry to wake you." He says, not sounding sorry at all.

Elsa bows slightly, doing her best not to trip because of her sleepiness. "It's okay. But may I ask why you summoned me in the middle of the night?"

"Certainly." The king nods. "Do you remember when we spoke of a demonstration of your powers?" He asks.

Elsa scrunches her face and thinks for a moment. "Um, yes. Vaguely?" She says hopelessly. The man chuckles at her. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit out of character when I'm tired." She apologizes, looking at the ground, grinning embarrassedly.

"Perfectly alright. But I'm hoping to collect on that promise now." King Daniel says. "I'd rather not do it where my daughter and wife could find out and-" He pauses and looks at Elsa curiously. "Is that dress made of _ice?"_ He asks in disbelief.

Elsa looks down, realizing that she is wearing one of her fabulous ice dresses. What a stupid and careless mistake! She thinks. "Oh! Um, yes! Yes... It is." She fumbles with her sleeve nervously.

"Fascinating!" The king marvels.

"Fascinating!" Prince Calum copies. Elsa nearly forgot that he is in there. "May I see it closer?" He asks the two adults.

"By all means boy!" King Daniel bellows. The prince eagerly rushes forward and stops in front of Elsa, looking up at her expectantly.

"Oh! Um, it's alright I suppose." Elsa says in a slightly surprised voice, realizing that the young boy was asking for her permission. She holds out her arm for the boy to examine the magical fabric. As if it were a sacred treasure, the young boy gingerly touches the frosty cloth.

"It's _cold!"_ Prince Calum exclaims in revelation, as if that were the strangest thing in the world. He steps back from the blonde and bows respectfully. "Thank you, Queen Elsa." He says.

"You are most welcome, Prince Calum." Elsa curtsies in response, finally beginning to wake up.

"May I- _we_ see more of your powers?" King Daniel asks, placing his arms behind his back. He and his son are both fully dressed, although their fancy dress shoes are bound to be ruined because of the ice and snow.

Elsa nods. "Okay." Her voice cracks slightly. She slowly raises her right arm, and makes a small snow cloud. With a small tap of her foot, a tiny area is covered in ice. Elsa wills the temperature of the room to drop, just enough to keep the ice from melting. The little boy gasps in delight while the king simply nods, looking impresed. Elsa, not exactly knowing what to do, waves her hand in a circle, making a rather tall mound of snow.

"What is it?" Prince Calum asks excitedly, looking at the shapeless pile of snow.

"What would you like it to be?" Elsa asks, dusting her hands together.

"A castle!" The prince exclaims.

"Good choice." Elsa nods in approval. "I enjoy making castles myself." She adds. With a few swipes of her hands, she slices the snow up. Not a minute later, a six foot tall (appropriately child sized) fort, complete with pillar and little steps leading to the top, stands before the group.

King Daniel claps modestly. "Impressive." He states.

Prince Calum looks on in wonder. _"Wicked!"_ He says excitedly. "That's very amazing Queen Elsa." He looks back and forth from the queen to the small castle.

"What are you doing just standing there?" Elsa asks. "I made it for you to play on." She waves her arm for him to go to the fort.

"Okay! Wait..." He stops. "Mother says I can't play in the ballroom, or in front of 'prestigigiguous' guests.'" He fails in saying the word "prestigious," but Elsa understands his meaning.

"_I_ _say,_ that it's alright for you to play on this for now Calum." The king tells the boy. Prince Calum smiles and goes to check out his snow castle.

"It's awesome, Queen Elsa!" The little boy shouts, jumping up and down around the small structure.

"Thank you." Elsa says modestly. She fiddles with a strand of hair, unsure of her next move.

"Queen Elsa?" King Daniel asks.

"Yes?"

"Is it possible for you to make... _warriors_ say?" The king brings up a little too casually, waving his hand in a disinterested manner.

Elsa frowns slightly. "It _is_ possible... However it isn't something that I enjoy doing." She walks away from the man a few feet, turning her back on him.

"They're just mindless snow creature aren't they?" The king steps toward her.

_"No!_ They are not." Elsa refrains from snapping. "They have hopes, and dreams, and wants, like all living things. They have lives that shouldn't be wasted. They are not to be used as mere _weapons."_ She exclaims passionately.

"I apologize then Queen Elsa, for being so brash and forward. It was horribly rude of me." King Daniel bows. "I hope this... mistake of my part, does not affect anything between our two realms."

Elsa sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. "No," She says. "I'm not _that_ selfish. Nothing has changed in our deal. _Heaven_ _knows_ _my_ _sorrows_ _if_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _renegotiate_ _it_ _again."_ She mumbles under her breath.

"Pardon?" The king asks.

"Oh, it's nothing." Elsa avoids the question. "So, is there anything else you'd like to see?" She changes the subject.

"Show me something wonderful." King Daniel simply states.

Elsa nods her head slightly. Vague, and utterly useless, but she can manage. She closes her eyes and lifts her arm gently. Opening her eyes suddenly, she thrusts her hand forward, creating a shapeless ice formation. She spins her hand in a circle, causing a swirling pattern in the sculpture. Elsa smiles as she lowers her arm, she has improved by miles in controlling her powers without needing some grand inciting action of emotion. The ice spire stands only a few feet tall, and it looks as if it were to fall over, but Elsa knows its balance is impeccable, because she designed it that way. While looking mildly twisted, and imbalanced, it is actually perfectly symmetrical and precise.

"That truly is remarkable..." The king notes. Even Prince Calum had stopped playing to watch the young woman work her magic.

"Consider it a gift." Elsa says, surprising herself as well as the king. "Yes, a gift," She repeats, more strongly this time. "To add to your collection. I can make a small flurry above it to keep it from melting. However, I suggest against keeping the snow castle. That may cause a disturbance to everyday life here."

_"Aww."_ Prince Calum whines slightly.

"I'm afraid Queen Elsa is right, we can't keep the fort. I will try to persuade my wife however into keeping the sculpture. She does love rare things..." He strokes his chin, deep in thought.

_Achoo!_

A soft, high pitched sneeze rings through the room. Elsa swivels and turns to a corner where the sound originated from.

"Cynthia, I know you're hiding. Come out now." King Daniel says sternly. The young, golden haired girl, in yellow pajamas, steps out of the shadows, looking ashamed at being caught. "Why were you hiding? And where is Fredrik?" He asks. Elsa assumes Fredrik to be the children's guard.

"He's asleep. And I was curious. I felt cold and I wanted to see what was going on." Princess Cynthia replies, looking at her toes intensely, avoiding her father's gaze. "I'm sorry father."

"I'm not cross. But it is unbecoming of a princess to sneak around and be deceitful, just to get what she wants." He tells her. Elsa can't help but think of her sister, and the thousands of sneaky and "deceitful" ways she used to try and see Elsa. _What would they think of that?_ She wonders.

"Yes father." The princess replies.

"Do you hear that Cindy?" Prince Calum. "You aren't in trouble! Come and play!"

"Not now Calum. I must speak to Queen Elsa." Princess Cynthia tells him. She looks to Elsa. "I think your dress is beautiful, Queen Elsa. Your powers _aren't_ weird anymore either."

Elsa smiles wholeheartedly. "I'm glad to hear it... But can I give you a piece of advice?" She asks the princess, who nods.

"Yes, please."

"You should play with your brother." Elsa tells her. The young girl looks confused. Elsa begins to explain. "When I was your age, _my_ little sister wanted to play with me all of the time. But I couldn't play with her. And when I almost lost her, I regretted those years when I didn't spend time with her. I don't want that to happen to you too, Princess Cynthia. Do you understand?"

"I do Queen Elsa. Thank you." The princess curtsies. Elsa bows her head, showing just as much respect.

"Go and play with your brother," Elsa requests of her. "Please." The little girl nods and rushes off to look at the snow castle with her brother.

Elsa watches them play for a few minutes.

"You seem to have a fantastic way with children, Queen Elsa." King Daniel notices.

_It's because any socialization_ _I_ _have experience with was when_ _I_ _was_ _a_ _child._ Elsa thinks, but she doesn't say it. "Thank you, King Daniel." She says instead, nodding her head politely. "Was that all you requested of me?" Elsa asks, holding back a yawn.

The king nods. "Yes, thank you. In the morning I'll have my men move the sculpture to an appropriate place."

"Of course." Elsa replies. She swirls her hand in the air again, causing a small cloud of snow to materialize above the statuette. "I also think that it would be best to vanish away the snow." She suggests.

King Daniel nods. "Children! The time for pleasure is over. We shall allow Queen Elsa to return to her room."

"Yes father." The young highnesses answer in unison, climbing off of the snow structure, seeming a little sad to do so. Their faces only become more so when Elsa makes the snow to thaw, only to smile when she creates a show of it, like she did in Arendelle.

"Thank you Queen Elsa. _Children,_ thank the queen." King Daniel commands.

"Thank you Queen Elsa." The kids speak together again, like trained parrots.

"Your quite welcome, all of you." Elsa replies. "I'll take my leave now. Thank you." She curtsies and exits the room. Her temporary guard, Dmitri, stands idly by the door, but as soon as he sees Elsa, he snaps to attention, bowing deeply.

"You wish to return to your room, no?" Dmitri asks her.

"If it's too much trouble, I can manage on my own." Elsa tries. She's feeling pretty daring right now. "You can go back to your room if you like."

"Is no trouble at all to escort you. Is my job in fact." Dmitri waves away the comment.

Elsa frowns. "Are you sure? I really wouldn't mind going by myself." She hints, hopefully being obvious enough without being rude.

"No. I take you back."

Elsa sighs. "Okay then." She says, feeling considerably less daring and no longer wanting to argue her independence. She is unexpectedly reminded of a little blonde girl angry at her parents for keeping her sheltered, yet never voicing her frustration and eventually giving up on the matter, becoming a submissive and obedient good girl.

_But never again._ She thinks as she follows behind the shortish Russian man. _I_ _won't ever give up, not when so much is at stake... Hans..._ She can't forget about the enemy. Not when he's promised to take away everything Elsa holds dear.

_I_ _will_ _keep_ _you_ _safe,_ _Anna._ _I_ _haven't_ _forgotten._

* * *

_Da de da dumm._ Brandr hums in his head, badly. Disappointingly, the black haired boy cannot carry a tune even if his life depended on it. He never could. You want an enemy torched? No problem. You want a hotdog roasted? He's your guy. You want to hear him sing his signature solo song of creative release? Cut out your ears and save yourself; it's a better fate than listening to the teen sing.

_"Do_ _de_ _do..._ _Checking_ _on_ _Elsaaa."_ He continues. The fact that he can't sing, doesn't impair the amount that he does sing. Which all in all, isn't really all that often, but when he gets in the mood...

He looks around the guarded castle. It is much more difficult to invade than the castle in Arendelle, which actually is pretty decently protected. He spots two guards at the main gate, one at each minor entrance, and several others simply patrolling the area.

_A_ _bit complicated, but doable._ Brandr thinks. He scouts out for a way inside. He spies an open window. _About... 25 feet high... Three guards on the ground around the area... That's_ _a_ _good note. It could be harder._ He looks for the best opportunity to get there. He could sneak past them, and scale the wall. Or, he could climb on the roof and drop onto the window sill. He ponders this.

...

_Let's go with the roof._ Brandr finds a ladder leading to a roof a few buildings away. He sighs. _It's not as complicated as_ I _thought... It's actually too easy._ He thinks with sadness. _I_ _really was hoping for more of_ _a_ _challenge._

He clamors up the ladder and onto a roof, his spindly arms and legs gripping the shingles. He sneaks across the top, almost hoping someone would see him, just to make things a little interesting. But alas, no such luck.

_Do be do be do ba. Do be do be do ba._ He hums, feeling extra stealthy today. He hops to the roof of the castle, and just like he planned, falls onto the edge of window. Slipping inside, he scans the halls for any guards. When he decides there aren't any to be seen, he melts into the many shadows of the vast halls, scoping around for his target.

His mission: make sure that Elsa is okay and not dead. Because it would not be good if she were dead. Not good at all.

He stalks through the castle, which is oddly devoid of people. He figured that there would at least be a few guards around. His suspicious are confirmed when he must dive under a side table to avoid being spotted by a yellow clad guard, marching on his route. _That's more like it._ The black haired teen crawls out from under the table and continues on his way to find Elsa.

_She's probably in the main hall with the rest of the royal family._ _I_ _hope so at least._ He thinks as he finds a set of stairs leading to a lower level. He slides down the banister noiselessly. He lands on the ground with a soft _tap._ He cringes, even that quiet movement is still enough for him to be caught. Thankfully, he is not noticed. His feet run, barely touching the ground, his worn leather bound boots mutely bending with each step. He hears the familiar voice of the ice queen in the next room. He easily makes his way into the room, undetected as always. (Because he's awesome like that.) However the only people to grace the room with their presences are Elsa, Brandr himself, that one queen of the Northern Isles, and a couple of guards.

_Stupid guards..._ Brandr grins. _They're no match for me and my stealthmaster skills._ He hides behind a rather large grandfather clock and listens in to the conversation going on between the two blonde queens.

"-ank you again for being so understanding." Elsa says.

"It really isn't an issue." The other queen waves her hand airily, dismissing Elsa's comment. "If my husband and children have a silly interest in 'adventuring,' it's not your fault if they drag you into it. It's not like there was any chance of you, ahem, freezing them anyways with your er-"

"Powers." Elsa supplies.

"Right... _Powers."_ The other lady smiles, but to Brandr it looks more offensive then comforting, like a jealous lioness, showing its teeth to a threat in her territory. "They weren't in any real danger though." She laughs obnoxiously.

Elsa smiles weakly and gives a fake laugh, just to be polite. _"Ha,_ yes, um no, they weren't in any danger." _Elsa you trooper._ Brandr smiles. _You're still hanging there even though she's being awful._

"Good." The awful queen bares her teeth again with another forced smile. "I'm glad for that. Well, I suppose you wish to be headed back to your business. Perhaps later I can show you more treasures?"

Elsa nods. "Maybe."

"I'm glad that everything is okay between us. But can we not use your powers anymore? If that's not too much trouble." The lady asks. _Not cool lady. Alright girly, Elsa time to show her she ain't your boss._ Brandr silently roots.

But Elsa just nods. "Okay." She says quietly and begins to walk away. _No_ _no_ _no! Elsa... You need to turn around and tell_ _her how you really feel. Don't hide it. The worst that can happen is that she rejects it. And all you have to do to for that is just sock her in the nose!_

As if she can hear his pleas, Elsa stops.

"Is everything all right Queen Elsa?" The hopelessly ignorantly, painfully obnoxious, totally not cool queen asks.

"No, I'm afraid everything is not alright!" Elsa says, her voice rising in volume. "What do you have against me? Against my powers? It's not my kingdom because you still did trade just fine! But you have an obvious problem with me, so _what_ _is_ _it?"_ She asks. _You_ _go_ _Elsa._ _But_ _don't_ _like,_ _ruin_ _your_ _kingdoms'_ _relationships_ _or_ _anything._ _That_ _would_ _be_ _bad._

The other lady inhales sharply. "I don't have anything against you." She lies.

"We both know that isn't true." Elsa finally snaps, after all this time. "You can tell me what's bothering you, I've already heard it all."

The older queen sighs. "It's your powers!" The rude lady gives up. "They're odd, they're dangerous, they scare me honestly, they are just too different!" _Oh_ _snap. _Brandr thinks ina mildly suprises way. _She is retaliating._

Elsa bites her lip, even though this is the _exact_ answer she wass expecting. "They used to scare me too, more than you would think. For so long, that's all I was, a frightened little girl who clung to her parents for everything. But I overcame those fears, and if I, of all people, can get over that, I would expect someone as _mature_ and _dignified_ as you, would be able to as well." She finishes her rant. _Woo hoo Elsa... You left her speechless._ Brandr looks at Elsa, who is nearly trembling with fear at realization of what she had just said.

"I understand Queen Elsa." The other lady finally speaks. Elsa blinks in surprise. "And I will _try,_ I make no promises, to be more... _Adventurous._ I hope I didn't destroy the agreements. Arendelle _is_ one of our closest trade partners, as we are yours."

"To be honest, I thought I messed up the trade." Elsa admits. "And although I meant every word, I'm sorry about that. So no, nothing has changed in trade."

_God damn royals, all they ever talk about is trade._ Brandr rolls his eyes. _I_ _wish you_ _didn't apologize for shouting though Elsa, she deserved it. But you're okay, and most definitely not dead, so_ _I'm _ _gonna_ go.

Brandr leaves the castle, still getting absolutely no chance of being caught, and no fun in running away. He won't allow himself to get caught on purpose, that's sloppy. They have to catch him on their own. But it was a pretty good day anyways. No crazy situations like the day before. Although _some_ crazy situations are fun, just not yesterday's. He just hopes he can walk past any fishing boats with shuddering at the memory.

He walks past a fishing boat.

He shudders.

* * *

"Nora, did I ever tell you how much trust means to me?" Hans brings up casually. The two are lying on a couch in the abandoned circular red room.

"No. But I take it means quite a lot." Nora answers.

Hans nods. "It does. So I wanted to let you know that you have my complete trust."

"Did I not have it before?" She asks wryly.

"No, you did. Well, not fully." Hans explains. "I have had a hard time trusting people. But don't worry, you have my trust now." He sits up to speak easier.

"Can I count on being able to keep it?" She asks, sitting up as well.

"Of course you can, Nora." Hans says. "And you are always going to have it. Forever. The thing is, I gave you my trust blindly, without knowing if I'm going to get anything in return. So, you have my trust; do I have yours?"

Nora smiles. "Yes Hans. You have all of my trust."

Hans grins too, pleased that his plan is working. "I really like you Nora, and I'm glad we can trust each other so freely."

"I... Suppose I feel the same." The mousy brown haired girl replies hesitantly, scooting farther from Hans. She turns her face away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I made you nervous... Again." Hans apologizes. He runs his fingers through his chestnut colored hair. "But, is it bad for me to think that you look cute when you're bashful?" He asks, cupping her cheek, gently forcing her to look at him.

Nora smiles softly. "Yes, I think it's quite rude." She replies unexpectedly.

Hans laughs. "You just live to tease me don't you?" He asks, placing a hand on his knee to balance himself.

"I do. It's quite amusing to see you suffer." She states, giggling too. "But you're my best friend, so I won't let anything too bad happen to you, maybe."

"Depends if I'm good or not." Hans shrugs without care, a smirky grin on his face. "Probably just some broken legs, then?"

Nora laughs. "Probably." She agrees. "Why are you so funny? You always make me laugh when I talk to you."

"What can I say?" Hans asks. "I was born a prince, but I'm a jester and romantic in my soul."

"If you're a jester then I get to be a princess." Nora tells him.

"Tis ma duty to serve the lovely lady then!" Hans says in the goofiest voices, standing up and bowing hilariously.

"Well, my royal jester, I order you to dance." She taps his nose.

"But I just _can't!_ Not with these broken legs of mine." He defends himself. He falls to his knees and grabs the hem of dress. "Mercy, I beg! _Please!"_

"Fine, you are spared from dancing." She says, giggling again. She pushes always the jokingly groveling man with her foot. He stands up.

"Thank you my lady. You're ever so gracious." He bows, speaking normally. The two laugh again.

Hans sits down next to her. He brushes a small piece of her hair from her eyes. She doesn't even blush this time, she's so used to this action.

"I am glad we can trust each other Hans. You make me a happier girl." She tells him.

"And I a better man." Hans says. "You've gotten through to me, you know; I've actually been considering speaking to two of my brothers, Grim and Gregor. They're from Corona." He admits, now skillfully weaving his plan into the conversation.

"That's so great Hans. I'm proud of you." Nora says.

"Yeah. I wrote them a letter, I have it with me actually. Do you think you could send it out for me? If its not too much trouble." He brings the letter from his jacket pocket. "Will you? You're the only one who knows about this." He tells her, his appealingly kind, green eyes staring straight into her soft brown ones.

Nora nods. "Of course, Hans. You can trust me, remember?"

"I remember. Thanks." He gives her the letter and she bounces away with it, seemingly unaware of its true contents: orders of what the Stabbington Brothers have to do in Corona once the queen gets there. Yes, they really are his brothers, who left their home for a life of crime, which makes them ideal for Hans' plan. Even better, they'd do anything for money, just like that stupid fire orphan Hans found in Weselton. And poor, naive, willing to do anything for a friend, little Nora, so unaware, so unsuspecting; she already confessed her complete trust in him. And it was just too easy for Hans to convince her to do so. But he does have an amusing time pretending to be her companion, in his own twisted way. It's relaxing to not have to be regal, even if he also loves being a prince, and despises being common. But he will be restored, and not just to a prince, but a king! He is confident in that.

He walks idly around the room for just a moment before headed towards the door.

_Oh that ice bitch will never know what hit her._ He grins, rubbing his hands together and leaves the circular red room, intending on taking a nap.

* * *

**(A/N) So there's that chapter. Thanks for reading. Like I said before, pretty happy with it.**

**Guest Review(s):**

**Lelo (Guest): Hello! To answer your questions, I am a girl; I am a human (Of sorts.) Although I tend to refer to to myself as a "snow chick." Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**WARNING: My dad is strange (I had to get it from somewhere) and wants to so on a "pilgrim week," so if I disappear for a while, it's because I'm living like the pilgrims. Sorta. No electronics= no writing= no updates. So be prepared should the time come.**

**Thanks again for being awesome. Farewell, from your favorite snow chick. Until next time I guess...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Make sure you realize that.**

* * *

Anna looks out of the window in the main hall, again. Waiting can be a terrible and painful thing sometimes. She fiddles with the ends of her braids anxiously. Her green dress was chosen to be worn that morning along with her extra nice black shoes. She thinks that he might like it. She hopes he will. But for now, she has to endure the endless and torturous waiting before she can find out.

Then she sees him.

"KRISTOFF!" Anna shouts excitedly, smiling brightly. She bursts out of the main door and runs to him.

Kristoff's normally tough expression softens when he sees the princess. "Anna!" He calls back. He begins to walk quickly to her. They meet in the middle. Anna jumps into the blond harvester's burly arms and hugs him. "Hey there feistypants. You look pretty." He says softly, holding her tight.

"Hi." Anna replies, smiling brightly in his arms. "I missed you." She says.

"I know, I missed you too." Kristoff tells her, still holding her up.

"Whew, you stink, like reindeers." Anna blinks. "But that can be fixed."

"You got me, but I happen to believe that my reindeer order is very masculine and respectable." Kristoff defends, putting her down finally.

"Sure thing big boy." Anna pats his shoulder. "But that doesn't change the fact that you are taking a bath and ridding yourself of your 'masculine' and 'respectable' reindeer stench. So how'd it go?"

"We'll, Olaf didn't kill anyone, if that's what you're asking." Kristoff sighs. "But he can be a pretty decent worker when his head's on straight. Literally."

"Yeah, he's a funny guy." Anna agrees. "Hey, why are you still wearing your hat? It isn't that cold out." She reaches up to remove it.

"No, Anna!" Kristoff quickly steps back before she can do so. "I um, I- we, Olaf and I, we um, we need to talk to you about this, that. Olaf! Come here!"

"Coming!" Olaf calls back. "Just let me scrape this thing off your sled." He works at a mystery stain in Kristoff's sled with a knife that he had found in the sled.

"My sled?" Kristoff turns around quickly. "No, no, Olaf, Olaf! Stop, no, STOP! You're gonna scratch the paint off! Olaf just leave my sled alone!" Kristoff shouts at him, sounding a bit nervous and whiny, but not angry. Anna giggles at the two. She really had missed them both while they were gone, in different ways of course. She's very happy that they're back.

"Sorry Kristoff!" Olaf comes waddling over.

"Yeah, well, we need to tell Anna what you did while we were gone." Kristoff tells him.

"Ooo! Yeah! Tell me all about ice harvesting." Anna says excitedly.

"Let's see, I cut some ice, I hauled some ice, I poked some holes into some ice. Wow! There are a lot of ice related tasks in ice harvesting." Olaf notices for the first time. "Well, no dur! Sorry, continue the conversation amongst yourselves."

Kristoff face palms.

"No, Olaf. The other, not ice related, thing you did." He tells the snowman. "The one that involves my hair."

"Hey look! Another purple flower! They don't have those in the North Mountain." Olaf tells Anna. "It's really quite colorless and bleak up there." He informs the girl.

"Why don't you just tell me Kristoff?" Anna suggests, knowing that Olaf will no longer be of any assistance.

Kristoff takes a deep breath. "Just, don't freak out, okay?" He asks. "It's not pretty."

Anna nods. "It's okay, I can take it."

Kristoff nods too. "Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you..." He quickly pulls off his hat, revealing the choppy short, awful looking hair underneath.

"Oh my. That is a mess." Anna pulls her hand to her face. She stares in horror, but only for a second. "But it's a good mess! Well, I liked your old hair." She says nostalgically. "But I'll support your choices in your appearance, mostly. Besides, it looks okay-ish." She lies.

"Don't worry, I hate it, too." Kristoff assures her.

"Thank goodness!" Anna breathes a sigh of relief. "I thought you were changing your hair or something. That, is a disaster! I probably would have staged an intervention or something to help fix it if you really had liked it. What did you do, let Olaf cut it?" She says, a laugh about to escape her.

"I didn't know he was cutting it until it was too late!" Kristoff defends himself.

"He really cut your hair?" Anna asks, looking back and forth at the two. "You cut his hair?" She looks at Olaf.

"He also wouldn't let me finish." Olaf adds, crossing his arms.

"If you hadn't started, I wouldn't be in this situation." Kristoff counters.

"I thought we were over this Kristoff, we hugged and everything." Olaf reminds him.

"Aww! How sweet." Anna swoons.

Kristoff looks at her sheepishly. "Can you fix it?"

"Me? No! I'm no good with scissors. I'm awful with them- I'm- I'm no good." Anna tells him, surprised he asked in the first place. "But I probably know someone who maybe can." Anna tells him. Relief floods the blond harvester's face.

"Good." He says, running his hand over his hair repeatedly. "So, where to?"

"Come on." Anna grabs his arm. "You too Olaf."

"Let's go!" Olaf jumps up and down. "Sven, park the sled!"

"You don't tell him what to do." Kristoff scolds. "Sven, go to the stables, I'll bring you a couple of carrots in a little while." Sven snorts in understanding. "Good boy."

Anna pulls Kristoff away from the sled and begins to search for someone. "Let's see, would Marie be around? Wait no, she isn't good with scissors either, just puzzles. So who else is there?" Anna talks to herself. She lets go of Kristoff's hand and paces back and forth. "I know, Gerda used to cut Elsa's and my hair. I think she can probably do yours too." She says, now speaking to Kristoff. He nods.

"Thank you, really Anna." Kristoff says. He pulls her close and gives her a kiss. She smiles.

"It's nothing really." She blushes. "But you are distracting me from finding her. Maybe she's cleaning the kitchens with Wenche... Olaf, could you please go check the kitchens for me?"

"No problem!" Olaf replies. "They're just, over in the next couple of rooms?" He asks.

"They have not moved." Anna nods, confirming him.

"Okay!" Olaf sets to move, but then pauses. "Can I trust you two to be good while I'm gone?" He asks, an eyebrow raised, pointing at both of them.

Kristoff and Anna both turn brilliant shades of red.

"Yes Olaf." Anna replies, blowing a strand of hair from her face. She ends up pushing it away.

"Yeah, you can, ahem, you can trust us." Kristoff loosens the collar on his shirt slightly.

Olaf chuckles. "Okay, you crazy kids." He hops along. "I'll go find Gerda and bring her back here!"

"Meet us at my room instead!" Anna shouts.

"Okie dokie!" He salutes her and bounces away, his body sections jumbling in and out of order.

"So, your room?" Kristoff raises a sly eyebrow.

Anna smacks his arm. "Stop it," she blushes. "This escapade to my room is completely and one hundred percent platonic." She puts emphasis on the word "platonic". Kristoff pouts.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

Anna thinks, "Okay, maybe just a little kiss then." She changes her mind, holding her fingers half an inch apart. Kristoff smiles and kisses her.

"Gosh, this is the first break I've had from Olaf all week." Kristoff says to no one in particular.

"What about when you guys were sleeping?"

"Even though Olaf does sleep sometimes, he doesn't need to, so he gets up at odd hours. And I have to get up with him, to make sure he doesn't cause any avalanches. Any more avalanches." Kristoff mends.

"Oh, you poor, unfortunate soul." Anna mocks. Kristoff smirks along with her.

The two then walk up a spiral staircase. Kristoff fumbles with his hand, halfway holding it out, not sure if he wants to make the move to grab Anna's or not, secretly hoping she would notice his gawky movements.

Anna notices.

She smiles and confidently takes Kristoff's hand, deciding the move for him. Kristoff smiles back.

"I missed you, you know." Anna informs him.

"I'm a pretty missable guy." He replies in a cocky voice. "I'd miss me too."

"I also miss your hair." She tells him. His face falls at this low blow she pulled.

"Had to use that card, didn't you?" He asks.

"It was just too good to pass up." Anna grins. She squeezes his hand and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't worry though, we'll fix your hair, and make you smell good too."

"Good luck with that. I've got fifteen years of reindeer smells practically fused into my skin."

"And I've got dozens of servants waiting to do anything I ask. Including force bathing you!" She pokes him in the ribs and skips ahead some, letting go of his hand.

Kristoff laughs lightly. "You wouldn't." He calls her supposed bluff.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Anna replies coyly. She's got a smirky grin on her face. Kristoff pales.

"...You wouldn't really do that? Right, Anna?" Kristoff asks nervously. The strawberry blonde simply shrugs. "Anna? Anna?" His voice is frantic.

"We'll see Kristoff." Anna walks straight ahead, not looking back. "We'll see." They arrive at the princess' room. Olaf and Gerda are waiting inside.

"-and then he was all like 'I think I need a hug.' And so I hugged him." Olaf was finishing explaining the situation to the maid.

Kristoff whistles in an impressed tone as he looks around the room. "I don't think I've ever seen your bedroom this tidy before, Anna. Do you actually even sleep here?" he asks.

"Of course I sleep here!" Anna says, rolling her eyes. She pauses. "Some nights." She adds.

"And where do you go on these other nights?" Kristoff asks, folding his arms, his smug expression growing larger by the second.

"Nowhere that you're thinking, you dirty mind you." Anna says back, hitting his arm a bit harder than usual. "I just, hang out in Elsa's room if I miss her too much."

"And she's okay with you being in there?" Kristoff raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. We've been getting pretty close as sisters..." Anna tilts her head to the side a bit, thinking about Elsa. "But yeah, no, she wouldn't mind. She'd be glad I like to think, in fact." Anna comes to this conclusion.

"If you say so..." Kristoff rolls his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes. You get no right to do so after you let Olaf cut your hair." Anna gestures to the snowman, who is giggling slightly with Gerda at the couple.

Kristoff frowns. "I told you, I didn't know-" he begins to defend himself again, but Anna cuts him off.

"No right!" She exclaims playfully. She holds up her hand to keep him from speaking.

"But-"

"Ah!"

"Ann-"

"Nope!"

"Could you jus-"

"No right."

Kristoff huffs. Failing to see how he could win, he stops trying to speak. Anna nods with content at his surrender. She looks to Gerda.

"Can you fix it?" The princess asks timidly. "His hair, I mean?" The maid approaches him and surveys it.

"Oh my." She says in a soft voice. But then she nods. "I'll see what I can do." She assure the princess. "It'll be fine, and it will always grow back." She reminds them.

"That's right... It will grow back!" Anna realizes, this outcome not occurring to her before. "Okay. Kristoff, Gerda will take you to get your hair cut. Olaf and I will be along in a minute. I need to talk to him about something."

"Okay..." Kristoff replies, narrowing his eyes, almost suspicious sounding.

"C'mon, dearie." Gerda takes his hand and pulls him away. Anna giggles at the blond, large, strong man, being inelegantly dragged away by the small maid.

"Bye Kristoff!" Olaf waves.

"Goodbye Olaf." Kristoff rolls his eyes. "Bye An- woah!" He was about to say his temporary goodbyes to Anna, but the maid jerks him away with a surprising strength.

"Soo..." Olaf looks at her expectantly. He smiles. "What?"

Anna leans down and puts her hand on his little snowy shoulder, thing. "Alright, spill." She deadpans. "Kristoff, what did he say about me? And don't leave out any details!" She says warningly, pointing her finger.

Olaf smiles. "Oh have I got a lot to tell." He nods, taking the princess' hands. "Pretty much anything Kristoff said, you know the stuff that wasn't sarcastic, was about you. He loves you, you know." He reminds her.

"I know." Anna grins, blushing. "Now tell me, everything."

Olaf nods again. "Okay!"

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Anna stares blankly.

"Anna? Are you okay?" Olaf asks.

No reply.

"Anna! ANNA! SPEAK TO ME, ANNA!" He grabs her face and shakes her frantically.

"Olaf," Anna calms the snowman. "I'm okay. It's just when I said 'everything,' I didn't mean _everything_."

"Ohhh!" Olaf's mouth forms a perfect circle. "I wondered why you wanted to whenever Kristoff went tinkle."

"NONONONONO!" Anna covers her ears. "I _didn't_ need to hear that, especially in such detail."

"You did say not to leave out anything." Olaf points out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Anna waves him away. "Now let's go check on Kristoff."

It turns out, Anna and Olaf have no idea where Gerda took Kristoff to cut his hair. They ran about the castle, checking everywhere they thought suitable to get a haircut: the stables, Elsa's room, the great hall, the kitchens (twice, maybe he went back for chocolate like they did), the courtyard, the basement (they didn't stay there too long), the library, and Kristoff wasn't in any of those places!

"I don't get it, I was for sure he was in the library!" Anna exclaims. "But he wasn't!" She throws her arms up. "And I swear that's basement is haunted." She claims seriously.

Olaf throws his up too. "He wasn't in Elsa's study, or the dining room, or the meeting room, the pantry room, the guards quarters, the guest rooms..." Olaf counts off the rooms on his twig fingers.

"That's true." Anna notes. "Where haven't we looked yet?"

"He wasn't in the garden, he wasn't in the portrait room, or the ballroom, or the servants' rooms..." Olaf continues. "What about the bathroom? Did we check there?" He asks.

"No! We didn't." Anna exclaims.

"Onward then! To find our no longer shaggy headed reindeer king!" Olaf points ahead valiantly and runs off.

"Slow down Olaf!" Anna calls, following behind him. She struggles with trying to pull her shoes off. "I love these shoes, but my feet can't stand running in them." She tells him, succeeding in getting them off.

They run to the bathroom closest to Anna's room, which happens to be three doors away from where they originally started.

"There you are!" Kristoff looks at the two. He's sitting in a plain wooden chair with a silk blanket tied around his neck. "You two were supposed to be here like thirty-five minutes ago. You know, your royals' haircuts are way more complex then they need to be. Why does my hair have to be combed before it's cut?" He asks.

"Sorry!" Anna apologizes. "And it's to keep it even when you cut it."

"My hair is even when the other harvesters cut it, and they don't comb it." He tells her. "The trolls don't even _cut_ hair!" He says.

"Don't be such a baby." Anna rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips. "You're almost done."

"Yeah Kristoff, babyish qualities aren't very attractive." Olaf agrees.

"All finished dearie." Gerda removes the blanket from the top of him.

"Um, okay. Cool." Kristoff runs his hand over his head. "It's a lot, _shorter_ then usual." He says, checking it out in the mirror. "But it looks good though."

"It does look good." Anna smiles, petting it too. She gives him a kiss.

"Thank you." Kristoff says with a quirky smile. He kisses her back.

"And thank you." She replies. She kisses him again.

"Alright, let's keep it PG you two." Olaf chortles, waving his hand scoldingly at them. Anna and Kristoff blush.

* * *

Elsa looks around at the shops of the Northern Isles. There are so many, too many to count, with stalls scattered about, and buildings stories high, and Elsa has plans to browse them all until she finds what she needs. She promised Anna she would get her a present from each city, and since the red headed princess could be rough and at times a bit careless with her clothing, Elsa has decided on some new dresses.

"Dress shops. Dress shops." She mumbles.

_Where are the dress shops? I don't have time to get one tailored, so I need to choose a pre-made dress..._ Elsa scans the shop fronts. She sighs and frowns when she can't find the shop right away.

"Dmitri." She turns to her assigned bodyguard. "Do you kn-"

"There's a watermelon on fire!" A random stranger shouts, pointing at a fruit, which is undeniably in flames.

Dmitri pulls out a sword and stands in front of Elsa. "Stay back Queen Elsa! You no get murdered on my job."

Elsa's eyes dart around, searching for a glimpse of Hans, or anyone who could be working for him. Her fingertips are already frosty. She thought about her situation a while ago, and figured it would be better to be prepared in using her powers as a weapon, should she need to defend herself.

"Is okay." Dmitri states, his normally easygoing eyebrows low on his forehead. "No ambush, no murderers, no thieves." He tells her, putting his sword back in its scabbard. He smiles. "Is okay." He repeats.

"What just happened?" Elsa asks herself, looking at the now extinguished watermelon. Her eyes trail up to a sign directly behind it. Northern Isles Tailor. She nods approvingly. "What a _happy_ coincidence..." She notes. _Or is it? _She frowns suspiciously. Nevertheless, she still needs to get Anna a dress, so she walks to the store, despite her distrust.

She enters the shop. It's an extremely elegant looking place, with tall windows and fancy dresses and suits lining the walls. Elsa walks up to the clerk.

"Hello." She greets him politely.

"Good afternoon." He bows. "Friends of the palace I see?" He eyes Dmitri, who smiles at the clerk brightly.

"Er- Yes." Elsa answers. "Somewhat." She adds. "But never mind that, I'm here to purchase a dress." She informs the man. He's a tall, thin person, with a bushy gray mustache and thinning hair. He has a prestigious stance, like most high class citizens of the Northern Isles.

"Of course, come this way and my daughter Cora will take your measurements." He gestures to a young brown haired girl who stands at ready in a doorway with a roll of measuring tape.

"Oh, no. It's not for me." Elsa hurriedly says, waving her hands quickly. "It's for my sister." She explains.

"Ah, I see." The man nods with realization.

"I have her measurements here, but I am afraid I don't have time to wait for a dress to be maid. Sorry?" She says sheepishly, pulling the slip of paper with Anna's dress size from her little handbag.

"I understand. It isn't an issue." The man tells her. "We have many dresses already crafted by the finest seamstresses to be found in the North." He once again gestures to Cora.

"I'm sure we can find something close to your sister's measurements." The Cora girl says. "It also shouldn't be too difficult to make minor alterations."

Elsa smiles appreciatively. "Thank you." She bows her head.

"Cora, look at the paper and adjust accordingly." The man orders.

"Yes sir, papa." The girl replies in a carefree voice. "Come on, we've got bunches of dresses in the back." She waves the queen over.

"Okay." Elsa obliges. She pauses and turns around. "Dmitri, stay here. You can also wait outside if you like, but I'd rather decide on my own." She learned that her guard has to obey any (reasonable) direct commands she gives him. Which would have been extremely helpful to have known earlier in the week. Hinting at what she would have liked was utterly useless with him. She has been trying to be more sociable with others, asking her servants back in Arendelle to do things, instead of commanding them. So actually having to order someone is a bit unsettling.

But it's Dmitri's job not to care. "Okay." He says.

Elsa follows Cora into a back room. "We have many dresses in here, and more in the store front." She tells the blonde. "May I see the paper?"

"Of course." Elsa hands her the paper. "I'll need that back though." That piece of paper was the only one Gerda gave her with Anna's measurements. If Elsa loses it, it wouldn't be good. Although she'd been meaning to copy it down somewhere.

"Of course." Cora says as she reads the numbers. "I think we have some things that come close to these numbers, if not exact." She leaves momentarily and returns with an armful of dresses.

"Thank you." Elsa says, appreciative of the work that Cora is doing. She leafs through the dresses as the shop worker lays them out on a table.

"Describe your sister's appearance to me, and I can help choose a suitable color, if you like?" Cora offers.

Elsa nods. "Yes, please. Okay, Anna... She has strawberry blonde hair, and she nearly always wears them in two braids. She has freckles, like mine, except much more prominent. And her eyes are a bright, teal blue. And- Um, that's the basic gist of it." She stops herself from rambling. Elsa being a rambler is a recent discovery. Although she isn't as bad as Anna, on occasion, when she talks, it can be difficult to stop. Another thing the sisters have in common.

"Then I definitely suggest against blue and orange as it may clash with her hair. _Actually_, if we can find an appropriate shade of blue to go with her eyes, a dress of that color could be arranged."

"I know she likes pink." Elsa says, thinking. "And green." She informs.

"Perhaps a combination of green of teal." Cora smiles. "I'm visualizing it now." She holds her hands in the air.

"I don't have time to have a dress made, I leave tomorrow, if you remember." Elsa reminds.

"Ah, yes, sorry. We do have a lovely selection of green dresses." Cora suggests.

Elsa nods. "Yes, that sounds nice." The employee begins to bring out dresses in different shades of greens, all of which happen to be in Anna's size, but to Elsa, none of them seem to fit Anna's personality. Only now does Elsa realize that the fashion of the Northern Isles is restricting, and nothing like her sister.

"Uh," Elsa looks at the dresses. "Do you perhaps have anything less... confining?" She asks. "I'm looking for more of a casual dress."

"Right. I have just the thing." The brown haired girl goes to one end of the room and searches through a row of dresses. She brings out a grass colored flowing dress with a a darker green trim around the middle and hem of the dress.

"Oh." Elsa's eyes sparkle with happiness. "It's perfect. I'll take it."

"I didn't bring it out before because it's not the same measurements. But it won't be too difficult to alter." Cora assures her. "Come back in a few hours and it will be ready. You can pay then."

"Thank you." Elsa says. "I'll just browse the shops until then." She exits the room, leaving the paper with Anna's measurements with Cora. "Come on Dmitri." She tells the man. He follows her out of the shop.

"To where now Queen Elsa?" Her guard asks. "Is many different things to see here than in Arendelly, I assume."

"_Arendelle_." Elsa corrects habitually. "And we are just going to browse until the dress is ready."

"Yes, Arendelly. Is what I said, no?" He asks.

"No it's- never mind, you're fine." Elsa gives up. "I'm going to visit the chocolate shop over there." She points to a Swiss chocolate shop.

"Lindt brothers chocolatiers. Is good yes." Dmitri approves.

Elsa makes her way to the store and inhales deeply. Mmm... Chocolate. She smiles a real smile for the first in a long time.

Opening the double doors dramatically, Elsa enters the shop, the smile still on her face. She walks to the shopkeepers. They smile at her.

_Twins_. Elsa thinks. The two men are identical with thin bodies and light red hair.

"Good afternoon-" the one on the left begins.

"Miss." The one of the right finishes.

"Oh!" Elsa blinks in mild surprise. They speak in a synchronized manner, too. "Hello. Good afternoon to you too."

"Care to try-"

"A free sample of-"

"Our new salted caramel chocolate?"

They don't miss a beat. Both men have got the widest grins that Elsa has ever seen.

Elsa nods. "Yes please, that would be nice."

"Excellent."

"Here you go." The man on the right slides her a dark chocolate with sea salt sprinkled on it. Elsa gently puts it in her mouth.

It's wonderful.

"Wow." Elsa smiles, finishing the chocolate. "That is really good."

"We know."

"We made it ourselves."

"Care to purchase some?"

Elsa can't help but grin at the act. "Maybe. Just a question, how many types of chocolates do you have here?"

The two gentlemen grin. "129." They say at the same time.

"Oh my." Elsa says. "Well, I'm going to be here a while." She decides, only widening the shopkeepers' smiles.

"Excellent."

"It's been a while since we've seen-"

"Someone as enthusiastic about chocolate as we are."

"Try the dark chocolate raspberry cordial." She is handed another candy.

"It's a personal favorite of ours." She puts the second of many candies past her lips.

* * *

_You think it would be easier to get the ice queen's attention. But no! _Brandr rolls his eyes. He sits on a barrel in an alleyway. _I have to go and set a watermelon on fire. _He saw the Elsa's predicament and attempted to subtlety guide her to the tailor's store. _But of course she doesn't notice! _She never notices anything Brandr does, so he has to go and make a big deal like causing watermelons to burst into flames. It wasn't hard, but he still doesn't like making a scene. It's sloppy.

He watched Elsa and her guard become super defensive when they saw the combusted watermelon. He tried to not laugh when the guard said that there were "no thieves" in his goofy accent. If only he knew.

He watched as Elsa walked into the dress shop and walk out twenty minutes later. He watched as she entered a chocolate store. She doesn't leave there for a good hour, and when she does, she is carrying two large sacks, which Brandr assumes to be filled to the tippy top with chocolate. He saw her not even struggling with the bags, which was that very moment.

_Someone's gotta pretty bad sweet tooth. _He grins. His older sister didn't let him eat candy too often when she was alive. But by the time she passed, Brandr had already gotten into the habit of not eating candy, so why start?

Brandr has literally nothing else to do than to spy on the queen, unless you count lying on the ground and staring at a wall. But Brandr is too energetic to do that right now. And he ran out of melons to demolish. So he's just sitting in the shadows, staring at people, specifically Elsa. _Why must my job be so creepy? _He asks himself. He just has to keep an eye on her until she gets to the ship tomorrow, then Brandr can relax a bit and eat apples all day.

He watches as Elsa stops by a stall with books. He sees her eyes lazily flit over the covers. When she sees one that looks mildly interesting she'll pick it up to examine it closer, but ultimately puts it back. He pays closer attention as she stops and stares at a specific book with a red cover; her expression changes dramatically, into a combination of fear, curiosity, and slight relief, then she puts on a mask of indifference as she picks up the book and hands it to the clerk.

"This one please." She says casually, her previous flurry of emotions hidden entirely. Brandr can barely hear her quiet voice over such a distance and through the day-to-day chaos of the market district, but highly sensitive trained ears hear it anyways.

The clerk tells her the cost of the book, which she pays without a second thought. Brandr, using his impeccable vision, catches a glimpse of the title before the stall keeper bags it.

_Pyrotechnics Through the Ages: The Fantastical Tale of Fireworks_

"Fireworks?" Brandr whispers, furrowing his eyebrows, confused with the girl. He of course knows what fireworks are, but what he doesn't know, is why Elsa is interested in them.

* * *

**(A/N) Hello. So... Um... Yay? Boo? (I vote for yay) Tell me what you think if you want to. I thought that was a pretty good place to halt my writing endeavors. But I really don't know... Thanks for reading; y'all are awesome (as always).**

**Farewell to you, my icy fireworks. (Ooo, Elsa's got some info on those things now.) Good luck in life. Until next time I guess...**


End file.
